Pieces of Time
by dannycullenbr
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA! Sequência de Blind! Edward e Bella começam uma nova fase...
1. Prólogo

**T/N – This fanfic was translated with author's permission by Aline (linelins) and** **Daniella (dannycullenbr).**

**Here we go with the sequel!**

**Again, we'd like to congratule the author for the amazing story and for letting us bring this story to brazilians and other people who doesn't speak english. The story is beautiful and was really good to translate it as I'm sure will be good for you to read ;)**

**.**

**.**

**N/T - Essa fanfic foi traduzida com a autorização da autora Jayeliwood pelas tradutoras Aline (linelins) e Daniella (dannycullenbr). **

**Vamo nós com a continuação!**

**De novo, gostaríamos de parabenizar a autora pela linda história e pela oportunidade de nos deixar levar a história aos brasileiros e outros povos que não falam inglês. A história é linda e vale a pena ler assim como valeu a pena traduzir. **

**Jay's Disclaimer for the whole thing: I don't own a thing. There, I said it. **

**Renúncia minha e da Lili: Nadica nos pertence.. a gente bem que queria, mas é tudo da Jay. E os personagens originais da Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Se alguém me dissesse há dois anos atrás que hoje eu seria um homem casado, que estaria vendo, e seria pai, provavelmente eu iria dizer essa pessoa estava usando drogas ou era maluca. Só que minha vida se transformou completamente desde o dia que conheci Bella. Ela mudou a minha vida pra melhor. Eu nem sequer sei como descrever o que ela fez por mim. Ela é minha amante, minha amiga, minha esposa, minha professora, e tantas outras coisas.

E então, agora, olhando para sua linda face cansada e vermelha, não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem ela. Certa vez, Bella me disse que ela não devia ser a razão ou motivo exclusivo para que eu tomasse minhas decisões. Eu não poderia estar mais grato por isso.

"Olá, nenêm" - eu murmurei pra aquela coisinha minúscula em meus braços. Com os cabelos castanho da Bella e os meus olhos verdes. De lábios cheios e vermelhos e de bochechas gordinhas. Eu vi o melhor de nós dois nessa criança.

O bebê se esticou, seu narizinho começou a fungar e logo depois ele bocejou. Eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa mais adorável em toda minha vida. Me sentei ao lado de minha esposa na cama do hospital colocando a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Olá, papai" - disse ela sonolenta. Ela tinha se esforçado muito, deveria estar absolutamente cansada. Eu mesmo estava cansado e não fiz metade do que ela tinha feito.

"Olá, mamãe. Como você está se sentindo?" - Eu perguntei, ninando o bebê em meus braços.

"Dolorida." - ela admitiu.

Me virei para olhar para ela. Cuidadosamente, desloquei uma mecha de cabelo liso pra trás de sua orelha. Ela sorriu cansada para mim, seus belos e brilhantes olhos castanhos cheio de lágrimas. Eu tentei sorrir tranquilo antes de me inclinar para beijá-la na testa.

A porta se abriu ligeiramente e vi a cabeça de meu pai entre a abertura - "Podemos entrar?"

"Claro que pode, vovô." - Bella brincou meio fraca mais sempre sorrindo. Tenho quase certeza que a partir de agora nós teríamos sempre companhia por um bom tempo.

Nossos pais entraram bem devagar. Até Renee, que geralmente tinha uma expressão arredia, estava radiante. Ela afastou Charlie e Phil que estavam na frente, parecendo uma criança ansiosa. Ela veio até mim, sorrindo um pouco acanhada mas olhando em meus olhos.

"Posso?" - Ela perguntou, as mãos esticadas em minha direção.

Eu não respondi mas deslizei meu bem mais precioso com cuidado em seus braços. Ela murmurou e embalou o bebê alegremente. Assim que Renee se afastou um pouquinho, minha mãe me abraçou fortemente.

"Eu disse que vocês dois teriam lindos bebês." - ela relembrou.

**BPOV**

Mesmo que meus pontos estivessem repuxando e fazendo meu corpo inteiro doer, eu não podia estar mais feliz. Ver Edward com o nosso bebê em seu colo era algo tão... sublime. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, seu sorriso tão doce e suave enquanto ele caminhava com o bebê pra todos os lados do quarto. Nasceu tão pequininho, mas mesmo assim perfeito, como o médico mencionou.

Também era ótimo pra mim, estar entre minha família. Fiquei feliz por eles já estarem por aqui. Sinceramente eu não sei como Edward conseguiu lidar com todo stress do meu trabalho de parto e chamar nossas famílias, explicando o que aconteceu. Mas no fim das contas deu tudo certo e é isso que importa.

Eu bocejei tranquilamente enquanto assistia minha mãe com meu bebê. Acho que se alguma coisa poderia derreter o gelo do coração dela seria essa criança. Ela até sorriu para Edward e foi bem educada. Finalmente algum avanço; pequenos, mas avanços.

"Ok, vovôs, tá na hora de deixar a mamãe aqui dormir. Hoje foi um longo dia pra ela." - Edward disse tranquilo enquanto ele colocava o bebezinho dormindo no bercinho ao lado da minha cama.

Charlie foi quem se aproximou primeiro e me deu um pequeno beijo no topo da cabeça. - "Melhoras, garota."

"Obrigada." - murmurei com um pequeno sorriso. Estava sendo difícil pra mim manter os olhos abertos.

"Durma bem, vamos voltar amanhã de manhã, querida." - Esme disse com um suave abraço que eu fracamente devolvi.

"Nos chame se precisar de alguma coisa, entendeu?" - Carlisle disse firme antes de dar um sorriso torto tão bonito que chegava a rivalizar com o de seu filho.

"Sim senhor, Dr. Cullen." - brinquei.

Quando finalmente todos foram embora, depois de milhares de abraços e beijos, Edward resolveu ficar na cama comigo. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, tentando ficar só um pouquinho mais confortável. - "Dá acreditar no dia que tivemos?" Perguntei.

"Dá pra acreditar nos últimos dois anos que tivemos?" - Ele beijou meu pescoço e riu com vontade.

"Não, dá não. Até parece que foi ontem." - eu disse enquanto brincava com a aliança no dedo dele. - "E a propósito, eu nunca mais vou transar com você na minha vida!"- provoquei.

"Sério?" - Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas e me deu um pequeno sorriso. - "Você diz isso agora..."

"Ok, talvez _nunca_ seja um exagero, mas sabia que você não vai _me ter_ num futuro muito próximo."- eu ri, jogando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro. - "Eles podem até ser bonitos, mas nada com o bom e velho anti concepcional."

"Hm, eu tenho a impressão de que logo, logo eu vou te fazer mudar de idéia, te mostrando o quanto eu te amo e te venero." - Ele pegou a minha mão e cuidadosamente virou minha palma para cima. Ele beijou-a levemente, enviando uma onda de felicidade pelo meu já sobrecarregado corpo.

As lágrimas começaram a fluir forte nas minhas bochechas, surpreendendo a mim mesma. - "Ah, meu Deus! Eu virei mãe!"

Ele riu e eu fiquei bem irritada até perceber que ele estava chorando também _e muito._ Ele pegou o meu rosto com suas grandes e quentes mãos e beijou meus lábios apaixonadamente. Nossas lágrimas se misturando nas nossas bochechas. - "Até que enfim você percebeu isso. E a propósito, você é a mamãe mais linda que eu já vi. "

"Eu não acho que você já tenha visto tantas assim..." - eu suspirei.

"isso pode ser verdade porém, eu não posso deixar de cultuar uma beleza tão linda e natural quanto a sua. "

* * *

**Explicações.. explicações... **

**Não, vcs não leram errado.. a autora foi suuuper legal e fez flash forward procês... um gostinho do futuro da fic. E não.. não vou contar o sexo do bebê, nem adianta =)**

**E não se preocupem, o primeiro capítulo mostra o dia em que o Edward saiu do hospital, direitinho.. ninguém perdeu nada! Pelo contrário.. já tão sabendo que temos um Cullen-Swan vindo por aí =)**

**No mais, paciência com a tia danny: meu segundo período no college já começou e eu tô me preparando pra entrevistas e afins pro próximo período.. começa o estágio! Vou ficar maluca.**

**Mas se esquentar pro meu lado a Lili dá uma aparecida por aqui, ok? Mas paciência primeiro ;-)**

**Então vamos lá, reviews reviews.. o que acharam?**

**3..2..1...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**MOMENTOS**

**EPOV**

**

* * *

**Pela primeira vez em 24 horas, Bella e eu estávamos sozinhos. Desde que nossa família descobriu que minha cirurgia tinha sido bem sucedida eles tiveram que se _apresentar_ mais uma vez. Nossos amigos saíram ontem por volta da uma da manhã e meus pais dormiram no sofá da sala. Eles finalmente foram descansar no hotel há 20 minutos atrás.

Bella deitou devagarzinho na cama com algo nas mãos – "Quer começar agora?" – ela sorriu pra mim.

"Começar o quê?" – eu perguntei alcançando as mãos dela. Era uma revista.

"Bem... cores, objetos... essas coisas. Eu não sei por onde começar." – ela encolheu os ombros e veio mais pra perto de mim. Passei um braço nos ombros dela e puxei-a pra cima jogando o cobertor em cima de nós – "Se você quiser, claro..."

"Tudo bem por mim." – falei ajeitando os óculos. Eles eram diferentes dos meus óculos antigos. A armação era prata e fina, ou pelo menos foi o que me disseram. Bella escolheu para mim. Alice ficou impressionada por ela ter escolhido um modelo de um designer chamado _Ferragamo_. Eu já ouvi esse nome antes mas não fez a mínima diferença para mim.

Bella abriu a revista e começou a me mostrar várias coisas. Algumas eu já estava começando a reconhecer mas as cores ainda eram um grande mistério para mim. Eu me sentia um estúpido por não saber algo tão fácil. – "Isso é tão estranho." – falei baixinho.

"Você esperava algo diferente?" – ela perguntou

"Eu não sabia o que esperar. Na verdade eu ainda não sei." – eu falei suspirando e deitando na cama – "É tanta coisa para aprender! Como você consegue?"

"Eu só tenho mais prática. Mas você vai se acostumar igual a mim." – ela falou calma, me dando um beijinho nos lábios.

"Bem, eu sei que tem uma coisa que eu não vou me acostumar..." – falei deixando as palavras morrerem, beijando seu pescoço.

"E o que seria...?"

"Olhar para você... você é maravilhosa." – sorri enquanto aproximava meu rosto, lentamente, do dela para beijá-la. Eu ainda estava me acostumando a profundidade e distância entre corpos. Fechei os olhos mas lembrei do médico dizendo que eu devia largar os antigos hábitos. Eu precisava me acostumar a fazer as coisas com os olhos abertos. Eu já bati o rosto no nariz de Bella tentando beijá-la pelo menos umas 3 vezes na última hora, mas ela parece não se importar.

"Quantas mulheres você viu até agora?" – ela atiçou.

"Eu não preciso ver nenhuma mulher para saber que você é linda. Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. Você vai ser a esposa mais linda..." – falei sorrindo. Devagar, peguei a revista de suas mãos e coloquei na cômoda ao lado da cama.

"Pensei que você queria começar a estudar..." – ela falou com pequenos gemidos.

"Já, já meu amor... eu quero falar com você antes, enquanto ainda estamos a sós." – falei me virando para ela. Eu estava me divertindo tanto observando as expressões dela. A linguagem corporal... eu posso passar o dia todo estudando-a. Todo dia.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" – ela perguntou docemente, os dedos nos meus cabelos.

"Nosso casamento."

"O que, sobre o nosso casamento?" – ela perguntou olhando para mim, as mãos agora nas minhas pernas.

"A data, para ser mais exato. Eu não quero esperar muito..."

"Como assim?" – a cabeça dela pendeu para um lado, confusa.

"Eu não quero esperar um ano para casar com você, Bella. Não quero esperar o período da faculdade terminar. – pausei por um segundo – "Eu não quero uma festa grande, e você?"

"Não e você sabe."

Me sentei na cama e peguei-a no colo. Segurei o rosto dela, cuidadosamente, nas mãos e olhei em seus olhos – "Meus pais estão aqui. Nós podemos trazer seus pais para cá relativamente rápido. Eu não quero esperar o fim das aulas. Deus, eu não quero esperar nem o próximo verão. Eu te amo e quero _estar_ com você o resto da vida. Como seu companheiro. Como seu marido."

"Edward, você não acha que é muito rápido?" – ela baixou os olhos. Segurei seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

"Bella, eu esperarei por você pelo tempo que você quiser e precisar. Se você quiser esperar, nós esperamos." – falei meio desapontado. Eu tentei ao máximo não demonstrar, mas era difícil.

"Edward, eu quero me casar com você. Eu só... eu preciso pensar." – ela respirou fundo e deitou no meu peito – "Não encare isso como um não, mas sim como um _eu quero ter certeza primeiro_, ok?"

Meneei a cabeça e beijei sua testa levemente – "Se você vai pesar os prós e os contras, posso adicionar mais um fato?"

"O que?"

"Nós vamos sair em lua-de-mel mais cedo."

**BPOV**

Eu não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser rir do último comentário de Edward. Ele estava certo. _Isso_ definitivamente seria colocado na lista dos prós. E claro que esse não seria o único item dessa lista, mas a lista dos contras não seria tão pequena. Eu fiquei feliz por ele não ter me pedido em casamento antes. Eu não teria aceitado. E eu não queria magoá-lo.

Os pontos positivos seriam: se casássemos agora eu teria uma boa desculpa para um casamento simples. Quanto mais tempo eu demorasse, mais tempo as _mulheres da minha vida_ teriam para planejar o casamento e a festa. A lua-de-mel aconteceria mais cedo e isso obviamente é muito bom. Eu queria estar com Edward pelo resto da minha vida; então casar hoje ou daqui 6 meses não fazia diferença.

Os contras não pesavam tanto mas existiam. Contar aos meus pais seria um problema. Meu pai lidaria bem com a novidade, já minha mãe.. ela seria um problema. Apesar da relação dela com Edward ter melhorado ela não era uma grande fã dele ou do nosso relacionamento. Todo mundo acharia que eu estou grávida e eu não estou. Casamento entre jovens não é tão bem visto.

Parei de pensar bem aí. Percebi que os contras eram baseados na opinião de outras pessoas. Fechei os olhos e pressionei o nariz no peito de Edward, respirando o doce aroma de sua pele. Por não ter tido uma boa noite de sono nos últimos dias meu olhos pesaram. Eu já contava os segundo para voltarmos para casa e para nossa cama. Eu com certeza pensaria melhor e mais claramente depois de uma boa noite de sono.

Como se o médico lesse meus pensamentos ele entrou no quarto com a papelada para a saída de Edward, do hospital – "Pronto para ir para casa Senhor Cullen?" – ele falou alegre.

"Você não imagina o quanto!" – Edward falou respirando fundo.

"Eu tenho aqui uma lista de coisas que você não deve fazer. Também uma receita com os medicamentos que deverão ser tomados em casa." – e então puxando um par de óculos do bolso do jaleco ele continuou – "Esses são os óculos que você tem que usar sempre que sair a luz do dia. Sempre. Se você tiver qualquer dúvida ou sentir algo fora do normal me ligue imediatamente. Sua revisão já foi marcada para próxima semana." – ele falou entregando um cartão com a data e a hora da consulta e alguns papéis. - "Só mais algumas assinaturas e você poderá ir."

Enquanto eu preenchia mais alguns papéis, Edward foi ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Peguei o resto das coisas dele que estavam pelo quarto e decidi ligar para Esme para avisar que estávamos indo embora.

"Alô." – Esme atendeu sonolenta

"Oi Esme, estou ligando para avisar que estamos deixando o hospital. Nós só vamos dar um pulo na farmácia para comprar alguns remédios e vamos para casa." – eu falei sorrindo

"Que notícia ótima. Você quer que eu vá aí e ajude?"

"Não, não precisa. Vamos no Walmart rapidinho, comprar os remédios e algo para o jantar. Vocês serão bem-vindos."

"Isso, vamos colocar o garoto na primeira página do jornal..." – Edward falou voltando para o quarto, abusando do sarcasmo. Eu peguei os papéis que precisavam ser assinados por ele, balancei-os no ar e joguei para ele. Os papéis bateram no peito dele em cheio e caíram no chão. Ele olhou para o peito, onde os papéis bateram, um sorriso no rosto. Lentamente ele abaixou e pegou os papéis, levantou os olhos na minha direção e me olhou com uma expressão sapeca no rosto. Depois de uma risadinha e de observar brevemente do que se tratavam os papéis, os atirou de volta. Graças a mira _impecável_ os papéis passaram por cima da minha cabeça.

"Isso seria ótimo. Você quer que levemos algo para o jantar?" – eu quase esqueci de Esme no telefone e, infantilmente, dei língua para ele. Pendendo a cabeça para um lado ele me olhou confuso, provavelmente não entendendo o porquê de eu mostrar a língua. Sorri balançando a cabeça lentamente e ele sorriu de volta. _Nossas conversas silenciosas seriam interessantes..._

"Não, não.. estou cansada de comida de restaurante. Eu vou cozinhar algo para Edward hoje."

Ao ouvir seu nome ele veio até a cama e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele beijou minha testa e começou a brincar com as mechas do meu cabelo.

"Então ligue avisando quando vocês chegarem em casa. Carlisle e eu vamos descansar mais um pouquinho." – Esme falou com um pequeno bocejo.

Eu dei uma risadinha – "Acho que vamos tirar uma soneca também."

Depois de mais 2 minutos de conversa eu desliguei o telefone e deitei a cabeça no ombro de Edward – "Como você está?" – ele perguntou, as mãos correndo minhas costas.

"Pronta para ir pra casa." – falei me levantando e pegando os óculos que o médico pediu que ele usasse quando saísse na rua. Eles eram enormes e escuros – "Feche os olhos." – eu pedi antes de posicioná-los em seu rosto.

"Uau, que diferença!" – ele falou. Eu peguei sua mão e guiei-nos para fora do quarto.

Essa foi a primeira vez que andamos juntos desde que ele voltou a enxergar. Eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando não contar os passos, mas era um hábito. Ele fazia isso inconscientemente na maioria das vezes. Eu ficava maravilhada com como ele conseguia se concentrar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele ainda não dava passos muito firmes e cambaleou em alguns momentos, algo o doutor o advertiu que poderia acontecer. Ele ainda estava em medicamento de dor e a percepção dele seria algo que ele teria que constantemente trabalhar até que ficasse natural. Os olhos dele iam freneticamente de ponto a ponto observando tudo no alcance de sua visão e era perceptível o quão confuso ele ficou. Ele tinha tanto para aprender...

Quando finalmente saímos do hospital o sol estava bem quente sem uma única nuvem no céu de Louisiana. Edward cobriu o rosto e virou-o contra o sol bruscamente – "Ai.."

"Vem, vamos comprar seus remédios e nosso jantar e te levar pra casa." – fale abraçando-o. Ele deixou que os olhos se ajustassem a claridade mesmo sob os óculos escuros lentamente. Guiei-nos para meu carro e abri a porta do carona pra ele. Ganhei mais um olhar confuso e esperei alguns momentos até que ele entendesse que aquele era o meu carro. Ele fez um som de surpresa e entrou no carro.

O Walmart ficava literalmente do outro lado do rua. Essa é uma loja daquelas que você encontra de tudo. Eu estacionei junto a parte da loja que tinha a farmácia e desliguei o motor.

"Pode ir, eu te espero aqui." – ele falou baixinho ainda olhando para todos os lados. Ele estava tão assustado.

"Você está louco! Está muito quente para ficar dentro do carro. Vem, não é tão ruim.." – falei sem dar a ele escolha. Ele teria que aprender a lidar com isso.

Ele meneou a cabeça e suspirou saindo do carro. Dei a volta no carro ao seu encontro e segurei firme sua mão guiando-o para dentro da loja. Ao entrarmos eu tirei os óculos de seu rosto – "Você não vai precisar deles aqui dentro.".

Eu peguei um carrinho e fui até a farmácia. Edward grudou em mim como uma criança assustada. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos frenéticos, de um lado para o outro.

"Eu não faço ideia do que essas coisas são... tantas coisas..."

"Meu amor, você não pode querer saber tudo de uma hora para outra. Vai levar um tempinho." – falei tentando acalmá-lo. Entreguei a receita a balconista da farmácia e ela nos informou que demoraria uma hora para manipular todos os remédios. Bom, assim teríamos tempo de procurar os ingredientes para o jantar.

"O que você quer para o jantar?"

"Nada em especial..." – ele encolheu os ombros.

"Que tal algo leve então? Salada de frango para o jantar e salada de frutas pra sobremesa?"

"Parece ótimo" – ela falou sorrindo

Comecei a andar para a parte de mercado e fui direto aos vegetais e frutas. Comecei a pegar o que precisava, colocando numa bolsa e depois no carrinho.

"As coisas são diferentes e parecidas ao mesmo tempo." – ele falou – "Aqui por exemplo" – ele falou segurando dois tipos de maçã.

"Oh, as duas são maçãs. Só que uma é a maçã vermelha, mais doce e a outra é a _Granny Smith_, também conhecida como maçã verde." – falei pegando as maçãs e colocando cada uma num saquinho diferente.

Ele pegou uma outra maçã verde e falou pensativo – "Vou ter que aprender tudo isso, né.."

"É... mas acho que você vai gostar. Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te mostrar..."

Ele me tomou nos braços e me beijou docemente – "Obrigado. Eu não sei o que faria sem você..."

"Eu também não saberia viver sem você..." – falei carinhando seus cabelos e andando para a seção de coberturas – "Que cobertura seus pais preferem?"

"Crianças..." – Edward falou para ele mesmo. Me virei para ele, confusa com sua resposta. Foi então que percebi, uma mulher andando na nossa direção, uma criança pequena sentada no carrinho e outra andando ao seu lado. As crianças olhavam maravilhadas para Edward. A menininha sorriu abertamente para ele. Edward deu um tchauzinho.

"Fofos, não?" – falei

"Fofos..." – ele falou sonhador.

* * *

_Aê... tudo de volta ao normal =)_

_Respondendo a umas das meninas.. O certo é eu postar uma vez na semana, sexta-feira, mas como eu tô meio atolada pode vir no sábado ou no domingo.. mas vem =p_

_E aí, como será que o Ed vai lidar com todo esse excesso de informação, hein? _

_Todo mundo no 3...2...1..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**MOMENTOS**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**"Por que não tiramos um cochilo?" Ofereci ao Edward, que parecia absolutamente esgotado. Quem era eu pra julgá-lo?. Eu mesma também estava morta.

Ele assentiu devagar e me deixou levá-lo até quarto depois que eu guardei todas as compras na dispensa. Ele olhou brevemente ao redor da casa. Acho que ele estava mais interessado em descansar do que fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele tirou seus novos óculos, a camisa, a calça pra logo depois descalçar os seus chinelos pra depois vir pra cama, se deitando no local de costume dele.

"Não se esqueça disto." - Eu lhe entreguei o protetor para os olhos. Ele meio que resmungou algo, mas mesmo assim, colocou-os em seu rosto.

Tirei meus sapatos e a calça. Me deitei próxima a ele e ele puxou o lençol para nos cobrir. Edward fazia carinho em meu corpo, seu nariz esfregando levemente no meu cabelo. Ele respirou fundo e comentou. - "Você tem um cheiro incrível." - E essa foi à última coisa que ele falou antes de cair num sono profundo.

Eu só queria dormir. Meu corpo e minha mente estavam cansados, mas havia tantas coisas pra pensar. E a principal coisa que martelava em minha cabeça era o casamento.

Eu fiz uma lista de razões pra que eu **não** fizesse isso, e as razões pelas quais eu deveria fazer. Na verdade isso foi fácil. Os prós e os contras.

O pró era simples: _Edward_. Eu queria tê-lo ao meu lado pelo resto de minha vida. Queria estar ligada a ele de todas as formas possíveis. E, tudo o que fosse dele seria meu também. Não o dinheiro, mas a família. A família dele era maravilhosa, calorosa e acolhedora. Nós íamos acabar casando de todo jeito, então pra que perder tanto tempo ficando _noiva_?

Os contras não eram tão simples assim. A reação dos meus pais não seria tão boa. É claro que ainda éramos jovens. Mas milhares de pessoas se casam jovens e têm casamentos extremamente felizes. Mas o que pessoas iam dizer da gente?

Assim como no hospital, eu reparei os todos os problemas relacionados aos contras... eram sobre a reação e sentimentos dos outros, e não os meus. Eu não acho que somos jovens demais. Nós somos dois adultos e maduros suficiente. Então, pra que ficar me importando com o que os outros pensam?

Meu pai iria aceitar e compreender minha decisão. Por outro lado, minha mãe ia ter um ataque histérico. Apesar de que ela ia ter mesmo esse ataque, mesmo que eu me casasse com 50 anos.

Eu queria Edward. Eu tinha certeza disso com todo meu ser. Eu faria tudo que pudesse pra fazê-lo feliz e eu sabia que ele faria o mesmo por mim. Com certeza ele não teria me proposto caso ele não estivesse absolutamente certo disso.

Eu rolei para ver o seu rosto pacífico dormindo. Eu adorava vê-lo assim, tão lindo. Ele era minha luz e razão pra viver. E eu era a dele, então pra que me preocupar em assinar a papelada? Além disso, quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, menor seria o casamento.

_Será que ele se casaria amanhã?_

Acarinhei a lateral de seu rosto e passei devagarzinho meus dedos pelos seus lábios cheios. Eles começaram a se contorcer enquanto seus olhos se abriam lentamente. Aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes fixaram-se sobre mim e sua boca se transformou num amplo sorriso. - "Eu podia me acostumar com isso." - ele disse com uma voz sonolenta.

"Eu espero sinceramente que você se acostume..." - Comentei rápido. Mordi meu lábio, pensando num jeito de trazer aquele assunto à tona. Tomei um profundo suspiro e disparei. - "Quando é que você quer se casar?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" - Suas sobrancelhas se uniram confusas.

Me aproximei mais dele e pressionei meus lábios contra os seus. - "Edward, você escolhe a data e eu vou estar lá num vestido branco."

Ele riu alto contra a minha boca, a felicidade refletindo nos olhos dele. Ele me abraçou apertando e passando seu nariz pelo meu pescoço. - "Você quer mesmo isso?"

"Sim."

"Isso é tudo que eu mais queria ouvir." - Seu sorriso aumentou significativamente.

Sorri docemente pra ele brincando com os fios de seu cabelo. "Você tem uma data em mente?"

"Eu estava pensando em Junho."

"Antes ou depois do seu aniversário?" - Perguntei.

"Antes. Tudo bem?" - ele perguntou suavemente, meio que esperando que eu ficasse zangada com isso.

"Você acha que podemos arrumar tudo até lá?" - Perguntei curiosa.

"Nós dois não queremos uma coisa muito grande. Você tem minha mãe, Alice e Rose pra te ajudar. Podemos contar nossas ideias a elas. Na verdade, tudo que precisamos é encontrar um lugar, um juiz, e achar nossas roupas pra isso. E se não tiver muitos convidados, podemos simplesmente ir a um restaurante depois." - ele disse o que estava pensando em voz alta.

"Eu gostei dessa ideia." - falei sinceramente. - "Poderíamos arrumar um bolo também."

"Bella, você tem certeza?" - Ele me perguntou sério. Eu assenti lentamente e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios. Suas mãos passaram pelos meus cabelos cuidadosamente, torcendo as mechas entre seus dedos. - "Eu estava pensando em outra coisa..."

"No que?"

"A primeira vez que nós... Quer dizer, _não é bem a primeira_, mas eu estava pensando..." - Ele corou num tom de rosa suave. Ele ficava tão bonitinho daquele jeito.

"Você quer que nossa primeira vez pós-cirurgia seja depois do casamento?" - Eu concluí. Ele assentiu, mordendo o lábio.

"Eu entendo se você não quiser. Mas eu quero que essa noite seja perfeita."

"Edward, por mim tudo bem. De qualquer jeito nós vamos estar ocupados demais daqui pra frente. Mas, será que você vai consegui manter essa mão-boba longe de mim?" - Eu provoquei dando um tapinha em seu peito.

"Bem, isso aí eu não vou garantir." - Ele segurou firme minha cintura rolou por cima de mim com seus joelhos em cada lado das minhas coxas. - "Eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de te tocar."

"Certo, mas se você não parar _agora_, nós não vamos mais conseguir parar." - eu disse suspirando. Me ergui um pouquinho e beijei seus lábios levemente. - "Quando vamos pedir ajuda a sua mãe?"  
**  
EPOV  
**

"Acho que devemos escolher o dia do casamento primeiro." - Percebi que ela mordeu o lábio devagar. Não sei por que, mas aquilo foi meio _erótico_. Eu me sentia um idiota por ter que esperar agora.

Mas eu tinha boas razões pra isso. Eu queria que fosse uma noite romântica, e o que poderia ser mais romântico do que nossa lua-de-mel? Além do mais, eu queria dar tempo a mim mesmo para ficar completamente curado. O médico disse que sexo estava liberado, mas eu ainda estava meio preocupado com isso. Embora o corpo dela fosse uma tentação.

"Dia 13 é um sábado." - Ela disse dando ombros.

"Isso é meio cedo demais. Sem contar que, não seria muito legal, que nosso aniversário de casamento caísse numa sexta-feira 13, não é?" - disse brincando. Ela riu alto.

"Eu acho que você tem razão. Pra mim não importa casarmos no fim de semana ou não. Poderia ser dia 19? Ou ainda, isso é muito perto do seu aniversário?"

"19 seria perfeito." - eu disse com um sorriso.

"Ah, eu quase ia me esquecendo! Seus pais estão vindo pra cá hoje à noite, assim como o resto do pessoal." - Ela se ergueu entre minhas pernas e ficou completamente sentada. Sentei-me na cama assim que ela tinha me deixado plantado de joelhos sozinho. - "Eu vou ligar pra eles."

"Tudo bem."

Vi quando ela se esticou pra pegar o telefone sobre no criado-mudo. Ela clicou em dois botões e o telefone foi atendido. - "Oi, Esme! Eu só queria avisar que você já pode vir pra cá quiser. Nós já acordamos. Eu vou fazer um frango e salada de frutas para o jantar."

Eu podia ouvir minha mãe falando com ela do outro lado da linha. Eu não consegui ouvir as palavras claramente, estava ocupado demais vendo o rosto de Bella enquanto ela falava. Era encantador.

"Ok, eu te amo também. Nos vemos daqui a pouco." - Bella desligou e apertou em outros dois botões novamente. Alice atendeu na segunda chamada. "Oi Ali, Você vem hoje à noite?"

Isto eu consegui ouvir muito bem. - "_É claro que sim! Quer que eu leve alguma coisa?_"

"Só sua carinha bonita!" - Bella brincou. - "Pode chamar todo mundo pra mim? Preciso começar a fazer o jantar."

"_Claro! Nós chegaremos aí em meia hora pra te ajudar!_" - disse Alice alegremente antes de desligar.

"Vem bonitão, vamos nos vestir." - Ela segurou na minha mão, me puxando pra sair da cama.

Era incrível vê-la na cozinha. Bella teve que me dizer o que era a maioria dos itens, mas alguns deles eu descobri pelos sons que faziam. Descobri imediatamente o que era a faca e a tábua de carne. Ela temperou o frango e colocou-o no forno. Ela se movia tão rápido! Eu me perguntei se todo mundo era assim, ou se isso era uma coisa somente da Bella.

Meus amigos e meus pais nem sequer batiam na porta mais. Minha mãe entrou na cozinha e me deu um rápido abraço. - "Vá colocar um pouco de música" - ela ordenou. Na verdade achei que aquilo era somente uma desculpa para seu sair da cadeira em frente ao balcão.

Eu ouvi _minhas garotas_ conversando e sorrindo. Alice e o resto da turma entraram quando eu estava chegando na sala. Eles me assustaram tanto que eu meio que pulei por causa do susto. Alice gargalhou e veio saltitando me cumprimentar. - "E aí garoto pula-pula. Cadê a noiva corada?"

"Na cozinha".

"Valeu!" - Ela saiu em disparada puxando a Rose com ela. Emmett estava esparramado no sofá ao lado de Jasper.

"Edward, você ficaria com raiva se eu trouxesse meu PlayStation pra jogar aqui na sua casa?" - Emmett perguntou. - "Por favor" - ele implorou parecendo uma criança pedindo por um brinquedo.

"Vá em frente, Eu adoraria assistir." - Dei ombros. Fui pra minha coleção de música fechando meus olhos e arrastando meus dedos pela coluna de CDs. Decidi colocar alguma música que tivesse haver com o que Emmett ia jogar. Mas quando eu me virei pra perguntar a ele que tipo de jogo ela ia colocar, ele já estava batendo a porta e indo pro seu Jeep pegar o aparelho. _Valeu por ter deixado!_ pensei comigo mesmo.

Eu sentei ao lado de Jasper. - "Como é que você tá, cara?" - ele indagou.

"Pra dizer a verdade, ótimo. Bella e eu marcamos a data do casamento... "

"Já?" - Ele se virou para mim, seus olhos azuis transbordando curiosidade.

"Sim, 19 de junho."

"Do ano que vem? Isso vai dá pra vocês um bom tempo pra planejar e-" - Levantei minhas mãos para que ele parasse as especulações.

"Não, deste ano."

Ouvi minha mãe dando um grito da alto da sala de jantar. Era um som que demonstrava claramente empolgação. - "Ah meu Deus! Isso é maravilhoso. Vocês não precisam se apressar só porque estamos na cidade. Ah, mas eu adoraria ajudar nisso. Tudo bem se eu quiser, Bella? "

"Eu estava pensando justamente nisso." - Bella disse enquanto ela colocava algo em cima da mesa. Ela andou até ficar de frente a minha mãe. - "Você não acha que é cedo demais?" - Ela perguntou.

"Carlisle e eu esperamos somente um mês para nos casar! Eu acho isso perfeito! Nossa tem tantas coisa pra organizar!"

"É rapazinho, você soltou o monstro de novo!" - meu pai murmurou sob sua respiração. Minha mãe se virou, olhando de cara feia pra ele.

**BPOV**

A noite foi bem divertida. Todas as meninas estavam falando sobre o casamento, enquanto os rapazes, incluindo Carlisle, estavam jogando video-game. Edward observava tudo com uma cara curiosa, fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre tudo que via.

Estava deitada na cama ao lado dele, enquanto bocejava alto. Edward me olhava com a mesma expressão curiosa de quando ele estava assistindo Emmett jogando _Grand Theft Auto_. - "O que foi?"- Perguntei.

"Você é linda." - ele sorriu docemente. Ele pegou o meu rosto com cuidado entre suas mãos e trouxe seus lábios aos meus. O beijo foi suave. Eu sei que ele estava com medo de tornar as coisas _mais quentes_ por conta da cirurgia. - "Jura que você não se importa em esperar?"

Mordi meu lábio antes de responder, pensando bem no pedido dele. - "Não." - E na verdade, não era isso que me incomodava. Eu estava de medo que eu não fosse tão _atraente_ assim pra ele.

"Qual é o problema?" - Ele me pressionou suavemente. Era incrível como ele poderia descobrir meu humor somente pelo meu tom de voz. Me perguntei se ele já estava começando a entender a minhas expressões também. Eu precisava aprender a controlá-las melhor então.

"Não é nada." - eu menti muito mal. Ele suspirou pesadamente e traçou seus dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Me diz." - ele comandou firme, seus profundos olhos verdes esmeralda agora aborrecidos me encarando.

"Eu estou meio preocupada se você vai me achar ridícula." - sussurrei baixinho.

"Ridícula? Isabella, não seja boba, amor. Pelo que eu já vi de você..." - ele falou passando suas mãos pelo interior das minhas coxas. - "...você é muito mais que tentadora."

"Você só tá dizendo isso por dizer." - murmurei, virando meu rosto pro lado.

"Eu nunca, jamais, vou dizer algo pra você só por dizer, entendeu?" - Ele segurou meu queixo, me forçando a olhar pra ele de novo. E isso era muito pior do que o beicinho. Ele poderia ganhar qualquer discussão com aquele olhar. - "Eu te quero tanto que chegar a doer, mas eu também quero que tudo seja perfeito, pra nós dois."

Quando eu abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, ele já estava por cima de mim. Com uma das mãos, começou a acariciar minha barriga por baixo da blusa. - "Se _ver_ você for tão bom quanto te _sentir_, acho que vou morrer de prazer na primeira vez em que eu te ver completamente nua. Todo meu sangue vai do meu cérebro p-"

Cortei-o com uma risadinha. Ele sorriu brilhantemente feliz por finalmente ter me feito rir. - "Edward Cullen, você é demais."

Ele se inclinou para baixo e capturou meus lábios num beijo lento e sensual, que eu não esperava de jeito nenhum. Ele foi se deitando devagar sobre mim, enquanto eu sentia seu peso agradável contra o meu corpo. Eu não consegui resisti e embrulhei meus braços e minhas pernas ao redor dele. Meus dedos se contorciam em seus cabelos, trazendo-o pra mais perto de mim. Depois de alguns minutos ele finalmente libertou meus lábios com um sorriso presunçoso. - "Enquanto esse _demais_ for suficiente pra você, por mim está ótimo."


	4. Capítulo 3

**MOMENTOS**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**"Vamos, dorminhoco..." – falei puxando-o pela mão. Ele rosnou e rolou para o outro lado.

"Eu não quero e você não pode me obrigar." – ele murmurou ainda adormecido. Eu dei uma tapa na bunda dele, tentando pelo menos acordá-lo – "AI!"

"Eu tenho algo especial planejado para hoje. Algumas coisas, na verdade. Temos que levantar se quisermos fazer todas elas."

"Cadê a mulher que não funciona pelas manhãs que eu amo?" – ele falou ainda sonolento.

"Ela tem coisas para fazer hoje. Assim como você." – eu estava acordada há uma hora e já tinha tomado três xícaras de café. Mas eu não precisava dizer isso a ele, né?

"Bella" – ele miou – "Volte já pra cama, tire as roupas e venha deitar aqui do meu lado." – ele falou dando tapinhas no colchão, ainda sem abrir os olhos

"Não. Você quer dormir? Ok, eu vou tirar as minhas roupas e tomar um banho bem quente enquanto você descansa mais um _pouquinho_" – falei rezando para que aquilo tivesse a reação que eu queria. Ele bufou e rolou mais uma vez se levantando.

"Você é má." – ele falou atordoado – "Como se eu fosse conseguir descansar depois disso."

Eu dei risadinhas – "Missão cumprida. Vá se vestir."

Ele foi até o closet e olhou para as próprias roupas. "É tudo tão parecido"

"Tenho certeza que se você pedir uma ajudinha a Alice ela nem iria se importar em ir as compras com você." – falei calçando o tênis.

"Eu preferiria ir com você." – ele falou tirando a calça do pijama e colocando um jeans. _Difícil não olhar_. E então ele pegou uma camiseta preta e passou-a pela cabeça e os braços, _os músculos alargando as mangas_... e então ele se virou – "Você estava me _olhando_!"

"Não. Eu estava..." – tentei me defender mas não ia conseguir mentir – "...Ah, cala a boca!" – murmurei enquanto ele ia para a gaveta de meias.

"Não estou reclamando... Você me acha.. atraente?"

"Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta e definitivamente não precisa de ninguém aumentando seu ego." – respondi me levantando e ajeitando minha camisa. Ele separou as meias, fechou a gaveta e veio até o meu lado da cama, me abraçando por trás, as mãos na minha cintura.

Ele passou os dedos pelo meu rosto até puxar meus cabelos para frente do meu corpo para beijar meu pescoço, uma corrente elétrica correndo meu corpo. Tremi e relaxei em seus braços. Ele trouxe os lábios ao pé do meu ouvido e sussurrou – "É bom saber que você me acha atraente..."

"Você é muito mais que atraente." – falei com toda sinceridade. Ele trouxe o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os lábios e sugou-o delicadamente – "Oh Edward.." – gemi.

"Você é deliciosa." – ele falou e me soltou. E não satisfeito, me deu um tapa na bunda – "Isso foi por mais cedo..."

"O QUE?" – falei em choque.

Ele foi para o lado dele da cama e pegou os óculos. Depois sentou-se na cama para pôr as meias e o sapato. Eu não mais achei que ele ia responder até que começou a ir em direção a sala – "Mais cedo, lembra? Você tem noção do quão desconfortável é ter uma ereção quando se está dormindo de barriga pra baixo?"

Rosnei enquanto ele continuou a sair do quarto. Ele piscou brincalhão e abriu a porta saindo do meu campo de visão – "Merda, por que ele tem que ter esse poder sobre mim?" – rocei as pernas inconfortavelmente. _É, essa eu mereci..._

**EPOV**

Não foi muito _bonito_ de minha parte, eu sei. Mas ela estava me atiçando e achei muito justo pagar na mesma moeda. E era tudo uma brincadeira, afinal.

Coloquei os óculos de sol que o médico deu para que eu usasse a luz do dia. Bella pegou minha mão me ajudando a descer os degraus – "Onde estamos indo?" – perguntei.

"Bem, uma das coisas que você comentou querer fazer depois da cirurgia era ir a um museu de arte. Temos alguns aqui perto. Pensei em visitar alguns."

"Mas eu não sei o que as coisas significam." – reclamei.

"Edward, será mais uma lição. E eu estarei com você em cada uma delas. Eu trouxe a câmera, assim, se você quiser, você pode tirar fotos e podemos rever algumas das coisas em casa. Além do que, é um programa que podemos fazer só nós dois." – ela falou fazendo um biquinho, uma das expressões manhosas dela, que já aprendi bem.

"Um dia só para nós. Gostei da ideia!" – admiti. Ela deu um pulinho e abriu um lindo sorriso. E eu.. eu achei fascinante.

"Ótimo. Eu já planejei tudo: Algumas horinhas no Norton Art Gallery e depois vamos almoçar em algum restaurante na Line Avenue. Depois vamos direto para o Barnwell Art Center que fica as margens do rio e – " – eu colei meus lábios nos dela.

"Respira, gatinha. Calma. Nós temos todo tempo do mundo. Não precisamos ver tudo hoje." – falei num tom de voz suave.

Ela me olhou meio chateada mas concordou com a cabeça. Ela abriu a porta do carona pra mim e enquanto ela caminhou para o lado do motorista eu pude olhar ao meu redor e perceber as coisas. Algumas delas pelo menos, pelo que eu aprendi e até usando de bom senso. A frente da nossa casa era gramada e bem na entrada havia uma _coisa_, usando do bom senso, entendi ser a caixa de correio. E alguns carros parados na frente das casas. Pessoas normais saberiam dizer, sem muito esforço que aquelas _coisas_ eram caixas de correio. Aquilo me incomodou um pouco mas eu já entendi que teria que aprender.

O caminho até o museu não foi longo. Eu prestava atenção a tudo pela janela. Ocasionalmente eu fazia perguntas que Bella respondia sempre com um sorriso, abusando de detalhes. Estacionamos e eu pude reparar que estávamos rodeados de árvores, um prédio alto logo atrás das mesmas. Perdi uns minutos analisando a cor das pedras; era um tom novo, definitivamente. Não era branco, nem marrom.

"Qual a cor desse prédio?" – eu perguntei em uma baixa voz para que ninguém mais pudesse me ouvir.

"Hmmm" – ela mordeu o lábio dela em pensamento – "Bronze, acho."

Eu armazenei a informação para mais tarde. Bella pegou algo do bolso dela e me entregou – "O que é isso?" – perguntei

"Uma câmera. Se você ver alguma coisa que goste ou que queira rever tire uma foto." – e então ela me mostrou os botões que ligavam a máquina, os botões de flash e o que servia para bater a foto.

"Foi essa a câmera que eu te dei de Natal?" – eu perguntei girando o pedaço de plástico nas mãos, analisando

"Essa mesma. E eu amei. Então, tenha cuidado!" – ela falou brincando – "Tire quantas fotos quiser. Mais tarde eu vou imprimi-las. E posso até fazer um álbum se você quiser."

"Eu já disse o quão maravilhosa você é, hoje?"

**BPOV**

Quatro horas e 300 fotos depois nós finalmente fomos almoçar. Nós não teríamos muito tempo para ficar no outro museu mas relaxei ao lembrar que ele não era tão grande quanto o primeiro. Estacionei na frente do Jason's Deli, meu estômago já dando sinais de rebelia. Acho que não tomar café-da-manhã não foi lá uma boa ideia. De qualquer maneira, Edward não estava muito melhor que eu.

Nós pedimos e pegamos nosso número. Pedimos dois tipos diferentes de sanduíches e optamos por dividir cada um deles. Foi, provavelmente, muita comida mas nenhum de nós realmente se preocupou. O dia não poderia estar correndo melhor...

"Eu não consigo me acostumar com a _aparência_ das comidas ainda." – ele falou colocando metade do sanduíche de queijo e presunto no meu prato enquanto eu passava metade do meu – de peru – para ele. - "Alguns me deixam com água na boca. Já outros..."

"Eu vou dizer o mesmo que minha mãe dizia quando eu não queria comer algo só por olhar: _Não diga que não gosta sem antes provar_. As vezes algo com a _cara_ ruim pode ser muito mais gostoso que você imagina." – falei dando uma boa mordida num pedaço de pickle. Ele fez uma careta ao meu sorriso bobo e balançou a cabeça.

"Você tem razão. Eu vou ter que me acostumar..."

"O que o te deu mais fome, até agora?" – perguntei curiosa

"Frutas. Eu acho que as cores me chamaram mais atenção. E cheira bem melhor." – ele falou pensativo – "Espero achar coisas mais apetitosas com o tempo."

Nós conversamos ao longo do almoço sobre várias coisas, nada de importante. Era duro não notar como os olhos dele seguiram todo movimento que eu fazia. E eu não fazia outra coisa a corar. Era mais forte que eu! Sempre que eu fizesse algo que julgasse _bonitinho_ ele colocava um sorriso nos lábios.

"Seu carro é... não é tão brilhante... como a maioria dos carros..." - ele falou quando entramos na caminhonete e comecei a dirigir ao nosso próximo destino.

"Bem... ele tem mais de 60 anos. Não é bonito, mas anda."

Ele encolheu os ombros e não tocou mais no assunto. Eu ouvia piadinhas sobre o meu carro sempre. Ele é velhinho mas é meu e eu gosto muito dele. Ele pode até não ser tão veloz e bonito como os carros mais novos, porém funciona e de alguma maneira eu me sentia protegida nele. Também, ele era quase tão seguro quanto um tanque de guerra..

Entramos no museu, mas Edward não pareceu tão animado quanto no primeiro e eu sugeri que fossemos visitar o jardim de inverno.

Assim que abri a porta que dava para o jardim eu perdi o ar – "Nossa, é tão lindo."

"Também acho." – falei enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Depois de uns minutos observando as flores ele segurou minhas mãos e falou rapidamente – "Vamos casar aqui?" – enquanto olhava nos meus olhos procurando uma resposta sincera. Eu não consegui encontrar palavras e simplesmente sorri e respondi 'sim' com a cabeça.

"Aqui é lindo e sua ideia é ótima. Eu só não sei se eles realizam casamentos aqui... E se fazem, eles devem ter alguma lista de espera ou algo parecido." – falei encolhendo os ombros não querendo desapontá-lo. Ele pensou por um segundo e eu pensei que ele fosse ficar triste ou algo do tipo. Mas mais uma vez, Edward me surpreendeu me puxando pela mão para subir as escadas – "Onde estamos indo?" – perguntei tentando não cair.

"Bem, não faz mal perguntar, faz? Onde podemos obter esse tipo de informação?" – apontei um pequeno balcão mais a frente e ele continuou, acelerado, me arrastando até lá. Uma menina de aproximadamente 19 anos, de óculos, lia um livro que muito me pareceu um romance – "Com licença, vocês organizam eventos aqui?" – Edward perguntou de uma só vez

A garota mudou a atenção, da leitura para Edward e acabou por quase deixar o livro cair no chão. Além do queixo caído e da face corada ela me pareceu _bem_ supresa e... sonhadora? Edward me olhou confuso e eu apenas balancei a cabeça achando certa graça. Uns segundos depois a menina pareceu voltar a realidade e pegou um livro debaixo do balcão e um calendário – "Hmm.. é.. sim. Hmm, pra que dia?"

"Dezenove de junho."

"Nós já temos um evento marcado para esse dia. Mas ele será realizado pela manhã. O salão e o jardim estarão disponíveis a partir das 2 da tarde." – ela falou folheando o livro com os eventos marcados.

Edward me olhou esperançoso – "O que você acha? Poderíamos marcar para as 5 horas... Assim teremos tempo de arrumar tudo no dia e chegarmos com calma... vai ser perfeito!"

Mais uma vez só consegui responder com a cabeça. Estava tudo acontecendo tão rápido...

"O que é preciso para fazer as reservas?"

"Bem, preciso do seu nome, telefone e endereço. Custa 1.000 dólares sendo que 500 deles é apenas depósito e será devolvido no fim do evento se a festa não for cancelada com menos de uma semana de antecedência ou se as instalações não sofrerem danos."

"Ok eu posso fazer isso com um cartão de crédito?" – Edward falou puxando cartão de crédito preto. _Aquele sem limites..._ pensei fechando os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim, sim." – a menina falou pegando cartão – "Ah, e se você não quiser se preocupar com a limpeza depois do evento, por mais 100 doláres..."

"Ótimo, pode descontar os 100 doláres." – Edward falou me abraçando forte e dando um beijo na minha testa.

"Eu preciso passar o cartão na máquina ali no escritório. Você pode ir preenchendo esse formulário para mim?" – a menina falou com um sorriso enorme, passando-lhe uma prancheta.

Ele olhou para o formulário com uma expressão confusa – "Dê tempo ao tempo..." – sussurrei para ele. Ele concordou com a cabeça e suspirou.

"Vamos treinar quando chegar em casa, ok?" – prometi e ele me respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Peguei a prancheta e comecei a preencher o formulário: nome, endereço, telefone, tipo de evento... escrevi essa resposta com toda paciência do mundo me _deliciando_ com cada letra... _Casamento._

Dei uma rápida lida pelas cláusulas para não termos nenhuma surpresa mais tarde e apontei o espaço onde ele deveria assinar. Ele ficou fascinado ao se ver escrevendo. Observava cada traço com a caneta, cada letra.

"Ta tudo bem?" – ele perguntou colocando a prancheta no balcão e passando o braço pela minha cintura – "Você está tão quietinha..."

"Estou digerindo tudo... Mas estou feliz."

"O que?" – ele abaixou a cabeça para que pudesse passar os lábios no meu rosto

"Casar. Casamento. Eu nunca achei que me casaria. E agora está tudo indo tão rápido. Mas um rápido bom. Eu estou feliz." – falei e dei um beijo no nariz dele. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ele encostou a testa na minha.

"Ok, Sr. Cullen. Está tudo certo. Se alguma coisa acontecer entraremos em contato e por favor faça o mesmo." – a garota então pegou a prancheta conferindo o formulário. Pude ver que o rosto dela tomou uma expressão triste.

Ao sairmos do museu, depois de finalmente visita-lo, Edward entrou no carro e pareceu pensativo – "Por que aquela menina agiu daquele jeito?"

"De que jeito?"

"As expressões dela. Me deixou um pouco nervoso, na verdade." – ele falou ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

"Você é um homem bonito. E ela estava lendo um romance. Ela parecia estar tão envolvida que ao falar com você, deve ter se lembrado de algum personagem da história."

Ele revirou os olhos – "Eu não sou tão bonito assim."

Ao parar num sinal eu me virei para ele e disse – "Você é sim e é melhor você se acostumar com esse tipo de situação. Você também me fez corar e me deixou sem graça da primeira vez que te vi."

"Ah é?" – ele falou me beijando e subindo uma mão pela minha coxa – "É bom ouvir isso."

"Você vai usar isso contra mim quando quiser, né?"

"Arram."

* * *

_Oi Girls!_

_Desculpem a demora, mas eu tô dodói... ontem cheguei do trabalho e só fiz me jogar na cama =(_

_Acordei agora e vim postar rapidinho antes de ir pro trabalho... de novo -'_

_No próximo capítulo batemos um papinho esperto, ok?_

_Beijos a todas e cliquem no ex-verdinho pra dizer o que acharam ;-)  
_


	5. Capítulo 4

**MOMENTOS**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

Cerca de uma semana já tinha se passado desde a cirurgia de Edward. Ele estava se adaptando muito bem a tudo. Tínhamos começado com as aulas de leitura e identificação de objetos. Ele estava indo muito bem, mas insistia em ficar frustrado com a velocidade de seu progresso. No entanto seu desejo de ser como qualquer outra pessoa, era enorme, e essa era sua maior motivação.

Esme e Alice já estavam ocupadas organizando as coisas para o casamento. Nós explicamos que não queríamos nada grande, mas deixamos claro que precisaríamos de um buffet, roupas e algo bonito para a decoração. Esme adorou o lugar que Edward tinha escolhido pra cerimônia, mas particularmente, se nos casássemos num celeiro eu ficaria mais do que feliz só por ser dele.

"Bella, querida, você já contou pros seus pais?" - Esme perguntou enquanto fazia anotações. Ela estava trabalhando o tempo todo no computador, nos últimos vinte minutos e Edward estava ao seu lado, olhando um álbum de fotografias. Assim que ela fez a pergunta, olhou pra mim.

"Não, ainda não." - Admiti calmamente.

"Bem, eu tenho as passagens dos dois em mãos. Deixei duas reservas para a sua mãe, e uma de seu pai. Tem alguém que você gostaria de convidar de fora da cidade?" - Ela digitava enquanto falava.

"Não senhora. Eles são meus únicos familiares." - Falei encolhendo ombros.

"Eu sugiro querida, que você ligue pra eles até o final da semana para que eles possam se programar."

"Isso se eles quiserem mesmo vir." - Eu murmurei pra mim mesma.

Edward pegou minha mão e a apertou levemente. - "Charlie ficará mais do que feliz em vir... Eu acho."

"E minha mãe?"

"Se ela não quiser vir, problema dela. Ela vai perder a noiva mais linda do mundo." - Ele sorriu torto para mim. Eu suspirei e dei ombros novamente. Ele deu um leve aperto em minha mão para chamar minha atenção. - "Você é linda, sabia?"

"Edward tem razão querida, do jeito que você é duvido que haja no mundo noiva mais linda." - Esme sorriu para mim docemente. Ela era tão meiga e amorosa. Eu estava completamente feliz por em breve ela virar minha nova mãe.

"Obrigada."

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, fui pra cama por volta das nove da noite. Sentada com pernas cruzadas, eu encarava o telefone. _Situação estúpida e constrangedora!_ Porque eu tinha que contar pra eles? Será que não dava pra me deixar ser feliz pra sempre com o Edward sem precisar contar isso aos quatro ventos?

Decidi lidar primeiro com o meu pai. Era mais provável eu não chorar depois dessa conversa. Se eu falasse com a minha mãe antes, com certeza eu só ia consegui falar com Charlie amanhã, e eu não queria fazer isso. Sem contar que eu tinha certeza que Renee faria uma fofoca pra ele assim que eu desligasse caso eu falasse primeiro com ela... e então...

Disquei o número bem rápido antes que eu perdesse a coragem. Foram apenas dois toque antes dele atender. - "Alô?"

"Oi, pai. Como é que você tá?" - Tentei dizer como quem não quer nada. E meu esforço não foi lá muito bem.

"Tô bem, garota. E você e o Edward, hun?"- Ele indagou. Meu pai parecia bastante distraído. Mas eu sabia que daqui a pouco eu ia ter _muito_ da atenção dele.

"Estamos ótimos. Enfim, eu tenho uma pergunta."

"Pode disparar."

"Hmmm" - Pensei por um instante no que eu iria falar.- "O que você vai fazer no dia dezenove de junho?"

"Até agora nada, por quê?" - Agora sim ele parecia que eu já tinha total e completa atenção dele. - "Você vem me visitar?" - Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Na verdade, eu estava esperando que você viesse pra cá. Eu vou me casar." - Falei essa última parte rápido, mas tão rápido que achei que ele não tivesse ouvido.

"O que?" - Ele disse lentamente.

"Edward e eu vamos nos casar. E eu quero que você esteja aqui pra me levar no altar, sabe?"

"Mas em junho desse ano?"

Eu ri - "Sim pai, desse ano."

"Mas não é meio cedo demais?" - Ele perguntou com preocupação colorindo seu tom.

"Eu amo Edward, e eu quero estar com ele pra sempre. Ele pediu e eu disse que sim. Nós já escolhemos até um lugar e tudo mais. Mas eu vou entender se você não quiser vir." - disse relutante.

"Não, eu vou sim! Eu só queria ter certeza se é isso mesmo que você quer." - disse ele suavemente. Parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar. E como por essa eu não estava esperando, quase comecei a chorar também.

"Sim, pai. É tudo que eu mais quero." - Edward entrou no quarto ainda meio molhado por conta do banho. Seus olhos se focaram em mim, e depois no telefone enquanto eu falava.

"Tá certo, enquanto você for feliz, eu também sou. E então, quando é que eu posso ir aí, garota?" - Ele consentiu alegremente. Eu sorri e suspirei aliviada.

**EPOV**

Me joguei ao lado de Bella na cama depois de ter tomado um banho rápido. Estava usando somente a calça do meu pijama, e aproveitei aquele momento pra escutar a conversa dela e seu pai, cheio de curiosidade.

"Sim, pai. É tudo que eu mais quero."

Charlie disse algo que eu não entendi, mas Bella sorriu, e pra mim isso era tudo que importava. Ela estava feliz e parecendo que já tinha avisado a ele sobre o casamento. Isso era um bom sinal. Espero que Renee reaja tão bem assim, _apesar de duvidar muito disso._

Bella explicou a ele tudo sobre o casamento, o dia que ele teria que vir pra cá, e também dizendo que as reservas no nome dele já estavam prontas pra quando ele chegasse. Todos aqueles que participariam do casamento ficariam hospedados no Hotel Casino _El Dorado_, que era literalmente ao lado do Centro de Arte que iríamos nos casar. Minha mãe já tinha reservados os quartos para a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Bella e eu iríamos ficar no mesmo quartos que eles na nossa última noite como solteiros.

Bella desligou o telefone e inclinou sua cabeça contra um travesseiro. - "Já resolvi esse sem problema nenhum."

"Isso é bom. E então, ele vem?"

"Sim, e a propósito, ele nos deu parabéns."

Eu sorri amplamente quando ela disse isso. Ela riu baixinho se inclinado pra frente e pressionando ligeiramente seus lábios aos meus. Ela bagunçou meu cabelo molhado, fazendo com que ele caísse por cima de meus olhos. - "O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe."

"Não podemos deixar isso pra mais tarde? Poderíamos nos aconchegar aqui nesse cobertor quentinho e..." Parei de falar, deixando que ela entendesse por entre as linhas.

Ela balançou a cabeça dela negando. - "Tentador, mas não. Eu preciso fazer isso o quanto antes. Eu quero que o Phil consiga um tempinho e possa vir pra cá também."

"Certo, só não esqueça de que você é uma mulher forte, decidida e tudo que sua mãe diz é... besteira." - Peguei a mão dela e dei um beijinho em seu anel de noivado " - Se ela não vier, ela é quem vai perder, não nós."

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu queria que ela viesse."

"Eu também quero isso, só porque eu sei que isso ia te deixar ainda mais feliz. Mas, se ela não se sentir bem com isso, não podemos fazer nada além de aceitar. Consegue fazer isso, meu bem?" - Eu perguntei, olhando para suas lindas orbes marrons. Eles estavam brilhando de um jeito diferente, e eu não descobri exatamente porquê.

Ela assentiu lentamente e me deu um meio sorriso. Toquei levemente em sua bochecha, deixando meus dedos passarem por toda a sua mandíbula. Ela era tão suave e delicada. Eu queria tocá-la ainda mais, no entanto eu sabia que ela ia ficar meio desconfortável com isso. Ela queria falar com a mãe dela, e eu sei que eu teria que reconfortá-la logo depois disso.

Lentamente, ela discou o número enquanto ela se remexia em cima do colchão e logo depois levou o aparelho até seu ouvido. Coloquei minha mão por cima da perna dela e percebi que ela estava tremendo. Me sentei, ficando pronto pro momento em que ela precisaria de mim. Eu sabia que ele estava chegando e eu odiava isso.

"Oi mãe. Como é que você tá?" - Ela disse com falso entusiasmo. - "Que bom... Nós estamos bem sim. Na verdade, nós temos uma boa notícia." - Houve uma pausa. - "Edward e eu vamos nos casar no próximo mês."

"COMO É QUE É?" - Foram as únicas palavras que eu consegui entender das coisas que ela gritava do outro lado da linha.

Bella afastou o telefone do seu ouvido e grunhiu. Ela então respirou fundo e aproximou o fone volta. - "Não Renee, eu **não** estou grávida... Sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso... Ei! Não ouse dizer isso dele! Você me prometeu que iria se controlar! Pára Renne!" - Ela afastou o aparelho outra vez. Seus olhos estavam fechados hermeticamente enquanto ela mordia o lábio.

Na hora, eu tirei o telefone da mão dela e disparei sem pestanejar. - "Boa noite, Renee. Eu entendo completamente que você não se importe com os sentimentos de sua filha, mas caso mude de ideia suas passagens foram _compradas e pagas_, assim como o seu hotel. Tenha uma boa noite." - Desliguei na cara dela antes que ela pudesse gritar qualquer idiotice pra cima de mim. Joguei aquela peça estranha de plástico em cima do criado-mudo.

Bella estava chorando silenciosamente, mordendo seu lábio com mais força. De repente, ela se jogou em cima de mim. - "Obrigada!"

"Pelo quê?" - Perguntei enquanto embrulhava meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

"Por despachá-la. Acho que eu não-" - Parei o resto de sua frase com um beijo.

"Tudo bem amor, eu só não gosto de ver você tão triste." - Comentei empurrando uma mecha de seu cabelo pra trás de sua orelha. Eu encarei seus olhos, odiando a tristeza que estava ali naquele momento. O pior era que eu não podia fazer nada pra mudar aquilo por agora. Segurei-a em meu colo até seu soluços se acalmarem e enfim pararem. Ela adormeceu nos meus braços enquanto eu cantarolava uma música e brincava com seus cabelos.

Me deitei jogando a coberta de qualquer jeito por cima de nós dois e adormeci segurando-a perto do meu corpo. Suas mãos tão pequenas apertavam meus ombros como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo.

Sono e sonhos. Essas duas coisas tinham-se transformado em coisas bastante interessante para mim na última semana. A cada novo sonho que eu tinha, as imagens que outrora não existiam neles, ficavam cada fez mais e mais detalhadas. Porém esse sonho foi o melhor até hoje.

Bella e eu estávamos na cama, conversando. Simples assim. Agora eu via cada uma de suas expressões, rindo cheia de felicidade. Os dedos de Bella deslizando por todo meu rosto, praticamente _dançando_ enquanto se moviam por minha pele. Era leve e maravilhoso. Lentamente ela se aproximou encostando seus lábios nos meus e então...

O telefone tocou. _Merda._

Tateei ele cegamente, sem nem me importar em abrir os olhos. Eu ainda estava deitado só que agora de bruços, com metade do meu rosto pressionado em cima do travesseiro. - "Alô?" - Eu disse rouco com a voz cheia com sono.

"Alô?" - Renee disse, confusa. - "Posso falar com a Bella, por favor?" - Ela realmente falou educada dessa vez.

"Só um minuto." - Minha mão tateou o lado dela na cama enquanto tirava o telefone de minha orelha. - "Bella?" - Chamei mais alto. Não houve nenhuma resposta. Ela devia estar fazendo alguma coisa relacionada ao casamento junto com minha mãe ou algo assim. - "Ela parece não estar aqui agora Sra. Dwyer, quer deixar algum recado?"

"Na verdade, acho que eu devo dizer isso pra você também. Sinto muito por ontem à noite. Falei com o Phil e com minha terapeuta sobre isso... sobre minha reação. Bem, é escolha dela querer se casar. Se ela está feliz com isso o mínimo que posso fazer é apoiá-la." - ela disse num tom meio carrancudo, como se ela estivesse sendo quase forçada a falar aquilo. Mas, acabei relevando. Sabia que vindo dela aquilo era o máximo que iríamos conseguir.

"Obrigado por isso. Peço desculpas também por ter sido tão grosso com você ontem a noite. É que a Bella estava tão chateada que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa."

"Eu entendo." - disse ela com um suspiro.

"Eu vou dizer a ela que você ligou." - Levantei um pouco, para poder tirar o protetor de cima dos meus olhos.

"Obrigada. Ah, e por favor diga a ela que nós vamos sim ao casamento."

"Tudo bem, direi sim. Tenha um bom dia." - Disse antes dela desligar. Finalmente me levantei e saí da cama.

Finalmente o meu cérebro registrou que era _muito_ estranho Bella ter saído sem me avisar nada. Eu não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo de manhã logo cedo. Comecei a andar pela casa chamando o levemente seu nome. - "Bella, amor? Você tá aqui?"

Fui até a sala de jantar e olhei pela janela. Aparentemente, o nosso quintal não tinha muitas plantas, então era fácil achar qualquer coisa por ali. Além do mais Bella tinha um carinho especial pela pereira lá fora. Virei meu rosto pra direção da arvore e vi um flash de marrom. _Bella_, pensei comigo mesmo.

Fui lá fora, descalço e sem camisa, me aventurando em andar por ali sem meus óculos. Bella estava toda embrulhada num cobertor, olhando fixo pra alguma coisa que eu não via - ou melhor - não distinguia ainda. - "Isabella, você está bem?" - Eu perguntei enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e limpou a garganta. - "Estou sim. Eu te acordei?"

"Não, na verdade, sua mãe quem me acordou. Ela acabou de ligar."

"O que a maluca queria?" - Ela grunhiu sob a sua respiração.

"Pedir desculpas." - respondi. Seu rosto dela se virou pra mim com o queixo pendurado.

"Huh, por essa eu não esperava..."

"Eu também não." - Dei ombros e me encostei na árvore. "Você devia ligar pra ela mais tarde."

Ela assentiu sem dizer mais nada. Ela pegou minha mão e levou-a até seus lábios. Ela levemente passava seus lábios de forma carinhosa pela palma da minha mão até meus pulso. Tudo que eu podia fazer era sorrir e olhar pra ela. Não havia nada no meu mundo tão lindo e perfeito como ela, e nem nunca iria existir. Decidi que já estava mais que na hora de colocar um sorriso nela.

Eu levantei e puxei Bella pra ficar de pé também. - "Vem, eu quero ter minha primeira aula sobre como cozinhar!" - Disse o mais animado possível.

Bella riu, e sua expressão de tristeza anterior sumiu. - "Você está com fome ou algo assim?"- Ela provou.

"É, eu acho que sim. Além do mais, eu estava me perguntando se a minha linda, gata e sexy esposa poderia me ensinar a fazer ... biscoitos e panquecas?" - Eu fiz um biquinho, tentando fazê-la sorrir. Bella adorava cozinhar e isso lhe daria um tempo pra pensar antes falar com sua mãe de novo, mesmo que Renee estivesse dando uma de boazinha.

"_Esposa_? Eu nem me casei com você ainda." - Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, e seu pequeno corpo se pressionando contra o meu.

"Só faltam três semanas." - eu respondi beijando a lateral de seu pescoço. - "Que por sinal estão demorando até demais pra passar."

Ela gemeu levemente enquanto meus lábios continuavam brincando com o pescoço dela, indo até a ponta de sua orelha. Mordisquei levemente e depois beijei-a apaixonadamente, mostrando todo o amor que sentia por ela. Depois de alguns minutos Bella se afastou com os olhos brilhantes. - "Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?" - Perguntei enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

"Por ser um marido perfeito."


	6. Capítulo 5

**Momentos - V**

**BPOV**

* * *

Três semanas se passaram tão rápido como um flash. Entre planejar o casamento e as lições com Edward não nos sobrava tempo para praticamente nada. Parecia que ele sempre tinha uma coisa pra fazer e quando conseguia uma folga era eu que estava atolada de afazeres. Parecia que tínhamos o que fazer desde o momento que levantávamos até irmos dormir.

Edward estava aprendendo tudo muito rápido e se adaptando sem maiores problemas. Ele era brilhante, não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa, mas ainda assim... Já lia sozinho apesar de se confundir com algumas palavras mais complicadas, mas mesmo desse jeito, ele tinha avançado muito e em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo. No entanto, ele estava frustrado porque não estava aprendendo tão rápido quanto gostaria. Sempre tão teimoso.

Algumas vezes, Edward parecia levemente desapontado com as coisas que ele via, explicando que tal coisa não tinha nada a ver como ele tinha imaginado, ou como esses objetos não eram tão impressionantes. Mas, não importa o que estivéssemos vendo, ele sorria o tempo todo. E eu não podia fazer mais nada além de sorrir de volta.

Hoje, um dia antes do nosso casamento, estávamos rodeados por nossa família. Decidimos não termos festas separadas, principalmente se na festa _strippers_ pudessem estar envolvidos. E tratando-se de uma festa organizada por Alice e Rosalie isso ia acabar acontecendo.

Então decidimos fazer uma das coisas da lista de Edward: assistir a um filme no cinema. O cinema da cidade estava fazendo uma noite única de _Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança_. Não podia ser melhor! Star Wars é um clássico. E Edward ficou muito empolgado com a idéia do filme.

Esme e Carlisle conseguiram alugar dois andares no El Dorado Casino que ficava a alguns metros do o Barnwell Art Center. Compramos algumas besteiras para passar a noite e fizemos o check in no hotel, os garotos num quarto e nós em outro, em andares diferentes.

"Você ta nervosa?" – Alice perguntou deixando a bolsa com o vestido dela na cama.

"Não tanto quanto achei que estaria. Eu pensei que a essa altura eu estaria tremendo ou algo assim... Pode-se dizer que eu só estou... ansiosa." – dei de ombros.

"Nossa... tão romântica..." – Rose revirou os olhos.

"Eu sou dele. Alguns papéis não mudarão nada, não fazem diferença."

"Os _papéis_ são importantes sim." – ela falou baixinho, resmungando

"Só porque o Emmett não quer casar." – Alice lembrou. Rose deu língua pra ela, jogando um sapato junto.

Não consegui fazer outra coisa se não rir. - "Rose, Emm te ama. Ele vai crescer e fazer o que é certo."

"Acho bom mesmo!" – ela resmungou mais uma vez.

**EPOV**

"Cara.. você é tão mais corajoso que eu," – Emmett falou se jogando no sofá da nossa suíte – "Quero dizer, a Bella é maravilhosa... mas casar?"

"Se você continuar pensando nisso como uma prisão ou algum tipo de castigo você nunca vai se livrar desse medo! " – Jasper falou da cama, trocando os canais da tv freneticamente, o braço esquerdo atrás da cabeça.

"Talvez sim, talvez não... o mais provável é quem sabe, né?" – Emmett falou pegando uma garrafa de água no frigobar se jogando na cama com Jasper – "E eu não tô com medo de nada."

"Eu não _estou _com medo de nada." – eu o corrigi e ele revirou os olhos.

"Bah, você entendeu!"

"Eu não consigo entender como a Rosalie ainda não te deu um fora." – Jasper estourou – "Você namora com ela há mais tempo que eu namoro com a Alice e vocês nem noivaram ou ao menos moram juntos! Presta bem atenção, Emm... ela não vai esperar pra sempre. Vê se cresce!"

"Nós ainda estamos na faculdade... eu tenho tempo!" – Emm falou abanando as mãos pra Jasper.

"Todos nós estamos na faculdade. E vocês se formam ano que vem. Você não acha que já está na hora de dar mais um passo? Chame-a para morar com você, pelo menos!" – falei enquanto calçava os sapatos. A limousine nos esperaria lá embaixo em quinze minutos.

"Rosie sabe que eu a amo."

"Rosalie é da classe de mulher que quer um futuro. Você acha que ela gosta de ver as amigas dela se casando?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Você ta falando que nem uma garota..." – Emm respondeu pulando da cama, calçando chinelos e pegando o boné de beisebol dele. Ele parecia um adolescente gigante.

"Não, eu pareço um adulto." – Jazz respondeu jogando o controle remoto no Emm. Ele pegou o aparelho bem a tempo e começou a correr pelos canais eróticos – "Eu vou contar pra Rose!" – Jasper falou saindo do quarto.

"E eu vou falar pra Alice!" – ele gritou nas costas de Jasper.

"Pode contar, ela só vai ficar chateada por não tê-la chamado pra assistir comigo." – Jasper falou dando de ombros.

Emmett correu para alcançar Jasper e segurou-o pelos braços – "Sério?"

Balancei minha cabeça para a cena... eles conseguiam ser duas criançonas as vezes.. Terminei meus sapatos e levantei empurrando-os pra fora do quarto e pra dentro do elevador.

Ao chegarmos no _lobby_ eu vi a única pessoa que eu queria ver: Bella. Andei em sua direção e enlacei sua cintura com meus braços tirando-a do chão. Ela deu risadinhas e correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo e pescoço – "Oi..."

"Olá..." – sussurrei de volta. Lentamente coloquei-a de volta no chão e colei nossas testas.

Ouvi um barulho de alguém limpando a garganta para chamar atenção e eu me virei automaticamente para ver quem era. - "Bom te ver de novo, Edward."

"Bom vê-lo novamente, Chefe Swan" – falei oferecendo minha mão para um aperto amigável, que ele aceitou de bom gosto com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos e uma boa conversa a expressão de Charlie mudou - "Olá, Renee."

O bom foi que meus pais decidiram aparecer no mesmo instante – "Todos prontos para comer?" – meu pai perguntou batendo palmas.

Decidimos ir ao Copeland's Cheese Cake Bistrô antes de irmos ao cinema. O caminho até o Bistrô não era longo, mas ninguém falou nada durante todo percurso. Renee sentou-se de um lado da limousine de cara emburrada e braços cruzados a altura do peito com Phil ao seu lado. Uma expressão nada feliz pela atitude da esposa eu podia dizer. Ninguém conseguiu se sentir a vontade.

Ao chegarmos, nossa mesa para onze pessoas, já reservada, nos aguardava. Com duas garrafas de champagne. E eu não esperaria nada menor de meus pais.

A iluminação do restaurante estava meio baixa e eu não conseguia ler o cardápio. Joguei-o de lado e bufei.

"O que houve?" – Bella sussurrou

"Não consigo ler. As letras estão muito pequenas e não está claro o suficiente. Não que importe, me tomaria no mínimo um mês pra entender metade do cardápio..." – falei empurrando o cardápio e abusando do sarcasmo.

"Edward, por favor. Eu mal consigo ler também. Se você reparar bem, todos na mesa estão com o cardápio bem próximo do rosto para conseguir enxergar. A iluminação não está ajudando. Não fique assim. Você sabe que as coisas não acontecerão da noite para o dia." – ela falou enquanto passava os dedos na minha mão.

"Eu sei..." – falei passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ela também usou da mão livre para acariciar minha bochecha e se aproximar para me dar um beijo leve nos lábios.

Mais uma vez o som de alguém limpando a garganta, _isso já estava me dando nos nervos_, e eu me virei para encontrar Renee com uma expressão azeda no rosto.

Meu pai levantou sua taça chamando a atenção de todos na mesa – "Eu gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz por Bella tornar-se parte da família. Ela é uma garota incrível. Bom trabalho, filho!" – ele brincou.

Soltei um riso nervoso ao perceber que Bella e eu coramos – "Ele está certo, sabe?" – sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela riu e meneou a cabeça se aconchegando no meu peito.

O pai de Bella então falou – "Sem ofensas Carlisle, mas ninguém é bom suficiente para minha filha. Mas, se ela quer mesmo casar e construir uma vida, Edward até que não é tão ruim." – ele falou com um sorriso largo para mostrar que só estava brincando.

"Pai!" – Bella falou entre os dentes.

"O que? É verdade!" – ele falou fingindo inocência. Bella revirou os olhos, ainda com um sorriso.

"Tudo que eu tenho a dizer é: como vocês vão casar antes de nós?" – Alice falou apontando para Jasper e ela mesma. Todos riram da brincadeira. Ela sorriu e levantou a própria taça. "Aos noivos!" – e todos brindaram e beberam. Até Renee, para minha surpresa.

Depois que Bella me ajudou com o cardápio tivemos um belo jantar. Os nervos se acalmaram e a atmosfera melhorou. Não sei se pelo álcool ou se porque estávamos conversando mais e nos conhecendo.

"Então, já decidiram para onde vão na lua-de-mel?" – Phil perguntou. Acho que foi a primeira vez na noite que ouvi a voz de Phil.

"Ele não quer me contar. Diz que é surpresa." – Bella falou suspirando, claramente chateada. Ela vem me perguntando sobre a lua-de-mel há tempos e eu só respondia que era algo que eu gostaria de fazer. E também sempre a acalmava dizendo que não exageraria.

"Hmm, vai levá-la para alguma ilha tropical e nunca mais trazê-la de volta?" – Jasper zombou.

"Talvez..." – falei pensativo – "não digo mais na-da."

Enquanto saíamos do restaurante Bella envolveu minha cintura com o braço – "Eu odeio surpresas..." – ela resmungou.

"Mas dessa você vai gostar. Eu acho," – falei plantando um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

**BPOV**

Nós ainda tínhamos o filme. Nós fizemos o caminho do restaurante ao cinema a pé e apontamos coisas e lugares para Edward. Também entramos em algumas lojas. Ele achava mais calmo do que o Walmart.

"Uma pena eles não terem uma Victoria's Secret aqui, não acha, Edward?" – Alice falou cutucando Edward.

"Eu me recuso a comentar qualquer coisa que servirá como motivo para um tiro." – ele falou divertido.

"Garoto esperto!" – meu pai falou batendo no ombro de Edward.

Não consegui me controlar e ri ao ver Edward corando. Ele estava tentando ao máximo se comportar. E não somente por medo do meu pai e sim para não dar motivos pra minha mãe.

Renée optou por ficar quieta, mas pelo menos Phill estava interagindo. Eu sorri como se quisesse agradecer e ele sorriu de volta. Pelo menos ela estava aqui e não estava gritando, pensei comigo mesma.

Nós estávamos andando pelo canal enquanto o sol se punha e atrás da ponte da _Texas St._ o efeito era realmente bonito. Edward chegou por trás de mim e passou um braço pela minha cintura, descansando o queixo no meu ombro – "Isso é realmente muito bonito. Mal posso esperar para ver outras coisas bonitas da vida ao lado da minha linda esposa."

Eu sorri e me virei ainda em seus braços, nossos narizes se chocando lentamente no caminho. Ele também sorriu e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios. Estávamos no nosso momento. Eu não trocaria isso por nada.

"Pombinhos! O filme já vai começar! Se quisermos refrigerante e pipoca é melhor irmos andando." - Emmett falou.

"Edward essa foi a escolha de filme. Eu não consigo pensar em nada melhor!" – Alice falou animada de mãos dadas com Jasper.

"Bem, eu já ouvi sobre esse título antes e sempre tive curiosidade." – Edward encolheu os ombros – "Meu pai tem toda coleção em dvd. O orignal e remasterizado!"

"Sério?" – Alice parou e deu uns pulinhos – "Eu também!"

"Ohh, então você gosta de ficção científica?" – Carlisle perguntou sorrindo.

"Oh Deus, não! Carlisle, por favor não dá corda!" – Jasper e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Alice soltou um 'hunf' e fez um biquinho enquanto nos dava as costas. Jasper riu – "Vamos falar do seu vício depois do filme, tá bom amorzinho?"

"Hmm ta." – ela continuou com o bico até ganhar um beijo de Jasper.

Era lindo ver o quanto eles pertenciam um ao outro. O quanto combinavam. Sorri ao perceber que Edward e eu éramos bem parecidos com eles.

Sentamos todos na mesma fileira: Carlisle a minha esquerda, Edward a direita e Alice ao lado de Edward. Eu podia sentir o quão animado Edward estava, ele estava quase quicando na cadeira. Bem, até pelo menos as letras aparecerem.

"Tá passando muito rápido. Não consigo ler!" – ele falou irritado.

"Ah, eu conheço os dizeres como a palma da minha mão!" – Alice falou sorrindo – "É assim..." – e ela começou a cantarolar as palavras. Eu pude ver Jasper – a três cadeiras da minha, no escuro – revirando os olhos.

"Filho, você está rodeado de mulheres bonitas e prestativas, hein?" – Carlisle falou inclinando-se na minha cadeira.

"Você me chamou de bonita?" – eu falei levantando uma sobrancelha pra ele. Ele sorriu e passou o braço pelo meu ombro me dando um abraço apertado – "Chamei sim. Eu tenho uma filha muito bonita."

"**Nós** temos uma filha muito bonita." – minha mãe falou com um pequeno sorriso. Meu olhos encontraram os dela e eu sorri.

"Obrigada." – falei somente movendo os lábios na direção dela – "Fico feliz por você estar aqui."

"Eu também." – ela falou da mesma maneira. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também, mãe."

**EPOV**

"Isso foi o máximo!" – eu falei com um sorriso bobão na cara – "Tá, tá, eu não entendi bem os personagens, mas mesmo assim! Agora entendo por que eles são tão populares! Muito bom!"

Deu pra perceber que Bella estava mais que entediada então eu fiquei comentando o filme com Alice. Jasper acabou por fazer companhia a Bella, então eu não fiquei tão preocupado.

"Eu sei! Eu costumava assistir pelo menos uma vez na semana quando eu era mais nova. Qual seu personagem preferido?" – ela falava entre pulinhos.

"Hmmm, Han Solo, acho."

"Garotos..." – ela falou balançando a cabeça – "Meu preferido é o Chewie. No Guerra nas Estrelas -" – ela falou fazendo aspas no ar – "eles precisaram de um planeta inteiro para derrotá-lo. Pô, qual é... ele é demais! Quero dizer... eles tiveram que juntar **um planeta** para lutar contra ele! Ewoks é o meu segundo preferido."

"Você só gosta deles porque eles são bonitos, fofinhos e andam com aquelas coisas luminosas!" – Jasper gritou atrás de nós.

"De que filme ele ta falando?"

"O Retorno do Jedi. Mas não se preocupe: quando você voltar da sua lua-de-mel vamos assistir esse e os outros. Vamos fazer uma sessão cinema em casa. AH, nós vamos assistir a todos os filmes da Saga. Isso vai ser ÓTIMO!" – ela falou quicando mais uma vez.

"Você ta marcando um encontro com o meu marido?" – Bella falou atrás de nós. E eu ri com o falso tom ciumento dela.

"Arram! Vou transformá-lo num nerd!" – Alice falou pegando minhas mãos e me olhando nos olhos – "Oh Edward... tem tantos filmes que eu quero te mostrar..."

Alice e eu falamos sobre filmes durante todo caminho até o hotel. Dez minutos – o tempo que levou – depois já tínhamos uma lista com quinze títulos. E eu não conseguia deixar a sensação de que essa lista aumentaria consideravelmente.

Eu não queria sair da limousine. Eu não queria dizer boa noite a ela. Eu queria dormir com a minha Bella nos braços. Eu já sentia falta do corpo quente dela...

"Vamos lá pombinhos, hora de dizer boa noite! Edward, vamos vamos! Nós temos planos para sua garota!" – Rose falou e eu peguei o olhar cheio de medo de Bella. Eu tenho certeza de que ela não ia gostar nada dos tratamentos de beleza e as outras possíveis coisas que as garotas prepararam para ela.

Passei meus braços por sua cintura e puxei-a para um abraço, beijando-a em seguida. "Em menos de vinte e quatro horas você será minha e eu serei seu."

"Eu já sou sua." – ela respondeu com olhos fechados se preparando para me beijar de novo.

"Eu te amo. E te vejo no altar." – falei colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"Eu também te amo." – ela falou sorrindo e me soltou. Os dedos correram pelos lados do meu corpo e esse simples toque fez com que correntes elétricas corressem minha espinha.

"Boa noite." – falei acenando, triste por vê-la ir. E então percebi que todos os homens ficaram comigo.

"Bora entrar antes que eu mude de idéia e te arraste pra ver umas gatinhas nuas." – Emmett falou me puxando.

Charlie e meu pai riram ao perceber que eu corei. "Vocês são uns pervertidos! A única mulher que eu quero ver nua acabou de ir pro outro lado!"

"Boa resposta, Edward." – Charlie deu um leve aperto no meu ombro – "Então, Carlisle, tem um jogo de baseball na TV hoje?"

Revirei os olhos e pensei na minha família. Essa noite ia ser uma das mais longas da minha vida.

* * *

_Oi amoras da minha vida =D_

_Capítulo mais que fofo esse, não?_

_Finalmente postando certinho na sexta feira! Essa próxima semana vai ser mais calma e eu quero ver se posto logo o próximo antes da sexta pra compensar as últimas falhas =)_

_Beijo grande pras ninas que tão sempre comentando! MrSouza e Vanessa Dark, flores, brigada! Eu tô melhor sim =D Agora eu tô dolorida mas foi do show do Papa Roach que eu fui no início da semana.. fiquei bem no meio do mosh pit! A galera aqui é muito hardcore.. hahaha saí com um galo na testa, olho roxo e os braços doídos que só.. mas o show foi MASSA!_

_Tá, voltando a fic.. heheh próximo capítulo durante a semana (só não me perguntem quando) e até lá nos digam o que vcs acharam do capítulo!_

_AH, vcs têm lido nossas (Lili e eu) outras traduções? A Lili tá nas minhas autoras favoritas (linelins) e ela começou uma nova história - ela traduzindo e eu betando dessa vez - semana passada. Ela chama Do Over e é ó legal tb! _**.net/s/6777079/1/Fic_Traduzida_Do_Over **_(só colar esse link dps do www. fanfiction_) =p

_Agora todo mundo no ex-verdinho em 3...2...1..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**MOMENTOS - VI**

**EPOV**

* * *

Uma hora da manhã e cá estava eu encarando o teto do quarto. Estava completamente sozinho na suíte do hotel; meu pai e Charlie tinham ido embora há mais de uma hora, e Jasper e Emmett tinham saído também. Disseram que iriam aproveitar o tempo-livre "sabiamente", o que significa que eles iam até o cassino encher a cara de cerveja e torrar dinheiro até às quatro da manhã. Isso podia até ser divertido, se eu estivesse disposto a tê-los como companhia, como não era o caso.

Então fiquei ali deitado, só pensando em Bella. Eu já tinha visto alguns flashs de seu corpo nu, mas _só ver_ não se comparava a poder _explorar_. Embora eu pudesse enxergar e reconhecer as pessoas, nem sempre me saía tão bem nessa tarefa. Às vezes eu ainda demorava pra me lembrar com clareza das feições dos meus pais ou dos meus amigos. Mas com Bella era diferente. Seu rosto estava definitivamente gravado na minha memória. Agora, eu queria me lembrar de seu corpo da mesma forma.

Fazia um mês e meio desde que estivemos _juntos_. E isso foi antes da cirurgia. É incrivelmente difícil me segurar quando estou sozinho com ela. Tê-la tão perto todos os dias e não poder acalmar meus instintos já estava me deixando louco. Eu estava preocupado, porque agora que eu posso ver, talvez ela pudesse perder o interesse em mim. Que talvez eu fizesse algo novo e ela não gostasse. Eu sei que ela estava apreensiva também, porque agora eu iria vê-la, o que era um absurdo. Poder ver seu corpo só iria aumentar meu prazer. E eu já sabia que amava o seu corpo e não precisava de provas visuais para isso.

Fui até a mesinha e agarrei meu celular. 1:05. Eu iria acabar enlouquecendo se não fizesse algo. Tinha que falar com Bella. Eu não posso viver sem ela, mesmo que só tenha se passado cinco horas desde que nos separamos. Disquei rápido o número, provavelmente Alice iria atender e me dar um fora.

"_Alô?_" Bella disse empolgada.

"Oi, eu te acordei?" Perguntei educadamente.

"_Não consigo dormir._", ela suspirou suavemente.

"Nem eu. Preciso de você na minha cama pra conseguir fechar os olhos. E estou sozinho agora..." Disparei sem pensar torcendo pra que ela visse as segundas intenções nas minhas palavras.

"_Ah, é? Eu também. Alice e Rose foram jogar um pouco._"

Eu ri, "Então estamos sem nossas babás?".

"_Hmrum... E bem, não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero ficar sozinha. Por que você não me encontra no hall do elevador, daqui a dez minutos e vamos fazer um lanchinho?_"

"Essa é uma das melhores idéias que eu escutei a noite toda."

**BPOV**

Não me incomodei em procurar algo melhor pra me vestir além do moletom e a camiseta do meu pijama. Já meu cabelo estava em um rolo bagunçado na nuca. Calçei um par de chinelos nos pés e coloquei a carteira no bolso da calça. Dei uma olhadinha no espelho por um segundo antes de decidir que esse era um visual perfeito para um "lanche na madrugada".

Fiquei me balançando pra frente e pra trás com meus pés enquanto esperava a lenta descida até o térreo. Eu queria muito estar perto de Edward de novo. Já estava muito mal acostumada a dormir sempre ao seu lado. Me sentia insegura sem ele.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, fui saudada com uma visão maravilhosa. Edward lindo e perfeito inclinado contra um pilar de mármore branco. Ele estava usando uma bata branca, a calça xadrez de seu pijama e chinelos pretos, como o meu. - "Nós combinamos." - eu disse rindo enquanto caminhava até ele.

Ele não respondeu, mas seus braços envolveram minha cintura, puxando-me pra perto dele. Ele pressionou sua boca na minha por um bom tempo. Seus lábios doces estavam com gostinho de hortelã como se tivesse acabado de escovar os dentes. Seu cheiro era doce, levemente almiscarado. Seu pomo-de-adão trêmulo era bem visível sob sua garganta. Quase caí em tentação e implorei pra que ele arrumasse um quarto _só pra nós dois_.

"Edward." - Eu sussurrei seu nome, traçando meu nariz pela linha de sua mandíbula.

"Sim, meu amor?" - Sua mão repousou nos meus quadris, acariciando-os sorrateiramente.

"Eu _preciso_ de você, por isso antes que eu arranque suas calças no meio desse lobby e mate meu desejo da forma mais insana possível, vamos arrumar algo para comer."

"Eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa." - ele murmurou, seus olhos viajando pelo meu corpo. Uma de suas mãos desceu uns dois centímetros ou mais por dentro da calça do meu pijama.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" - Ele murmurou, com a outra mão deslizando pela minha barriga, indo até a base dos meus seios.

"Comida." - disse simplesmente, tentando fazer o meu melhor para soar como se não tivesse gostando daquilo. Afinal, se ele continuasse fazendo isso, estaríamos em sérios problemas.

Ele suspirou profundamente. - "Se é o que você quer..." - Ele disse pegando minha mão.

Caminhamos silenciosamente para o pequeno restaurante vinte e quatro horas. Não foi desconfortável. Nada precisava ser dito.

Sentamos os dois do mesmo lado da mesa. Nos inclinamos um em direção ao outro; minha cabeça descansando sobre seu ombro e os nossos dedos entrelaçados. Nenhum de nós estava com muita fome, então decidimos dividir um sanduíche de peru e algumas batatas fritas.

"Está nervosa com amanhã?" - Ele perguntou, encostando sua cabeça na minha.

"Só tô com medo de cair das escadas."

Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. - "Eu vou estar lá pra te levantar caso você caia."

**EPOV**

Duas horas depois, um sanduíche com batatas fritas e coca-cola suficiente para manter alguém acordado por dias, eu caminhava de volta para a suíte de Bella. Eu quase me senti como se estivesse num encontro.

"Eu gostei disso." - ela disse sorrindo, se recostando contra a porta.

"Eu também." - Comentei envolvendo meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Decidi ser um idiota, e tentar fazê-la rir. - "Talvez nós possamos fazer isso virar uma rotina ou algo assim."

Ela riu, atirando a cabeça para trás. - "É, quem sabe?"

Repousei minha testa contra a dela. - "Acho que te vejo amanhã, Srta. Swan."

"Eu espero que sim."

"Eu te amo, com todas as minhas forças."

E antes que eu pudesse beija-la, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e começou a me beijar. Foi um beijo muito intenso, delicioso e perfeito. Eu gemi entre seus lábios. Ergui-a por de trás das coxas, e suas pernas se embrulharam ao redor da minha cintura. Pressionei-a firmemente contra a porta, minhas mãos descansando de cada lado de sua cabeça.

"Oh, meu Deus Edward, _eu quero você._" - ela sibilou enquanto eu atacava seu pescoço com beijos.

Encostei minha _necessidade_ em seu centro quente, e ela grunhiu se contorcendo, enviando um arrepio na minha coluna. Naquele momento tudo que eu podia pensar era, _eu preciso dela, __**agora**_.

"Você tem dez segundos para se afastar da noiva antes que eu te chute o traseiro." - alguém falou junto às minhas costas.

Agora foi minha vez de grunhir. As pernas de Bella se soltaram e seus pés chegaram ao chão. Meus olhos encararam os dela por uns segundos antes de eu dar-lhe mais um beijo na boca. - "Te vejo amanhã."

"Ok." - ela sussurrou suavemente, sua pele num vermelho brilhante.

"E boa noite pra vocês também, meninas." - Caminhei lentamente passando por Alice e Rosalie, sorrindo brilhantemente. Eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido por ter sido pego no flagra, ou por fazer o que eu estava fazendo. Eu estava aproveitando o momento e sei que Bella também.

"Bando de empata-foda!" - Ouvi Bella balbuciar enquanto ela entrava na suíte. Eu ri comigo mesmo. Eu não podia concordar mais.

**BPOV**

"Adivinha quem nós pegamos no flagra ontem à noite?" - Rosalie provocou enquanto trabalhava no meu cabelo. Alice já tinha terminado toda minha maquiagem.

"Cala a boca!" - Eu murmurei bem baixinho.

Minha mãe e Esme estavam terminando de se arrumar ao nosso lado. Nós tínhamos que sair em trinta minutos, e pra mim parecia mais que o tempo estava rastrejando de tão lento.

"Ah... Verdade?" - Esme ergueu uma sobrancelha. - "Vocês não conseguem ficar longe um do outro por menos de doze horas?"

Minha mãe rolou os olhos enquanto calçava seus sapatos pretos. Seu cabelo cabelo estava preso dentro de casquete e eu levemente me perguntei quanto tempo ela ia demorar para desmanchar todo penteado. - "Ah, ser jovem e estar apaixonado."

"Para o amor não se tem idade." - Esme comentou. - "É maravilhoso estar assim, não é?"

"É. E parece que todas nós aqui fomos abençoadas nessa parte." - Rosalie sorriu. - "Pronto, terminei!"

Me olhei no espelho. Eu estava tão feliz porque estava _simples_. A metade superior do meu cabelo foi enrolado num rabo-de cavalo, e todas as pontas foram moldadas em cachos. Minha franja ficou ligeiramente presa, mas mesmo assim valorizando meu rosto. Havia uma flor branca depositada em meu cabelo, por trás da minha orelha. Eu quase comecei a chorar. - "É perfeito Rose, obrigada."

"O prazer é todo meu." - Ela me virou olhando para que ela pudesse me ver outra vez. - "Aí, eu estou com inveja! Você está linda!"

"Obrigada." - e então eu corei, como sempre.

"Vamos lá, deixa eu te ajudar com o vestido e começar a sair logo daqui!" - minha mãe disse alegremente. Eu sorri pelo seu entusiasmo. Acho que eu não ia aguentar se ela desse uma de insuportável logo hoje.

O vestido era simples. O corte era curto, terminando logo abaixo dos joelhos, e bem marcado na minha cintura. Ao invés de mangas, escolhi alças, e era ligeiramente decotado na frente, mostrando um pouco do meu colo. Esme me comprou um colar de prata com um pingente de coração para ser algo novo. Eu também usei a pulseira que Edward me deu no meu aniversário. E já minha mãe me emprestou um par de brincos azuis. Tudo estava perfeito. Coloquei a _cinta-liga_ no meu calcanhar e rezei para não caísse no meio do caminho até o museu.

Tudo já estava pronto para o casamento. Não haviam muitas coisas além da comida e do bolo. As únicas coisas que eu precisei fazer foram arrumar era o buquê e a mim mesma. Segurei tanto na mão da minha mãe quanto na de Esme enquanto caminhávamos até o salão onde ia acontecer a cerimônia. Alice estava segurando minhas flores caminhando logo atrás de nós.

"Você está pronta pra isso?" - Minha mãe perguntou, levando a mão dela até minha bochecha.

"Sim, eu estou." - eu sorri, disposta a não chorar.

Todo mundo me deixou em paz por um momento. Meu pai não ia me levar até ao altar. Afinal, eu já pertencia a Edward, nem eu queria todas essas coisas sobre _etiqueta._ Eram somente nós aqui, e não precisávamos desse ritual todo.

Ouvi a música suave começar a tocar, e eu sabia que aquela era minha deixa. Antes que eu começasse a abrir as portas, me perguntei por um momento de onde a música estava vindo, mas por fim não decidir ligar para isso.

Eu vi todos em pé ao redor de Edward e do juíz de paz, enquanto eu descia as escadas, com minha mão firme sobre o corrimão para manter meu equilíbrio. Mas, quando meus olhos se encontraram com os de Edward, eu não enxerguei mais nada. Ele estava... _incrível_. Usando somente uma calça preta e com uma camisa branca, com alguns dos botões do inicio abertos.

Eu estava tão feliz por não termos feito um casamento cheio de formalidade, nós dois estavamos simplesmente confortáveis sem todas essas frescuras a serem seguidas.

Seu sorriso torto e perfeito se espalhou pelos seus lábios enquanto ele ajustava seus óculos teimoso, que insistia em escorregar pelo seu nariz. Eu podia sentir a minha pele aquecer sob o seu olhar penetrante. Ele nunca me olhou desse jeito antes - embora fizesse muito pouco tempo desde que ele começou a fazer isso - mas acho que nunca iria me acostumar. Caminhei rumo a Edward, com a musica levemente sumindo ao fundo.

Eu não me lembro muito da cerimônia além do que minhas duas mães me disseram. Tudo que eu conseguia lembrar eram dos seus olhos fitando os meus, da sua mão tremula deslizando o anel em lugar e das pequenas e brilhantes lágrimas que escorriam das nossa bochechas.

A recepção não foi nada além de um jantar com vários tipos de sobremesa. Fizemos pose para as fotos, com cada um tendo a sua própria câmera. Esse foi o nossa _lembrança de casamento _para nossos famíliares, mas com uma condição: que pegassemos de volta os cartões de memória para imprimir tudo. Todos acharam uma ótima idéia, e decidiram nos fotografar de todas as maneiras possiveis.

Nós não esmagamos o bolo na cara um do outro, mesmo quando Emmett gritou por isso. Eu dei uma pequena mordida experimentando o bolo baunilha com glacé. Já Edward se inclinou levemente para beijar o resto do recheio que tinha ficado no canto da minha boca.

Por cerca das nove horas, o jantar já tinha acabado. Havia uma limusine esperando por nós para nos levar para casa. Nós partiríamos para nossa lua-de-mel amanhã de manhã. E agora não havia outro lugar que eu quisesse mais do que na nossa cama, completamente sozinhos.

No momento em que entrei na limusine, me arrastei pro colo de Edward. Meus dedos foram para o seu cabelo enquanto nos beijávamos, meu corpo colidindo contra o dele. Eu o queria tanto que literalmente chegava a doer. Suas mãos exploraram meu corpo por cima do meu vestido. Nós estávamos tão envolvidos nos amassos que nem sequer percebemos que o carro tinha parado.

"Nós já chegamos Sr. e Sra. Cullen", o motorista informou enquanto dava pequenas batidas na porta do lado de fora. Eu corei selvagemente e Edward começou a rir.

"Vamos, Sra. Cullen. Já estamos casa." - Ele segurou minha mão enquanto nós saímos do carro.

Então na porta da nossa casa ele parou. E sem uma palavra me carregou em seus braços. - "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Bem... eu tenho que carregar a noiva pela porta, não é?" - Ele perguntou se fazendo de inocente, mas seu sorriso era completamente ao inverso.

Rolei meus olhos, se bem que eu não podia mentir pra mim mesma. Era exatamente isso que eu queria. Queria estar somente em seus braços, sendo amada por ele.

Ele chutou a porta fechando-a atrás de nós e levando-nos diretamente pro nosso quarto. A porta já estava aberta, mas com as luzes apagadas.

"Feche os olhos." - ele sussurrou num tom suave. Quis abri a boca para protestar. - "_Por favor_?"

Então eu fiz como ele me pediu, fechando os olhos firmemente. Senti sendo colocada em cima da cama e depois ouvi seus passos firmes no chão enquanto ele se locomovia. Ele ia ficando cada vez mais afastado. - "Posso abrir agora?"

"Só um segundo." - Houve um clique e eu podia sentir a luz estava acesa, mesmo através das minhas pálpebras. A cama se afundou enquanto ele se sentava. Ele me abraçou por trás, suas pernas de cada lado das minhas. - "Abra." - ele disse respirando contra o meu pescoço.

O quarto estava decorado com centenas de rosas de todas as cores possíveis. Em vasos, em arranjos, ou simplesmente dispersas em pétalas sobre a cama e o chão. Agora eu notei como o ar estava realmente levemente adocicado pelo perfume, e fiquei surpresa pelo fato de não ter percebido antes. A verdade era que eu estava muito mais interessada nele do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Aah, Edward. Como você..? "

"Gostou?"

Eu simplesmente assenti, não confiando na minha voz no momento. Me virei ficando de joelhos para que eu pudesse encará-lo, minhas mãos descansando sobre seus ombros.

"Hoje cedo, Jasper e eu fomos a duas floriculturas e compramos isso... Eu só quero que tudo seja perfeito." Ele falou enquanto, seus dedos desciam da minha testa até o meu maxilar.

"Não importa como, vai ser sim perfeito... Porque você já esta aqui comigo." - E então fechei a distância para beijá-lo.

Sua mão se apoderou da minha nuca, me beijando apaixonadamente. Lentamente, ele foi se deitando na cama e me puxando por cima dele. Edward rolou e colocando um joelho de cada lado das minhas coxas. Notei que ele já tinha tirados os sapatos. _Eu era tão desatenta assim?_

Não... Acho que estava tão envolvida que não conseguia perceber mais nada no mundo.

"Bella, você é muito mais linda do que eu jamais imaginei." - ele sussurrou docemente e fez uma trilha de beijos dos meus lábios aos meus ombros. Suas mãos carinhosamente apertavam meus braços, deslizando ao longo do meu cotovelo até finalmente chegar ao meu ombro...

**EPOV**

Aspirei profundamente seu perfume, deixando que enchesse meus pulmões. Planejei memorizar cada parte do seu corpo, desde do seu delicado aroma até a menor das sardas. Ela ergueu um pouco os ombros pra fora da cama, mostrando-me o quanto ela queria que eu a despir-se. Mas eu não estava pronto para isso ainda. Eu deslizado lentamente pelo seu corpo até parar na ponta dos seus pés.

Fechei os olhos, porque ainda achava mais fácil tirar o cinto sem minha visão. Normalmente, Bella teria me dado uma bronca por fazer isso, mas acho que ela estava desfrutando demais do momento pra dizer alguma coisa. Em seguida, joguei um de seus sapatos no chão. O segundo seguiu o mesmo caminho. Peguei um dos tornozelos, esfregando suavemente seu pé com ambas as mãos. Eu beijei ligeiramente o começo do mesmo, meu polegar fazendo círculos em torno do tornozelo. - "Isso parece bem familiar, não?"

"O que você quer dizer?" - Ela perguntou suavemente, seus olhos castanhos olhando cada movimento meu.

"Lembra da nossa aulinha de espanhol?"

Ela corou, uma reação que eu adorava. - "Lembro." - Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, sugando-o suavemente. - "Eu gostei dela."

"Eu também." - disse sorrindo pra ela. Abaixei seu tornozelo cuidadosamente e comecei a beijar sua pele levando meu corpo cada vez mais para cima até meus lábios pararem pouco acima de seus joelhos. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos e falei. - "_Quiero probar cada parte de ti._" - e enquanto eu sussurrava minha boca permaneceu grudada a sua carne.

"O q-que... o que isso -significa? " - Ela gaguejou ligeiramente.

"Significa que eu quero saborear cada pedacinho seu." - Desta vez não olhei pra ela, pois já estava fazendo meu caminho por suas coxas. Eu queria analisar toda sua pele.

Ela não falou mais nada, no entanto sua respiração acelerou quando empurrei um pouco seu vestido. Com as minhas mãos à frente, eu fitei cada detalhe sobre ela, absorvendo os mínimos detalhes.

Acho que fiquei meio fascinado com uma pequena pintinha no interior coxa direita. _Tinha que beijar isso._ Levei os lábios até a marca, trazendo sua pele na minha boca, sugando o local. Seus quadris foram para cima e ela gemeu suavemente.

"Edward, por favor ..." - ela implorou. Sorri comigo mesmo, continuando a me apetecer de sua coxa com muita atenção.

"Sim, meu amor?" - Perguntei inocentemente indo para a outra coxa.

"Eu te quero tanto. Por favor."

Eu não lhe respondi de imediato. Ao invés disso corri meu nariz pelo seu _centro_, beijando levemente sua pele sensível através de sua calcinha branca de rendas. Ela ergueu o quadril novamente, tentando fazer com que minha boca demorasse mais por lá.

Ela grunhiu quando me afastei dela. - "Eu não estou com pressa amor, seja paciente."

"É difícil ser paciente quando eu estou sentindo _muito_ a sua falta." - As mãos dela se moveram pelos meus braços chegando aos ombros. Ela usou seus minúsculos dedos, me massageando por um momento antes de escorrega-los até meu peito.

Trouxe os meus lábios aos dela, quando Bella começou a trabalhar nos botões da minha camisa. Fechei os olhos, apreciando a sensação cócegas. Quando ela terminou, fiquei de joelhos e joguei a camisa pro lado.

Não sei como ela conseguiu sair debaixo de mim, indo até o pé da cama e se levantando. Suas mãos foram para seus ombros e ela empurrou as alças que seguravam o vestido. Ele caiu no chão com um leve baque. Ela se afastou dele, chutando-o pro lado. Bella estava agora em nada além de um sutiã sem alças e calcinha rendada que eu já tinha visto antes.

Ainda de joelhos fui até o final da cama. Nossos olhos vidrados um no outro enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção. Foi difícil me segurar para não arrancar sua lingerie só para ver como seu corpo se movia completamente sem roupas. Eu não ia conseguir aguentar até mais tarde. Eu ainda me sentia longe dali, mesmo que ela estando de pé a minha frente. Eu a abracei e quando nossas peles descobertas se tocaram parecia mais que eu estava pegando fogo.

Minhas mãos descansaram em seu quadril enquanto eu a beijava alucinadamente. Era difícil ser lento quando praticamente pode-se sentir o sabor da paixão saindo da outra pessoa. Ela gemeu em minha boca e isso fez com que algo despertasse em mim. Eu precisava dela **agora**. Dane-se o estudar e memorizar. Eu posso fazer isso depois.

Agarrei-a pela cintura e praticamente joguei-a na cama. Rastejei ao longo do seu corpo novamente. Sua respiração era pesada e seu peito subia e descia com cada respiração. Talvez isso fosse a coisa mais erótica que eu vi até agora.

Suas mãos trabalhavam na minha calça enquanto minhas mãos foram pro sutiã de Bella. Puxei o bojo pra baixo, expondo seu corpo para o ar frio. Ela tinha razão quando disse que seu lábios eram quase da mesma cor que seus mamilos. Esfreguei forte minha palma no mamilo ao mesmo tempo massageando o resto do volume com meus dedos. Abaixei minha boca ao outro sugando-o sua carne.

Ela ainda estava tentando abrir meu botão e, finalmente, ela se irritou. Senti suas mãos em cada lado da calça e então ela puxou com um pouco de força, e assim arrancando o botão. Juntos puxamos o zíper pra baixo. Eu grunhi com o toque, trazendo mais de sua pele a minha boca. Ela deu um puxão no tecido arrastando também minhas boxers. Bella usou seus pés pelo resto das minhas pernas até que finalmente eu chutei-os pra fora.

"Você está vestindo muitas roupas", comentei enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ela me empurrou de volta no colchão, olhando fixamente pra mim. Com as mãos ela abriu o sutiã, e este caiu longe se seu corpo, expondo-a completamente pra mim.

**BPOV**

Ele parecia completamente faminto quando me viu sem o sutiã. Eu nunca senti mais sexy, vendo como ele encarava diferentes partes do meu corpo. Em seguida, comecei a empurrar minha calcinha pelo quadril, descendo-a por minhas coxas. Edward colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas, terminado o trabalho pra mim.

Seus belos olhos verdes me observavam enquanto eu me deitava de costas, totalmente exposta a ele. - "Perfeita." - ele murmurou. - "Você é simplesmente perfeita".

Ele deitou-se por cima de mim, espalhando minhas coxas com os dois joelhos. Ele estava posicionado onde eu mais queria... quase _lá_, Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim. Ele resolveu me provocar mais um pouco, demorando para me _preencher_. Eu estava quase começando a implorar quando num movimento único ele entrou em mim.

Fechei os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, tomando respirações profundas. _Eu sentia tanto sua falta!_

"Isabella, olhe para mim." - ele ordenou. - "Abra os olhos." - disse ele, pela segunda vez nesta noite.

Eu fiz como disse e foi pega pelo seu sorriso sexy e presunçoso. É claro que ele estava desfrutando do poder que tinha sobre mim. Ele podia abusar o quanto quisesse disso, eu adorava.

Meus quadris começaram a se movimentar com os dele, os meus dedos correndo para cima e para baixo por suas costas, mas os nossos olhos ficaram o tempo todo trancados. Não demorou muito até que ambos estavam respirando pesadamente e gemiamos muito alto. Minhas unhas cravaram no seu antebraço, sentindo cada vez mais próximo o meu ápice.

Ele grunhiu ruidosamente contra a leve dor, fechando os olhos e jogando sua cabeça pra trás. Senti -lo tremer um pouco sobre mim. Eu me ergui um pouco pressionando meu peito contra seu tórax forte. Cobri seu pescoço com beijos, mas logo depois comecei a mordiscar, até mesmo a morder.

Ele gemeu mais alto. Edward me abraçou, segurando-me firme com ele. Seu impulso se tornaram mais e mais forte, me preenchendo completamente a cada estocada. Ele me tirou do seu pescoço e levou sua boca ao meu seio novamente. Ele chupou e beijou com paixão, fazendo minhas coxas ficarem cada vez mais encharcadas com cada passagem de sua língua.

"Oh, Edward!" - Gritei alto quando meu corpo começou com os espasmos. Ele me abaixou de volta na cama, o braço dele ainda circundando-me. Eu pensei que ele fosse parar, mas então ele ergueu minha perna em volta do quadril, investindo em meu corpo mais pesado e mais rápido.

Meu estômago se retorceu e tive muitos rápidos e intensos orgasmos. Eu gritei de prazer. Meu coração trovejava no meu peito e o suor cobria todo meu corpo, manchando o lençol.

Finalmente, Edward começou a tremer com o seu próprio clímax, a boca ligeiramente aberta e um gemido mudo. Eu continuava sentindo todos os seus movimentos dentro do meu corpo ainda sensível. Ele continuou bombeando lentamente enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração, e finalmente fechou os olhos.

Ele enfim se jogou na cama e rolou pro seu lado. Ao invés de me puxar para seu peito como imaginei, me arrastou de modo de modo que eu fiquei completamente por cima dele. Edward puxou o cobertor, finalmente tirou seus óculos e colocou- os ao lado do criado-mudo.

Um de seus braços abraçaram minha cintura, enquanto o outro brincava com o meu cabelo. Eu adorava ficar assim com ele: completamente nus e totalmente escorregadios por conta da mistura do nosso suor. Ele pôs uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás do meu pescoço e baixou os lábios para sussurrar ao pé do meu ouvido – "Eu vou te amar até o fim dos meus dias..."


	8. Capítulo 7

**MOMENTOS - VII**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**Os raios de sol já começavam a iluminar o quarto. Eu não sabia a hora e sinceramente não fazia diferença. Tudo que importava era o homem extremamente sexy e excitado que me abraçava por trás. As mãos grandes e macias descansando nos meus quadris, _desenhando_ formas aleatórias na minha pele. "Bom dia..." – ele sussurrou no pé do ouvido mandando uma corrente pela minha espinha

"Muito bom." – falei tentando virar de frente para ele sem muito êxito. As mãos firmes me seguraram na mesma posição.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" – ele falou enquanto passava o nariz pelo meu pescoço. Agora era eu quem começava a ficar excitada.

"Hmmm.. eu achei que deveríamos começar a nos arrumar para nossa lua-de-mel..." – eu respondi com ar de pergunta, as palavras saindo com certa dificuldade. Eu ainda sentia certa frustração por não saber onde iríamos. Mas estava difícil de me concentrar em qualquer coisas enquanto as mãos dele corriam meu corpo.

"Nós temos tempo, acredite. E se você não percebeu... eu já estou _preparado_ para nossa lua-de-mel.." – ele falou com uma curta risada envergonhada. Eu não precisava me virar para saber que ele estava corando.

_Nesse jogo, dois jogam Edward_...Comecei a mexer minha bunda contra sua ereção e ele gemeu alto – "Eu notei... no que você estava pensando para ficar tão _animado_?"

"Eu acordei há um tempinho... Você ainda estava dormindo.. e parece que sonhando também." – ele falou com uma risadinha – "E eu _acho_ que também estava presente nesse seu sonho. E seus movimentos estavam bem... _sugestivos_. Extremamente sexy. Agora eu sei como uma stripper dança." – ele falou enquanto passeava a mão direita na parte interna da minha coxa.

Cobri minha face com as mãos pois sabia que estava corando num tom vermelho forte. E ele começou a rir... rir tão forte que eu estava balançando junto com ele. "Ai que vergonha..." – falei entre minhas mãos.

"Por que você está com vergonha? Você me deixa excitada dormindo! Você tem noção do quão sexy é isso?" – as mãos desceram pelos meus quadris e passeavam agora pelas minhas costas." Eu quase não esperei que você despertasse para fazer _algo_ em relação a isso." – ele falava contra minha pele com um tom bem sugestivo – "Esse é o efeito que você tem sobre mim."

"Bom.. essa definitivamente é uma forma muito boa de se acordar." – mais gemi do que falei tirando as mãos do rosto. Olhei para ele sobre o ombro. Uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e _meu_ sorriso torto no rosto.

"'Você acha? Bem.. lembrarei disso." – e com isso ele segurou a parte do meu cabelo que estava cobrindo meu pescoço e moveu-o para trás, atacando a pele sensível dali com os lábios quentes.

"O que você ta fazendo?" – suspirei, enquanto movia a cabeça para dar-lhe melhor acesso ao meu pescoço.

"Você quer mesmo que eu explique? Eu achava melhor mostrar." – ele falou ainda beijando minha pele e eu pude sentir um leve movimento nos lábios dele que indicavam um sorriso.

"Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum se você continuar o que está fazendo." – eu tentei soar séria. Apesar de não saber o lugar exato da lua-de-mel, tinha certeza que viajaríamos. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando resistir mas estava _muito _difícil.

"E aonde você quer ir?" – ele falava num tom jocoso enquanto movia as mãos das minhas costas para os meus quadris até chegar na minha barriga. E ali, na linha do meu quadril e um pouquinho abaixo do meu umbigo ele brincou levemente com os dedos.

Meu baixo ventre se apertou. Os movimentos desceram cada vez mais e eu ajeitei minhas pernas e levantei um dos meus joelhos para que ele tivesse melhor acesso. Ele moveu os dedos dentro de mim e gemeu ao ver o quão _pronta_ eu estava para ele.

Com um movimento rápido – e para minha surpresa e satisfação – ele _entrou _em mim - ainda por trás, os dedos ainda massageando meu clitóris. Gemi muito alto por conta da surpresa e a sensação maravilhosa. "Ohhh."

"Quer que eu pare?" – ele perguntou preocupado. Mesmo preocupado eu podia sentir que ele não queria parar. Nem eu.

Ao invés de responder, peguei sua mão livre e levei aos meus seios. Ele se concentrou no meu seio direito, apertando e rolando meu mamilo entre o dedão e o indicador. A sensação me levou aos céus. Uma mistura envolvente de sensações me levava cada vez mais para perto do clímax e eu sentia Edward cada vez mais forte e fundo dentro de mim.

**EPOV**

Eu acordei muito mais cedo do que eu gostaria, mas não foi de todo mau. Bella estava deitada com as costas contra o meu peito gemendo meu nome sem o menor pudor enquanto movia o corpo contra o meu. A cada movimento ela gemia mais alto. Não era difícil imaginar com o que ela sonhava.

Os gemidos e os movimentos lascivos já eram o suficiente para me deixar excitado, mas tudo mudou ao observar sua expressão: os lábios inchados em formato de 'o' – vez ou outra mordendo o lábio inferior e a respiração ofegante. Eu fiquei fascinado com a visão dela e os raios do sol invadindo o quarto iluminando-a. _Então é assim que ela fica quando está excitada_, pensei comigo mesmo enquanto a observava curioso.

As mãos de Bella corriam seu próprio corpo, tocando pontos sensíveis. Eu precisei fechar os olhos para me controlar e não atacá-la. Eu queria estar dentro dela. Fazer seu sonho realidade, mas não me pareceu certo fazer isso enquanto ela dormia; apesar dos movimentos das mãos nos seios e baixo ventre me levarem a loucura.

Segurei seus quadris e puxei-a contra meu corpo. Se eu não podia fazer o que eu queria, eu ia senti-la, ao menos. Com o meu movimento ela começou a se aquietar – para meu desgosto – mas começou a acordar.

Ela falou sobre a lua-de-mel, que ela não tinha idéia de onde seria; mas eu sabia que não era realmente sobre isso que ela queria _falar_. Não que eu quisesse: uma vez que ela abriu os olhos eu não pude me controlar.

Uma corrente elétrica atravessou todo meu corpo quando a penetrei por trás. Uma posição nova e eu por uma fração de segundo fiquei ansioso ao pensar em quantas maneiras mais eu poderia usar para dar prazer a ela. Com uma mão em seu seio e outra entre suas pernas eu saí de seu corpo para voltar de uma maneira mais profunda, preenchendo-a por completo. Após cada investida, mais _molhada_ ela ficava.

"Assim.." – ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás descansando-a no meu ombro. Baixei meus lábios para o seu ombro e dei vários beijos e pequenas mordidas naquela área. "Mais forte" – ela quase sussurrou acho que por vergonha. Eu achei sexy.

E eu fui. Mais forte e mais rápido. Intercalei as investidas com pequenas mordidas e conforme ela gemia mais alto, eu aumentava a força ou dava pequenos chupões. Não demorou muito e ela gritou meu nome chegando ao seu ápice, me levando junto com ela. Nossos corpos tremiam e balançavam pela respiração forte.

Me permiti não me mover por um minuto, ainda dentro dela. Beijei seu pescoço e respirei seu doce aroma. Ela começou a fazer cafuné no meu cabelo logo depois. Eu estava no paraíso.

"Isso.. você.. foi maravilhoso." – falei ainda tentando compassar a minha respiração.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta." – ela sussurrou com a mão no meu cabelo. Ela então virou o rosto e me beijou sobre o ombro.

"Eu também senti sua falta. Mas valeu a pena. Ontem a noite e hoje... foi..." – e eu não conseguia achar uma palavra que expressasse metade do que eu estava sentindo. Então eu a beijei.

Ela estava sorrindo quando separamos nossos lábios, os olhos cor de chocolate nos meus. Eu não queria sair dali, mas precisávamos nos arrumar . Ela pareceu perceber a mudança na minha expressão porque ela se virou lentamente na cama para olhar para mim – "Vamos tomar um banho?"

Eu peguei uma de suas pernas e posicionei-a acima do meu quadril e puxei-a para cima do meu corpo – "Vamos ficar assim?" – ela estava perfeita, nua em cima de mim. Ela fez um biquinho e eu respirei fundo – "Ok, vamos tomar um banho."

**BPOV**

Porra, por que tem que ser sempre eu quem acaba com a venda nos olhos? Depois de um banho rápido, eu estava me vestindo quando Edward se aproximou por trás e amarrou uma venda nos meus olhos. Eu reclamei querendo arrumar minhas coisas, mas ele disse que tudo estava sob controle e que se algo estivesse faltando ele simplesmente compraria outro. Frustrante no mínimo.

Quando o carro que nos levaria ao aeroporto chegou - pude dizer pelo barulho - Edward colocou algo nos meus ouvidos. Reclamei alto, o que não valeu de nada já que nem pude ouvir o que ele falou de volta. Cer-te-za que era alguma _gracinha_. Ele me ajudou a descer as escadas e a entrar no carro.

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo ficamos no ali, apesar de não ter parecido ser muito. Ele me ajudou a sair do veículo e me levou para dentro. O ar gelado bateu na minha pele causando calafrios. Nós andamos um pouco e paramos. Andamos mais uma vez e paramos de novo. Eu já estava ficando nervosa. Eu sabia que estava no aeroporto, porque ele estava fazendo tanto para manter a surpresa?

Edward me pegou no colo do nada e eu me segurei no pescoço dele enquanto ele passava um braço por trás do meu joelho. Dois segundos depois ele me deitou em um lugar macio. Eu queria arrancar a venda e o fone da minha cabeça, mas Edward segurou meus braços sobre a mesma. Eu **odeio** surpresas.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço _caminhando_ para o meu colo. Minhas pernas enlaçaram sua cintura puxando-o para perto de mim.

Finalmente ele removeu os fones – "Se você for boazinha eu vou tirar a venda em alguns minutos."

"Onde nós estamos?" – perguntei com uma voz doce.

"Você já vai ver. Eu quero falar uma coisinha com você antes." – ele falou passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço e deixando um beijo na minha bochecha – "Você faria isso por mim?"

"Claro que sim."

"Quando eu estava planejando a lua-de-mel perfeita, fiquei muito indeciso. Eu quero mesmo é te levar para todos os lugares possíveis do mundo e te mimar bastante. Mas para isso eu precisaria de tempo e planejamento, o que eu pretendo para a nossa segunda lua-de-mel, ano que vem. Tudo bem pra você?" – ele falou carinhando minha bochecha enquanto deitava cada vez mais sobre mim.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso a resp–"

"Você disse que seria boazinha... Além do mais... é pra mim também. Por favor Bella... me deixe fazer do meu jeito." – ele falou enquanto beijava meu pescoço e passava uma mão pela lateral do meu corpo.

"Mas isso vai custar uma for–" – e mais uma vezes aqueles lábios me calaram com precisão. Ele me beijou com força me calando mais que efetivamente. A mão na minha nuca me trazendo cada vez mais fundo no beijo.

"Você agora é minha esposa e eu vou te tratar como você merece. Eu quero te dar o mundo. E imagine as coisas que veremos pelo mundo. Eu poderei **ver** coisas que eu nem imaginava! Por favor, Isabella."

Eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ele estava fazendo biquinho. Respirei fundo – "Tudo bem... Eu estou louca para conhecer a Europa mesmo..."

E ele me beijou de novo. E eu podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios dele. As mãos explorando minha barriga, levantando minha blusa lentamente. O beijo foi lento, a língua dele massageava a minha delicadamente. Gemi sem vergonha nos lábios dele, o aperto das minhas pernas nele se intensificando. As mãos dele subiram e ele tirou a venda do meu rosto e jogou-a de lado.

Eu estava tão _ocupada_ beijando-o que nem notei onde estava. As mãos voltaram a levantar minha blusa e a massagear minha barriga. Quando eu precisei tomar ar virei o rosto, dando melhor acesso para os beijos que trilhavam meu pescoço e gemi alto mais uma vez. Tentando controlar a minha voz eu falei – "Meu _Deus_, você está cada dia melhor..."

"É mesmo...?"

"Hmmrmm. Eu só gostaria de saber onde estamos."

Ele riu – "No Horseshoe, eu reservei a melhor suíte deles. Achei que uma semana só para nós seria uma ótima ideia. E nós vivemos aqui por quase um ano, mas não conhecemos muita coisa de Shreveport. Eu planejei algumas coisas..." – ele falou se apoiando nos cotovelos olhando pra mim, brincando com o meu cabelo.

"Espero que não sejam muitos esses planos. Eu quero fazer umas _coisas_." – falei sorrindo.

"Hmm, acredite, eu também tenho uns planos que não podem ser realizados em público." – ele sorriu de volta. Ele mais uma vez deitou sobre mim e me beijou.

Eu já podia dizer que essa semana ia ser muito agradável.

**EPOV**

Depois de mais uma hora na cama nós pedimos algo para comer. Nós tínhamos pulado o café da manhã e a fome começou a incomodar. Eu estava terminando de colocar meu jeans – e Bella indo para o banheiro enrolada num lençol – quando o serviço de quarto chegou.

"Bom dia Sr. Cullen." – a garota falou sorrindo. Ela levantou a tampa da bandeja com o café e tudo me pareceu certo. Dei a gorjeta para ela e recebi um grande sorriso de volta – "Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?"

"No momento não. Obrigado!" – eu falei enquanto ela se retirava.

"Sabe, não importa o tempo que eu esteja com você.. eu nunca vou me acostumar com as reações das mulheres ao seu redor." – Bella falou da porta do banheiro, ainda enrolada no lençol, os cabelos encaracolados caindo em cascata pelos ombros.

"O que você quer dizer?" – perguntei colocando café nas xícaras.

Ela veio na minha direção e tirou uma xícara das minhas mãos, adoçando o café do jeito que ela gostava. – "O sorriso que elas te dão. Eu pensei que aquele menina fosse desmaiar!"

Eu ri. – "E porque ela desmaiaria?"

"Você atendeu a porta sem camisa. Meu amor, eu sei que existem garotas que pagariam para lamber coisas no seu peito." – ela falou virando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

Eu levei a comida da bandeja para cama balançando a cabeça – "Eu duvido."

"Eu pagaria."

"Ah, você não conta."

Sentei na cama e ela se sentou no meu colo. Peguei um pedaço de fruta de um dos pratos e levei a sua boca. Eu poderia sentar e observá-la comer o dia todo. O pequeno sorriso que se formava no canto da boca dela quando ela provava algo que gostava era fascinante. Assim como a maneira de fechar os olhos enquanto mastigava cuidadosamente. Eu queria aprender todas as expressões dela, principalmente as alegres.

"Eu posso até não _contar_, mas ainda pagaria." – ela falou uns segundos depois, comendo mais um pedaço de fruta e deitando sobre o meu peito.

"É? E onde estão essas mulheres? Me parece uma boa idéia para os negócios..." – eu brinquei.

Ela se virou rapidamente em cima de mim e me deu um tapa -dolorido- no braço – " Só. eu."

"Ai!" – falei esfregando meu braço como se tivesse doído muito. – "Sim senhora. Eu sou seu escravo."

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Escravo, é?"

"Sim senhora." – falei oferecendo um morango. Ela se aproximou e mordeu a fruta, um pouco do suco escorrendo escorreu seu queixo. Sua língua rosada disparou de seus lábios e eu não segurei um gemido. _As frutas ficam pra depois._

Eu a deitei no chão e tirei o lençol de seu corpo enquanto beijava os lábios agora com sabor morango. Ela estava completamente nua sob mim e meu corpo rapidamente reagiu de acordo. Ela corou quando me viu observando seu corpo, até a barriga dela ficou vermelhinha. Ela tentou puxar o lençol de volta mas eu não deixei.

"Nunca se _esconda_ de mim. Por favor. Você é linda." – eu falei. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, uma das coisas que ela fazia que me deixava louco, e corou mais uma vez.

Posicionei uma das minhas pernas entre as dela e forcei para que elas as abrisse enquanto eu ia beijando seu corpo. Desde a boca, descendo para o pescoço, o colo... "O que você está fazendo?" – ela perguntou pela segunda vez nessa manhã.

"Eu sou seu escravo, e eu quero servi-la. Fazê-la sentir-se bem. Algum problema nisso?" – perguntei antes de trilhar beijos ao redor de seu umbigo. Depois de ouvir minhas palavras ela relaxou as pernas e jogou a cabeça pra trás. Eu sorri ao ver que as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

Desci mais ainda meu rosto até beijar o interior de suas coxas – "Edward.. você adora me atiçar, né?"

"Eu não estou atiçando ." – falei enquanto lambi a parte interna de uma de suas coxas. Fechei os olhos e me aproximei de seu centro úmido e quente – "Eu estou apenas me deliciando."


	9. Capítulo 8

**MOMENTOS - VIII**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

Depois de ser acordada da melhor maneira possível, me deitei toda largada na cama, com uma das mãos sobre minha barriga. Meus olhos estavam fechados e eu estava há menos de três segundos de cair no sono de novo.

"Sabe, eu nunca tinha entendido muito bem a graça do _pornô_. Mas, olhando para você nesse _exato_ momento, me faz até querer tirar uma foto sua." – Edward disse em algum lugar à minha frente. Eu nem me incomodei de abrir os olhos, mas acabei entrando na brincadeira.

"Eu não quero virar viúva logo com alguns dias de casada." – Retruquei.

Edward riu. – "Bem, eu sabia que você não iria concordar mesmo... mas um cara pode sonhar. Mas por enquanto eu vou te manter com menos roupa possível."

"Eu acho que você está se tornando um grande pervertido." – Eu brinquei com ele. E como eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, decidi provocá-lo um pouquinho mais. Ergui uma das pernas e depois dobrei os joelhos. Bocejei suavemente, espreguiçando-me. Abaixei meu braços e corri uma das minhas mãos pela minha coxa exposta.

"Você é uma mulher sedutora, Isabella Cullen. E eu queria muito mesmo, mostrar o quanto você é boa nisso, só que temos planos para hoje." – Ele disse com a voz muito tensa, para o meu prazer.

Então finalmente olhei para ele. Ele estava parado junto a parede usando uma sunga preta e sem camisa. Ele terminava de arrumar uma bolsa cheia de coisas para levar conosco. Eu nem tinha percebido que iríamos sair. Se bem que posso muito bem culpá-lo pelo meu estado atual – _Mesmo adorando cada segundo que levou até eu ficar desse jeito_.

"Vai pra piscina?" – Eu perguntei.

"Na verdade, alguém me disse que aqui por perto tem um lago que parece mais uma praia." – Ele explicou enquanto colocava um frasco de protetor solar na bolsa.

"Então, você trouxe algo para eu usar, ou você quer que eu continue assim?" – Eu perguntei, acenando com a mão pro meu corpo.

"Honestamente? Desse jeito é melhor." – Ele sorriu vindo até a cama e engatinhando por cima de mim. O tecido da sunga era meio diferente contra a minha pele. Eu sorri maliciosamente enquanto puxava o cordão.

"Ótimo... Por que você não tira isso e nós dois podemos ir _assim_." – Enfiei minha mão dentro de seu calção, arrastando os dedos ao longo de sua virilha.

Ele sentou-se lentamente, tirando as minhas mãos pra longe da brincadeira. – "Isso não seria nada mal... Só que eu tenho algo para você usar." – E então ele puxou algo do canto e balançou uma _coisa_... azul... na minha frente.

"Ok, agora onde está o resto?" – Eu brinquei.

Ele revirou os olhos. – "Você é muito engraçada sabia? Confie em mim, eu poderia ter conseguido algo muito menor. Alice me disse que o biquíni que eu peguei mal caberia pra cobrir seus peitos."

"Bem, eu acho que existem alguns pequenos milagres." – Peguei o troço minúsculo das mãos dele. Ele riu e se inclinou para a frente.

"Claro que existem milagres! Você é um anjo. Se você não for meu milagre, o que pode ser então?" – Edward disse em uma forma encantadora. Ele sorriu torto e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

**EPOV**

Bella estava devastadoramente linda no biquíni. Eu queria muito que ela não precisasse colocar nada por cima, mas eu entendo o porquê dela ter colocado. Eu não consegui tirar os olhos de cima durante todo caminho até o lago. Foi bom ter um motorista que era capaz não só de prestar atenção em Bella mas também no trânsito. O trajeto também não pareceu demorar muito tempo, mesmo que fosse - pelo menos - uns bons trinta minutos de carro. Isso pode ter tido a ver com a feroz sessão de amassos no banco de trás. Nós dois estávamos sentindo muita falta um do outro há mais de um mês, só estávamos correndo atrás do tempo perdido. _Graças a Deus pelas limusines terem divisórias_.

"Sr. Cullen, nós chegamos." – O motorista disse depois de bater na porta.

Bella corou e olhou para suas mãos. – "Nós somos casados, nós podemos muito bem estar fazendo isso. Além do mais, é nossa lua de mel." – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela levantou o rosto com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Mas nós estamos agindo como um casal de-"

"Adolescentes." – Terminei por ela. Ela sorriu concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu não posso imaginar o por quê..." – Revirei os olhos enquanto abria a porta para nós.

Eu tinha reservado essa praia privada para o dia, então estávamos sozinhos aqui. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido, embora eu já tivesse visto muitas coisas desde a operação. Tudo era tão diferente, com tons de marrom e bege.

"Você não vai precisar de mais nada, senhor?" – O motorista perguntou.

"Não, por favor retorne às três para nos pegar. Eu vou ligar se nós precisarmos de você mais cedo." – Eu o informei. O motorista assentiu. Peguei a bolsa do banco de trás antes de fechar a porta.

Bella estava andando na minha frente, seus quadris balançando levemente. – "Isso aqui não parece muito um lago comum." – Ela comentou.

"Aparentemente, este é parte do reservatório da cidade". – Expliquei-lhe. Levei um tempinho, mas fiz algumas pesquisas sobre coisas para fazer por aqui. Foi mais frustrante do que eu gostaria, mas eu acho que ia valer a pena no final.

Peguei uma toalha e a estendi sobre a areia, colocando o resto das nossas coisas por cima dela. Eu assisti deliciado Bella retirando sua saída de banho e arremessando-a ao chão. Ela soltou seu cabelo longo, balançando suas ondas. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Eu precisava me controlar.

Me ocupei então de me despir e tirar meus óculos. Coloquei-os com cuidado sobre a toalha de modo que eu pudesse encontra-los facilmente, ou pelo menos a Bella, caso eu não conseguisse.

Eu podia ver apenas uns dois metros a minha frente sem os óculos, o que era longe de ser perfeito, mas era melhor que nada. Bella puxou a minha mão, me arrastando para a água.

Nós nadamos até que a água ficou na altura do meu peito. A água quente ao redor do meu corpo me relaxava. Bella envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e suas pernas na minha cintura. Ela mergulhou a cabeça para trás, para molhar os cabelos.

Nós nadamos um pouco, nós beijávamos... e um pouco mais. Estávamos há um bom tempo na água, Bella no meu colo enquanto eu beijava seu ombro. – "Não leve a mal, mas você está mudando de cor."

"Ah! Eu sabia que me esqueci de algo. Protetor solar!" – Ela saiu correndo pra fora da água. Eu segui atrás dela. Vi como ela vasculhava a bolsa em busca da loção. – "Pára de olhar para minha bunda!" – Ela murmurou.

"Eu não consigo!" – Sorri brincalhão.

Ela virou-se com uma sobrancelha levantada. Havia o sorriso mais adorável espalhado em suas feições. Ela tinha algo na mão que eu não reconheci até que houve um flash. Ela colocou a língua para fora depois que tirou a minha foto. Ela me entregou o tubo de loção. – "Ponha um pouco nas minhas costas e nada de gracinhas."

"Eu vou te mostrar algo engraçado..." – murmurei enquanto jogava a loção pro lado. Peguei a câmera da mão dela e envolvi forte um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Ela estava rindo alto, se esforçando para fugir. Joguei-a no chão, entrando na brincadeira. Nossas pernas se emaranharam e eu acabei caindo no chão junto com ela. Nesse ponto eu também estava rindo alto.

Eu peguei a câmera com uma mão e me inclinei, mas continuei segurando-a pela cintura. Comecei a clicar descontroladamente, tirando mais de uma dúzia de fotos de Bella, que tinha os braços por cima do rosto. – "Tá. Eu desisto!" – Ela meio que gritou, meio que riu.

Joguei a câmera para o lado e inclinei-me sobre ela. Ela se moveu lentamente em meus braços, sorrindo pra mim. Abaixei os meus lábios aos dela, beijando-os ligeiramente. Uma de suas mãos foi até meu cabelo e brincou com ele, escovando-o para fora dos meus olhos. – "Você é tão linda"

Ela me empurrou lentamente me virando de costas e ficando por cima de mim. Ela traçou os lábios sobre o meu maxilar até a minha orelha enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peito. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso enquanto ela sussurrava baixinho. – "Venha me pegar, se puder!"

Ela se levantou e correu para a água. – "Ei!" – Eu gritei enquanto corria atrás dela. Ela já estava na água. Eu parei na beira do lago e percebi que estava pisando em algo e me abaixei para ver o que era. Era um pano levemente úmido e azul. Meu sorriso cresceu quando percebi o que era. Joguei o biquíni de volta para onde as nossas roupas estavam e corri imediatamente para a água.

**BPOV**

"Ah... Eu não quero ir." – choraminguei enquanto entrava no grande carro preto. Estava meio queimada por conta do sol e tinha areia em lugares nada naturais, mas eu estava gostando demais desse momento.

Edward riu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo. – "Bem, nós podemos voltar algum dia. Mas só que essa noite nós temos planos e eu estou bastante empolgado com isso." – Ele me informou com um pequeno sorriso.

"E você não vai me contar, não é?"

"Não." – disse ele fazendo um biquinho com seus lábios perfeitos. Aquele seu sorriso presunçoso que me escondia alguma coisa. Eu simplesmente dei língua para ele, e isso o fez rir novamente.

"Antes do início da faculdade, que tal se alugássemos uma cabana para passar o fim de semana?" – Ele ofereceu. Ele começou a sorrir quando percebeu o indicio de sorriso no meu rosto. Eu meneei a cabeça e me aconcheguei mais perto dele. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro largo, e um dos meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

Devo ter adormecido no mesmo instante porque agora Edward estava beijando meu ombro nu. Ergui meus olhos tentando me localizar. – "Nós já chegamos?" – Eu disse com um bocejo.

"Sim, e tem alguém esperando por você." – Ele me disse enquanto o motorista abria a porta. Edward pegou nossa sacola antes de mim e me ajudou a sair.

Havia uma jovem mulher num terno marrom, com uma prancheta em sua mão e um grande sorriso no rosto. – "Olá, Sra. Cullen, eu sou Candice. Se estiver tudo bem podemos começar agora com seus tratamentos. "

"Tratamentos?" – Minha voz subiu umas oitavas cheia de horror.

Eu ouvi a risada de Edward atrás de mim. – "Bella, você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço, mas parece que todo seu QI some assim que você acorda."

Eu dei um tapa no ombro dele que continuou a rir. Candice viu tudo com um sorriso. – "Seu tratamentos de beleza, Sra. Cullen. Temos marcado meia hora de massagem, maquiagem, e um penteado".

"Ah ..." – Eu disse suavemente. – "Preciso tomar banho primeiro." – reclamei.

"Nós temos cinco chuveiros diferentes e você está livre para usa-los." – A menina disse, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto. – "E eu creio também que haja roupas esperando por você." – Ela acrescentou rapidamente, como se ela tivesse esquecido de algo.

Eu me virei para Edward com uma sobrancelha erguida. – "Para onde nós vamos essa noite?"

"Bem, só para não perder o hábito... Tente descobrir!" – Ele sorriu presunçosamente; se inclinou e beijou levemente minha bochecha. – "Divirta-se. Te encontro em algumas horas."

Eu suspirei, sabendo que eu não podia argumentar. – "Vamos logo, Candice."

Eu nunca tinha tomado um banho como esse antes. A água quente tirou toda a sujeira do lago, e o cheiro doce dos shampoos e dos sabonetes suaves amaciaram minha pele. A água batia contra meus músculos um tanto doloridos. Eu não acho que iria mais precisar de massagem depois disso.

Saí do banho num roupão grande e fofo. Havia uma outra mulher esperando por mim, ao lado de uma maca. – "Olá, Sra. Cullen. Sou a Beth. Pronta para sua massagem? "

Assenti lentamente. A mulher entregou-me uma toalha para me enrolar, virando-se para me dar alguma privacidade. Subi em uma mesa, mas não tinha ideia de como me deitar.

"É sua primeira massagem?" – Ela riu.

"É tão óbvio assim?" – Suspirei pesadamente.

"Tudo bem. Pra tudo na vida se tem uma primeira vez. Por que você não se deita de bruços?" – Eu fiz o que ela me disse e fechei os olhos. – "Você está um pouco rosa. Tomou muito sol hoje? "

"Fui ao lago com o meu marido." – Eu disse, sorrindo. – "Passamos protetor, mas ficamos por lá _muito_ tempo."

Trinta minutos não foi o suficiente. Eu tinha uma nova melhor amiga. Se eu pudesse manter a Beth comigo em todos os momentos, eu manteria. Me enrolei no meu roupão de novo e fui para outra sala. Havia duas pessoas esperando por mim agora. Um homem baixo e magro, de cabelos perfeitos e uma outra menina que tinha uma maleta repleta de instrumentos para tortura.

"Minha nossa! E nela que eu vou trabalhar? Eu acho que poderia te pagar por me dar a honra de fazer isso." – O homem disse, segurando minha mão e me girando.

Corei intensamente, olhando para o chão. – "Obrigada." – Murmurei.

"E, além de tudo modesta. Bem Sra. Modesta, sente-se aqui na minha cadeira. A propósito eu sou o Matt. " – A menina não disse absolutamente nada, mas sorria.

Eu nunca tinha tido uma experiência tão agradável de arrumar meu cabelo. No momentos minhas unhas estavam num vermelho brilhantes meu cabelo todo encaracolado. Minha maquiagem estava tão perfeita que acho que até Alice teria tido inveja. Me vesti com as roupas que estavam esperando por mim e me virei para o espelho.

"Nossa ..." – Eu suspirei.

**EPOV**

Tomei banho, fiz a barba e me vesti depois de um breve cochilo. Se a Bella estava relaxando, eu também iria. Tudo estava organizado para nossa noite. Só espero que seja tudo perfeito.

Parecia estranho me olhar no espelho. Minha pele estava num contraste enorme com a minha roupa, que era azul escuro e preta. Meus olhos me faziam lembrar da pereira no quintal. O pior era o que eu não sabia com que comparar o meu cabelo. Era diferente de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, incluindo meus próprios pais.

Calcei meus sapatos e estava prestes a pegar minha carteira quando a porta se abriu. Parei o que estava fazendo, inclusive a respiração. Tenho certeza que meu queixo caiu só de olhar pra ela.

Quando marquei o salão do hotel para Bella, eu nunca esperava ela voltasse daquele jeito. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido de seda azul brilhante que caía até o chão. Ele se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Havia uma fenda em cada lado do vestido, quase chegando até seus quadris. Da cabeça aos pés, ela estava perfeita. Eu não sei bem o por que, e nem como, mas tudo que eu queria fazer era jogá-la na cama.

Talvez fossem seus lábios brilhantes ou os olhos escuros.

"Tire uma foto, vai durar mais tempo." – Ela provocou.

"Você me odiaria se eu fizesse? É que eu quero lembrar de você assim até o dia que em que eu morrer." – Eu disse-lhe sinceramente.

Ela corou intensamente, mordendo seu lábio. Eu gemia comigo mesmo, esperando que ela dissesse algo ou então nós nunca iríamos sair desse quarto hoje. – "Ok..." – ela suspirou. – "Mas eu troca eu quero tirar uma foto sua também."

"É justo." – Comentei dando de ombros. Peguei a câmera rapidamente e preparei para tirar seu retrato. Ela fez meio que uma pose para mim, colocando a mão em seu quadril. Assim que bati a foto ela tomou a câmera da minha mão.

"Sua vez." – Disse com um sorriso. Ela fechou um olho enquanto tentava encontrar a imagem perfeita. Eu queria me esconder. Eu odiava tirar fotos. – "Vamos lá, sorria!" – Ela provocou. Eu fiz o que ela disse, tentando evitar uma careta. Ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente. Clicou a imagem e entregou a câmera volta para mim. – "Precisamos trabalhar em suas habilidades como modelo."

"Eu tenho outras habilidades, eu não preciso de mais nenhuma." – Eu brinquei, deixando os meus dedos deslizarem por sua barriga. O tecido me lembrou do vestido que ela usou em seu aniversário quando ainda estávamos nos conhecendo. Parecia frio e suave na minha mão. Me inclinei e beijei o ponto sensível atrás da orelha. – "É melhor irmos, ou não vamos mais sair daqui."

Ela corou e acenou com a cabeça, segurando minha mão. – "Então, para onde nós estamos indo?"

"Você vai ver. Não é longe." – Eu sabia que ela odiava quando fazia isso, mas eu sempre me divertia muito nessas ocasiões.

**BPOV**

Durante o trajeto, sentei-me confortavelmente em seu colo o tempo todo. Foi um passeio curto, rápido demais pro meu gosto. Ele estava absolutamente lindo em sua calça preta, camisa de botão azul e um blazer escuro. Os botões de início de sua camisa estavam abertos, expondo minimamente seu peitoral definido. Eu deixei meus dedos brincarem distraidamente sobre sua pele, aproveitando o calor.

"Você não tem idéia do efeito que tem sobre mim" – ele falou respirando fundo

"Por que você não me mostra?" – sussurrei trazendo o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os dentes.

"Ora, ora, Sra. Cullen... Você está tentando me seduzir!" – Ele provocou.

"Estou conseguindo?"

"Humrum." – Ele sussurrou enquanto se aproximava para me dar um beijo.

O carro teve que parar justamente nesse momento, pro meu desgosto. Edward me deu um sorriso triste. – "Não se preocupe, eu acho que você vai gostar desta noite. Além disso..." – Ele parou, sua mão tocando em meu rosto. – "Quanto mais esperarmos, melhor será." – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-me tremer.

"Eu não quero esperar ..." – Eu respirei, fechando meus olhos.

"Eu sei, nem eu, mas nós já estamos aqui." – Ele disse baixinho, com o nariz roçando no meu maxilar. O motorista bateu na porta e ele voltou a sorrir um pouco. – "Vamos."

Concordei, não confiando em mim mesma para falar. Eu já tinha visto o edifício em que estávamos antes, mas apenas de passagem. Eu percebi que era perto rio, no lado Shreveport. Pessoas muito bem vestidas estavam entrando no prédio bem iluminado. Eu andava de braços dados com Edward, olhando em volta procurando um indício do que estávamos prestes a fazer.

"Nós vamos a um concerto?" – Eu perguntei quando eu finalmente escutei o chamado.

"Tudo bem?" – Ele perguntou, seu rosto preocupado.

"Oh! É perfeito." – Sorri para ele. Ele sorriu de volta com aquele seu sorriso torto que fazia meu coração se derreter.

"Eu estava preocupado que isso acabasse sendo algo só pra mim, mas você sempre parece gostar quando eu toco para você. Tem certeza de que não se importa?" – Ele perguntou novamente.

Eu parei, colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto. Beijei levemente sua testa. – "Absoluta."

Eu tive que admitir que realmente não assisti a orquestra tocando. _Ouvi, _mas meus olhos estavam focados em Edward. Seus olhos fechados, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para trás balançando levemente enquanto deixava a música fluir por ele. De vez em quando, notei que seus dedos se remexiam levemente, como se ele acompanhasse a canção. Foi lindo de se observar.

"O que você achou?" – Ele perguntou enquanto íamos até nosso quarto depois da apresentação.

"Foi adorável, muito relaxante." – Disse-lhe honestamente. O dia todo foi relaxante. As risadas, os mimos, a música. Eu só precisava de mais duas coisas para deixar esta noite perfeita: jantar e _Edward. _Abri a boca para dizer que eu estava com fome, mas parei quando ele abriu a porta.

Dentro havia um carrinho esperando por nós. Duas bandejas de prata, um balde com algo dentro e uma rosa vermelha num vaso no centro.

"Eu espero que você não se importe. Imaginei que estaria com fome, depois de tanto tempo sem comer nada."

"Como você consegue ser tão perfeito?" – Me virei em seu abraço, levando minhas mãos até seu pescoço. Ele chutou a porta com o pé.

"Eu não sou perfeito, eu só sei o que você quer." – Ele deu um sorrisinho presunçoso, com os olhos brilhando.

"Isso é verdade ... você sabe bem o que eu quero." – eu disse suavemente, me afastando dele. Abaixei as alças do meu vestido empurrando-as pelos ombros e deixei-o cair ao chão. Sai dele, chutando o tecido pro lado. Eu já estava vestida somente de saltos alto preto, calcinha e sutiã rendados da mesma cor. Decidi brincar um pouquinho com ele, mesmo tentando resistir dificilmente àquela expressão faminta em seu rosto. Fui até as bandejas, erguendo a prataria que a cobria. – "Então, o que temos pro jantar?"

Senti seus braços em volta de mim, enquanto ele levava seus lábios ao meu ouvido para sussurrar roucamente. – "Você."

* * *

_Flores minhaaaas! Tudo bom? êêêêê caloooor! =D  
_

_Começaram minhas finais aqui e tá frenético.. FF bundão tb não ajuda, tô tentando postar desde segunda feira e fica de birra... mas ta aí!  
_

_Beijos e cliquem no ex-verdinho em 3...2...1..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**MOMENTOS - IX**

* * *

**EPOV**

Relaxei na nossa grande e muito confortável cama de hotel. Eu estava tão bem que não queria me mover por nada. O corpo de Bella estava sobre o meu, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. O corpo dela moldado ao meu sua mão descansava no meu abdômen. Mantive meus olhos fechados o máximo que pude simplesmente aproveitando a sensação. Eu sabia que tínhamos que levantar e odiava isso. Mas sabia que tinha planos e que Bella muito provavelmente gostaria deles.

Ontem foi um dia maravilhoso. Um dia cheio, mas maravilhoso. Nós andamos pelo jardim local. O sol estava brilhando e o céu num lindo tom de azul.

Eu fiz com que Bella posasse para algumas fotos o que ela fez muito a contra gosto. Mas era necessário: a beleza dela misturada no colorido das flores merecia ser fotografada e relembrada. Ela reclamou que teria que imprimir mais de mil fotos dessa viagem. Eu não achei problema nenhum nisso. Na verdade eu fiquei muito feliz. Eu podia ver agora então não perderia uma só oportunidade.

Depois de um rápido almoço nós voltamos para o hotel com um monte de besteiras para comer e alguns filmes. Depois de quatro filmes, que não assistimos nem metade por culpa dos amassos, nós decidimos dormir.

Eu sonhava mais agora. Flashes de luz e cores. E Bella. Mas mesmo sonhando eu sabia que a realidade era bem melhor.

Eu sonhava com os lábios dela nos meus. Nela se declarando com um lindo sorriso nos lábios que eu tanto gostava.

sabia que seria divertido mas não queria deixar o conforto e calor do seu abraço por meio segundo. Eu deveria ter deixado mais dias em aberto para ficar preguiçosamente deitado na cama como ontem. Mas tudo bem, eu não erraria novamente na nossa próxima lua de mel.

Corri os dedos por sua espinha enquanto minha outra mão tirava o cabelo que estava colado sem eu rosto – "Sra Cullen, hora de acordar..." – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Cedo. Demais." – ela murmurou enquanto se aconchegava mais em meu peito. Ela nem abriu os olhos mas fez um biquinho.

"São dez da manhã" – eu ri – "Você quer dormir o dia inteiro?" – falei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela parecia estar se controlando para não abrir os olhos. E eu odiava não ver os olhos dela ao acordar.

"Eu quero dormir" – ela reclamou baixinho, ainda sem se mover.

"Nós podemos voltar a tarde e tirar uma soneca." – prometi tentando não rir. E a idéia não era má. Ficar na cama com ela, fazendo sexo ou não, era uma das minhas coisas preferidas.

**BPOV**

Eu reclamei como uma criança pequena. Eu estava dolorida e um pouquinho tonta, meu corpo reclamando de qualquer e mínimo movimento. Finalmente as conseqüências de tamanho esforço físico estavam aparecendo. Eu precisava de uma aspirina, uma garrafa d'água e dormir pelo resto do dia.

Edward me fez uma xícara de café forte enquanto eu descansava mais alguns minutos na cama. Eu observei Edward andando pelo quarto enquanto juntava tudo que precisaríamos para o dia; vestindo apenas uma boxer lisa. Por alguma razão eu não conseguia deixar de observá-lo. Ele se movia tão graciosamente. Era quase hipnótico.

Me sentei lentamente quando Edward me trouxe a xícara de café, minhas costas estalando. Edward me olhou preocupado mas não disse nada e eu fiquei agradecida. Eu não precisava de uma babá. Eu ia melhorar, só precisava descansar.

"Então, quais os planos para hoje, Sr Cullen?" – perguntei antes de tomar um gole da bebida quente e tentando esconder o fato da minha coluna estar me matando.

"É uma surpresa." – ele falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhando. Parecia uma criança que entrou numa loja de doces com permissão para comer o que quisesse.

"Você é demais!" – reclamei sorrindo.

"Vista algo confortável e deixe o resto comigo." – ele falou e beijou meu nariz. Eu não consegui conter o sorriso. Hoje seria interessante, pra dizer no mínimo.

**EPOV**

"Um museu para crianças?" – ela perguntou agarrada a minha cintura enquanto esperávamos na fila pequena.

Eu fiz um biquinho - "O Centro de Ciência e Tecnologia não é só para crianças..." – ou pelo menos não foi isso que o site dizia. Era um museus científico com exibições e experiências ao vivo. Eu fui em desses quando menor, mas agora era diferente. Agora eu podia enxergar. Eu curtiria muito mais.

"Urrum..." – ela brincou movendo as sobrancelhas. A fila andou mais um pouco e ao pararmos ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro para mostrar que não estava falando sério. O cabelo sedoso fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço.

"Tem um planetário e um I-max* e também um– " eu comecei a me defender ainda fazendo biquinho.

Ela me cortou colocando uma das mãos suaves sobre a minha boca. Ela sorriu docemente e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos – "Eu não disse q não seria divertido, eu só achei engraçado. Vamos, chegou a nossa vez." – ela falou meneando a cabeça para a bilheteria.

Comprei nossas entradas, inclusive as do I-max. Assistiríamos um filme sobre as múmias no Egito. Eu ouvi coisas interessantes sobre esse cinema, eu estava bastante animado, foi difícil escolher. Tinha esse sobre as múmias, um sobre o tubarão branco, um outro chamado _O Ciclone de Bayou_ falando sobre o _Katrina_ que eu descartei por ser muito triste e um sobre a viagem ao espaço. Sendo homem eu teria três boas escolhas entre as quatro alternativas mas eu acho que o que falava sobre o Egito seria o mais interessante para Bella. E nós teríamos tempo para assistir a todos os outros.

Passeamos por todo o lugar devagar, Bella me deixando a vontade para observar e conhecer tudo. O legal é que tinha bastante coisa para tocar e eu estava me divertindo muito mexendo em tudo e observando os movimentos e as cores. Também fiquei aliviado ao ver que não éramos os únicos adultos sem filhos dali, apesar de não faltar crianças. Era ótimo observá-los. Acho que o pêndulo que mostra a rotação da Terra foi o que eu mais gostei. Me fez lembrar de Jasper, tínhamos que marcar um dia para vir com o grupo.

E por último fomos ao planetário. A lua laranja gigantesca nos saudando à entrada. Estava completamente escuro a ponto de ser impossível chegar um palmo a frente de nós e eu pude sentir que Bella ficou desconfortável com a situação. Eu me senti em _casa_. Peguei sua mão pequenina e a guiei até o centro do grande salão e fechei os olhos já que pelo menos ali eu não _precisava_da minha visão. Finalmente achei um lugarzinho para sentarmos.

Eu me sentei devagar trazendo Bella comigo. A cabeça dela descansou no meu peito nossas mãos interligadas. Nós estávamos completamente sozinhos para minha surpresa. Eu acho que as crianças também não ficam a vontade no escuro como Bella. Muitas pessoas não devem ficar. Eu no entanto estava acostumado. As vezes é bom não estar no meio de tantas pessoas.

"Hmm isso está ótimo. Tudo que preciso agora é um travesseiro e um cobertor." – Bella riu se aconchegando ainda mais no meu peito.

"Você pode me fazer de travesseiro," – eu falei enquanto mexia em seu cabelo; _ela podia fazer de mim o que quisesse_pensei comigo mesmo. Estranhamente nada sexual estava embutido nesse pensamento.

"O travesseiro é para você. Eu quero que o _meu_travesseiro esteja confortável." – eu não precisei olhar para ela para saber que ela estava sorrindo.

Fiz cócegas gentilmente nela e ela começou a debater-se sob meu corpo, rindo. O som parecia música e fez meu coração ir as alturas. Assim que a vida deveria ser.

"Pára!" – ela quase implorou. Ela estava sem ar. E eu parei assim que o pedido saiu de seus lábios, nem um segundo a mais. Descansei minhas mãos nos quadris dela e respirei fundo.

"Você é mais bonita que as estrelas." – eu falei pressionando meus lábios em sua face deixando meus lábios descansarem contra a pele macia.

Senti sua pele esquentar e percebi que ela estava corando e sorri ao ver que ela não discordou – "Eu te amo."

"E eu te amo." – falei e dessa vez beijei sua mandíbula.

"Vamos lá coraçãozinho ambulante, temos que que segurar nossas cadeiras para o I-max ou perderemos a sessão." – ela falou depois de alguns momentos em silêncio apenas observando as estrelas. Ela se levantou e me puxou com ela.

**BPOV**

Como Edward, eu nunca havia visto um filme dessa maneira então foi algo novo para nós dois. Era para ser diferente dos filmes normais. O objetivo era que tudo se movesse mais. E como movia!

Eu nunca fiquei tão tonta na vida e Edward apenas sentou lá, fascinado. _Sortudo._Meu estômago revirava e eu fechei os olhos para tentar melhorar, o que parecia não estar ajudando. Meu estômago acabou fazendo um barulho alto que alertou Edward. Ele apontou a saída com a cabeça e a expressão na face perguntava se estava tudo bem. Balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim e apontei para a tela a fim de dizer que ele continuasse o filme já que planeja terminar a sessão de olhos fechados.

Alguns minutos passaram e eu o enjôo parecia não ter melhorado nada. Um dos meus braços estava na minha barriga tentando fazer com que ele melhorasse. Até eu estava ouvindo os barulhos dele revirando. Por que eu estava sentindo isso? Senti algo puxar meu braço pra cima e um olhar cair sobre mim

"Ainda bem que não assistimos o do peixe, né?" – ele falou tentando me confortar enquanto eu me arrastava junto a ele de volta pro carro. Eu me senti uma criança, que vergonha! Era só uma sessão de cinema! Mas ele estava certo. Ver criaturas marinhas gigantes e água teria sido bem pior.

O caminho de volta do museu para o hotel não levou cinco minutos e quando dei por mim estava nos braços dele indo em direção a cama. Não tive muita certeza de como cheguei ali, mas estava grata.

"Fez tudo por uma soneca, hein?" – ele brincou no meu ouvido.

"Não foi por mal..." – falei com um biquinho.

"Tudo bem. Eu te prometi uma soneca não foi?" – ele sorriu sentando ao meu lado na cama.

"Fica comigo" – eu pedi manhosa ainda com um biquinho. Quando Edward está comigo eu sempre me sinto melhor.

Ele parou e fingiu estar pensativo – "Hmm.. não sei.. ir pra cama com uma mulher linda? Isso é pedir muito, sabia?"

Eu fingi ficar triste e aumentei o biquinho nos lábios e girei na cama ficando de costas pra ele. Edward segurou meu braço e me girou de volta e beijou minha bochecha. Depois ele engatinhou para baixo das cobertas e foi se enfiando cada vez mais ficando completamente coberto.

"O que você está fazendo?" – eu perguntei dando um tapa de leve em dos montinhos debaixo do lençol, provavelmente em suas costas. Pelo menos certeza de que não era cabeça eu tinha.

"Você ainda está com os sapatos nos pés, bobinha."

Senti quando ele me descalçou pois após tirar cada sapato ele massageava gentilmente meus pés.

Ele então fez o caminho de volta ainda por baixo das cobertas e a cabeça dele apareceu na borda do lençol, os óculos tortos no rosto e os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. O meu sorriso nos lábios e mais sexy do que nunca. Cuidadosamente tirei seus óculos e coloquei na mesinha ao lado da cama e corri meus dedos pelo cabelo sedoso dele – "Tão lindo..." – eu sussurrei.

Ele rolou para o meu lado, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não pôr peso na minha barriga e eu aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Nós ficamos em silêncio apenas curtindo o calor dos nossos corpos. Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio – "Nunca achei que fosse assim."

"Assim como?" – perguntei fitando sua face serena.

"Feliz assim. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse viver tão feliz." – ele falou devagar, escolhendo e pensando bem nas palavras.

"Casado, você quer dizer?"

"Sim e não. Estar com você é o suficiente. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse tão cego quanto uma droga de um morcego eu ainda estaria feliz. Mas te ver... adiciona toda uma nova camada de perfeição." – ele explicou.

"Você casaria comigo se a cirurgia não desse certo? Pediria minha mão?" – perguntei cautelosa. Eu sei que responderia sim, cirurgia bem sucedida ou não e eu tenho certeza de que ele sabia disso. Eu só esperei que ele não se ofendesse com a pergunta, eu estava curiosa.

"Naquele dia? Não, mas não demoraria muito. Talvez no seu aniversário..." – ele se encolheu para ficar mais perto.

"Eu teria respondido sim." – eu o informei. Aquele seria o dia perfeito, pensando melhor. Meu aniversário e aniversário de casamento.

"Eu sei. Mas foi por isso que eu pedi naquele dia." – ele falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e os olhos verdes lindos brilhando – "Porque eu sei que você teria dito sim, não importa quando."

**EPOV**

Bella finalmente dormiu nos meus braços, o corpo todo pressionado contra o meu. Os dedos pequenos segurando minha camisa, as pernas emboladas nas minhas. O rosto estava enterrado no meu peito e a respiração profunda e compassada. Eu podia sentir cada batida de seu coração.

Eu amava vê-la dormir. Era um dos momentos que eu podia observá-la sem deixá-la sem graça. Eu gostava de estudar sua face, gravá-la na minha memória. Lembrar de cada linha pro caso de...

Eu nunca falaria para ela desse meu medo mas isso fazia com que ele fosse menor. Eu tinha medo de ficar cego novamente. Não que precisássemos nos preocupar já que os médicos afirmaram que a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Mas poderia acontecer, de uma maneira ou outra.

Eu passei os dedos pelas bochechas rosadas e os lábios levemente abertos. Era o pedacinho dela que eu mais gostava e foi uma decisão difícil. Ela era perfeita, cada pedacinho com sua luz.

Seu rosto era composto por cores que eu só conhecia graças a ela: rosa, pêssego, branco, vermelho e marrom. Os olhos dela me fascinavam, mas eu só podia vê-los quando ela estava acordada. Ela os comparava com chocolate, mas eu discordava: o marrom do chocolate é vazio, sem vida; diferente dos olhos dela. Eu não sabia ao certo como descrevê-los porque nada fazia jus a beleza deles e isso me frustrava.

Eu deveria tê-la acordado, mas ela estava tão linda e calma. Eu comprei entradas para um show de comédia a noite, mas isso era infinitamente melhor. Além do que eu já tinha um dia cheio planejado para amanhã logo, relaxar hoje me pareceu uma boa ideia.

Sendo assim, segurei seu corpo frágil, com aroma doce contra o meu, apreciando a calmaria que nos rodeava. Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos e fechei meus olhos até que o sono me venceu.

* * *

**Dá licença... Posso invadir?**

_**Bem, deixando ou não eu já entrei nessa budega mesmo! =D**_

**Tudo certinho com vocês, meninas? Como tá pra imaginar, danny tá muito cheia de compromissos ultimamente - faculdade, dois empregos... Enfim, tão compromissada que me pediu pra logar o profile dela só pra não deixar vocês sem essa perfeição em pessoa chamada Edward Cullen!**

**Esses dois nasceram um pro outro mesmo né? Não sei vocês mas às vezes me dá uma invejinha da Bella, pq um homem desse jeito só emfanfic mesmo! (_Chora e se descabela) _**

**Bem, é isso meninas! Essa semana eu devo tá atualizando também a tradução DO OVER lá pelo meu profile. **

**Ah, é não é por que danny tá sem tempo, que ela deixa de ler as reviews não, virão? Saibam que os comentários de vocês apesar de sem sempre serem respondidos diretamente, são todos muito bem vistos!**

**Xeros e geral comentando! **

**Line.  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

**MOMENTOS - X**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ahhh! Sério mesmo que nós vamos ao zoológico?" – Exclamei animada. Faziam anos desde a última vez que eu fui a um. Eu sempre adorei ir neles quando era garotinha. Embora eu nunca tivesse sido realmente uma pessoa que tivesse bichos, os animais sempre me fascinaram.

"Foi você mesmo que zombou de mim por causa do museu pra crianças?" – Ele riu.

"Eu não estava zombando de você, eu só achei engraçado porque você estava todo animado." – Disse tentando me defender, erguendo meu queixo no ar. Embora eu possa dizer que não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom nisso.

"E qual é a diferença?" – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso.

"Hum,... é...bem... Eu acho que não tem. Ok, vá em frente e tire sarro de mim. Eu mereço mesmo." – falei com um suspiro pesado, e fazendo um leve beiquinho.

Ele imitou a minha expressão, e em seguida sorriu, me fazendo rir. Ele se inclinou e capturou meus lábios por um momento, acariciando meus cabelos docemente. – "Eu não vou tirar sarro da sua cara, amor. Você é linda demais para que eu faça isso. Além do mais, eu também estou muito animado ".

Fiquei no colo de Edward dentro do carro, enquanto o carro voava baixo pela auto estrada. Nós estávamos fazendo uma mini viagem até o Texas , para o zoológico em Tyler. Não era um zoológico pequeno, mas não era tão grandes quanto os de Fort Worth ou o de Dallas. Sem contar que era o mais perto - apenas uma hora e meia de Shreveport. Edward não tinha certeza se eu gostaria de passar a noite em Dallas, por isso ele decidiu que a viagem de um dia seria mais fácil. Mas em breve, nós dois iríamos programar um fim de semana por lá também.

Eu não estava tão cansada; muito pelo contrário. Eu estava completamente revigorada e descontraída. Edward me deixou dormir por muito mais tempo do que eu imaginava ontem. Tudo o que ele tinha planejado para aquela noite tinha sido cancelado e em vez disso, passamos mais uma noite relaxante no quarto do hotel. Quando acordei, o jantar tinha sido ordenado e um banho de banheira já estava preparado. Eu reclamei que ele não precisava fazer isso, mas ele apenas me levou para a água e depois me despiu. Eu estava muito mimada. Ele estava me estragando.

Ele sentou-se no chão de azulejo branco do banheiro, com os braços levemente segurando a borda da banheira, me assistindo até que a comida chegou. Depois, ele lavou minhas costas com um pano branco, arrastando-o sobre a minha pele. Eu não podia deixar de fechar os olhos e relaxar com aquele ato. Quando abri os olhos, Edward estava me encarando. Se ele não estivesse me olhando de um jeito tão carinhoso, eu teria ficado envergonhada. Era quase como se ele estivesse me acariciando com os olhos. Isso era algo que eu precisava me acostumar. Embora, isso parecesse justo. Eu passei quase um ano fazendo o mesmo com ele.

"O que você está pensando?" – Perguntou ele, me arrancando dos meus pensamentos. Ele olhou preocupado, um vinco na testa geralmente lisa.

"Apenas no quanto eu amo você." – resumiu a questão para ele. Ele sorriu serenamente e beijou levemente minha bochecha, curvando-se um pouquinho. Eu me aconcheguei mais perto dele, repousando meu rosto em seu baixo ventre. Corri o meu nariz sobre seu abdômen, levantando a camisa um pouquinho. Beijei e lambi sua barriga, fazendo-o a tremer e se contorcer.

"Isso faz cócegas." – disse ele com uma risada, cobrindo a seu rosto com a camisa, efetivamente me dando maior acesso ao seu estômago, o que não era bom para ele. Amassei uma framboesa em seu estômago, sorrindo o tempo todo. Eu me sentia como uma criancinha, completamente feliz como se não houvesse nada de errado com isso.

"Estamos quase lá, meu amor." – ele informou-me com um sorriso suave. Ele abaixou a camisa o suficiente para me olhar, com seus olhos travessos brilhando. Edward fez cócegas nas minhas costelas, e levantou minha blusa também.

Eu quase não acreditei que passamos tanto tempo dentro do carro. Isso não era muito bom. O tempo simplesmente voava quando eu estava ao lado de Edward. Só ele pode ter esse efeito sobre mim, e eu esperava que ele continuasse a me fazer sentir assim até o fim dos tempos

**EPOV**

Depois que pagamos por nossas entradas, começamos a passear pelo zoológico. As primeiras coisas que nos deparamos eram, brilhantes e... rosa? Bem, eu acho que é a cor eles eram. Eram uma espécie de aves, dezenas delas de pé, na água ou na pequena ilha ali perto. Eu olhei para o placa informativa. – "Flamingos." – Ok, isso fazia sentido.

"Eu amo jardins zoológicos." – Bella sorriu, segurando minha mão, e vindo ficar ao meu lado. Ela encostou-se no parapeito, olhando ao longe para as aves. Ela estava na ponta dos pés, esticando o pescoço. Eu sorri, pensando em como ela parecia fofa daquele jeito.

"Na verdade, eu nunca tinha ido a um zoológico antes." – admiti, enquanto andávamos até o próximo animal em exposição. Eu gostei mais deste. Eles eram pequenos e peludos. E tinham caudas longas e mãos engraçadas. Eles lembravam muito os seres humanos. Acho que era algum tipo de macaco. Tirei uma foto deles em sua árvore, que também ficava na ilha. Finalmente li a placa: Macaco Aranha.

"Ah." – Bella sussurrou. Tenho certeza que ela não sabia o que dizer depois disso. Essa era simplesmente uma experiência comum durante a infância – menos pra mim. Fiquei mal por fazê-la desconfortável com isso. Mesmo agora que eu pudesse ver, partes de nossas vidas seriam diferentes por conta da minha cegueira. Pra sempre. Mordi o lábio, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para deixá-la confortável novamente.

"Quando eu tinha nove anos..." – eu comecei, sorrindo com a memória. – "eu fui a uma festa de aniversário de um amigo numa espécie de mini-fazenda. Eu estava acariciando algo, um cordeiro ou algo assim, e estava meio curvado pra frente. Acho que era um bom alvo porque uma cabra deu um coice na minha bunda. Voei para a frente e acabei batendo numa cerca de madeira. Meu pai estava rindo tanto que ele teve dificuldade de me ajudar. Eu posso até dizer que minha mãe estava tentando brigar com ele, só que ela mesmo estava tendo problemas de segurar o riso também." – Eu ri, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. – "Na época, eu não achei engraçado, mas agora é hilário!"

Lábios de Bella ficaram grudados um no outro e tenho certeza que ela estava tentando não rir com o tom de sua voz. – "Oh, tadinho!" – Um sorriso estrangulado escapou. Ela limpou a garganta, lambendo os lábios. Só que o humor praticamente dançava em seus olhos.

"Vá em frente e deixe sair. Eu sei que você quer." – Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando os comentários. Fomos caminhando por uma passarela cercada de árvores. Pelo menos, nós estávamos sozinhos enquanto eu contava a história. Se bem que, todo mundo do zoológico acharia isso engraçado também.

"Eu prometo proteger sua bunda dessas cabras malvadas." – ela falou entre as risadas. Bella parou em frente a uma jaula. Dentro havia uma espécie de gato grande. Era magro e com manchas. Ele estava recostado preguiçosamente ao sol. Ela parecia bastante confortável. Era um chita.

Eu revidei. – "É bom mesmo, afinal você é a única que vai poder beijar ou massagear, caso aconteça algo com ela." – Eu bati fotos do gato e depois de Bella. Ela mostrou língua pra mim elevando-a até perto do nariz. Mostrei minha língua de volta para ela.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. Uma de suas mãos passaram pelas minhas costas, até segurar a parte de meu corpo que estava sendo alvo de tanta discussão. Eu grunhi, um som muito alto, por conta da surpresa. – "Ah, eu prometo a beijar e fazer o meu melhor por ela." – disse na sua melhor voz de inocência.

Eu segurei sua parte traseira, meio que a arrastando pelo caminho de pedras até a próxima jaula. – "Você se acha muito engraçadinha, não?"

"Eu não acho... Eu **sei.**" – disse ela com um sorriso brilhante e sarcástico. Ela parou de novo, olhando para algum tipo de animal que eu nem imaginava o que era. Eu estava muito ocupado olhando para ela. Ela virou-se , com um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios e piscou pra mim.

Eu ri, envolvendo meus braços em volta de sua cintura por trás. Eu beijei levemente a lateral de seu pescoço, e em seguida, descansei meu queixo em seu ombro. Eu estava me divertindo muito. Não importa onde estávamos, apenas a companhia era suficiente. Enquanto estivéssemos juntos, eu ficaria feliz.

**BPOV**

Acho que Edward estava se divertindo mais vendo as reações das crianças com animais, do que assistindo as criaturas em si. Ele tirou um monte de fotos de tudo, porém, incluiu várias minhas também. Ele sempre ficava um pouco mais recuada, observando as crianças imprensando seus rostinhos contra vidraça de proteção para conseguir olhar melhor. Eu consegui ouvi-lo rindo de vez em quando por conta das reações dela.

"Qual é o seu animal favorito até agora?" – Eu perguntei.

"A pantera. Na verdade, acho que todos os grandes felinos." – disse ele com um encolher de ombros.

Isso não me surpreendeu. A pantera negra teve a maior reação junto às crianças. Ela estava dormindo bem de frente a jaula quando chegamos perto. Nós estávamos já passando direto, quando um grupo de crianças com idades entre três e dez anos apareceu. Edward me parou, colocando a mão em meu ombro. Ele acenou com a cabeça para frente e sorriu. A maioria das crianças tinham suas faces paralisadas encarando o bicho. O gato percebeu, e acordou se espreguiçando. Uma das crianças – um dos mais novinhos - fez um movimento rápido, batendo palmas, saltitando para cima e para baixo. Qualquer um podia ver a emoção nos olhos do gato quando sua cauda se contraiu. Ele saltou para frente, fazendo com que a classe inteira, incluindo o professor, desse um salto para trás.

Nós estávamos começando nosso almoço no pequeno café que dava para a " _African Savannah"._Edward pediu um hambúrguer e eu pedi um cachorro-quente, e decidimos compartilhar algumas batatas fritas e uma bebida. Pegamos uma mesa com uma boa vista para o local. Havia uma meia dúzia de girafas e elefantes entre a areia pedregosa e a grama alta. Era muito bonito. Os prados em ocre e marrom me fizeram lembrar um pouco de Phoenix. Isso fez com que eu sentisse saudade de casa. Nós teríamos que ir lá algum um dia também. Nossa lista estava crescendo.

Eu mordisquei uma batatinha enquanto pensava. Minha vida está tão diferente de um ano atrás. Como as coisas ficariam em um ano partir de agora? De repente, senti como se as coisas estivessem indo rápido demais. Tive a súbita necessidade de escrever. Eu queria escrever tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo e Edward. Eu queria dividir isso com os nossos filhos um dia. Eu não quero esquecer nenhum único detalhe. Meus dedos contraíram com as coisas que eu queria escrever. Mas eu teria que esperar ainda. Assim que voltarmos da nossa lua de mel, ou melhor, voltar pra casa eu teria que começar.

"Tão calada..." – Edward murmurou. – "Eu queria saber o que você está pensando. Antigamente, o silêncio era frustrante, mas agora que eu posso ver seu rosto, é estranho. Você não me parece triste. Eu não sei como descrever isso. "

"Eu estou... pensativa, eu acho." Dei de ombros e tomei um gole do refrigerante que estávamos dividindo. Eu não tinha certeza de como explicar meus pensamentos, ou se eu estava pronta para falar sobre isso. Era uma espécie de epifânia para mim. Fiquei muito contente por ele não querer continuar com o assunto.

Peguei a sua mão e trouxe-a para meus lábios. Eu beijei sua aliança de casamento levemente, deixando meus lábios demorarem sobre o metal frio. – "Só para ter certeza: você está feliz?" – Ele perguntou como os dedos entrelaçados com os meus, puxando a minha mão para sua boca. Ele beijou a minha aliança de casamento em troca.

Eu simplesmente acenei e sorri. Eu não queria que a minha voz quebrasse e meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas se eu verbalizasse aquilo . E também não queria assustar Edward, ou a qualquer uma das crianças, chorando no meio de um jardim zoológico. Mordi o lábio e olhei para baixo, dando uma olhadinha para ele através das minhas pestanas. Ele sorriu para mim, os olhos brilhando cheios de amor.

**EPOV**

Cerca de vinte minutos antes de chegarmos no hotel, Bella dormiu. Tinha sido um longo dia caminhando ao redor do jardim zoológico e explorando as muitas lojas ao redor de Tyler. Fiquei surpreso com a variedade que a cidade tinha. Nada como Chicago, mas eles tinham mais do que Shreveport, que era surpreendente, uma vez que Shreveport e Bossier, tinham pelo menos, o dobro do tamanho físico.

Bella reclamou o quanto eu gastava com ela, mas eu simplesmente gostava disso. Comprei-lhe várias peças de roupas e joias feitas à mão, junto com alguns livros de uma livraria especializada em edições mais antigas. Eu realmente comprei algumas coisas para mim, como as primeiras peças de roupa que eu adquiri sem alguém escolhendo-as pra mim. Porém, eu ainda tive as opiniões de Bella - a única que me importava. Se bem que eu ainda queria comprar roupas, talvez até criar o meu próprio estilo, no entanto eu sabia que isso iria demorar um pouco ainda.

Carreguei o corpo flácido dela até o familiar elevador. Fiquei surpreso por ninguém parecer se importar. Eu ainda ganhei alguns sorrisos de uns casais mais velhos. Eu acho que eles podiam ver o amor em meu rosto, o amor que eu tinha por Bella. Com cuidado para não acordá-la, eu pressionei o botão para o nosso piso. O movimento ainda que mínimo, fez Bella acordar. Ela respirou fundo, passando a mão sobre o rosto. – "Onde estamos?" – Perguntou mal abrindo seus olhos.

"Estamos quase no nosso quarto." – eu disse-lhe calmamente, segurando-a firmemente contra mim. Eu estava tão pronto como ela para rastejar na cama, mais com ela ainda em meus braços.

"Ah, eu posso andar." – disse ela meio grogue. Ela bocejou baixinho, seus cílios esvoaçando enquanto sua boca se abria num bocejo. Eu não queria deixá-la.

"Eu só quero segurar você em meus braços. Tudo bem?" – Eu sorri para ela. Ela era linda, e era minha. De fato, eu ainda tinha problemas para assimilar isso. Eu era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Eu nunca quero deixá-la, mesmo que fosse somente por um minuto.

Ela sorriu e envolveu seus braços finos em torno do meu pescoço. – "Sabe, você faz com que eu me sinta a Lois Lane quando você me carrega desse jeito." – provocou ela descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Isso faz com que eu seja o super-homem?" – Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu tentei não rir e decidi entrar no jogo dela. Um pouco do meu cansaço ia sumindo enquanto a ouvi-a falar. Bella tinha um jeito de me energizar.

"Talvez ..." – Ela enrugou o nariz enquanto pensava. – "Eu deveria ver por baixo de suas roupas, apenas para me certificar, sabe?"

"Por baixo da minha roupa?"– Eu questioneia, agora rindo. Eu estava confuso com suas palavras – mas não que isso me incomodasse, de forma alguma. Ela não precisa ficar brincando para poder tirar a minha calça. Se bem que, desse jeito era mais _divertido. _

"Ah, sim, O Superman sempre tem seu disfarce sob suas roupas. Além do mais, você usa óculos como o Clark Kent, é forte e muito bonito. Há uma grande possibilidade de que você seja , na verdade, o Superman." – explicou ela, tentando permanecer completamente séria. Ela ficava adorável quando tentava fazer gracinhas. Eu quase não vi esse lado dela antes. Eu gostei. _Muito._

A essa altura, tínhamos chegado ao nosso quarto. Abri a porta, movendo-nos para dentro. Coloquei-a no centro da cama, e me arrastei sobre ela. – "Bem, se você for verificar, e acabar encontrando alguma coisa, será que eu posso saber o que você vai fazer?" – Foi muito difícil manter uma cara séria, mas eu gostava pra onde isso estava nos levando.

"Eu vou ter que dizer a imprensa. A menos que você pense numa maneira de me manter quieta." – ela disse presunçosamente, continuando o nosso joguinho. Ela tirou meus óculos, colocando-os sobre a mesa do lado. Ela devolveu a mão ao meu rosto, acariciando delicadamente. Virei o rosto na hora, para beijar a palma de sua mão.

"Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas pra manter sua boca ocupada, embora eu possa garantir que você não vai ficar quieta." – Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela.

Ela corou intensamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Eu gostava de produzir exatamente isso. Bella parecia se esquecer de onde ela estava quando me encarava desse jeito. Ela quase parecia deslumbrada. Ela balançou a cabeça depois de um momento, tomando uma respiração profunda. – "Bem, Sr. Cullen, e como é que você pretende me manter quieta?"

"Bem, se eu sou de fato, a pessoa que você acha que eu sou, eu serei forçado a fazer muitas coisas horríveis e maldosas com você." – disse eu, tentando não vacilar.

"Ah é? Ser horrível e mal comigo?" – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto começava a levantar minha camisa lentamente.

"Humhum, horas e horas de tortura. Acho que vou começar tirando toda sua roupa e depois amarrando-a na cama. Vou ter que mantê-la desse jeito por horas, se não dias. Confie em mim, Bella... você vai estar gritando no final" – Disse arrogantemente e orgulhoso de mim mesmo por sua expressão chocada quando eu prendi seus braços acima da sua cabeça.

"Oh, meu Deus." – ela gemeu baixinho.

Me inclinei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço suavemente, deixando a minha língua a deriva sobre sua orelha. – "Sra. Cullen, eu tenho uma tortura especial reservada para... mulheres perversas igualzinhas a você. Está preparada pra isso?" – Eu perguntei, minha voz caindo várias oitavas. Ela estremecia enquanto minha respiração fluía sobre o ponto sensível em seu pescoço.

"Edward, pare de me provocar e me complete. Por favor." – implorou com sua voz arquejante.

"Ah, mas eu estava me divertindo tanto!" – Eu brinquei. – "Eu realmente queria te torturar. Tem certeza de que não está muito cansada?" – Eu perguntei, subitamente preocupado. Ela estava dormindo a alguns minutos atrás.

Sua blusa estava sobre sua cabeça e no chão antes mesmo que eu me desse conta. Como ela faz isso enquanto ainda estava por baixo de mim? As mãos puxaram com força o resto da minha camisa, empurrando-a de vez. – "Confie em mim Edward. Eu tenho energia suficiente para isso."

Ela me puxou de volta pra ela depois de retirar a minha camisa completamente. Nos rolamos e ela montou sobre minha cintura e inclinou-se para beijar meus lábios suavemente. Eu puxei o prendedor dos cabelos dela, deixando as mechas fluírem sobre os ombros. Ela balançou o rosto fazendo soltando ainda mais as mechas e mordendo o lábio.

"Bella." – eu disse suavemente, puxando-a para até o meu nível. Eu beijei seus lábios antes de falar novamente. – "Obrigado." – Seus cabelos pendurados em torno de nossos rostos, servindo de cortina para nos separar do resto do mundo. Nossos olhos se encaravam intensamente.

"Pelo quê?" – Perguntou ela.

"Por me deixar ter isso. Por hoje. Eu me diverti muito. Obrigado por me aturar." – Eu lhe respondi sério. Trouxe uma de minhas mãos até o cabelo dela, empurrando-o para trás da orelha.

"Edward, eu já lhe disse mil vezes: Eu não tenho que aturar você. Ao contrário." – Abri a boca para protestar, mas ela puxou a mão para cima, me sinalizando para parar. – "Não, nós não vamos mais discutir isso. Além do mais, nossa noite ainda não acabou." – E pela segunda vez hoje, ela piscou para mim.

"Bem, eu acho que tem você razão sobre uma coisa. A noite ainda não acabou. "


	12. Capítulo 11

**MOMENTOS - XI**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Eu não quero ir embora," – reclamei me jogando de volta na cama. Tá, eu soei como uma criança mimada. Edward riu enquanto guardava as coisas que compramos durante a viagem.

"Você não quer rever nossos amigos?" – ele perguntou sorrindo

"Hmmm..." – eu fingi pensar também sorrindo.

"Nós não podemos nos ilhar de todos.." – ele falou jogando uma camisa para que eu vestisse. Eu ainda estava de pijamas tentando adiar ao máximo a estadia no hotel.

"Quem disse?" – reclamei com um biquinho.

"Ah é? Então vamos agora para o México. Podemos nos hospedar num hotel de frente para a praia pelas próximas três semanas. Nós nem precisamos comprar roupas. Eu vou comprar tudo que você precisar e ..."

"Não. Deixa pra lá." – falei franzindo o cenho. Apesar da ideia de ficar na praia soar ótima ele já tinha gastado mais do que o tolerável na nossa curta lua-de-mel.

"É.. imaginei" – ele falou sorrindo e engatinhando até mim em cima da cama – "Ano que vem você não vai me controlar."

"Veremos" – falei arqueando a sobrancelha – "Nós poderemos dividir as contas."

"Deixa eu te mimar, mulher." – ele praticamente ronronou na minha orelha, me deitando novamente na cama.

"Bemmm... se for assim... eu deixo" – tropecei nas palavras conforme os lábios dele subiam até a minha orelha e sugava meu lóbulo enquanto as mãos invadiam minha camisa.

A droga do telefone começou a tocar. Alice. Edward não parou – "Ignore."

"Ela vai ligar de novo" – suspirei

"Para isso existe o modo silencioso" – ele falou no meu pescoço, empurrando cada vez mais minha camisa para cima.

"Eu sei, mas aí ela vai nos caçar e exigir uma explicação plausível para não termos atendido sua ligação" – eu falei abrindo o flip do telefone.

"Diga a ela que estamos aproveitando os últimos momentos da nossa lua-de-mel" – ele gemeu perto do telefone

"Hmm, oi pra você também, sexy." – Alice disse dando risinhos no telefone.

"Rápido, por favor." – implorei.

"Você ta falando comigo ou com o Edward" – ela falou rindo alto.

"Edward nunca é rápido, fala logo o que você quer!" – mandei.

Edward começou a rir gostando da imagem vangloriada dele. As mãos dele foram para a frente da minha calça do pijama e eu mordi os lábios para evitar um gemido. Olhei má para ele e ele me devolveu com um sorriso inocente.

"Bem, estávamos pensando num jantar de boas vindas. Nós estamos com saudades, vocês não?" – eu pude _ver_o biquinho pelo telefone.

"Nesse momento, não" – eu falei dando risadinhas, não sabia se para Alice ou por Edward passeando as mãos nas minhas coxas.

"Tá bom, né.. assim que agente vê.."

Suspirei - "O que você tem em mente?"

"Não se preocupem. Nós já temos tudo organizado," – ela falou. Eu já sabia que ela tinha tudo pronto e percebi que esqueci uma coisa. Pegar a cópia das chaves da casa que estavam em poder dela. Se bem que eu não me surpreenderia se ela já tivesse diversas cópias.

Edward desceu a língua desde o vale entre os meus seios até o meu estômago, eu gemi olhando para baixo – "Tenho que ir agora," – falei no telefone

"Divirta-se!" – Alice riu antes de desligar o telefone.

Eu fechei o telefone e quase joguei-o do outro lado do quarto – "Você vai pagar.. ah vai.."

"O que eu fiz?" – ele perguntou, a auréola praticamente brilhando sob sua cabeça. Ele bateu os cílios tentando parecer o mais inocente possível. O sorrisinho detonou a tentativa.

"Você sabe o que fez..." – eu disse firme. Empurrei-o de volta para cama e lacei sua cintura com as pernas.

"Eu só estava tocando a minha mulher..." – ele falou levantando o queixo.

"De maneira imprópria enquanto ela estava no telefone," – eu acusei. Eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando não rir... muito. Ele no fundo estava orgulhoso por saber que poderia me deixar excitada dessa maneira. _Nesse jogo jogam dois_, pensei comigo mesma.

Eu comecei a me mover para baixo ainda sobre ele, a ponta do meu nariz arrastando-se perigosamente por seu peito. Continuei meu caminho até que meu rosto estava a alguns pouco centímetros do zíper de sua calça. Sorri para mim mesma antes de pegar o zíper com os dentes. Abri o botão rapidamente e comecei a baixar suas calças junto com a boxer.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele assobiou em prazer enquanto meus lábios beijavam seu baixo ventre. Eu estava abaixando cada vez mais a calça _liberando-o_ para mim. Ele já estava duro o que faria com que as coisas fossem ainda mais interessantes.

"Tocando meu marido," – eu falei beijando sua parte baixa mas nunca o lugar que ele mais queria.

"Nós precisamos ir..." – ele diz numa voz sofrida. Eu podia dizer que ele não queria ir e que ele juntou forças para tentar parar o que estávamos fazendo mas eu não pararia. Tudo estava muito divertido agora.

Eu deixei meu cabelo correr pelo corpo dele enquanto me sentava. Puxei a camisa do pijama pela cabeça e vibrei quando vi que ele arregalou os olhos. Eu comecei a me acariciar lentamente querendo fazer o melhor _show_. Tirei a parte debaixo do pijama e joguei-a no chão. Enquanto uma mão brincava com meu seio a outra traçava minha barriga para a parte baixa do meu corpo.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ele repetiu.

"Me tocando" – gemi continuando com meu pequeno show.

"Vem. aqui." – ele falou numa voz sexy. Ele se ajeitou na cama e tirou a camisa rapidamente, mais uma peça de roupa para a pilha no chão.

"Não" – falei sorrindo.

"Vem aqui, Isabella." – ele falou firme e rouco.

Eu amava quando ele tomava as rédeas da situação. Me excitava mais que qualquer coisa. Mas agora, eu queria controlar. Balancei a cabeça negativamente sorrindo maliciosamente. Pressionei um dedo no meu _centro_jogando minha cabeça para trás. Eu, claro, preferia quando ele me tocava, mas a expressão no rosto dele era muito mais apreciável.

"Ok, você já me atiçou o suficiente. Eu vou ser bonzinho e não farei mais isso. Vem aqui." – ele choramingou, as bochechas rosadas.

"Ahh Edward, eu estou me divertindo tanto." – falei sorrindo. Abaixei meu lábios para a barriga de Edward e beijei todo baixo ventre e coxas, deixando meus seios roçarem _nele_. Ele gemeu muito alto e eu arrisquei uma olhada para cima e pude, de relance, pegar os olhos dele revirando nas órbitas. Decidi ir além e _o_ trouxe para minha boca cuidadosamente, mas por um breve momento. Dei uma volta completa na glande com minha língua e soltei-_o_ com um pequeno _pop_.

"_Porra_..." – ele falou entre dentes. Normalmente ele não xingava, então eu estava mesmo causando um _efeito _com minhas atitudes. – "Você é má."

"Como eu sou má?" – perguntei inocente, batendo cílios.

Ele rugiu baixinho, correndo as mãos, para cima e para baixo nas minhas coxas. Bati nas suas mãos – brincando – para que ele as movesse e encostei minhas mãos em seu peito. Chega de atiçar, a mim e a ele. Lacei sua cintura e desci _nele_, curtindo a sensação de preenchimento. Eu não estava com humor para ser gentil ou doce. Eu queria forte e rápido, algo que não era comum para nós.

Eu comecei a me mover em cima dele, movendo meu quadril para frente e para trás com força. A cama balançava e batia na parede e eu sabia que nossos 'vizinhos' ouviam. Mas eu não me importava. Edward foi pego de surpresa nos meus movimentos e arfou na primeira estocada forte mas depois segurou meus quadris com mais força que o normal e começou a gemer sem cerimônias.

Eu tinha certeza que nesse ritmo nenhum de nós duraria muito tempo, mas eu não me importava. Estava ótimo.

Edward nos virou rapidamente me deixando de costas no colchão. Ele pegou minhas pernas e jogou-as nos ombros chegando tão fundo quanto possível – "Minha vez" – ele falou sorrindo.

**EPOV**

Bella passou toda a viagem de volta para casa com a cabeça no meu ombro. Com certeza estávamos... desgrenhados, na falta de palavra melhor. Nós nos vestimos muito rapidamente para não perder o horário do _check out_. Eu não me importaria em passar mais uma ou duas noites mas já era hora de voltarmos a realidade. Além do que Alice estava planejando um jantar para nós. Seria muito rude de nossa parte cancelar no último minuto.

Trouxe-a para perto de mim, aconchegando-a nos meus braços – "Acho que deveríamos começar com as aulas quando chegarmos em casa." – disse a ela.

"Se você quiser. Mas lembre-se que podemos começar amanhã cedo também." – ela me respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

"Não, vai ser bom começar logo. Já tem muito tempo que não exercito. Eu nem lembro qual foi o último assunto." – confessei.

"Animais. E você se saiu muito bem no zoológico." – ela falou passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo gentilmente.

"Mas ainda há tanto que eu anseio aprender. Eu mal consegui distinguir os pássaros." – reclamei. Eu tentei esconder a frustração de não saber, mas às vezes é mais forte do que eu. Eu só não queria que ela ficasse tão frustrada quanto eu.

"Pássaros são complicados," – ela explicou – "Vamos trabalhá-los mais hoje à noite, se quiser. Mas você sabe que vai demorar um pouquinho até você gravar tudo. Você não devia deixar que isso te incomodasse tanto." - Bella disse beijando minha bochecha levemente.

"Eu sei... é só que antes eu me sentia confortável, agora... Mas tudo bem, com essa professora maravilhosa, tudo vai se resolver." – falei com um sorriso brincalhão. Dei um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

"Não que eu seja tão maravilhosa assim." – ela falou envergonhada.

"Eu acho. Você deveria repensar a idéia de dar aulas." – falei honestamente. Era fácil vê-la trabalhando com crianças. Especialmente as do jardim de infância.

Ela riu. –"Não. Eu sou muito tímida. A idéia de me tornar escritora soa melhor."

"O que te faz feliz, me faz feliz."

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu-me vivamente. Eu podia dizer que ela se sentia da mesma maneira. Ela inclinou-se para me dar um beijo quando a porta do carro se abriu.

Eu nem sequer percebi que tínhamos parado. Alice colocou a cabeça pra dentro do carro –  
"Aí estão vocês!" – ela saudou animada.

"Oi Alice!" – Bella riu.

Dois braços pálidos apareceram na cintura de Alice puxando-a para fora do carro.

"Deixe-os sair do carro, pelo menos, sua bateriazinha viva.", Jasper disse com seu sotaque sulista.

Bella saiu primeiro e eu a segui. O motorista já estava começando a tirar nossas malas do carro enquanto Jasper segurava Alice pela cintura num aperto firme. _Ela deve ter consumido uma grande quantidade de cafeína_, pensei. Ela estava pulando no lugar, um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Como foi? Vocês se divertiram?"

"Foi mal, eu tentei controlá-la" – Jasper brincou.

"Foi fantástico!" – respondi.

"Onde vocês foram?" – Rose perguntou da porta. Me surpreendi por Emmett demorar tanto a aparecer.

Eu tinha me esquecido que não contei a eles para onde iríamos. – "Na verdade, nós ficamos aqui," – Bella respondeu por mim.

"Mas..." – Emmett começou, apontando o dedo de volta para casa e os seus olhos confusos.

"Nós ficamos no Horseshoe." – Bella corrigiu.

Alice fez um biquinho – "Você podia ter avisado..."

"Eles queriam ficar sozinhos." – Jasper explicou – "Mas então, o que vocês fizeram?"

"Sem contar o óbvio.." – Emmett completou a pergunta de Jasper com uma risada.

"Porque não conversamos lá dentro?" – Bella sugeriu.

"Eu irei em um minuto." – falei pegando a última mala de dentro do carro. O grupo seguiu Bella, cada um pegando uma mala e levando para dentro da casa.

"Obrigado" – eu disse ao motorista.

"Não há de que, Sr. Cullen"– ele sorriu.– "Parabéns e não hesite chamar-me se precisarem de um motorista de novo."

"Claro." – eu disse a ele, saudando-o com a mão. Entreguei-lhe uma nota de cem dólares como um _agrado_, além da sua remuneração normal.

Entrei em casa e vi meus amigos em torno Bella na sala de estar. Alice inspecionava o conteúdo de cada sacola de compras com Rosalie. Jasper estava conversando com Bella sobre a viagem e a visita ao Centro de Tecnologia. E Emmett... bem ele estava fazendo uma bagunça maior do que as garotas. Sorri admirado com a visão feliz e fui me sentar do lado de Bella.

"Onde vocês fizeram compras?" – Alice perguntou tirando uma peça de roupa de uma das sacolas.

"Tyler no Texas." – Bella respondeu.

Ela se virou para Jasper – "Vamos a Tyler em breve." – Não foi nem uma pergunta nem um pedido. E eu não pude fazer nada a não ser rir.

"Ok..." – foi tudo que ele pode responder.

"Para o casamento." – ela disse ao ver que ele não se animou.

"Allie, o que temos pro jantar?" – eu perguntei afim de tirar Jasper da berlinda. Ele sorriu pra mim em gratidão.

"Nós vamos fazer nossas próprias pizzas!" – ela falou batendo as mãos, animada. _Pois é... muito café._

**BPOV **

Depois do jantar nos sentamos na sala de estar para conversar e mostrar as fotos da viagem que ainda estavam na câmera, já que não tivemos tempo de revelá-las. Edward se sentou no piano e começou a dedilhar as teclas. Já fazia uma semana que ele não tocava. Ele começou a tocar uma canção suave e doce, transformando a atmosfera do ambiente.

"É lindo." – falei indo me sentar ao lado dele – "Você pode me ensinar um dia?" – perguntei descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Claro." – ele sorriu e puxou o banco um pouco para trás para me colocar em seu colo. – "Coloque as mãos aqui."– Edward disse suavemente, posicionando os próprios dedos em cima dos meus.

"Tudo bem." – ele sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido, massageando meus ombros.

Ele começou a tocar meus dedos contra as teclas lentamente, tocando uma música simples. – "Você consegue copiar esse pedaço?"

Meneei a cabeça, copiando as notas que ele tocou. Não foi tão bom e eu perdi um par de notas. Gemi, envergonhada.

"Você está indo muito bem, tente novamente." – ele me pediu num tom suave.

"Eu não sou tão boa e nunca serei." – eu disse, infantilmente.

"Bella, eu toco desde que era criança. Você não pode esperar ser perfeita na primeira tentativa. Tente de novo." – ele disse enquanto passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Fiz como ele pediu, tocando um pouco melhor desta vez. Fiz uma careta e disparei – "Ficou melhor, acho."

"Ficou sim! Agora, se você realmente quer aprender, vai levar tempo. Mas você será ótima. Tenho certeza" – ele falou e beijou minha bochecha.

"Sabe, você daria um professor melhor do que eu. Você é tão paciente. Já pensou nisso?" – perguntei sorrindo, inclinando-me contra seu peito.

"Na verdade, não..." – disse ele, pensativo, os lábios franzidos.

"Ah, vocês dois são tão fofinhos..." – Rosalie disse com um sorriso, tirando-nos da nossa _bolha_. Esqueci-me que não estávamos sozinhos na sala.

Duas horas depois estávamos finalmente sozinhos. Eu estava cansada, mas sem sono. Edward estava na cama, já num sono profundo. Ele estava deitado de costas, sorrindo, os óculos ainda no rosto. Ele adormeceu ainda com o livro sobre pássaros nas mãos, o livro estava repousado em seu peito, ainda aberto.

Eu o observei por um longo tempo, meus lábios contraídos durante o processo. O desejo de escrever correu mais forte em minhas veias, assim como no jardim zoológico. Lentamente, saí da cama tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Fui para o quarto que servia de escritório, na casa e liguei o laptop. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria escrever, só tinha a certeza que eu queria – quer dizer – **precisava **escrever. Abri o editor de texto e mirei a tela por alguns segundos.

Coloquei meus dedos sobre as teclas e simplesmente comecei a escrever.

* * *

**_Gente, é a Line de novo aparecendo na área. _**

_*Aguenta pacientemente o monte de sandálias havaianas nas costas* _

**_Antes de mais nada, 1000 perdões pela demora. Tanto a danny quanto eu estamos numa vida corrida cheia de aperreiros... Por isso, peço-lhes encarecidamente só mais 10 centavos de compreensão além do que vocês, já costumam nos dar. _**

**_Já que estamos atrasadas, irei postar o próximo capitulo no sábado 07/05. Caso eu não faça isso, podem lotar minha caixa de emails com xingamentos pra mim e para minhas três gerações..._**

**_Juro, não vamos abandonar tradução nem nada disso! A gente nunca iria deixar vocês partirem pro Google Tradutor! (bem, a não ser que essa seja a opção de vocês, né? kkkkkkk) _**

_**Enfim, é isso e até proximo sábado! **_


	13. Capítulo 12

**MOMENTOS - XII**

* * *

**EPOV**

A vida de casado era algo que os homens viviam reclamando. Eu não conseguia entender o por quê. Eu simplesmente amava. Adorava ter a mulher que eu desejo e venero – mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo – ao meu lado o tempo todo. Sinceramente, eu estava surpreso por ela ainda não estar enjoada de mim.

Porém, por mais que eu a amasse, Bella ainda era a pessoa mais teimosa da face da Terra. Até uma mula empacada ficaria impressionada com sua teimosia.

"Bella, pelo menos me ouça." – Eu disse numa voz calma.

"Não!" – ela disse com raiva, se afastando de mim. – "Eu não vou deixar que você me convença sobre isso!"

"Você está agindo como se eu estivesse tentando fazer com que você mate alguém." – comentei com um suspiro pesado.

"Eu não quero _um carro novo!_"

"E, me diga exatamente o porquê." – Pedi, carrancudo.

"Porque eu **não quero**!" – Ela quase gritou.

"Isso não é desculpa e você sabe disso!" – Sibilei imediatamente. – "Me dê uma razão lógica para nós não pegarmos um carro novo e eu encerro o assunto!"

Em vez de me responder, ela saiu pisando firme pra fora do nosso quarto. Entrou no banheiro, mas não fechou a porta. Ela começou a pentear o cabelo, nem sequer olhando para mim. Ela estava escovando com tanta força que eu quase senti pena de seu pobre couro cabeludo.

"Pare de ser infantil, e só preste atenção na minha lógica." – Pedi, me recostando à porta.

"Por que você insiste tanto nisso, hein?" – Ela resmungou, jogando a escova no balcão de mármore branco.

"E por que você fazendo tanto drama, huh?" – Eu rebati.

"Você não pode ter sempre tudo o que quer!." – Ela passou por mim, voltando para o quarto. Já estava ficando muito cansado de ficar caminhando pra lá e pra cá...

"Por que você está agindo como se isso fosse um martírio ou algo assim? Eu só quero que você fique segura!" – Esfreguei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, empurrando meus óculos pro topo da minha cabeça.

"Minha caminhonete é perfeitamente segura." – Ela disse, empinando o nariz.

"Ah, tá!" – Eu bufei. – "Se você não for um pouquinho só realista, não podemos nem mesmo ter essa conversa!"

"_Realista_? Realista! Há! Não ser realista, Edward Cullen, é gastar tanto dinheiro como você gasta! Eu não preciso de um carro novo e luxuoso. O **meu**funciona perfeitamente bem!" – Ela disse, calçando seus tênis nos pés. Supostamente, iríamos para o cinema com o pessoal daqui há poucos minutos. Mas pelo visto, essa ideia já estava indo pelo ralo rapidinho.

"Eu vou te comprar o que **EU**quiser. Caramba! Se você quiser, eu te alugo um carro e enquanto restauramos a caminhonete!" – Propus, quase suplicante.

Sinceramente, eu estava preocupado com sua segurança dentro daquela _coisa._Aquilo é tão grande como um tanque de guerra e quase não vai além dos cinquenta quilômetros por hora. Ela ia matar alguém – ou até a si própria – com aquela sucata. Eu não me importo se o novo carro fosse de segunda mão, desde que esse fosse melhor do que aquele... troço!

"Minha caminhonete é ótima. Ela não precisa de nada. Eu não quero um carro novo e ponto final!" – Ela esbravejou enquanto saia de perto de mim novamente. Lutei contra a vontade de agarrá-la pelos ombros sacudi-la até que ela tomasse juízo. Isso era simplesmente irracional! Eu só comentei sobre a possibilidade de termos um novo carro e começa faz um escândalo como se fosse a Terceira Guerra Mundial! Tenho certeza que no fundo havia um motivo a mais que ela não queria me contar. Só que eu já estava irritada demais para perguntar. Nunca durante todo esse tempo juntos, eu tinha achado Bella _um porre_ – e nem nunca iria achar – mas eu certamente estava odiando esse seu comportamento. Talvez eu precisasse dar uma olhadinha no calendário...

"Isabella Marie, eu não sou criança, e não fale comigo desse jeito! Você deve, no mínimo, considerar isso como uma opção." – Falei, andando logo atrás dela.

"Bem, só pra que você saiba, eu também não sou nenhuma bebezinha, mas obrigada pelo elogio!" – Ela sibilou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Coloquei a mão em meu peito e disparei sarcástico. – "Sério mesmo? Juro que eu nem percebi diante de tanta infantilidade!"

"Que saber? Se você quer tanto um maldito carro, tire sua própria licença e aprenda a dirigir!" – Ela gritou se voltando pra cozinha e marchando firme até lá.

"Boa ideia! Eu acho que é exatamente isso que vou fazer!" – Eu gritei de volta..

Logo em seguida, houve uma batida na porta. Fui atender, praticamente puxando as dobradiças para fora pra conseguir abri-la. Assim que eu a deixei totalmente aberta, ouvi a porta dos fundos batendo. Eu rosnei baixinho.

"Chegamos numa hora errada?" – Jasper perguntou. Alice estava bem ao lado dele, olhando carrancuda por cima do meu ombro. Em e Rose não estavam aqui ainda, o que provavelmente era uma boa coisa. Eu não quero ofender Emmett por pedir um favor ao Jasper ao invés dele.

"Na verdade não, Você é exatamente o homem que eu quero falar." – Eu disse com um sorriso vigoroso.

"Por que eu tenho a impressão de que isso não é bom?" – Alice perguntou com um suspiro.

"Bella e eu estamos tendo uma pequena... discussão. E, já que nós chegamos a um impasse, eu preciso lhe pedir um favor." – Expliquei, acenando com meu corpo, convidando-os pra dentro

"Tudo bem..." – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – "O que é?"

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos comprar pra Bella um veículo mais seguro, e ela como a mula empacada que é, se recusa a sequer pensar nisso durante dois segundos. Ela sugeriu que eu aprendesse a dirigir. É aí que você entrar "

"Nós ouvimos essa parte." – Alice disse. – "Eu vou lá fora falar com Bella. Ela está na varanda?"

– Ela perguntou, apontando com a cabeça em direção à cozinha.

"Acho que sim."

"Então, você quer que eu te ensine a dirigir?" – Jasper perguntou, andando pela minha sala depois que Alice saiu.

"Sim, se você não se importar." – Suspirei, pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez hoje. Me afundei cansado em num dos sofás devido tanta frustração. Abaixei minha cabeça, tentando pensar melhor. Eu não estava errado, mas não devia ter gritado com ela. Se bem que ela também não podia ter gritado comigo. Eu vou me desculpar, mas só quando ela estava disposta a pedir desculpas também. Isso tudo parecia ser muito infantil e já estava me dando dor de cabeça.

"Claro, porque não? Deve ser interessante. Nunca ensinei alguém a dirigir antes." – Ele se sentou ao lado, pegando o controle remoto.

"Obrigado, você não sabe o quanto tá me ajudando."

Ele deu de ombros, voltando-se pra TV. Ele parou no ESPN e colocou o controle remoto sobre o centro. – "Sem problemas. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você é casado com a única mulher no mundo que não fica animado com a ideia de seu marido lhe comprar um carro." – Ele disse com um forte sotaque sulista.

Eu brinquei – "E eu não sei?" – Disse sorrindo e imitando o seu tom.

BPOV

Me sentei no balanço da varanda, borbulhando de raiva. Eu estava... puta da vida agora, e não sabia o que fazer. Ele não tinha ideia... Ele não entendia ... nada!

Realmente, nós nunca brigávamos tanto das outras vezes. Nós concordávamos em várias coisas. No entanto, eu não podia aceitar isso. Eu não queria um carro ou uma caminhonete nova. Não queria que mudassem nada na minha _antiguinha_. Eu a adorava do jeito que era.

A porta se abriu e eu sequer virei o meu olhar para não ter que encará-lo. O balanço rangeu ao meu lado, e um braço fino embrulhou-se em volta do meu ombro. Fiquei um pouco surpresa. – "Ah...Oi, Alice." – disse suavemente.

"Oi também! E aí?" – Ela perguntou, a preocupação brilhava em seus olhos castanhos.

"Não é nada." – murmurei, desviando o olhar.

"Você é uma mentirosa e tanto. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tão, mais tão... irritado. O que aconteceu?" – Ela questionou suavemente, seu tom baixo e uniforme e começando a acariciar delicadamente meu braço.

"Edward quer um carro novo." – Eu disse-lhe simplesmente.

"E?"

"E, o quê?" – Perguntei-lhe, ranzinza.

"E, por isso você tá com esse bico todo?" – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Talvez fosse mesmo.

"Eu não quero uma caminhonete nem um carro novo."

"Sério? Então isso é motivo pra que você brigue com seu marido perfeito? Porque ele quer te comprar um meio de transporte decente?" – Ela perguntou, olhando para mim como se eu fosse estúpida.

"Eu não preciso de um carro novo!" – Eu tentei explicar.

"Bella, o Edward cresceu com um certo conforto. Ele sempre teve as melhores coisas da vida. Sem contar que ele pode pagar. Você realmente acha justo que ele ande naquele pedaço de lixo?"

"Isso nunca o incomodou antes!" – Disse cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito.

"Isso porque quando vocês estavam só namorando, o carro era somente seu. Agora Bella, a picape também é do Edward." – Ela disse suavemente. – "Você precisa considerar a opinião dele também".

"Mas meu carro é praticamente a única coisa que me amarra ao meu passado." – Olhei para o longe, sentindo-me derrotada. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Por mais que eu odiasse isso, Alice tinha razão.

"Ah, agora eu vejo do que se trata." – Ela disse, levantando-se. Se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou minhas duas mãos. – "Bella, você sabe que ele nunca iria te forçar a fazer algo que você não queira. Tudo o que ele quer é te fazer feliz. Ele te daria o mundo, se você deixasse."

"Eu sei" – disse, agora começando a chorar. Até me surpreendi não ter feito isso antes.

"Ele está apenas preocupado com sua segurança. Ele não está dizendo para você esquecer da sua coisa, ou até mesmo se livrar dela. Ele só quer te proporcionar as melhores coisas da vida, porque ele te ama." – Explicou. Ela quase soava como se fosse uma mãe.

Eu funguei, puxando uma das minhas mãos. Esfreguei o meu rosto, tomando uma respiração profunda. – "Eu sei. Eu adoro tudo o que ele me proporciona. Mas eu não tô pronta para me desfazer dessa parte de mim. Não agora. "

"Já disse isso pra ele?" – Ela perguntou. – "Você explicou esse motivo?"

"Não." – soltei um suspiro, desviando o olhar envergonhada.

"Bella, os homens são... imbecis quando se trata dos sentimento femininos e sem contar que nem um deles sabem ler mentes. Você tem que ser franca com o Edward." – Ela afirmou. Sim, definitivamente o seu modo mamãe estava ativado. Eu ri com o uso de suas palavras.

"Urgh, eu sei. Mas às vezes, ele fica tão mandão... caramba!" – Recostei minha cabeça contra seu ombro e comentei. – "_Blah_, eu preciso de um chocolate."

Ela começou a rir. – "O que foi?" – Eu perguntei.

"Agora eu vejo o verdadeiro motivo." – Ela riu ainda mais.

Dei um tapinha no seu ombro, e fiz uma careta para ela. – "Chata!".

"Eu tô errada?" – Ela perguntou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente erguida.

"Chata!" – resmunguei de novo, desviando o olhar.

"É, foi o que eu pensei. Vem, vamos pegar uns chocolates. Talvez se eu te oferecer a um monte de doces, você me poupa dos seus pitis e fica boazinha comigo." – Ela disse dando uma risadinha e me puxando pra ficar em pé. – "Meu Deus, Bella! Eu nunca vi você tão ranzinza assim antes!"

"É... ultimamente vem piorando. Eu acho que preciso mudar as pílulas ou algo assim. Eu tô tendo várias oscilações de humor e muito cansaço também." – dei de ombros. – "Vou marcar uma consulta médica antes de começar a faculdade, só pra ver o que pode ser feito."

"Isso pode ser uma boa ideia. Se eu fosse você eu faria isso o quanto antes, ou então durante esse período do mês, Edward vai acabar morando comigo e com o Jasper. "– Ela provocou com um sorriso suave.

Dei outro tapinha no seu ombro. – "É melhor você me trazer um Whopper e alguns Raisinettes¹ antes que eu chute essa sua bunda seca de duende!"

"Duvido que você consiga!" – Ela remexeu o bumbum pro meu lado enquanto saia dançando pela porta da cozinha.

EPOV

"Hey Jasper." – Ouvi dizer Bella suavemente logo atrás de mim. Eu me virei só para olhar para ela.

Jasper se girou sua cabeça e sorriu para ela. – "Olá linda dama." – Ele disse com uma voz despreocupada. – "Como é que você tá?"

"Eu tô bem." – Ela disse, encolhendo ombros.

"Ei, Jazz. " – Alice chamou, vindo pra perto do sofá. Ela agarrou a mão dele, puxando-o pra ficar em pé.– "Vamos ali rapidinho no posto de gasolina antes de irmos pro cinema. Preciso pegar alguns chocolates pra Bella antes que ela mate alguém."

Me virei de volta pra TV e murmurei entre dentes. – "Eu sabia!" – ainda me sentindo meio chateado.

"Ah! Só estou dando uma forcinha pra ela! " – Alice disse brilhantemente. Eu só podia imaginar o olhar mortal que Bella estava dando na minha nuca agora. Alice caminhou até ficar de pé diante de mim. Ela se inclinou um pouquinho e esbofeteou minha cabeça. – "Seja bonzinho!"

Esfreguei o topo da minha cabeça, e resmunguei fazendo beicinho. – "Eu sempre sou!"

"Bem, é bom que seja mesmo ou então eu não irei comprar nenhum doce. E você sabe o que isso significa." – Ela mostrou a língua pra mim brincando. – "Nós voltamos logo. Espero que o Em e a Rosalie já estejam aqui quando voltarmos."

Bella veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá. Ela não disse nada por alguns minutos. Nós dois estávamos perdidos em nossos pensamentos. Eu gemi internamente e decidi falar primeiro. – "Desculpe pelo comentário anterior. Foi grosseiro. "

"Tudo bem, é verdade mesmo." – Ela deu de ombros. – "Sinto muito por tá sendo um porre."

"Você não está sendo um porre, só um pouquinho _irritante._" – Dei-lhe um sorriso apologético, esperando que ela entendesse.

"E qual é a diferença?" – Ela bufou.

"Eu não acho que você seja um porre. Você nunca seria uma coisa dessas. Mas, seu comportamento... bem, você agiu meio que... " – Eu lutava por uma palavra correta.

"Um porre?" – Ela riu. – "Desculpa." - disse ela sorrindo mas depois ficou séria novamente. – "É que minha picape é a última coisa que eu tenho que me liga à minha vida antes de você."

Abri a boca para falar, mas eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Ela colocou a mão sobre meus lábios e disse. – "Eu adoro onde moramos e como vivemos. Mas é que a picape me lembra de minha vida antes de você. Minha vida antes da faculdade. E eu ainda não estou pronta para deixar isso pra trás."

"Por que você não me disse isso antes?" – Eu perguntei, envolvendo o meu braço em volta de seu ombro. Ela se inclinou contra mim.

"Eu não sei. Eu não queria explicar. Eu achei que não precisasse ".

"Bella, eu não posso saber instantaneamente o que você quer ou precisa. Você tem que explicar essas coisas pra mim. Tudo o que eu quero e te ver feliz."– Eu beijei o topo de sua testa.

"Alice disse isso também." – Ela comentou dando uma risadinha.

"Bem... Então deve ser verdade." – Eu ri. Puxei-a pro meu colo e olhei fundo em seus lindos olhos castanhos. – "Eu te amo demais".

"Eu também te amo." – Ela disse, se aconchegando em mim. Envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e beijou levemente minha orelha, me fazendo sorrir.

"A propósito, Jasper vai me dar umas aulas de condução." – Informei, não totalmente certo sobre sua reação.

"Ah ..." – Bella ofegou e se afastou.

"Tudo bem?" – Eu perguntei, só para ter certeza. Ela não era minha mãe e sabia que eu não precisava pedir permissão, porém eu só queria ter certeza.

"Se é isso que você quer." – Ela deu um sorriso meio triste. – "Você não precisa fazer isso por minha causa."

"Eu quero fazer isso por mim. Dirigir é algo que eu sempre tive vontade em fazer. Minha vista é boa o bastante agora, e minha leitura e a habilidade de reconhecer objetos está melhorando a cada dia. Então, eu não acho que vai ser difícil pra mim. "

"Eu acho que você vai ser um ótimo motorista." – Ela sorriu docemente. Lentamente, ela se inclinou e começou a me beijar levemente. Seus dedos se emaranharam em meus cabelos, puxando-os suavemente.

"Edward vai dirigir? Ah cara, eu tenho que ver isso." – Ouvi uma voz ruidosa atrás de mim, rindo.

"Emmett, aprenda a bater! Você está sendo quase tão inconveniente quanto a Alice!" – Eu disse num tom perigosamente baixo.

"Eu bati, mas ninguém atendeu. E agora sei o porquê." – Ele riu. – "Tão se divertindo, huh?"

Bella pegou um travesseiro que estava junto a nós e jogou na cabeça de Emmett. A almofada bateu bem na testa dele, atingindo o boné de beisebol da LSU. Ele se irritou um pouco e pegou de volta o boné jogando-o em Bella. Ela conseguiu agarra-lo e colou-o sobre sua cabeça com a aba para trás.

"Boa pegada, Bells." – Rosalie comentou quando ela entrou pela porta da frente. Ela estava segurando uma sacola de plástico com a marca de um posto de gasolina. Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha ali dentro. Alice entrou logo atrás dela, segurando um pacote do mesmo jeito.

"O quanto de _junke food_você conseguiu?" – Eu questionei sorrindo.

Jasper revirou os olhos. – "Ela comprou tudo em dobro".

"E exagerei nos refrigerantes, também!" – disse ela apontando as sacolas nas mãos do Jasper.

"Bem, eu espero que todo mundo levem uma bolsa bem grande pra caber tudo isso." – Rosalie disse, fuçando as comidas que tinham nas sacolas.

"Ah não! Eu até que procurei alguma mochila bonitinha pra mim, mas nenhuma ia combinar com a minha roupa." – Emmett disse sarcasticamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris ao imitar uma das meninas.

"Sabe, nós podemos consertar isso." – Alice disse com uma sobrancelha levantada, um sorriso grande cobrindo seus lábios vermelhos, e apontando entre as três meninas. – "Bella deve tem algum batom que combine perfeitamente com seu tom de pele."

"Ah, Agora sou _eu_ que precisa ver isso." – Eu ri. Bella tinha o rosto pressionado no meu pescoço, rindo silenciosamente. Eu estava feliz de ver Bella alegre de novo, mesmo que isso significasse nos atrasar e vestir o Emmett com as roupas das meninas igual a uma drag-queen.

* * *

_**1 - Whopper e Raisinettes: **Chocolate e Bolinho recheado respectivamente, muito comuns nos EUA. _

* * *

_**Há! Promessa pra mim é dívida! Por isso, capítulo novinho pra vocês!**_

_**Sacanagem, né? Eles conseguem ser fofos até brigando! *-***_

_**Então, estou pensando em deixar o sábado como o dia fixo para as atualizações. Vou falar com a danny sobre isso. E quanto a vocês, o que acham?**_

_**Ah, é claro! Todas as Twimoms que leem essa tradução; um feliz dia das Mães! E quanto a nós, lembremos de mimá-las bastante amanhã, ok?**_

_**Bjos **_

_**Line**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**MOMENTOS - XIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Faziam duas semanas que Jasper concordou em ensinar Edward a dirigir. Demorou um pouco mais do que ele queria para podermos acertar tudo. Edward precisava pegar uma declaração por escrito de seu médico de que sua visão era boa o suficiente para aprender a conduzir e, em seguida, teve que ir ao _DMV__¹ _para conseguir uma licença. Claro que, sem sabermos de nada disso, fomos parar primeiro no DMV, e só descobrimos lá que o ele necessitava do atestado médico previamente. Por um tempo, pareceu que estávamos andando em círculos.

"Tudo bem, eu vou levá-lo para algumas estradas isoladas pra começar." – Jasper explicou. Edward estava sentado no banco da frente ao lado dele, enquanto me sentei no banco de trás junto com o Emmett. Alice e Rose foram espertas o suficiente para ficarem em casa. Eu estava começando a me perguntar porque eu não fiz o mesmo. Tudo bem que eu queria dar apoio ao meu marido. Mas a verdade é que eu estava um pouco além de nervosa.

"Por mim tudo bem." – Edward disse com um encolher de ombros. Ele estava lendo o guia para aprendizes a motorista, pela milésima vez desde que ele conseguiu um. Eu não podia entender como ele cera capaz de ler enquanto o carro estava em movimento. Eu estava ficando enjoada só de pensar nisso.

Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para chegar ao local que Jasper estava falando. Era impressionante como saímos da civilização e chegamos a uma densa floresta com estradas sinuosas, em questão de minutos. – "Ei, nós podemos visitar minha avó, já que estamos por aqui." – Emmett provocou. Eu não sabia exatamente por que diabos ele estava aqui, mas eu tenho certeza uma parte era deixar o Edward ou o Jasper uma pilha de nervos.

"Nós não estamos indo pra um _camping _de trailers, Em." – Jasper disse, seus olhos nunca saindo da estrada, mas eu podia percebe que ele estava sorrindo.

"Minha avó não mora num trailer!" – Emmett disse num tom irritado. – "Ela tem uma fazenda!".

"Então, você foi criado num chiqueiro! Isso explica muita coisa." – Dei um cutucão na barriga do Emmett com meu cotovelo e pisquei para ele.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e começou a me fazer cócegas, o tempo todo fazendo barulhos estranhos relinchando como um cavalo ou como um bode. Eu ri loucamente, esquecendo por um momento todo nervosismo.

"Como é que você dirige com eles fazendo tanto barulho?" – Edward perguntou, sorrindo.

"É uma questão de costume. Nenhum de vocês consegue ficar calado por muito tempo." – Jasper provocou. – "Tudo que você precisa fazer é bloqueá-los."

"Sim, mas certa vez antes de nós conhecermos vocês, Alice e Rosie estava falando sobre sutiãs. Jasper quase caiu uma ribanceira. E então sabichão, como é que você explica esse '_bloquear'_, huh?"  
"Epa! Isso não vale! A Rose pediu pra Alice segurar os pei-" – Ele tentou se defender, mas eu o interrompi rapidamente, parando o que ele ia dizer. Tenho certeza de que não seria nada interessante pra mim.

"Hum, acho que aqui é um bom local para Edward a assumir a direção." – Indiquei o acostamento da estrada.

Jasper estacionou sua picape e saiu. Edward foi pro banco do motorista, ajustando a cadeira ao volante. Jasper era uns bons cinco centímetros mais alto, talvez até mais, do que o Edward. Ele colocou as mãos no volante e olhou sério pro Jasper. – "E agora?"

"Certifique-se de que não há ninguém vindo nessa direção e entre na estrada."

Edward olhou para trás, e muito lentamente levou a grande caminhonete branca para a pista. Ele mal se mexia. Fiquei muito feliz por não haver ninguém atrás de nós.

"O limite de velocidade é de sessenta." – eu o lembrei.

**EPOV**

Meneei a cabeça, pisando um pouco mais firme no acelerador. Minhas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Senti-me envergonhado por estar tão nervoso. Eu sempre olhei no meu espelho retrovisor, certificando-me que não havia ninguém atrás de mim. Cada vez que um carro passava por mim na contramão, eu recolhia um pouco meu ombro, lutando contra o desejo de encostar. Aquilo estava me assustando pra cacete.

"Você está indo muito bem, mas tente se manter entre as faixas. Eu é irritante ter alguém dando pitaco, mas eu sei o que falo." – Jasper disse com uma voz suave. Eu tinha razão quando o escolhi para me ensinar. Emmett era muito impaciente, além de ser bem mais alto, também.

Tenho certeza que Bella estava mantendo o Emmett entretido no banco de trás, coisa pela qual eu era grato. Não tenho certeza se eu poderia lidar com ele fazendo comentários sarcásticos ou cheio de gracinhas. Porém, Jasper estava certo, sobre eu ter que me habituar a isso. Se bem que eu não iria me preocupar com isso justo agora.

Dirigi mais alguns quilômetros, sempre permanecendo cerca de dez quilômetros abaixo do limite de velocidade. Era difícil não fechar os olhos, algo que eu sempre faço quando estou frustrado, ou com medo. Eu precisei ficar me lembrando que isso seria imprudente, especialmente quando um caminhão de carga me ultrapassou no lado oposto da minha via.

"Cara, relaxe!" – Jasper disse em um tom suave. – "Confie em mim, isso também me assusta até hoje."

Bella começou a esfregar meus ombros por trás. – "Amor, seus tendões estão ficando brancos. Suas mãos vão acabar ficando cansadas desse jeito. "

Engoli em seco e meneei a cabeça novamente. Ergui meus dedos, flexionando-os apenas por um momento, mas mantendo apenas meus polegares no volante. Eles estavam um pouco tenso. Já faziam um bom tempo que os mantinha na mesma posição.

"Há uma estrada sem saída por aqui, e o bom é que ela tem alguns quilômetros de comprimento. Ninguém viaja muito por ela, a não ser alguns caminhões carregando madeira. Você pode acelerar de verdade nela." – Emmett disse, quebrando o silêncio. Fiquei surpreso por ele ter feito um comentário realmente útil.

"Vamos lá então." – Comentei encolhendo ombros.

"Beleza!" – Emmett disse animado. – "Basta virar na próxima esquerda."

Jasper parecia um pouco nervoso, mas concordou com ele. Notei que não havia nenhum sinal de limite de velocidade. Provavelmente foi retirado, já nem todo mundo dirigia por esse caminho. A estrada era cheia de buracos, fazendo que nos saltássemos dentro do carro, mesmo na caminhonete tão alta de Jasper. Eu fiz careta, só de imaginar dirigir por essa via com a picape da Bella.

"Por que você não acelerar um pouco?" – Jasper disse. Notei que ele estava começando a segurar a alça de proteção acima da porta. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Eu teria feito o mesmo, caso estivesse no lugar dele.

Pisei no acelerador, mais fundo do que antes. O veículo deu uma guinada, empurrando todos nos pra frente. – "Foi mal."

"Tudo bem, basta pisar um pouco mais leve." – Ele disse, seu tom mais nervoso agora. – "Tente ir só um pouquinho mais rápido."

Pisei no pedal mais devagar desta vez, e em segundos percebi que o velocímetro apontava que eu já estava indo a cem quilômetros por hora. O mundo passava voando por mim. Sorri um pouco, e decidi ir um pouco mais rápido. Eu estava realmente começando a gostar disso. Agora que já estava começando a relaxar, e me divertir.

Eu tenho certeza que eu parecia um idiota sorrindo. Troquei a marcha e pisei novamente no acelerador. – "Isso é incrível!" – comentei.

"Fico feliz por você estar se divertindo." – Jasper disparou apressado. – "Agora, pise no freio, _por favor_."

"Por quê?" – Eu perguntei. – "Não tem ninguém por aqui."

"A estrada já está chegando ao fim. Freie." – Ele disse com uma voz de comando.

Depois de um momento eu fiz como me foi dito. Porém eu não queria. Agora, eram as juntas de Jasper que estavam brancas por ele ter segurado tão forte a alça acima da porta. – "Por que você não encosta aqui?" – Ele ofereceu, com a voz tensa.

"Ah, mas eu acabei de pegar o jeito, pow!" – Eu disse, pisando do freio, levantando poeira, areia e pedras com o movimento.

"Sim, mas meu coração não aguenta mais!" – Ele murmurou, pulando para fora da cabine da caminhonete.

"Edward, você deu um novo significado para a expressão '_Pisa no freio, porra!' "_ – Emmett riu. Ele decidiu vir pro assento do carona, e então eu fui pro bando de trás com Bella. Ela veio pra perto de mim, segurando minha mão.

**BPOV**

"Como é que eu me sai?" – Ele perguntou baixinho, parecendo um pouco preocupado. Eu me senti mal por ele. O pior é que sabia que não havia muito o que fazer para poder consolá-lo.

"Você foi bem melhor do que eu na minha primeira tentativa. Eu bati em duas latas de lixo e na caixa de correio da minha casa." – Disse-lhe com um sorriso.

Ele encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus.

"Sério, eu assustei a minha instrutora até a morte. Havia outros alunos no banco de trás que ficaram gritando: '_Ah Meu Deus! Nós vamos morrer!'_Eu posso apostar que ela fez xixi nas calças de tanto medo. Depois disso pelo que eu soube, nunca mais ela deu aulas de direção."

"Nossa! Eu entendo como ela se sentiu!" – Emmett disse, virando-se pra nós e apontando com o queixo na direção do Edward.

Eu rosnei pra ele, fazendo uma cara feia. – "Você não está ajudando, sabia?."

"Desculpe." – ele murmurou. – "Mas que o Jasper tava morrendo de medo, ele tava." .

"Fiquei meio preocupado com minha picape." – Jasper admitiu. – "O que eu podia fazer?" – ele disse, olhando para a estrada.

"Tudo bem. Você prefere que eu procure uma auto-escola ou algo assim?" – Edward perguntou, sem mover a cabeça do meu ombro. Percebi seus olhos estavam bem fechados, fazendo com que as pálpebras se enrugassem ligeiramente. Levei minha mão para seu cabelo, acariciando suavemente e beijando sua testa.

"Você se importa?" – Jasper perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Ele era absolutamente o mais gentil dos nossos amigos e eu fiquei feliz por ele ser tão próximo, por nós todos sermos tão próximos. – "Quer dizer, eu não me importo de praticar com você, é apenas pro -"

"Não, É sério, tudo bem. Talvez depois de algumas aulas com um profissional, você possa me levar para praticar de novo." – Ele sorriu tranquilo, sabendo Jasper estava olhando para nos do espelho retrovisor.

"Isso seria ótimo."

"Por que não levo todos vocês para jantar, como minha forma de dizer _obrigado_?" – Ele ofereceu, envolvendo um braço em volta da minha cintura, melhorando seu humor. Pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou de volta na caminhonete, seus olhos se abriram. Esse fato me preocupou um pouco, mas eu não disse nada.

"Tudo bem, mas é melhor chamar as meninas ou eles vão ficar muito bravas." – Emmett disse, já puxando o seu telefone celular. – "Eu conheço um lugar legal onde elas podem nos encontrar."

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, estávamos estacionando em frente a um pequeno edifício no subúrbio de Bossier. O lugar era um pouco longe do centro, mas isso não era um grande problema. Tudo era muito bem arrumado no local. Alice e Rosalie já estavam lá, esperando por nós encostadas no pequeno carro amarelo de Alice.

"Eu não venho a esse lugar há anos!" – Rosalie disse alegremente, envolvendo o braço em torno de Emmett.

"Que lugar é este?" – Eu perguntei enquanto todos nós entravamos. De cara, dava pra dizer que aqui nada foi muito alterado desde os anos setenta. O cheiro de churrasco encheu todo o ambiente. Um cheiro muito, mas muito bom. Meu estômago roncou alto, fazendo com que Edward risse ao meu lado.

**EPOV  
**  
"Oh, aqui é o Joe Cobb lanchonete. Ele já existe há uns... cinquenta anos ou algo assim. Meu pai vinha para cá quando era criança. Supostamente existia um outro Cobb´s, de algum dos irmãos dele, perto do caminho pro aeroporto. Ele acabou vendendo o de lá quando se aposentou e agora lá é um restaurante da Arby´s." – Emmett disse franzindo um pouco a testa.

"No que posso ajudá-los?" – Perguntou um alto homem negro, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

"Bem, eu nunca estive aqui antes. Eu não sei o que pedir." – respondi sincero, me sentindo um pouco constrangido. Sem contar que eu estava ocupado escutando o Emmett ler todo o menu.

"Você gosta de carne picada?" – Ele perguntou.

"Claro." – disse dando ombros. Eu só tinha comido carne picada algumas poucas vezes, mas isso sempre foi uma boa escolha em todas as ocasiões que pedi.

"Então vou lhe sugerir o número dois do cardápio. O sanduíche 02 é de carne picada. Salada de batata, patê ou batatas fritas para acompanhar?" – Ele perguntou, colocando alguns pãezinhos a nossa frente.

"Batatas fritas, eu acho."

"Cuidarei disso o quanto antes." – Ele comentou e meneou a cabeça para o outro lado da mesa.

"Eu vou querer exatamente o mesmo." – Bella adicionou, falando logo em seguida. Nós dois tínhamos gostos muito parecidos para alimentos. Se eu gostasse de uma coisa, ela sempre gostava também.

"Eu vou querer um número 02 também e um sanduíche de peru, um de queijo e muita maionese, por favor." – Emmett disse brilhantemente.

"Você notou que pediu três refeições, certo?" – Bella perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos. – "Esquece."

"Eu quero três sanduíches de peru com queijo, e muita maionese também." – Alice afirmou que enquanto quicava na frente do balcão.

"Você não pode comer tudo isso." – Comentei surpreso.

"Então veja com seus próprios olhos." – Jasper murmurou. – "Ela come bem mais do que eu."

Depois que Rose e Jasper pediram – agora uma quantidade _normal_ de comida para um ser humano – eu fui até ao caixa pagar. A lanchonete só aceitava dinheiro em espécie, então fiquei feliz por ter realmente algumas notas no bolso. Antes da minha cirurgia eu nunca levava dinheiro ou moedas comigo. Na caixa registradora, havia uma pequena senhora de cabelos avermelhados com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. O homem que pegou nossos pedidos, disse a ela o que nos tínhamos comprado. Eu praticamente podia vê-la contando os números em sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fixos, olhando pra lugar nenhum enquanto fazia isso. Eu me perguntei por que ela simplesmente não usava uma calculadora ou algo parecido.

"São trinta e cinco dólares e quarenta e dois centavos.– "A mulher disse, sua voz um pouco estridente e levemente rouca, como se ela tivesse falado por muito tempo.

Entreguei-lhe o dinheiro, sem nenhuma palavra, apenas olhando para ela. Tinha alguma coisa diferente nela e eu não fazia nem ideia do que poderia ser.

"Quanto foi você me deu?" – Ela perguntou, seu tom ainda doce.

Eu estava confuso com a sua questão até Emmett se inclinou levemente e sussurrou. – "Mrs. Sue é cega. Diga a ela quanto de dinheiro você lhe deu."

"Ah, quarenta dólares, desculpe." – Murmurei, embaraçado. Tenho certeza de que estava corando. Eu me achei meio que idiota por não saber que ela era cega. Senti como se fosse obrigação minha saber disso. Se bem que, ela era a primeira pessoa cega que eu tinha visto. Gostaria de saber se meus olhos eram do mesmo jeito. Se fossem, eles eram quase tão assustadores como eu sempre imaginei que fossem.

Ela me deu o troco exato e desejou um bom dia, o sorriso nunca vacilando do rosto levemente enrugado. Me perguntei se eu poderia se eu ter um espírito tão alegre se eu chegasse aos cinquenta anos ainda cego.

Eu espero que sim.

Ficamos em silêncio, comendo nossos sanduíches. Eles eram incríveis, nada comparado como os que eu tinha experimentado antes. Mesmo Alice me deixou tirar uma mordida de seu sanduíche de peru, que era muito bom também. Fiquei dividido entre qual eu gostei mais. E agora podia ver por que o Emmett pediu tantos. Olhei em volta da pequena lanchonete e percebi que havia fotos da mulher atrás balcão com um homem, que supus seu marido e proprietário do local. Eles tinham ido a vários lugares. Desde picos de montanhas até cruzeiros marítimos. Havia até fotos deles quando eram mais jovens. Esta mulher era a prova de que alguém poderia ser bem sucedida e ainda ser cego. Isso foi uma tapa de luvas em mim. Eu senti uma espécie de imbecil por ter tão baixas expectativas quando eu estava na mesma posição que ela.

"Como é que esse pessoal está hoje? É primeira vez aqui?" – Um dos funcionários mais velhos com uma voz potente perguntou. Era o homem das fotos. Tenho quase certeza.

"Estamos todos ótimos. E não é nossa primeira vez aqui, não." – Emmett disse apontando entre Jasper, Alice , Rosalie e si mesmo. – "Decidimos trazer nosso amigo _yankee² _e sua esposa para comer alguma coisa que realmente valesse a pena." – Ele disse com um forte sotaque sulista, o que era realmente muito raro em Em. Posso dizer que ele estava forçando de propósito para fazer graça como sempre.

"Yankee? De onde você veio?" – Ele perguntou, voltando sua atenção para mim.

"Chicago."

"Chicago? Lá em cima tem umas pizzas muito boas. Mas nossos sanduíches são bem melhores." –Ele disse, sua voz ficando um pouco mais alta.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. – "Sim, senhor. Eu acredito que sim. "

"E esta lindona aqui? É a sua mulher?" – Ele perguntou, acenando com a cabeça para Bella.

Ela corou intensamente, enterrou seu rosto no meu ombro. Era engraçado como ela ficava tão facilmente constrangida. – "É sim, senhor."

"E o que você faz aqui embaixo?"

"Faculdade. Todos nós estudamos na Century." – Disse-lhe sincero.

"Bom, bom. Quanto mais pessoas inteligentes por essas bandas melhor. Deus sabe o quanto nós precisamos. É por isso que eu tenho a tiracolo minha esposa." – Ele riu. – "Tenham todos vocês uma boa noite".

Após essa conversa, nós decidimos ir. Todo mundo estava satisfeito. Subi no banco de trás com Bella, desta vez segurando-a muito mais perto de mim.

"Você parece estar com um astral melhor." – Ela comentou.

"É, eu percebi que sentir pena de mim mesmo é realmente estúpido. Há pessoas em situações bem piores e agem muito melhor do que eu às vezes. Preciso parar de ser tão pessimista e só ... me esforçar mais, eu acho." – Tentei-lhe explicar. Me inclinei e beijei sua testa. – "Obrigado"

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas se isso significa ser beijada, por mim tudo bem." – Ela provocou.

Puxei seu rosto pra mim e a beijei profundamente, surpreendendo-a levemente. – "E esse foi pelo que?" – Ela perguntou, tomando uma respiração profunda.

"Por ser incrivelmente sexy." – Pisquei para ela, fazendo-a rir.

"E esse é outro que você vai ter que aturar, Edward. Pessoas praticamente transando no seu banco traseiro." – Jasper disse em voz alta, chamando nossa atenção. Eu ri, olhando para longe, meio envergonhado.

"Desculpe." – Nós dois murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

_1 – DMV__ = Department of Motor Vehicles. É a equivalência gringa pro DETRAN brasileiro. _

_2 – Yanque = A palavra yankee (em português __ianque__) está relacionada com os Estados Unidos. O apelido foi dado pelos sulistas que os combatiam na guerra de secessão no século XIX e depois ficou como sinônimo de norte americano que moram no nordeste do país. _

* * *

_**Bem, estava tudo certo para que eu postasse no último sábado... Ai na sexta meu computador, onde guardo os arquivos quebrou! FML...**_

_**Enfim, sábado que vem eu apareço! **_

_**Beijos**_

_**Line**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**BPOV**

"É hora de levantar." – Ronronei na orelha de Edward. Era nosso primeiro dia de aula. Ainda estava escuro lá fora. Era difícil levantar assim tão cedo, mas facilitou a vista maravilhosa diante de mim. Edward estava dormindo, completamente nu, com um lençol fino que mal cobria seu torso.

Ele não ia levantar, pude perceber, então me sentei sobre ele, laçando sua cintura com minhas pernas. Amarrei o lençol em torno de mim. – "Edward Anthony Cullen, é hora de levantar!"

"Eu estou _de pé_." – ele murmurou, sorrindo malicioso, tentando mover o lençol para longe do meu corpo.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, e não é _disso_!" – Eu estapeei suas mãos afastando-as. – "Pensei em tomarmos café-da-manhã antes da aula." – Eu estava contente por nossas classes serem quase sempre nos mesmos horários. A única que era diferente era sua aula de música, terças a tarde, que por um acaso é hoje.

"Você tem que me atiçar assim é?" – ele perguntou sorrindo torto. E então ele rolou nossos corpos, ficando por cima de mim e me beijou-me levemente. – "O que você quer pro café-da-manhã?"

"Strawn's¹." – eu disse dando de ombros. Não tinha como formular uma resposta melhor. Não com aquele homem em cima de mim.

"Hmmm.. panquecas." – Ele sorriu me dando um beijinhos nos lábios. – "Então vamos logo. Mas, um banho primeiro?"

[...]

"Ansioso para escola?" – Eu perguntei, tentando pegar o shampoo na bancadinha. Ele pegou o vidro e colocou um pouco do creme em sua mão. Começou a trabalhar a espuma em meu cabelo antes de falar.

"Um pouco." – ele confessou. – "Estou com medo de pagar algum mico, sei lá."

"Porque isso aconteceria?" – questionei enquanto girava o corpo para ficar de frente para ele.

Com suas grandes mãos ele inclinou minha cabeça para trás no jato d'água retirou a espuma de meu cabelo enquanto a água quente caía pelas minhas costas.

Ele estava tentando fugir da pergunta e por mais que me doesse admitir, estava funcionando muito bem. Respirei fundo e tentei recuperar a concentração. – "Edward…"

"Eu demoro mais que os outros para ler. Tudo para mim leva mais tempo..." – ele respondeu finalmente.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Eu acredito em você. E você lê muito melhor do que muita gente, acredite em mim." – Eu fiquei na ponta dos dedos e beijei a ponta de seu queixo levemente.

"Bem, eu estou contente alguém tenha alguma fé em mim." – Comentou.

Eu o olhei de sobrancelhas franzidas, desejando saber o que dizer para que ele se sentisse melhor. Eu deslizei meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxei-o para baixo para o olhar em meus olhos. – "Você é maravilhoso, porque só você não consegue enxergar isso?"

"Sua opinião não conta, é esperado que me diga isso. Você é minha esposa." – Edward insistiu.

"Você é metidinho hein?" – Eu falei puxando seu cabelo. – "Eu não sou a única que vê o quão maravilhoso você é, acredite em mim."

**EPOV**

Eu não queria acordar essa manhã. Eu tinha dormido mal a noite anterior, e não por causa das coisas que Bella e eu fizemos durante a noite. Toda a noite meus medos sobre a escola me atormentavam. Eu só consegui dormir dois minutos antes de Bella acordar. E me acordar junto.

Ela passou os dedos delicados pelo meu abdômen, fazendo um pouquinho de cócegas. Eu tentei não rir e não me mover na esperanças dela voltar atrás e dormir de novo assim mataríamos a aula de hoje. Embora no fundo, eu soubesse que isso não aconteceria especialmente no primeiro dia de aula. Mesmo sabendo que no primeiro dia nenhum professor começa matéria de fato, só discutem planos de aula. Mas ainda assim, eu tinha aula de música no final da tarde. Eu ficaria preso o dia todo no campus.

Ela subiu em minha cintura, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. – "Edward Anthony Cullen, é hora de levantar!"

Eu ri um pouquinho sem abrir os olhos. – "Eu estou _de pé_." – Brinquei empurrando para cima o lençol fino que cobria suas coxas. Meus dedos acariciaram de leve a polpa de sua bunda antes de continuar o caminho para cima.

Ela estapeou minha mão brincando. Ela tentou mudar de assunto com a ideia do café e do banho. E eu a deixei. Eu não queria mais pensar nisso. Além do mais ela, nua, era bem mais divertido que qualquer coisa. Só de pensar nela nua as coisas ficavam melhores.

E então ela me perguntou se eu estava nervoso…

Como eu poderia eu lhe explicar? Eu estava mais assustado que o ano passado. As coisas eram completamente diferentes agora. Eu nunca fui um fã de aglomerações. Sim, eu me sentiria bem com Bella ao meu lado, mas ela não pode me seguir para todo lado. Eu sabia que se eu a pedisse, ela faria, mas eu não perguntaria. Não era justo com ela.

Ela sempre confiou em mim. Embora eu não saiba se mereço tamanha fé. Não sabia se seria capaz de lidar com tudo isso sozinho. Quando estava em casa com ela, e me frustrava por estar lendo errado ou muito devagar era uma coisa. Isto era completamente diferente.

O caminho até o restaurante foi feito em silêncio. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos. Encostei minha cabeça na janela, respirando fundo e de olhos fechados. A mão de Bella veio de encontro a minha, dando um leve aperto para chamar minha atenção

"O que você vai querer?" – Pediu, finalmente quebrando o silêncio enquanto andávamos em direção ao pequeno prédio. Já estava cheio, na maior parte estudantes que estavam indo também para o campus.

"Panquecas." – eu falei dando de ombros e suspirando.

"Não fique assim." – Bella disse, pegando minhas duas mãos nas dela.

"Assim como?"

"Como se alguém tivesse roubado seu filhotinho de estimação. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver…"

Eu fiz uma careta. – "Eu não gosto tanto assim de cachorros."

Bella riu – "Eu sempre me perguntei porque você nunca teve um cão guia."

Eu sorri um pouco com a gracinha. – "Cães também não se dão muito bem comigo. Eu prefiro gatos."

"E por mais engraçado que fosse, gatos não servem para guiar as pessoas por aí." – Ela brincou.

**BPOV**

O café da manhã depois disso foi mais calmo, ele não pareceu tão… triste, eu acho. Ele estava mergulhando em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu compreendia seu medo, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que fazer para que ele se sentisse melhor.

A sua primeira aula não era tão longe da minha, o que me permitiu levá-lo até a porta. Sem contar que começava minutos antes da minha também. – "Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te pegue mais tarde?" – perguntei pela décima vez no dia.

"Sim, tenho certeza." – ele riu – "Você tá querendo uma desculpa para fugir da consulta com o seu médico." – ele brincou. Eu também não ia desmentir. Estava marcado para as 4:45 e eu estava nervosa. Não me levaria menos de uma hora e eu queria estar lá para ele, a noite, se as coisas não corressem bem. – "Além do mais, Jasper estará aqui. Ele vai me levar para umas lições de direção."

"Eu não estou tentando fugir ou algo assim…" – Eu miei feito criança. Ele riu, e inclinando-se para baixo, beijando minha testa.

"Vá ao médico, eu tenho medo da Bella irritadinha." – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, com sorrisinho em seus lábios bordôs perfeitos.

Eu dei língua, e abracei sua cintura. – "Eu não sou tão _irritadinha_."

"Tá bom , só um pouquinho?" – Ele apertou meu corpo contra o dele firmemente. – "Ok, melhor eu ir lá pra dentro. Te vejo a noite. Te amo."

Após um outro beijo eu comecei a caminhar para a minha classe. Eu tinha que ser cega para não perceber os olhares. Depois de alguns minutos pude percebê-los. E era por causa de Edward. Eu rezei para que ele não notasse. Não fazia ideia de como seria sua reação. Edward era conhecido pelo campus com o _o maravilhoso pianista cego_. Agora que ele recuperou sua visão, era questão de tempo para que ele virasse a fofoca do momento.

Me sentei aguardando o professor chegar. Me irritou o fato dele se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula. Um grupo de meninas não paravam de me olhar. – "Posso ajudá-las?" – Perguntei.

"Você está com o carinha cego?" – A corajosa das três, perguntou.

Eu rolei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Era melhor eu me acostumar a explicar isto. – "Ele não é mais cego, mas sim, ele é meu marido."

"O que você quer dizer com ele não é mais cego?" – Uma outra menina perguntou.

"Ele se submeteu a uma cirurgia no verão."

"Porque ele não fez a cirurgia há mais tempo?" – A corajosa perguntou de novo.

Uau, alguém que _realmente_ sabe ser intrometida e rude. Eu pressionei meus lábios pensando na resposta, mostrando o quanto não gostei da pergunta. Eu já estava irritada e não sabia como responder a tudo isso. Felizmente o professor decidiu aparecer. – "Desculpem, meu despertador não funcionou como deveria!"

**EPOV**

As pessoas me deixaram em paz na maior parte do dia. Algumas fizeram perguntas, mas nada além disso. Eu não queria um tratamento diferenciado só porque eu tinha deixado de ser cego. Não ia me ajudar em nada.

Agora, eu estou sentado na sala de aula prática, aguardando pela professora de piano. Eu odeio essa aula. Se eu não precisasse desses créditos eu largaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Como eu cheguei mais cedo do que o esperado eu sentei a frente do piano e comecei a dedilhar suas teclas. O piano que eu tinha em casa era melhor, sem sombra de dúvida, mais novo. Eu prefiro os pianos de cauda aos verticais, mas tinha que trabalhar com o que estava a minha disposição aqui. Optei por algo fácil como Beethoven. Depois decidi por tocar uma de minhas peças, a que escrevi para minha mãe.

"Essa é nova, como se chama?" – a voz feminina acentuada perguntou às minhas costas. Parei e virei meu corpo em sua direção. Na porta avistei uma mulher loira, baixinha, com os olhos bem azuis.

Finalmente me recompus e respondi – "_O Jardim de Esme_. Escrevi para minha mãe quando tinha 13 anos."

"É linda."

"Obrigado." – agradeci corando, e não entendi o porquê.

"Eu sou Irina, prazer em te conhecer. Você deve ser o Edward." – ela falou aproximando-se e oferecendo a mão.

Eu balancei a cabeça, corando novamente – "O prazer é todo meu."

"Então... no que você gostaria de trabalhar?" – ela perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado. Ela devia ter uns 15 centímetros menos que eu e também menos massa corporal. Bem magra, na verdade.

E eu não conseguia entender por que eu estava corando tanto perto dela. Ela nem estava fazendo nada demais ou flertando comigo. Mordi meu lábio tentando pensar – "Bem, o que você tiver em mente, por mim tudo bem."

**BPOV**

Eu estava sentada no consultório médico, nervosa, vestindo apenas aquela roupa descartável para exames. Nada além, nem mesmo minha calcinha. Eu estava vermelha dos pés a cabeça. Meus calcanhares estavam cruzados e balançando num ritmo quase que frenético.

Eu não gosto muito desse lance de médico. Mas eu sabia que precisava de uma consulta completa. A última vez que tive uma foi quando cheguei a Shreveport. Eu não era uma grande fã de médicos, com exceção de Carlisle, claro.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen?" – uma jovem perguntou, apenas a cabeça pra dentro da sala. – "Eu sou a Dra. Terry, como estamos?" – ela perguntou terminando de entrar na sala e fechando a porta.

Dei de ombros – "Bem, eu acho."

"Por que será que essa resposta não me convenceu?" – ela sorriu – "O que te trouxe aqui?"

"Não estou me dando tão bem com a minha pílula como antes. Eu estou me sentindo muito cansada e tenho mudanças muito bruscas de humor perto da menstruação." – expliquei.

"Sei, vejo que você é casada. Primeiro, vamos fazer um exame de gravidez e o papanicolau. Não é muito incomum essas queixas com pacientes que usam essa pílula, mas não custa averiguar." – ela explicou – "Vamos começar? Coloque os pés aqui."

"Ah, ótimo!" – murmurei bufando. Cheguei meu corpo mais para baixo, e coloquei os pés naqueles pedaços de metal infernais. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

"Então, você está casada há quanto tempo?" – ela perguntou querendo puxar papo e me distrair do exame mais desconfortável existente. Comecei a pensar em Edward, buscando pensamentos agradáveis.

"Desde junho."

"Parabéns!" – ela falou sorrindo largamente. E então ela pegou um pequeno recipiente – "O banheiro é no fim do corredor."

Não me surpreenderia estar grávida. A quantidade de sexo que temos é... surpreendente, sério! Nós parecíamos coelhos. Corei ao pensar no quanto eu gostava de ficar com Edward. Ao mesmo tempo eu me questionei se estava pronta para ser mãe. Não que eu não quisesse gerar o filho de Edward. Seria maravilhoso, mas também não sei como Edward reagiria.

Voltei pelo corredor, com o copinho cheio, até o consultório. Eu odiava esse exame. É nojento. A médica pegou o copinho – "Vamos fazer um teste rápido." – ela explicou.

Esperei em silêncio enquanto ela espalhava a amostra em um bastão branco. Eu acho que meu coração parou naquele instante, literalmente. Por que estava demorando tanto? Esses testes de gravidez não demoram uns 3 minutos para mostrar o resultado?

"Como imaginei, negativo. Vai levar uns dias para o resultado do papanicolau sair mas pelo que eu vi hoje, tudo parece normal. O que podemos fazer agora é te colocar numa pílula com baixa dosagem hormonal e ver se suas queixas melhoram em três meses. Se melhorarem, vamos te readaptar com a nova pílula."

Demorou uns momentos para entender o que ela disse, porque tudo que eu ouvi foi a palavra negativo. Comecei a respirar longa e pausadamente me sentindo aliviada. Depois de passar na farmácia decidi ir para casa, torcendo por Esme ter deixado alguns vinhos bons estocados. Eu precisava relaxar.

**EPOV**

Esperei por Jasper, encostado em seu carro, de olhos fechados. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais confortável no volante, mas ainda era assustador às vezes.

Eu gostei muito da minha nova professora de piano, se eu puder chamá-la assim. Ela era uns poucos anos mais velha que eu. Russa. Ela chegou como aluna transferida e decidiu ficar mais um pouco ao terminar o curso. O pai dela era advogado. Nós tínhamos bastante em comum.

"E aí cara, desculpa. Tá me esperando há muito tempo?" – ele perguntou me passando as chaves do carro. Ele jogou a mochila no banco de trás e sentou no carona.

"Não, sem problemas." – Falei girando a chave. Eu gostava mais de dirigir o carro dele do que o da auto-escola que era um Ford 87. – "Como foi seu dia?"

"Bom, corrido. Muita coisa para fazer. E o seu?"

"Normal. Minha aula de piano foi melhor do que eu esperava."

"Que bom, você comentou que o cara do ano passado era um mala. Esse é melhor, então.."

"É, ela é muito legal." – eu sorri

"Ei, que cara é essa?" – ele perguntou

"Qual o problema? Tá todo mundo me perguntando isso hoje." – falei respirando fundo – "Bella, agora você..." – falei enquanto fazia uma curva a direita.

"Sua nova professora; quando você falou sobre ela, você sorriu. Por quê?"

Nós paramos num sinal vermelho. Eu em virei para olhar para ele, pensando bem na minha resposta. - "Eu não sei. Ela é legal, nós conversamos e foi muito bom."

"Ela é atraente?" – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei," – falei sincero – "Você sabe que eu não sei bem a diferença."

"Você a acha atraente, foi o que eu quis perguntar."

Pensei sobre por um momento. Eu a achava atraente. E eu nunca achei ninguém atraente. Claro que ela nem se comparava a beleza de Bella. Ver Bella fazia meu coração bater selvagemente no meu peito. Os olhos escuros e os lábios cheios que me faziam querer beijá-los sempre. Eu comecei a me sentir culpado.

"Cara, é normal se sentir atraído por outras mulheres. Você nunca passou por isso, né?" – ele perguntou enquanto parávamos na frente da minha casa. Eu desliguei o carro, mas não abri a porta.

"Não, eu fiquei com vocês o verão inteiro. Quer dizer, não é que eu não ache a Rosalie ou a Alice lindas, mas não é igual." – eu tentei me explicar.

Ele riu – "É como se elas fossem suas irmãs, né? Elas são bonitas, mas pensar nelas com você te enoja."

"Isso!" – respondi – "Eu me sinto um porco." – falei colocando a cabeça no volante.

"Isso é bom." – ele riu – "Como eu disse, você nunca lidou com isso. Mas é normal olhar. Não se sinta culpado. Você tem tipo... vinte anos para compensar. Você não pode fazer isso antes de encontrá-la. E Bella é compreensiva. Ela é bem parecida com Alice nesse aspecto. Ela vai entender."

**BPOV**

Eu estava deitada no sofá com uma taça de vinho branco e um livro, quando eu ouvi Edward abrir a porta. Eu nunca fui de beber antes de conhecer Edward. Ele estava me mimando demais. – "Oi, como foi seu dia?" – perguntei tomando mais um gole.

Ele largou a mochila no chão e veio imediatamente em minha direção. Inclinou-se sobre meu corpo, tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos fortes. Ele me beijou forte por um longo momento. Meu livro caiu de minha mão no assoalho com uma batida oca. Eu coloquei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. – "Eu te amo, minha linda esposa."

"Eu também te amo. Seu dia foi bom?" – Eu perguntei, afagando seu rosto delicadamente.

"Bem. Como foi no médico?" – Ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele pegou minha taça na mesinha de centro e tomou um longo gole.

"Mudou minha pílula. Eu não estou grávida." – Disse-lhe roubando minha taça de volta. – "Eu odeio os testes e exames estúpidos que tenho que fazer."

"É necessário." – disse docemente enquanto me puxava para seu colo. Pegou a taça de minha mão e colocou-a de novo na mesinha de centro. Seus braços envolvidos ao redor de minha cintura. – "O que eu posso fazer para que você se sinta melhor?"

"Me abraça."

* * *

_1 - Strawn: Rede de Fast-Foods em Shreveport especializados em cafés-da-manhã._

* * *

**_Cumpri dereitinho dessa vez, não foi? Pena que tão dizendo que o mundo acaba hoje. Enfim, se for verdade, procurem danny e eu lá no céu que nós contamos o final dessa estória. _**

_**Ah, reviews são sempre bem-vindas, juro que damos um jeito de ver mesmo se a Terra se extinguir. **_

_**Beijos**_

_**Line**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**MOMENTOS - XIV**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu fiquei na cama, feliz por não precisar ir para a faculdade de manhã. Já faziam duas semanas desde o começo das aulas e mesmo com um ritmo ainda leve, estava difícil conciliar o tempo com todos os afazeres: projetos para as matérias, as aulas de Edward, amigos, família... chegava a ser estressante. Então, depois de uma semana bem corrida, era bom quando fim de semana finalmente chegava.

Eu estava começando a acordar, minha visão ainda turva e sem a menor noção de que horas eram nem dos planos para o dia, principalmente por ser o meu aniversário. Edward tende a exagerar, quero dizer, ele _exagera_sempre com essas coisas. Ano passado nós só namorávamos e ele não estava totalmente confortável com tudo. Agora casados, eu sabia que seria uma loucura. E mesmo que ele ainda fosse cego, o dia de hoje seria uma completa loucura.

Eu senti quando ele beijou meu ombro nu. Os beijos eram leves e suaves, mais para me acordar. Eu ia manter os olhos fechados o máximo possível para evitar...

"Você é uma péssima atriz," – ele brincou ao pé do ouvido, lambendo e beijando. "Feliz aniversário minha linda Bella." – ele ronronou.

"Não é não." – falei rolando na cama e abraçando meu cobertor.

Ele riu um pouquinho – "Hoje é o décimo terceiro dia de setembro, então é o seu aniversário."

"Não é, se eu fingir que não é." – choraminguei na colcha.

"Você não quer ver seus presentes?" – ele perguntou brincalhão.

"Não."

"Eu juro que você vai gostar." – ele beijou minha orelha de novo, chupando-a levemente. Era uma sensação extremamente agradável.

"Você não vai parar enquanto eu não dizer sim, né?" – falei rolando de volta para ficar de frente para ele e tentando não prestar muita atenção no corpo dele, tão nu quanto o meu. Ele ia ganhar, ele não devia ter esse poder sobre mim.

Edward balançou sua cabeça, com um largo sorriso no rosto – "Primeiro, você terá o seu café na cama. Nem reclame, porque já está quase tudo pronto. Então, depois do banho eu tenho uma supresa para você."

"E o que temos para o café da manhã?" – falei ignorando a parte da surpresa.

"Ah, você vai ter que esperar e ver."

**EPOV**

Ela é muito teimosa! Me frustras às vezes. Mas um dia ainda a acostumo se acostumar com o fato de `que eu gostava de mimá-la no seu aniversário. Faria desse dia um feriado nacional se pudesse só para mostrar o quanto eu a adoro.

Voltei para a cozinha para terminar o café da manhã que já havia começado. Eu não era nenhum _chef_, mas já conseguia fazer umas coisinhas a mais. Na verdade preparei um café simples: coloquei o bacon no micro-ondas e deixei cozinhando enquanto fui acordá-la. Já tinha as fatias de pão preparadas para torradas. O café e um copo de suco de laranja também já estavam prontos. Rapidamente comecei a fazer ovos mexidos.

Eu tinha planos para ela e sabia que ela ia adorar. Nada grandioso. Eu me comportei com o presente já que sabia que ela não ia gostar. Não gastei muito e Bella ia ter que me dar crédito por isso.

Coloquei o bacon em um prato junto com as torradas. já com manteiga e os ovos. Arrumei tudo na bandeja branca. Olhei tudo novamente para me certificar de que não estava faltando nada, coloquei os vidrinhos de sal e pimenta e levei tudo para o nosso quarto.

Ela estava sentada na cama, o laptop no colo. Eu tive que parar e admirá-la. Mesmo pela manhã ela era linda. Ela estava usando uma das minhas camisas que iam até os joelhos e um rabo de cavalo mal feito, alguns fios caídos pelo rosto. Eu sorri mais ainda ao perceber que ela mexia os dedos dos pés enquanto digitava.

"Hmmm que cheirinho bom..." – ela falou olhando por cima do laptop preto. Ela fechou a tela e colocou o aparelho em cima da mesa. "O que temos aí?"

"Um café básico. Qualquer dia desses, eu vou me aventurar e te fazer panquecas." – falei sorrindo e colocando a bandeja na cama com cuidado para não derramar nada. Tinha o suficiente para nós dois, mais do que suficiente provavelmente. Ela pegou uma das tiras de bacon e começou a morder as beiradas. – "No que você está pensando?" – perguntei.

Ela se encolheu no meu ombro e parecia triste – "Nossa primeira briga foi há um ano."

"Você sabe o que mais fizemos pela primeira vez há um ano?" – perguntei colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha dela e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Lembro." – ela respondeu sorrindo, levando um garfo cheio de ovos a boca.

"Sabe, eu soube naquele momento, no corredor do seu quarto no antigo apartamento. Você, em cima de mim, quase quebrando o meu braço, que eu te amava." – falei abraçando-a.

"Ah, quer dizer que te bater faz você me amar?" – ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e fechando o punho como se fosse me dar um soco. Um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios, devo acrescentar.

"Nem pense nisso." – falei brincando – "Você não vai gostar das consequências."

"Vou guardar para mais tarde." – ela brincou sentando no meu colo e me oferecendo um pedaço de torrada. Eu peguei com a boca e beijei seus dedos. Ela aproveitou para lambuzar meus lábios com a manteiga que ficou ali.

"Você tá encrencada, ah se está..." – falei a beijando e espalhando a manteiga por todo seu rosto. Ela reclamou e fez uma careta, me dando língua.

**BPOV**

O café da manhã foi divertido. Depois de mais 'guerra de manteiga', terminamos de comer e eu deitei com a cabeça no peito de Edward. – "E então, cadê minha surpresa? Se estou na chuva vou me molhar..."

"Nossa, quanto entusiasmo..." – Edward falou tirando o sarcasmo da gaveta e rolando os olhos. "A surpresa deve chegar em uma hora, mais ou menos."

"Isso foi pra me assustar?"

Ele rolou os olhos de novo – "Vamos tomar um banho." – ele falou mudando de assunto.

Tomar banho com Edward era uma das minhas coisas favoritas. Não precisava envolver sexo e ainda assim era maravilhoso. Nós conversávamos muito nessas horas e aprendíamos ainda mais um sobre o outro. Mas essa manhã seria diferente.

Entrei no chuveiro depois dele. Ele pegou minha mão e me ajudou a manter o equilíbrio e não cair. Ele sempre me deixava ir para debaixo d'água primeiro já que levava mais tempo por causa do cabelo longo. Molhei meu cabelo rapidamente e saí debaixo do jato d'água para que Edward pudesse aproveitar a água quente. Virei de costas para ele e me abaixei para pegar o shampoo passando minha bunda em suas coxas propositalmente.

"Você é má." – ele falou me segurando pelos quadris. Lentamente fui me levantando e olhei para ele por cima do ombro. – "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está dizendo." – sorri docilmente.

"Mentirosa..." – falou beijando da minha orelha até o meu ombro. Ele pegou meu cabelo em uma mão e jogou pra frente do meu ombro para abrir espaço para suas carícias. – "Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você então, preciso que você se comporte. Por mim, por favor."

Fiz um biquinho. Eu não queria me comportar. **– **"Tá bom." – chiei.

Ele pressionou todo o corpo contra as minhas costas, as mãos subiram pela frente do meu corpo e chegaram aos meus seios – "Vai valer a pena," – ele disse apertando meus mamilos enquanto ronronava as palavras no pé do meu ouvido. – "Eu prometo."

O restante do banho não demorou muito mais. Terminei de lavar meu cabelo e meu corpo e saí do box para evitar a tentação. Sequei meu cabelo ainda enrolada na minha toalha e passei perfume. – "O que eu devo vestir?" – perguntei a Edward.

"Hmm.. algo confortável." – ele falou despreocupado enquanto entrava no banheiro vestindo apenas um jeans. Ele passou a escova no cabelo bagunçado, não que tenha feito muita diferença. Eu sorri por ele pelo menos tentar. Ele era tão fofo. Eu pude ver a frustração colorida no rosto dele ao perceber que o cabelo continuaria na mesma. Decidi distraí-lo largando a toalha – "Jeans, então?" – falei enquanto andava para o quarto, numa tentativa de ser sexy.

"Qualquer coisa" – ele respondeu com a voz embargada, falhando. Edward limpou a garganta e começou de novo – "O que você quiser vestir."

**EPOV**

Eu fiquei feliz por vê-la vestida quando voltei ao quarto. Se ela continuasse com o _joguinho_com certeza nos atrasaríamos. Eu coloquei uma camisa e estava terminando de calçar o chinelo quando ouvi as batidas na porta.

Eu fui abrir – "Oi meninas!" Sorri para Rose e Alice. Elas estavam de braços dado e sorriam brilhantemente. Sabia que elas estavam mais do que felizes com a minha _missão_. Puxei a carteira do meu bolso e tirei um dos meus cartões de crédito. – "Serviço completo. Amarrem-na se precisar."

"Certo, chefe." – Rosalie brincou enquanto colocava o cartão no bolso de trás de seu jeans. Nem dois segundos depois Bella apareceu. – "E aqui está a aniversariante! Pronta?"

"Onde vamos?" – Bella me perguntou os olhos enormes, curiosos. Inclinei-me para frente e beijei seus lábios.

"_Nós_ não vamos a lugar nenhum. _Você_vai sair para almoçar com as meninas e elas tem um tratamento especial planejado."

"Mas eu quero passar o dia com você." – ela reclamou fazendo um biquinho. O lábio inferior inchado me fez travar uma luta comigo mesmo para me controlar e não beijá-la.

"Nós teremos a noite e o dia de amanhã todinho para nós. Vá se divertir. Eu te amo." – falei enquanto ela passava pela porta.

"Eu também te amo. Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa." – Ela frespondeu. passando a suave mão pela minha bochecha. Ela sempre se preocupava comigo. Mas eu tinha que agir meus planos.

Nem cinco minutos depois das meninas saírem, Jasper e Emmett apareceram na porta. Eu já tinha me certificado de ter a carteira e as chaves a mão e saí. Entrei no banco de trás do Jeep de Emmett, o mesmo Jeep em que eu nunca teria aulas de direção por nada no mundo, segundo Emmett. – "E então qual o plano?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Primeiro, eu quero pegar o presente dela. Depois podemos almoçar. Então, tenho que ver as velas e as rosas. E por último, pegar o jantar." – expliquei.

"Se já tem ideia do que você vai comprar de presente?" – Emmett perguntou engatando a ré para sair da vaga.

"Já sei exatamente o que comprar. Vai ser no mesmo lugar em que eu comprei o bracelete ano passado. _James Avery_. Ela gostou muito do bracelete então eu fui no site e vi diversos pingentes. Já sei quais comprar. E não vai ser tão caro, logo ela não reclamará muito."

"Porque não?" – Jasper perguntou olhando pra mim, as sobrancelhas loiras arqueadas.

"Originalmente... a ideia era comprar um carro."

**BPOV**

"Eu não acredito que vocês me convenceram a fazer isso" – eu reclamei pela vigésima vez, sentando na cadeira. Nós almoçamos e elas me arrastaram pro shopping para fazer compras escondendo todas as etiquetas de preço. Num _flash, _percebi que elas usavam o cartão de crédito de Edward e então eu notei o que estava acontecendo. Elas estavam me mantendo longe de casa a pedido dele. Me apenas rezando, pedindo internamente para que ele não estivesse planejando uma festa.

Agora, com o rosto coberto numa meleca branca que cheirava a creme e mel e com pepino nos olhos eu me perguntei para que tudo isso servia. Mas decidi não perguntar a ninguém para não parecer mais estúpida do que eu já me sentia.

"Fica quieta e relaxa!" – Rose falou me cutucando com o pé.

"O que temos que fazer depois disso?" – perguntei já pronta para ir embora. Eu não tinha certeza se aguentaria muito mais que isso. Depois das coisas malucas que fizeram nos meus pés e essa meleca eu já estava pronta pra acabar com esse passeio louco.

"Vamos para minha casa trocar de roupa." – Alice explicou.

"Vocês tem alguma ideia do que ele está planejando para hoje a noite?" – eu implorei. Foi meio patético, mas o que eu posso fazer?

"Nem adianta..." – Alice cantarolou. Peguei uma das rodelas de pepino do meu olho e joguei nela. Grudou bem no meio da testa dela e ela riu. Ela tirou uma das rodelas do olho dela e jogou de volta.

"Você parecem crianças de 3 anos." – Rose falou relaxando na cadeira, a cabeça sobre o descanso.

Foi o necessário para Alice e eu darmos uma trégua. Olhamos uma para a outra e depois para Rose. Ao mesmo tempo jogamos rodelas de pepino e creme nela.

Porém, uma coisa eu tinha que dar crédito a elas. Elas sabiam fazer cabelo e maquiagem. Pelo menos elas não me fizeram sentar por duas horas enquanto alguém colocava dois quilos de maquiagem no meu rosto. Alice deixou meus olhos mais escuros que o normal e Rose arrumou meu cabelo no alto da cabeça com cachos modelados caindo no meu rosto e as duas fizeram minhas unhas.

O vestido era mais curto do que eu usaria normalmente, mas elas disseram que a ocasião era especial. O decote era chamativo demais e as costas nuas, num formato de triângulo. Como se isso não bastasse elas me fizeram usar um salto altíssimo. Vermelho. Rezei para que o programa escolhido por Edward não envolvesse caminhadas ou eu morreria.

Depois de tudo pronto, entrei no banco de trás do carro amarelo de Alice e senti quando a venda caiu sobre meus olhos. – "Droga, o que é que você está fazendo?" – perguntei.

"Ordens do chefe." – Rose falou antes de colocar algo sobre minhas orelhas.

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei no carro. Eu odiava perder os sentidos assim. Eu odiava surpresas. A porta foi aberta e uma mão me ajudou a sair do carro, mas por causa da droga dos saltos eu quase caí. A mão firme que reconheci ser de Edward me segurou e me guiou para algum lugar. Alguns segundos depois eu tropecei em alguma coisa e quase caí de cara no chão. Foi então que dois braços fortes me abraçaram, evitando a queda iminente. Descansei minha cabeça sobre seu peito, curtindo a sensação da malha macia contra a minha bochecha.

Devagar, ele me soltou certificando-se de que eu recuperei meu equilíbrio antes de se afastar completamente. Primeiro ele tirou os protetores de ouvido e depois a venda. Perdi o ar – "Oh Edward..."

* * *

_Dã... dã... dãnnnn! O que será que esse homem perfeito fez? _

_Enfim o mundo não acabou e pra completar eu tô postando um dia antes do esperado!_ =]

_A danny pediu pra avisá-las que ela tá vivinha da Silva, só tá quase enlouquecendo devido a dois trabalhos + faculdade. Bichinha da minha pareia..._

_Agora, vou aproveitar a deixa e fazer meu comercial aqui. (Sei, chato pra caramba) Enfim, comecei a escrever uma longfic chamada **Nothing Can Get You Down**. Bella e Edward já estão casadinhos, mas algo irá abalar o matrimônio deles... _

_O link é esse:_ www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7000605/1/Nothing_Can_Get_You_Down

_Nem de longe arrebento nas fics como a Jayliwood, mas seria muito importante pra sim se vocês ousassem dá uma lida por lá e me contar o que acharam._

_Acho que é isso... Um ótimo fim de semana para vocês, flores!_

_Line_


	17. Capítulo 16

**MOMENTOS - XVI**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Oh Edward..." – ela falou, boba. Bella rodou em meus braços e jogou os braços finos ao redor do meu pescoço. Dessa vez ela nem precisou ficar na ponta dos pés, o salto que Alice e Rose escolheram lhe deu uns bons 12 centímetros. – "Como você fez tudo isso?"

"Tenho meus segredos..." – Eu passei toda à tarde, com a ajuda de Jasper e Emmett, decorando o quarto para que ficasse dessa maneira. Eram centenas de rosas de diversas cores espalhadas pelo local em diversos vasos de cristal e mais umas dezenas de velas de diversas formas espalhadas pelo quarto. Eram as únicas fontes de luz no cômodo.

"Eu estava tão preocupada de você armar uma festa ou algo do tipo." – ela riu com os lábios pintados cuidadosamente de vermelho.

"Ah, então você não queria uma? Droga, vou ter que mandar todo mundo que está escondido lá na sala para casa..." – brinquei com ela dando um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. "Isabella, eu te conheço. Você achou mesmo que eu fosse fazer algo desse tipo? Além do que eu gosto da minha cama e pretendo continuar dormindo nela. Com você, claro."

"O que eu posso fazer? Você adquiriu essa fama de se exceder.." – ela falou brincando com o colarinho da minha camisa.

"Eu? Nunca!" – ri. Ela riu de volta um leve vermelho correndo suas bochechas. Levantei-a um pouquinho, meus braços ao redor de sua cintura elevando-a para que ela ficasse mais alta que eu. Girei-a no ar o que a fez rir ainda mais. – "Você, senhora Cullen, é a criatura mais linda da face da Terra, sabia?"

"Edward," – ela disse numa voz contraditória, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais, cobri sua boca com a minha. Ela gemeu suavemente e passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

**BPOV**

Caro que esse foi o momento que meu estômago decidiu roncar, alto. Edward riu passando os dedos pelas laterais do meu corpo. "Sua barriguinha tem um _timing_ perfeito! E eu que queria ir direto para a sobremesa..."

"E qual seria?" – falei inocentemente, batendo meus cílios enquanto ele me guiava até a sala de jantar.

"Bem, você vai ter que esperar e ver mais tarde..." – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Bem, isso é mentira. Eu sabia _exatamente_ o que ia fazer com ele.

Nos aguardando, haviam dois pratos à mesa com a comida ainda quente. Bife, batatas coradas, rolinhos e bolo de chocolate ao centro. Como no ano passado. Tudo cheirava tão bem. Eu tenho certeza que ele não fez tudo, mas não fazia diferença. Estava perfeito. Me virei e joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e dei um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

"É perfeito. Obrigada!" – falei sorrindo enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para eu me sentar.

Edward abriu uma garrafa de vinho, uma coisa que eu aprendi a gostar. Ele nos serviu e sentou-se depois de beijar minha mão. – "Bem, se eu pudesse fazer isso do meu jeito nós estaríamos tendo esse mesmo jantar em Paris ou em Roma, só que eu sei que você me mataria."

"Ah você me conhece tão bem..." – falei tomando um pequeno gole da minha taça.

"Bem, não importa o quanto você não gosta, eu vou continuar a te dar presentes." – ele falou puxando uma caixinha vermelha de veludo. Ela era longa, me perguntei se era um colar. Rezei para que não tivesse sido muito caro.

"Edward, não -"

"Precisava. Eu sei. Agora abre." – Edward colocou a caixa no centro da mesa.

Suspirei e a abri a caixa lentamente. Eu fiquei maravilhada. Era um bracelete com vários pingentes. Alguns eu entendi o significado, outros não. – "Edward, é lindo! Qual significado do morango?" – perguntei.

Ele riu um pouco e corou, para minha surpresa. – "Você cheira morangos. Seu cheiro foi uma das primeiras coisas que me atraiu." – Edward respondeu pegando meu pulso prendendo o bracelete nele. Os pingentes chacoalharam. – "Vamos ver... o coração você já sabe, é porque você é dona do meu. O anel por você ser minha linda esposa. O bolo, bem você também sabe. A caminhonete por que eu quero que você sempre esteja conectada ao seu passado. Você é o que é hoje graças ao seu passado." – ele explicou apontando para cada um dos pingentes prata. – "Oh, e a nota musical é porque sempre que estou com você eu escuto uma música."

"É mesmo?" – perguntei sentando no colo dele – "Que música você ouve agora?"

"Algo parecido com..." – ele e me beijou, os dedos batucando as minhas costas levemente. Meu coração pulsava tão forte que eu o sentia na orelha, era como se eu fosse explodir.

**EPOV**

Foi difícil manter meu controle. Tudo que eu queria era deitá-la sobre a mesa e possuí-la, mas eu sabia que isso acabaria com a surpresa. Então depois de uma breve e gostosa sessão de beijos e carícias eu a convenci de voltarmos ao nosso jantar que já estava ficando frio.

"Isso é tão familiar..." – Bella comentou sentando no meu colo enquanto eu levava um pedaço de bolo a sua boca.

"Hmm.. como no ano passado. Mas era você quem me dava o pedaço de bolo." – expliquei enquanto beijava uma mancha de chocolate do canto de sua boca.

"Bem, eu só espero que não aconteça exatamente como no ano passado." – ela falou enquanto brincava com meu cabelo.

"Ah Bella, a última coisa que vai acontecer hoje é uma briga." – a garanti. Eu nunca fui tão feliz. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma só coisa que pudesse me deixar triste nesse momento.

Ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios – "Obrigada pelo maravilhoso aniversário."

"Ainda não acabou." – falei passando meu nariz por seu pescoço – "Você acharia ruim se eu comprasse um presente pra _mim_?"

"Depende do presente." – ela falou saindo do meu abraço, me encarando. Ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Eu tinha certeza de que a noite seria bastante interessante.

"Está em cima da cama. Porque você não vai buscar?" – perguntei.

Ela saiu do meu colo cuidadosamente e foi em direção ao quarto. Eu fiquei da cadeira assistindo encantado o caminhar sexy dela e rezando para que ela não ficasse brava com minha pequena surpresa.

Esperei pacientemente pela sua reação. E a que eu tive não foi a esperada. Ela ria desesperadamente do quarto. – "Bem, não foi isso que imaginei." – murmurei pra mim mesmo terminando minha taça de vinho. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

"Então esse é o seu presente?" – ela falou voltando para a copa, agora vestindo a lingerie vermelha de seda que eu havia comprado mais cedo na Victoria's Secret. Esqueci de pensar por um momento. E de falar e respirar. Ela estava maravilhosa.

O corpo perfeito exposto aos meus olhos me fez esquecer o raciocínio. Ela ainda usava o salto alto também vermelho deixando as pernas mais longas e o conjunto impossivelmente mais bonito. – "Meu Deus..." – murmurei ainda sem saber o que falar.

Ela não me respondeu com palavras e sim com um sorriso sapeca e, me dando as costas indo novamente em direção ao quarto me dando uma visão perfeita de sua bunda. Finalmente caí em mim e pulei da cadeira. Consegui alcançá-la antes de chegar ao quarto e puxei pela cintura ainda de costas para mim e comecei a beijar seu pescoço freneticamente. – "Você gostou, então."

Eu balancei a cabeça não conseguindo elaborar uma resposta. Puxei seu cabelo para um lado do corpo e espalhei beijos desde o ombro até a orelha.

Ela parou de andar e jogou a cabeça pra trás gemendo sensualmente. Minhas mãos subiram pelo seu estômago e começaram a acariciar seus seios ainda por cima da lingerie,como fiz mais cedo no chuveiro. Mas diferentemente da manhã, nada me impediria de fazer amor com a minha esposa.

Música ecoava pelo quarto, o aparelho de som já programado por mim mais cedo. A luz estava baixa e o quarto decorado com algumas velas e rosas. Paramos na porta do quarto onde Bella se virou nos meus braços laçou meu pescoço me beijado docemente enquanto minhas mãos percorriam todo seu corpo.

Coloque minhas mãos nas costas de seus joelhos e levantei-a no colo, Bella rapidamente laçou minha cintura com suas pernas apertando seu centro quente contra o fino material da minha calça. Continuamos a nos beijar, os dedos dela atravessando e abrindo minha camisa. Levei-a para cama e a deitei gentilmente. Bella conseguiu abrir alguns botões, mas eu não estava com paciência para isso e puxei a camisa pela minha cabeça.

Olhei para a perfeição que eu tinha como esposa. Bella corou e mordeu o lábio – "Gosta do que vê?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei nem por onde começar... Eu quero tocar, beijar, lamber, chupar e massagear cada pequena parte do seu corpo nesse momento."

"Nós temos a noite toda." - ela riu.

"Você diz isso como se mudasse alguma coisa..." – falei me abaixando a seu corpo. Beijei a curva de seus seios lentamente enquanto abaixava a pequena calcinha de seda com meus dedos. Ela gemeu suavemente fazendo com que eu aumentasse meu passo. Fiz o caminho da curva dos seios até o mamilo ainda coberto e suguei lentamente ganhando um gemido mais alto. Acho que ela chutou os saltos dos pés, pois ouvi um barulho de algo caindo no chão, não que eu fosse parar o que estava fazendo para checar.

Bella cruzou as pernas na minha cintura, os calcanhares me puxando mais para perto. – "Edward, pára de me atiçar. Eu preciso de você." – ela pediu arqueando as costas trazendo os seios mais para perto dos meus lábios.

"O que aconteceu com o 'temos a noite toda'?"

"Tire. As. Suas. Calças. **Agora**." – ela falou com a voz grave e o rosto vermelho.

"Sim senhora." – falei sorrindo. Levantei-me e tirei a calça rapidamente. Ela tirou a calcinha e agora esfregava uma coxa na outra, seu desejo ainda mais evidente.

**BPOV**

Nós passamos o dia inteiro num jogo de _morde e assopra _quase insuportável. Eu não agüentava mais. Mal podia acreditar que uma ordem desse tipo cruzou meus lábios, porém meus hormônios estavam à toda. E eu também não conseguia achar em mim motivos para me arrepender. Eu o queria tanto que eu estava –literalmente – coçando.

Eu amava a maneira que Edward me olhava. Era como se ele estivesse faminto e eu era sua refeição principal. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior, mordendo-o por um momento enquanto os olhos rondavam todo meu corpo.

Esperava que ele me atacasse e se _acomodasse_ em _mim_, mas ele, claro, tinha outras idéias. Ele abaixou o rosto entre as minhas pernas. Usando as duas mãos ele abriu minhas pernas o máximo que pôde e lentamente arrastou a língua pelo meu _centro_ molhado. Eu quase chorei de prazer me jogando na cama e respirando com dificuldade enquanto ele sugava minha _intimidade_.

"Olha pra mim, Isabella. Eu quero te **ver**." – ele disse numa voz firme.

Mordi meu lábio abrindo os olhos. Tudo que eu conseguia ver eram os olhos verdíssimos enquanto Ele ainda _me_ lábia e beijava. Tudo rodava rapidamente no meu cérebro e era uma luta para manter os olhos abertos. – "Edward... eu..." – eu comecei se conseguir terminar.

Antes que eu pudesse respirar ele estava dentro de mim com um movimento rápido. Grite de prazer sentindo meu _sexo_ pulsar ao redor _dele_. Ele puxou o ar por entre os dentes segurando minha coxa com força.

Ele começou a movimentar os quadris para frente e para trás e eu já não sabia o quanto mais agüentaria. Eu ficava cada vez mais sensível, mas a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim era incrível. Elevei meus braços acima da cabeça me segurando na cabeceira da cama como se isso pudesse me ajudar. Arqueei minhas costas e isso fez com que ele tocasse meu ponto _mais sensível_.

"Isso, baby..." – ele gemeu alto – "Bella, eu preciso que você _venha_ de novo. Por favor..."

"E-e-eu.. eu não sei se consigo..." – eu soprei, meu corpo tremendo com as palavras tão sugestivas.

Ele escorregou um dos dedos tão talentosos entre nossos corpos e começou a movê-los sobre o meu clitóris. Meu mundo explodiu em cores vibrantes. Eu grite, literalmente, minhas mãos rasgando os lençóis. Eu ouvi Edward grunhir enquanto _se derramava _dentro de_ mim_.

Um momento depois ele caiu ao meu lado. Nos abraçamos, nossas testas tocando enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego. – "Você é maravilhosa, amor."

"Foi você quem fez todo trabalho," – ri beijando a ponta do nariz dele.

"Ah, isso não foi trabalho. E se fosse eu ficaria feliz trabalhando umas 80 horas por semana." – Ele riu, a mão brincando no meu quadril.

"Um de nós morreria de exaustão" – ri levemente, correndo os dedos por sua mandíbula forte. Ele virou o rosto e beijou minha mão.

"E eu morreria um homem feliz."

"Edward eu te amo. Tanto. Obrigada por criar essa noite perfeita para mim." – soprei sentindo a emoção tomar meu corpo. Ele significava tanto pra mim, ele não tinha noção do quanto. Eu morreria sem ele. Ele era minha vida agora.

**EPOV**

"Eu também te amo, meu anjo." – respondi gentilmente empurrando-a para que ela se deitasse de barriga para cima. Ela parecia querer começar a chorar e eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Fiquei por cima dela com uma mão de cada lado do seu rosto sendo cuidadoso para não deixar meu peso machucar seu delicado corpo. Dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios antes de perguntar de maneira divertida – "Bella, você pode fazer uma coisa para mim?"

"Qualquer coisa. Você sabe que nem precisa pedir." – ela respondeu, os dedos brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo.

"Você gritaria meu nome daquele jeito de novo?" – perguntei baixinho ao pé se seu ouvido, beijando a área logo em seguida.

Fizemos amor mais três vezes naquela noite. Ficaria surpreso se conseguíssemos andar na manhã seguinte. Adormeci com o corpo nu de Bella abraçado ao meu, a maneira perfeita de terminar a noite.

Eu não tenho certeza quando o telefone começou a tocar, mas com certeza foi muito cedo mesmo que já houvesse luz fora da casa. E eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom. Peguei o aparelho dos infernos na mesinha. "Alô?" – rosnei no telefone sem me importar com quem estava do outro lado da linha.

"Bom dia pra você também, filho. Eu te acordei?" – meu pai riu no telefone.

"Oh. Oi pai. É acordou, mas tudo bem. O que houve?" – perguntei correndo uma mão pelo meu rosto. Procurei pelos meus óculos na mesinha. Posicionei as lentes sobre os meus olhos somente para enxergar a hora, sem ter que colocá-los de fato no meu rosto. Já eram 10 da manhã. Suspirei me sentindo mal por ter falado tão rudemente com meu pai.

"Só queria desejar feliz aniversário a minha filha, mas ela ainda está dormindo, né?"

Ela não só estava dormindo como roncava baixinho. Coloquei o telefone perto de sua boca por alguns segundos. – "Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

Ele riu – "Tudo bem, ligaremos mais tarde. O presente que enviamos segunda deve estar chegando. Sua mãe demorou para escolhê-lo, você a conhece."

"Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar, não importa o que seja. Mamãe e Bella têm o gosto muito parecido." – falei descansando os óculos na mesinha mais uma vez. Eu ainda não estava pronto para levantar e assim que desligasse o telefone voltaria a dormir.

"Assim como nós dois também temos o gosto bastante parecido. Bom, eu vou te deixar descansar, deseje um feliz aniversário a Bella e nos ligue assim que tiver um tempinho."

"Pode deixar. Eu te amo, pai."

"Eu também te amo, filho." – ele falou feliz antes de desligar.

"Quem era?" – Bella falou meio grogue no meu peito. Os olhos permaneciam fechados o que me dizia que ela ainda estava dormindo.

"Carlisle, para desejar um feliz aniversário." – falei acariciando seus cabelos. Eu já estava sentindo meus olhos ficarem pesados.

"Agradeça a ele." – ela disse antes de rolar para o outro lado.

Acompanhei-a colando meu corpo no dela. Nós nos encaixávamos de uma maneira tão perfeita que me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse no paraíso; perfeitamente relaxado e feliz. "Ok," – sussurrei finalmente voltando a dormir.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**MOMENTOS - XVII**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isto?" - Perguntei pela milionésima vez hoje.

"O quanto antes acabar com isso, melhor." - Ela murmurou baixinho e fanhosa, o rosto pressionado contra o vidro da caminhonete no lado do passageiro.

Normalmente, eu não estaria dirigindo, uma vez que ainda era meio ilegal de minha parte, no entanto, nas condições atuais de minha pobre Bella, provavelmente nós iríamos bater o carro... e morrer. Por isso, prefiro uma multa do que parar no necrotério.

Ao longo das últimas semanas, Bella vinha sofrendo com uma das piores gripes que eu já tinha visto. Ela não conseguia parar de espirrar e vivia fungando. No começo, aceitei o seu pedido para não levá-la ao médico, mas quando ela começou a ficar cada vez pior, obriguei-a a ir. A gripe tinha se transformado numa infecção pulmonar, mas nada do que uma rodada de antibióticos e uma injeção de Celestone diretamente na bunda não curasse. Sendo assim, com _quase_ nenhuma discussão, ela tinha aceitado minha oferta de condução.

"Eu não me importo se a Alice disser que- " - comecei a balbuciar, mas Bella me cortou antes que pudesse concluir.

"Se não fizermos isso agora, ela vai nos seguir até em casa. Sem contar que quanto mais cedo isso terminar, mas tempo de sono terei sem ser interrompida."

"Mas você está doente."

"E, ela é teimosa. Vamos só terminar logo de uma vez com isso." - Ela suspirou.

Faltava somente uma semana e meia para o Halloween e Alice já estava planejando sua festa anual. Por alguma razão, que todos nós tínhamos que estar envolvidos. Bella concordou em comparecer nesta um pouco antes de adoecer. Às vezes, eu queria que a Bella não fosse tão leal a todos. De fato, isso era ruim para ela mesma.

"Você tem certeza?" - Eu perguntei pela última vez, antes de entramos na pequena casa de Jasper e Alice. Puxei sua mão de cima do assento e beijei-a levemente. - "Eles vão sobreviver se nós não formos."

Ela me deu um meio sorriso. - "Eu sei, mas tudo vai ficar bem."

"Mentirosa" - eu murmurei enquanto saia do carro e corria para abrir a porta para ela. Segurei as suas duas mãos, deixando que ela deslizasse lentamente. Ela tropeçou, esbarrando no meu peito. - "Bella ..." - suspirei, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a protestar, ouvi Alice vindo nem nossa direção.

"Oh! Aí estão vocês!" - Assim que viu o estado da Bella, ela parou. - "Ah, tadinha! Vamos lá para dentro e terminar o quanto antes para que você possa ir para casa."

Abri a boca para dizer algo bem sarcástico, mas a minha mulher me deu uma olhada que só poderia ser descrita como mortal. Meu queixo se fechou e lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso inocente. Não queria me meter em apuros por conta disto.

Alice abriu um espaço no sofá, fazendo com que Jasper e Emmett se sentassem no chão como crianças. Bella se deitou, descansando a cabeça no meu colo depois que me sentei. Acariciei sua cabeça e a parte de trás do seu pescoço, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

Alice se sentou numa das poltronas, olhando diretamente para mim. - "Então, você tem alguma ideia para fantasia?

Revirei os olhos. Definitivamente, este não era o meu departamento. - "Não, com certeza não."

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "- Deixem isso por minha conta."

Bella meneou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. Se a Bella concordava com isso, então que era eu para discordar. Qual mal poderia haver nisso?

**BPOV**

Eu rosnei comigo mesma. Como foi que deixei Alice me aprontar uma dessa? Tinha aceitado que ela se metesse nisso e agora estava ferrada. Simplesmente _**ferrada**_. Não havia mais jeito de voltar atrás. A festa seria em uma hora e tinha arrumado tudo, exceto o meu... vestido – se que eu posso chamar _isso_assim. Parecia mais uma blusa brilhante que exibia os seios um pouco demais pro meu gosto. Ainda mais em público.

Então, me enfiei naquela _coisa_de cetim azul, tomando cuidado com o cabelo e a maquiagem que eu tinha acabado de aplicar. Fechei o zíper e suspirei enquanto me olhava no espelho do banheiro.

Sem contar que os saltos eram absolutamente horríveis. E pra completar, estes acessórios ... Eu não iria sobreviver a esta noite. Gostaria de pedir alguém alguma calça, shorts, ou qualquer coisa do tipo emprestada. Com um olhar mais do que deprimido, fiz meu caminho para sair do banheiro, onde eu tinha me tranquei para me arrumar, enquanto o Edward estava se preparando no nosso quarto.

Eu empurrei a porta aberta e arfei com o que vi. Ele estava surpreendente. Usava um terno creme que Alice tinha escolhido especialmente para ele, com colete e gravata combinando perfeitamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus óculos pousados perfeitamente na ponta do seu nariz indefectível enquanto amarrava o nó da sua gravata. Ele estava lindo o suficiente para agarrá-lo e não soltar nunca mais . - "Nossa ... Edward, você está tão..._sexy_. Não existe outra palavra para defini-lo neste momento."

Seus olhos se abriram e sua pele ruborizou, quando ouviu as minhas palavras. Acho que o peguei desprevenido. Ele se virou lentamente para me olhar. Quando ele me fitou em seus olhos se alargaram tanto quanto o seu sorriso. - "Olhe só você... minha _diabinha._Está deslumbrante em seu vestido azul."

Mordi o lábio, corando cada vez mais. - "Edward, eu -"

Ele me cortou antes que eu pudesse reclamar da minha aparência, algo que ele sempre odiava. - "Só há um problema", - ele murmurou sedutor enquanto me encurralava na parede.

"Qual?" - Eu perguntei a medida em que seus braços rodeavam minha cintura.

"Acho que não podemos mais sair de casa agora." - Ele ronronou ao meu ouvido e depois encheu de beijos de boca aberta ao longo da lateral de meu pescoço.

"Por que faríamos isso?" - perguntei sem fôlego, tombando minha cabeça para lateral lhe dando um melhor acesso.

"Você está tentadora _demais_pro seu próprio bem". Ele respondeu, roçando sua mão na parte inferior do meu seio por cima do vestido de seda.

"Vamos ficar em casa, então." - Eu sorri. - "Você pode querer fazer algumas coisas comigo..." - Sussurrei, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso travesso.

De repente, ele me ergueu e minhas pernas automaticamente se acondicionaram em torno de sua cintura. Eu podia sentir sua ereção rígida em minha calcinha. Aquele contato outra vez era incrivelmente delicioso. Fazia quase um mês desde que nós... estivemos _juntos_. Entre a faculdade e a minha recente doença, não houve nenhuma oportunidade para que_ isso _rolasse. Hoje era a primeira vez em muito e muito tempo que eu tinha disposição para apreciá-lo corretamente. Aparentemente ele deve ter notado isso, também.

Ele me beijou loucamente, com a mão firme segurando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. O melhor que eu poderia fazer era _rebolar_meu quadril na frente da sua calça, tentando obter o atrito que eu tanto necessitava.

"Ei! Vocês estão prontos para ir?" - Jasper gritou a partir de algum lugar da casa. Eu quase gritei em frustração. Tinha me esquecido que ele se ofereceu para ser o _motorista da vez_para que todos em nosso grupinho pudessem curtir a festa. Supostamente ele deveria nos apanhar, assim como a Rosalie e o Emmett também.

Coloquei meus pés no chão, meus saltos estalando contra o linóleo quando pousei. Edward suspirou pesadamente, correndo os dedos pelos lindos cabelos acobreados. Ele parecia tão frustrado quanto eu.

"Estamos indo!" - Eu gritei em retorno para que ele não viesse nos procurar.

"Se nos desistíssemos, nós poderíamos, sabe..." - Edward murmurou sob sua respiração, cabisbaixo.

Eu sorri para ele por cima do meu ombro, dando-lhe uma piscadela. Honestamente, tentei não rir. Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Edward grunhiu num tom jocoso, os olhos brilhando com luxúria. Eu me afastei da porta, balançando bem os quadris, antes de sair correndo pra a sala só para evitar que ele me atacasse como queria. Podia garantir que nós dois teríamos bastante cosinhas para fazer, uma vez que voltássemos pra casa.

**EPOV**

As pessoas já estavam começando a chegar assim que todos nós entramos. Alice gritou bem alto quando nos viu, quase me derrubando quando me abraçou. Tanto que, eu tive que ajustar o halo dourado e idiota no topo da minha cabeça.

"Você está ótimo!" - Ela disse, batendo palminhas como uma menina de quatro anos de idade com um brinquedo novo.

"Quem está ótima é a Bella. Eu me sinto como um imbecil. Um anjo? Faça me o favor!" - suspirei.

Ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente. - "Qual é! Vocês estão lindos. Um anjo e o diabo. Literalmente, vocês andam de mãos dadas. Você tem que admitir que é bem melhor do que o ano passado."

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. - "Infelizmente, _eu não enxergava nada_há um ano atrás. Simplesmente não tenho nenhuma forma de registrar se essa porcaria é definitivamente melhor ou pior, mesmo assim agradeço os elogios."

Ouvi a risada de Bella atrás de mim. - "Mas, você estava lindo vestido de vampiro. Eu não me importaria nenhum pouco de vê-lo daquele jeito outra vez. Embora, você pareça estar bem melhor este ano.".

Sorri e a puxei pro meio da multidão para dançar, antes Alice pudesse fazer mais comentários sobre a minha aparência. Tive um pequeno momento de auto-confiança de minha aparência e comentei. - "Contanto que você goste, isso é tudo que importa." - Eu sussurrei ao ouvido dela enquanto meus braços serpentearam em torno dos quadris maravilhosamente curvilíneos.

Dançamos por cerca de trinta minutos até que a Bella comentou que estava com sede. Fui todo feliz da vida pegar algo para ela. Agora, eu era capaz de fazer as coisas por mim mesmo e por ela. Fui até a mesa de lanches, deixando minha mulher na companhia de Alice, para que elas pudessem conversar. Jasper estava ali perto e me entregou um copo cheio. O conteúdo ali dentro tinha a cor mais estranha de verde que já tinha visto. - "O que é isso?" -Perguntei enquanto levava o copo até meu nariz. Tinha um cheiro bastante cítrico.

"Margarita. Alice pegou a receita desse coquetel na Internet".

Eu tomei um gole cautelosamente devagar. Era um pouco azedo, mas ainda doce. - "Não é ruim."

"Não beba muito rápido. Isso derruba fácil qualquer um na certa."

"Porra mulher! Será que você pode me escutar!" - Ouvi Emmett gritando para uma Rosalie aparentemente bastante irritada. Eu não era um bom leitor de expressões, mas a cara dela estava tão obvia que qualquer um poderia notar.

"Isso não vai acabar bem." - Jasper murmurou principalmente pra si mesmo.

Os lábios de Rosalie se moviam furiosamente rápidos e eu não conseguia ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, contanto o Emmett parecia chateado de verdade. Virei-me para Jasper e confirmei. - "Você provavelmente tem razão."

"Quer calar essa matraca durante dez segundos! Estou tentando te pedir em casamento, caralho!" - Em rosnou alto diretamente na cara da Rosalie.

O ambiente todo ficou num silêncio mortal. Sinceramente, foi um pouco engraçado quando todos se viraram para olhá-los. Tinha que admitir que eu mesmo fui um deles. Senti muita pena de Emmett, mesmo que estivesse agindo como um idiota.

"Cinco dólares que ela vai se acabar em lágrimas." - Jasper me sussurrou.

Eu zombei. - "Eu não quero correr esse risco."

"Sim! Sim! SIM! É claro que eu aceito!"- Rosalie gritou pulando em seus braços, praticamente _engolindo_o rosto do Emmett enquanto o beijava.

"Bem, eu acho que acertei" - Jasper riu.

Bella caminhou em minha direção e eu lhe entreguei o copo de plástico que estava segurando, ainda em estado de choque para conseguir dizer alguma coisa coerente. Ela riu do fato de que eu estava com o queixo caído. Muito mal, balbuciei - "Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você está vendo o que eu vejo?"

"Isso definitivamente foi muito abaixo das expectativas da Rosalie". - Ela provocou.

"Pior fui eu que te pedi em casamento usando uma bata de hospital." - Rebati, tentando defender, pelo menos um pouco, meu amigo retardado.

"Sim, mas você não estava brigando comigo cinco segundos antes." - Ela respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada, me desafiando a rebatê-la.

"Você tem razão." - Me rendi, dando ombros.

"Ei pessoal! Eu vou me casar!" - Emmett riu, girando Rose, que ainda estava em seus braços.

"Parabéns." - Eu ri da sua cara estúpida, sem saber mais o que dizer.

"Precisamos fazer um brinde ou algo assim." - Ele vasculhou ao redor da mesa por um momento e pegou uma garrafa com algum tipo de licor dourado. - "Aqui, Doses de Tequila!"

_Famosas últimas palavras..._

Tentei resisti no inicio, mas depois tanto insistir, todos nós começamos a beber. Logo então, ele nos informou que precisávamos brindar a união entre Bella e eu, e em seguida, brindar ao Jasper e Alice, uma vez que todos iríamos nos tornar "_velhos casais de amigos_", como ele mesmo definiu. Após alguns drinques, e um copo ou dois de alguma batida que a Alice tinha preparado, estava me sentindo bem solto, assim como a Bella. De alguma forma tínhamos progredido para _bodyshots_e depois...

Bella gargalhou alto enquanto nós tropeçávamos na varanda de casa depois de pagarmos o taxista. Todo mundo estava bêbado demais para sequer considerar a ideia de dirigir. Não tinha noção da razão de Bella estar rindo, mas eu achei muito engraçado o fato dela estar se dobrando em risadas, até que eu a encarei. _Deus, ela estava muito sexy com esse vestido_. Agarrei-a e praticamente lhe imprensei contra a porta da entrada depois que a fechei.

"Hmmm tem _alguém_alegrinho…" – ela falou sedutoramente, as mãos agarrando meus cabelos enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

"Alegrinho não. Eu tô é **excitado**." – eu falei trazendo o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os meus dentes. Peguei sua mão e levei-a ao meu membro já duro que parecia estar assim desde o início da noite. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela; desde o momento que comecei a lamber o sal de várias partes do corpo dela percebi que as coisas não estavam mais sob controle.

"Tá excitado é..." - Ela ronronou de um jeito sexy, apalpando e _me_ friccionando ainda por cima da calça. Eu gemi alto, querendo que ela continuasse a fazer isso. Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ela se virou e me empurrou contra a porta. Bella deslizou contra o meu corpo, fazendo com que seus seios se espremessem contra o meu peito enquanto ela se ajoelhava. - "Ah, tadinho... Sinto muito por ter te deixado _assim_por tanto tempo." - Ela disse, fazendo um biquinho com seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos enquanto desabotoava minha calça, descendo-as junto com a minha boxers até o joelho.

Ela não perdeu tempo ao _me_ levar em sua boca, sugando e lambendo como se seu próprio prazer dependesse disso. Isso era tão bom. Enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos, incapaz de evitar que meus quadris se impulsionassem em sua garganta. Ela gemia, segurando a parte de trás das minhas coxas para manter o equilíbrio.

"Assim.. oh meu _Deus!_" – eu gemi, jogando minha cabeça pra trás enquanto ela me chupava com vontade. Alguns segundos depois ela me _abrigou_todo na boca e libertou-o, levantando-se – "O que... por que você parou...?" – eu falei sem ar, quase sem forças.

"Não quero a noite termine tão cedo." - Ela provocou enquanto levantava a minha cueca e a calça, simplesmente fechando o botão de volta.

"Você é uma _safada_". - Eu grunhi, empurrando-a, fazendo com que suas costas batessem na porta. - "Veja o que você acha do seu próprio veneno..."

Caí de joelhos e puxei sua calcinha rapidamente. Passei-a pelos saltos e joguei-a do outro lado da sala. Peguei uma de suas pernas e posicionei-a no meu ombro. Segurei Bella para que não caísse e então ataquei seu sexo com minha língua e lábios sedentos.

Ela arfou com a sensação, seus quadris rebolando contra a minha língua ansiosa. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom. Estava encharcada, e ficando mais e mais molhada a cada momento, enquanto eu chupava seu clitóris e apertava forte sua bunda.

Ela gritava ofegante o meu nome. Eu adorava esse som. E queria ouvir mais. Praticamente, eu estava _a comendo_ com minha língua provocando-a ainda mais. Eu queria que ela gritasse. Uma de minhas mãos deslizou por baixo do vestido curto demais e agarrou um dos seios. Minha língua continuou o ataque, certificando de lamber cada ponto possível que pudesse achar, me deliciando em seu sexo molhado.

Pude sentir _seus sucos_ lambuzando meu rosto até o meu queixo quando ela gozou violentamente, gritando todo o tempo. Ela puxou meu cabelo rudemente, tentando respirar, corada e cansada - "Edward..."

Gemi enquanto subia, beijando seu corpo ainda por cima do vestido. Aquilo estava atrapalhando. Peguei-o pela barra e puxei-o para cima. Eu ouvi o rasgar do tecido, mas não consegui achar em mim interesse para me importar. Tudo que importava era que Bella não estava suando um sutiã por baixo daquele vestido e estava, agora, na minha frente com nada além daqueles saltos azuis _sexies_e com aquele arquinho de diabinha no cabelo.

**BPOV**

Eu não sei exatamente o que deu em Edward quando ele me pegou e me jogou sobre o ombro. Eu ria o tempo todo. Ele bateu em minha bunda e um gemido escapou meus lábios para minha surpresa. Quando chegamos ao quarto, ele me colocou no chão e assim que recuperei meu equilíbrio ataquei seus lábios, enquanto corria as mãos por seu corpo tentando tirar as roupas inconvenientes.

"Você gostou quando bati em você?" – ele falou sorrindo sacana.

"Sim," – respondi sinceramente depois de tirar sua camisa. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e fui descendo até alcançar seu peito, mas ele me parou.

Ele me girou de frente a cama e me fez debruçar sobre ela, apoiando minhas mãos no colchão macio, mas ainda de pé. Edward soltou um gemido enquanto apreciava a visão diante de seus olhos, as mãos correndo minhas costas e bunda. - "Gostou mesmo?"

"Sim," - respondi novamente sem ar. Senti seus dedos tentarem minha _entrada_por um momento seguido de um tapa estalado, forte. Eu grunhi, fechando meus olhos – "Ah.. sim..."

"Você gosta quando eu fico mandão?" – ele perguntou seguido de mais um tapa estalado.

"SIM!" – eu gritei sentindo meus joelhos enfraquecendo.

"Deus, Bella. Eu senti tanto a sua falta, amor. Eu te _quero_ tanto. Eu estou amando te ver... desse ângulo. Eu vou te _foder_ insanamente hoje. Eu te prometo. Você não vai conseguir andar amanhã." – e com essas palavras ele deu mais um tapa fazendo meus joelhos cederem um pouquinho e com isso me apoiei com os cotovelos no colchão.

Ele nunca, **nunca**, falou algo remotamente parecido antes. E eu amei. Foi tão sexy. Eu o queria. Eu o queria tanto que imploraria se precisasse. Mas aparentemente não precisaria. Sem nenhum aviso ele _entrou_ em mim de uma só vez por trás, se enterrando por completo. _Quando foi que ele tirou a roupa, meu Deus?_

Eu gritei de prazer, sentido as mãos dele apertando minha cintura grosseiramente; ele saía e entrava em mim de novo e _de novo_. Entre uma estocada e outra ele incluía mais uma palmada, que fazia minha pele arder muito prazerosamente.

"Sim, assim Edward...!" – meus gritos estavam sendo abafados pelos lençóis, meu rosto enterrado neles. Eu não conseguia me mover. Eu nem queria. Eu só queria prolongar essa sensação ao máximo.

Ouvi Edward puxar o ar por entre os dentes - "Eu vou gozar. Eu quero que você goze também. Comigo Bella... por favor meu amor, goza pra mim."

Eu estava chorando tamanho meu prazer. Estava sob o comando do _Edward-fora-de-controle-Cullen_. Sabia que também que estava meio bêbada. E eu não me importei nem um pouquinho. Eu nunca tinha bebido antes, mas acho gostei. E definitivamente, eu amei os efeitos causados em Edward. Se ele fizer isso comigo toda vez que bebesse eu vou deixar uma garrafa de tequila no criado-mudo toda noite. Religiosamente.

Não sei quanto tempo depois senti-o derramando-se em mim. Lentamente ele saiu – para meu desgosto. Mesmo depois de dois dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida eu não estava satisfeita, pelo contrário, eu estava _muito_afim. Então eu fiquei de pé e sorri – "Eu ainda não acabei com você."

* * *

** Só um pedido. Pelo bem que temos as nossas amadas leitoras, por favor, avisem-nos se sobreviveram após esse lemon _fo.dá.co_, via review**!

**Beijos e um ótimo fim-de-semana!**

**danny e Line**


	19. Capítulo 18

**MOMENTOS – XVIII**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Eu ainda não acabei com você." - Ela afirmou antes de me empurrar com força contra a cama. Lambeu os lábios rapidamente e seus olhos se arrastaram sobre meu corpo. No momento seguinte, Bella literalmente pulou sobre mim, sentando-se na minha cintura.

Eu ri alto, levando minhas mãos aos seus quadris. Olhei para baixo de forma dramática.- "Eu acho que _meu amigo_ discorda de você." - Eu comentei, apontando meu _problema._

Ela revirou os olhos como eu se estivesse sendo um idiota. - "Eu posso consertar isso."

"Se é o que você diz..." - Comentei com desdém, mas feliz por ter seu corpo pequeno e quente em cima do meu.

Bella sorriu e aceitou o desafio. Ela beijou, lambeu, chupou e mordiscou cada centímetro de pele que pudesse encontrar. Suas coxas suadas deslizavam facilmente contra as minhas enquanto ela seguia descendo pelo meu corpo.

_"Merda..."_ - Eu gemi como ela tomou o meu já sensível – e semi-rígido – _comprimento _em sua boca.

_Ok, talvez ela pudesse __**mesmo**__ corrigir esse probleminha_. Sua boca, mãos, língua e seios tão _sexies_conseguiriam consertar praticamente qualquer problema que eu estivesse tendo neste exato momento. Quando ela chegou ao ponto que tanto ansiava, Bella voltou abranger minha cintura, desta vez arrastando o seu centro quente sobre a minha excitação que agora estava extremamente rígida e dolorosa.

"Prometa que você vai fazer isso de novo." - Ela disse com firmeza enquanto me cavalgava com força.

"Fazer o quê?" - Perguntei estupidamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, desfrutando de seus movimentos.

"Prometa que irá me tratar como sua vadia. Me _foder_ feito louco" - Ela respondeu, saltando para cima e para baixo em minha rigidez.

**BPOV**

Ele sorriu largamente ao meu pedido, com as mãos saindo dos meus quadris para os meus seios. Ele segurou ambos bem firme, apertando-os e os aproximando com as palmas das suas mãos. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, enquanto _cavalgava_ freneticamente _nele_. Aquilo era o paraíso.

"Ah, amor ..." - Edward sibilou. - "Eu sou tão _sensível_. Acho que não vou durar muito mais tempo."

"Eu não me importo. Isso já tá tão bom. Fique só deitado aí e aprecie o showzinho." - Balbuciei, com um forte movimento dos meus quadris. Ele gemeu alto.

Foi sua vez de jogar a cabeça para trás, e agarrar os meus seios com muito mais entusiasmo. A cama estava batendo repetidamente na parede com pancadas fortes. Era tão sexy vê-lo assim ... A boca aberta enquanto ofegava, seus olhos fechados tão firmemente que estavam enrugados em torno das bordas, os seus longos cílios lindamente acobreados fazendo sombra em seu rosto corado e suado. Suas costas se arquearam acentuadamente para fora da cama, somente a cabeça e os quadris, sendo as únicas partes que me mantiveram no colchão. - "PORRA! Oh, Bella!"

Senti seu gozo dentro de mim, e logo depois seu _líquido_ quente se alastrando pelas minhas coxas. Gritei, segurando suas mãos que ainda estavam presas em meus seios, os quais ele apertava com uma força demasiada. Estremeci violentamente com o meu coração acelerado. Meu corpo inteiro latejava tamanha a força do meu próprio orgasmo.

Eu finalmente me acalmei, ainda por cima dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Edward riu sem ofegante, gargalhando descontroladamente. - "Bella ... isso foi, quer dizer, _minha nossa_. Você-"

"Estou morta." - Eu ri. Deixei cair meu corpo sobre o dele, e então ele me empurrou suavemente para que eu me deitasse de frente para ele. Edward dobrou seu braço sobre a minha cintura, se aconchegando perto de mim. - "Eu amo você" - ele sussurrou antes de beijar o queixo levemente.

"Eu também". - Murmurei, mas ele já estava dormindo.

Eu tive os sonhos surpreendentemente vívidos naquela noite. A maioria deles, sexuais e todos envolvendo o meu marido maravilhoso. Quando acordei de manhã, estava deitada de bruços, o ar fresco batendo em minhas costas, e meu rosto enfiado profundamente no travesseiro super macio. Eu estava um pouco dolorida, mas era uma sensação até agradável de sentir seu corpo _acabado_. Senti alguns dedos flutuando suavemente sobre a minha pele.

"Oh, não! O que foi que eu fiz?"

**EPOV**

_Então, é assim que se tem uma ressaca_, pensei estupidamente assim que meus olhos se abriram. Eles protestaram violentamente contra a luz que estava invadindo todo quarto. Minha cabeça latejava e minha boca estava seca. Estava completamente dolorido, mas em particular torno de... _meus países baixos_. Foi tudo que eu pude perceber. Esfreguei a palma da minha mão de novo pelos olhos, notando que eu não estava usando os óculos e não tinha ideia do que tinha feito com eles.

Não quis acordar a Bella e assim procurei às cegas, espalmando minha mão ao redor de tudo até que encontrar o metal e vidro pousados sobre o criado-mudo. Aparentemente, eu não estava tão bêbado na última noite já que consegui colocá-los no devido lugar.

Flashes do que aconteceu na noite anterior, passaram por minha mente. A festa. O pedido terrível que o Emmett fez para Rosalie. As bebidas. A **enorme** quantidade de bebidas. Metade dessas doses eu tinha lambido do próprio corpo da Bella. Gemi comigo mesmo, provavelmente ela está envergonhada disso, agora que estaria sóbria. Ela não tinha bebido nem metade do que eu tinha consumido, mas teve o suficiente para se deixar levar.

E, então o resto da noite entrou em minha memória. Nós dois, juntos ... Seu corpo de quatro sobre a cama, e depois ela _me_ cavalgando. Senti meu membro ficando duro outra vez, e o fato _dele _se contrair, fez com que eu sibilasse de dor. Olhei por baixo dos lençóis e notei que estava um pouco machucado. Fiz uma careta, esperando que eu não tivesse feito qualquer dano à Bella.

Olhei para minha adorável noiva corada. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados por toda parte, seu corpo esparramado em cima da cama. O lençol mal cobria suas costas. Porém, isso não foi o que realmente percebi. O que notei mesmo, foram às marcas que estavam nos seus quadris. Passei minhas mãos suavemente sobre elas, examinando-as. Eu sabia o que eram essas contusões. Bella era desajeitada, mas nunca tinha visto machucados tão grandes ou num roxo tão profundo. E estas tinham o formato de minhas mãos.

"Oh, não! O que foi que eu fiz?" - Eu sibilei, sentindo meu peito começar a se apertar. Peguei o lençol e o afastei completamente. Exatamente como eu imaginava. A bunda da Bella estava preta e roxa em alguns pontos. Este movimento acordou a Bella e ela rolou, confusa com o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

"Qual é o problema, Edward?" - Ela perguntou, completamente nua e de frente pra mim para que eu pudesse ver resto do estrago que tinha feito.

Engoli em seco quando vi os seios dela. Algumas pequenas contusões também estavam espalhadas em torno das bordas de seus montes macios. As contusões em seus quadris eram piores na frente, percebi. Sem contar que seus lábios estavam muito inchados também.

"Me desculpe." - disse eu, tentando respirar. Ele não estava funcionando. Meu coração estava batendo como um louco no meu peito.

"Pelo quê?" - Ela disse que, a testa se enrugando de uma forma encantadora.

"E-e-eu te machuquei. Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito, de verdade."

"Edward? Do que você está falando? Eu estou bem!" - Bella franziu a testa, os lábios se voltando para baixo.

"Olhe! Olhe para o seu corpo! Olhe o que eu fiz com você. Eu fui muito rude. Eu te bati. Sinto muito." - Balbuciei, sentindo meus olhos começam a se encher de água.

Ela olhou para baixo e sua boca se abriu num pequeno "o". Cautelosamente, ela passou seu dedo sobre os seios e depois voltou a me fitar. - "Edward, eu estou bem. Só um pouquinho dolorida. Você sabe que eu me machuco facilmente."

"Sim, mas fui **eu **quem fez isso." - Sussurrei começando a chorar.

Ela suspirou profundamente. - "Edward, eu acho que você ainda está meio bêbado."

Balancei a cabeça violentamente. Não. Eu estava completamente sóbrio agora. - "Prometo que nunca mais eu vou beber de novo. Nunca mais vou te machucar outra vez. Me desculpe."

"Mas, eu _gostei_! Edward, eu praticamente implorei para que você fizesse isso. Não há nada pra se desculpar." - Ela disse, tocando na minha bochecha.

Afastei-me bruscamente. Não merecia seu toque de forma alguma. Empurrei minhas costas contra a cabeceira da cama, deixando que a armação machucasse minha pele. Eu merecia esse castigo. Qualquer punição possível. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus olhos para que eu não pudesse vê-la. Eu não tinha o direito de sequer olhá-la também. Não a merecia. Ela era o meu anjo e eu a feri.

Pude sentir e ouvir o rangido de cama quando ela se levantou. Lentamente, Bella sentou no meu colo, suas pernas em cada lado de minha cintura para que pudesse me encarar. O lençol de algodão branco estava enrolado em volta dela com força. Ela afastou minhas mãos dos meus olhos e eu os fechei firmemente, ainda balançando a cabeça.

"Edward, olhe para mim. Você está agindo como um louco."

"Eu não mereço você." - Murmurei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Ok, sem mais tequila para você!" - Ela suspirou profundamente, acariciando meus cabelos.

Balancei minha cabeça outra vez e passei meus braços firmemente em torno de sua cintura. Coloquei meu rosto em seu peito, deixando que minhas lágrimas fluíssem livremente dos meus olhos. Ela me abraçou em retorno, esfregando suavemente minhas costas. Minha cabeça latejava violentamente, meu corpo todo doía.

"Eu sinto tanto..."

**BPOV**

Depois do ocorrido, ele me tratou como se eu fosse de vidro. Achei que talvez depois que sua ressaca passasse, ele iria relaxar e perceber que estava exagerando. Isso nunca aconteceu. Pelo contrário, só piorava. Edward se recusou a me tocar de qualquer jeito até que os hematomas desaparecessem – e isso incluía qualquer contato sexual também. Parecia até que estava sendo punida também. Odiei o fato de ele estar fazendo isso consigo mesmo.

Na verdade, eu praticamente _me joguei_pra cima dele. Era extremamente patético. Eu me vesti com aquele minúsculo espartilho que ele tinha me comprado no meu aniversário e me arrastei para a cama, tentado parecer o mais sedutora possível. Ele suspirou profundamente. - "Bella, por favor. Não me torture."

"O quê? Eu achei que pudesse usar isso quando eu quisesse." - Comentei sarcástica, elevando meu queixo no ar.

"_Por favor_" - Ele gemeu, fechando os olhos firmemente. Pude ver a ereção que ele estava tentando desesperadamente esconder debaixo dos cobertores. Sabia que ele sentia minha falta, e do que nós fazíamos juntos. _Ele tinha que sentir... tanto quanto eu, pelo menos!_

"Não."- Declarei simplesmente.

Naquela noite eu o beijei, friccionei, e toquei cada pedacinho dele, mostrando-lhe que eu ainda o amava. Em momento algum, achei que nós tínhamos feito algo de errado naquele Halloween. Eu tinha que acalmá-lo quanto a isso. Ele fez amor comigo de um modo que nunca tinha feito antes. Ele foi tão suave e lento, me tratando como uma boneca de porcelana. Edward tocou e beijou todos os lugares onde haviam contusões antes.

Depois disso, pensei que ele fosse voltar ao normal.

E eu estava errada de novo.

Então, quando eu comecei a passar mal no dia do nosso voo para Forks – o lugar onde eu nasci – ele foi gentil _ao extremo_comigo. E isso estava me irritando pra caramba! Por um momento ocorreu-me que se ele ainda fosse cego, em momento algum disso tudo Edward teria se sentiria tão culpado. Só que eu não era tão cruel a esse ponto. Eu adorava o fato de que agora ele pudesse ver. Eu jamais desejaria o contrário disso.

Abracei meu estômago, colocando a minha cabeça em seu ombro, no momento em que o avião começou a decolar. Edward acariciou delicadamente o meu cabelo, escovando seus dedos por ele.- "Você deve ir ao médico quando voltarmos."

"Provavelmente são só os nervos. Eu não gosto muito de voar." - Comentei baixinho, fechando bem os olhos.

"Eu só não quero te ver doente." - Ele disse de volta, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar bem em algumas horas, uma vez que estiver em terra firme de novo. Eu juro que eu ficarei bem, amor."

Ele suspirou profundamente, mas não discutiu mais comigo. - "Eu te amo, muito." - Edward sussurrando em meu cabelo.

"Edward, eu também te amo. Pode fazer algo por mim?"

"Qualquer coisa. Faço o que você que quiser." - Ele disse, me segurando mais apertado contra seu peito.

"Relaxe".

**EPOV**

_Relaxe_. Parecia uma tarefa tão fácil. _Relaxar! Simples, né?_- pensei sarcasticamente comigo mesmo. Não podia fazer isso. Eu me odiava não conseguia fazer algo tão simples. E pra piorar, eu sei isso estava deixando-a infeliz. Ela tinha razão. Se eu continuasse desse jeito ela sofreria ainda mais.

Então, fiquei quieto o restante do voo, tentando pensar no que eu poderia fazer para deixá-la mais alegre. Isso é tudo que eu mais quero. Ela adormeceu rapidamente em meus braços, ainda segurando a barriga com força. Eu não quis acordá-la quando o avião pousou, mas eu tinha fazê-lo de qualquer maneira.

"Bella, meu bem, já chegamos. - "Sussurrei em seu cabelo.

Ela olhou para mim com olhos sonolentos. Bella gemeu alto, se espreguiçando. - "Já?"

"Sim, já." - Eu ri.

Ela sorriu para mim e se ergueu levemente para beijar minha bochecha. Eu beijei a dela em troca e, em seguida, ajudei-a a ficar de pé. Ela tropeçou, mas a segurei antes que caísse.

O terminal estava lotado de turistas viajando no feriado assim como nós dois, entretanto ainda foi fácil identificar o Chefe Swan no meio da multidão. Ele era o único acenando freneticamente. - "Bella! Edward! Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças!" - Ele trovejou alegremente.

"Ainda nem é Ação de Graças." - Bella brincou, abraçando seu pai suavemente.

"Ah, só faltam apenas dois dias." - Ele comentou de volta. Seu pai apertou minha mão com um pequeno sorriso. - "Como vai, Edward?"

"Bem." - Disse-lhe, olhando para os meus pés. Senti Bella tocando no meu braço e olhei para cima a tempo de vê-la lançando um pequeno sorriso para mim. Dei-lhe uma piscadela e seu sorriso cresceu. - "Venha, vamos sair daqui."

**BPOV **

Eu odiava a longa viagem de Seattle até Forks e pra piorar, todo meu estômago ainda estava muito sensível. Tentei fazer nenhuma cena, só para não preocupar ainda mais o Edward -apesar de que eu não podia enganá-lo. Meu pai pareceu notar nada enquanto tagarelava alegremente na frente da viatura.

"Eu estava pensando em jantarmos no Lodge no Dia de Ação de Graças."

"Ugh! Não, pai! Eu prefiro cozinhar!" - Reclamei com um suspiro.

"Mas, você é minha convidada! Eu não quero que você fique presa na cozinha." - Ele disse timidamente.

"Eu não sou sua convidada. Sou sua filha. Porque não damos um pulinho no supermercado a caminho de casa e pegamos algumas coisas."

"Bella, eu não posso fazer isso com você."

"Isso não é nada demais! Por favor, pai! Pense nisso. Eu poderia fazer um pouco de presunto, batatas, saladas e pães. Talvez um pouco de feijão verde e comprar uma torta. Faço tudo isso sem trabalho algum, além do mais seria muito mais barato e mais gostoso. Pense nas sobras." - Insisti.

"Só se você tiver certeza, garota" - Ele suspirou pesadamente em derrota.

"Sim pai, totalmente. E se faz com que você sinta-se melhor, eu posso lhe pedir pra lavar os pratos depois." - Falei brincando.

Assim, uma vez que chegamos na cidade, corremos direto até a mercearia. Não era grande, mas tinha o suficiente para nossas atuais necessidades. Porém, enquanto percorríamos os corredores meu estômago começou a rolar. Muito para o meu desgosto, arrotei e senti o gosto de enxofre.

Edward tocou em minhas costas, me fitando cheio de preocupação. - "Querida? Você está bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e me voltei para o meu pai. - "Onde é o banheiro?"

Ele pareceu confuso por um momento e finalmente apontou para o fundo da loja. Corri como louca na direção que ele me apontou, deixando ambos para trás.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" - Gritei por ela, sem saber o que fazer para lhe ajudar.

"O que há de errado?" - Charlie se virou para me olhar, a ansiedade borbulhando em seus olhos.

"Ela estava se sentindo enjoada no avião. Não acho que ela esteja muito melhor agora." - Respondi-lhe com um suspiro pesado. - "Você se importaria de pegar alguma coisa pro estômago dela? Eu ainda não conheço muitos remédios e eu quero ver como ela está agora."

Ele assentiu rapidamente e saiu com o carro de compras enquanto eu fui na mesma direção em que Bella correu. Não foi difícil encontrar os banheiros e eu pude ouvir Bella vomitando do outro lado da porta. Houve alguns momentos de silêncio e quando estava prestes a ir lá ver como ela estava podia ouvir a água a correndo.

Ela saiu, com o rosto vermelho e inchado. Bella tinha chorado. Eu praticamente corri até ela. - "Baby, você está bem?"

"Estou. Eu acho que talvez eu esteja enjoada por conta da viagem até aqui."

Fiz uma careta. Era uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas deixei passar. Abracei-a com força e ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Ei garota! Eu peguei algo que deve ajudar com seu enjoo. Porque você não toma isso lá casa?"

Ela meneou a cabeça levemente, deixando que eu a conduzisse até o caixa e logo em seguida ao carro. Mesmo no curto trajeto até sua casa de infância, ela adormeceu contra meu peito. Talvez ela esteja mesmo muito cansada da viagem de avião.


	20. Capítulo 19

**MOMENTOS - XIX**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ficar com o Charlie era meio estranho. Especialmente porque eu estava dormindo no sofá enquanto Bella dormia na cama, como se nem sequer fôssemos casados. Mas Bella não queria incomodar seu pai, permanecendo num hotel, e então já que era isso que ela tinha decidido, eu só pude acatar. Se bem que, foi bom pois pude ver as fotos de sua infância. Ela se achava desajeitada, até mesmo feia naquela época. Pra mim ela sempre foi adorável. Vê-la assim me deu uma ideia de como, no futuro, os nossos filhos poderiam ser

Seus enjoos pareceram se acalmar, mas notei que ela estava tomando mais refrigerante e anti-ácido do que o normal. Fiquei de olho nela, porém não fiz nenhum comentário a mais. Pelo menos, ela não tinha dado sinais de piora. Sabia que Bella devia estar de TPM, única explicação para que ela estivesse tão nervosa assim, e não ser apenas sobre a viagem, como tinha alegado inicialmente. Como ela não se queixava, não seria eu quem iria aborrecê-la.

No primeiro dia após a nossa chegada lá, Charlie nos levou para uma reserva indígena local para que conhecêssemos seus amigos. Basicamente, eles assistiram futebol e beberam cerveja o tempo _todo_. Fiquei lá, me sentindo deslocado. As mulheres se recusaram a deixar que Bella ajudasse com alguma coisa, alegando que ela era uma visita e não permitiram que ela se cansasse. Então, nos dois decidimos dar um passeio na praia Rocky Gray. Ambos necessitávamos fugir daquele espaço desconfortável.

"Aqui é diferente." - comentei, envolvendo meus dedos em torno dos dela enquanto nós caminhávamos pela praia.

Ela encolheu os ombros - "Eu gosto, mesmo que seja _verde_ demais."

Eu ri. - "Verde demais? É bonito. Se bem que talvez, acho que é bastante cinzento." - Sibilei indicando o céu nublado.

"Bem, essa é Forks" - Ela deu de ombros, distraída.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto eu olhava sua feições. Ela parecia triste e eu odiava isso. - "O que há de errado?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando o oceano ao longe. Eu praticamente rosnei com sua falta de resposta e puxei-a para um tronco caído, empurrando-a para que ela se sentasse comigo. - "Bella por favor, fale comigo!"

"Há algo de errado comigo?" - Ela perguntou de repente, nem sequer olhando para mim quando disse isso.

"O quê?" - Eu perguntei, confuso.

"Há algo de errado? Eu não sou _normal_por ter gostando tanto daquela noite?" - Ela olhou para os pés enquanto murmurava, puxando a bainha de seu casaco imenso e azul.

"Não! É claro que não! Há algo de errado _comigo_por ter te machucado!"

"Mas você não me machucou de verdade, Edward." - suspirou dramáticamente. Ela já estava ficando cansada desta conversa. Nós tínhamos discutido milhares de vezes. E pelo visto teríamos que conversar novamente.

"Então, por que tinham contusões do tamanho das minhas mãos bem nos seus seios e na sua bunda?" - Eu perguntei sibilando grosseiramente, ainda chateado comigo mesmo.

"Eu mesma me dou hematomas todo o tempo!" - Ela tentou me defender. Não podia me deixar levar por suas palavras. Nunca mais faria isso. O que eu fiz foi errado.

"Não de propósito!" - Eu gritei, mais alto do que esperava.

"Então, você me bateu porque quis?" - Ela disparou, levantando-se rapidamente. Como se ela precisasse ficar longe de mim. Talvez ela devesse mesmo.

"NÃO! É Claro que não! Eu te amo. Você é preciosa demais pra mim..." - respondi num sussurro baixo. Estava tão envergonhado de mim mesmo por magoá-la e mais uma vez, deixá-la chateada.

"Eu acredito em você. Porque você não acredita em si mesmo?" - Ela pediu no mesmo tom sussurrado que tinha usado.

"Porque, te feri, mesmo que acidentalmente. É tão errado!"

"Eu não sou feita de vidro! Edward, meu amor, pela última vez: **Você. Não. Me. Machucou**. Não fez nada que eu não tivesse gostado!" - Ela respondeu, olhando-me com tanta paixão em seus olhos que era quase doloroso.

"Eu sei disso." - eu suspirei.

"Sabe? Porque, sinceramente eu acho que não." - Ela disse baixinho, virando as costas para mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como se estivesse tentando segurar seu coração ali dentro. Como se ela viesse a desmoronar, caso não fizesse isso.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até suas costas. Eu afastei o cabelo de seu pescoço e beijei-a levemente. - "Eu me sinto culpado, Isabella." - Respondi enquanto envolvia meus braços em sua cintura.

"Você não tem razão alguma para isso."

Escondi meu rosto contra as costas do seu ombro. - "Isso não muda nada."

De repente ela se virou em meus braços. - "Você faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse?"

Revirei os olhos, quase que de modo dramático. - "Você sabe a resposta para isso. Claro que eu faria. Sou seu escravo, seu desejo é uma ordem."

"Faça de novo."

"O quê?" - Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas enrugadas em confusão.

"Faça. De. Novo" - Ela exigiu com uma voz forte.

"Eu não posso!" - Eu disse, afastando-me dela como se ela tivesse me queimado.

"Você disse que faria! Disse que faria qualquer coisa que pedisse. Afinal, você não era meu escravo!" - Ela sibilou essa última parte de uma forma zombeteira. Nunca tinha ouvido o seu tom assim antes. Acho que ela estava cansada de todo meu drama e resolveu _atuar_do seu próprio jeito agora. Eu não a culpo. Bem que eu merecia mesmo.

"Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, menos isso!" - Implorei baixinho. - "Não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo, se fizesse outra vez."

"Então, pelo menos dá pra parar de me tratar como eu fosse de vidro... por favor? Eu não irei me quebrar se você me tocar."

"Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, Bella."- Eu disse numa voz baixa, tão baixa que era apenas um pouco mais alta do que um suspiro.

"Você nunca, **jamais**, irá me perder. Por favor, você precisa relaxar um pouquinho. Eu quero você. Eu sempre te amarei. Adoro o que fazemos juntos, seja quando estamos fazendo amor ou quando..." - Ela parou de falar, sua pele corando brilhantemente. 

"Trepamos feito uns loucos?"

- perguntei com um pequeno sorriso, finalmente todo stress dos últimos dias parecendo ir embora. Já estava mais do que na hora deixá-lo. Eu conhecia a verdade em suas palavras e relaxei um pouco mais. Eu só precisava vê-la sorrir novamente.

**BPOV**

Eu devo ter corado ainda mais quando ele disse isso. Se bem que essa era uma boa descrição para o que fazíamos. - "É." - eu sorri, olhando para a bota que cobria meus pés.

"Você realmente quer que eu te trate dequele jeito de novo?" - Ele disse, sua voz mansa e tranquila e seu rosto pintado num vermelho brilhante.

Dei um passo em frente, colocando as mãos em seus ombros para me certificar de que tinha toda a sua atenção. - "Num piscar de olhos. Aqui. Agora, contra esta árvore!" - Eu sorri maliciosamente. Não blefei em momento algum quando disse isso.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás rindo do meu jeito bobo de ser sedutora. Foi uma risada de verdade. Há muito que eu não o via rindo com gosto. Isso me fez sorrir. - "Você é ridícula." - Ele comentou.

Grudei meu peito coberto pelo casaco pesado tão firmemente quanto podia ao dele, embora duvidasse que ele pudesse sentir qualquer coisa com tantas camadas de tecidos. - "Você não pode negar que é uma ideia atraente."

"Não." - Ele riu um pouco com sua resposta: - "Eu nego. Tá frio demais. Meu _amiguinho _poderia congelar e cair. Não, não, muito obrigado. Eu prefiro uma cama confortável e lençóis macios.

Puxei-o pelo colarinho e apertei-me novamente contra ele, encostando-o numa das árvores próximas. - "Talvez quando estiver mais _quente_?" - Eu ofereci, me inclinando para seu queixo, e logo depois sua orelha.

Ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e tomando um longo suspiro instável. Os dedo de Edward se retorceram em meus cabelos, me mantendo no lugar. A outra mão dele deslizou para dentro do bolso traseiro da minha calça, apertando-me com força. Eu gemi baixinho com a sensação, gostando de tê-lo assim novamente.

"Hum, seu estômago deve estar bem melhor." - Edward comentou distraidamente enquanto eu continuava a encher seu pescoço e sua mandíbula com bastante atenção.

"Humrum," - eu menti levemente. Ele já não estava horrível, mas as voltas que meu intestino davam de vez em quando, vinham sempre nos piores momentos, devo acrescentar. Eu não estava passando mal naquele momento, mas também sabia que não estava no meu melhor. Já estava de saco cheio por estar sempre _enjoada e cansada._

Eu bati num local particularmente doce em seu pescoço e ele rosnou alto, a mão que estava na minha bunda intensificou seu aperto. Eu gemi em contrapartida, pressionando meus quadris contra o dele. Seus dedos saíram do meus cabelos e foram direto para a outra face de meu bumbum. Ele me ergueu e nos girou, e assim, fazendo com que eu ficasse agora imprensada contra a árvore. Meus dedos foram para seus cabelos, forçando sua boca na minha.

Nossas línguas ficaram entrelaçadas por vários minutos, os quadris se esfregando um contra o outro. Minhas pernas enroladas em sua cintura, querendo estar mais próxima a ele tanto quanto humanamente possível.

Nós nos afastamos ao mesmo tempo, arfando e respirando ofegantes por alguns minutos muito necessários. Tinha absoluta certeza que ambos estávamos absurdamente vermelhos, mas pra mim, o que mais se destacou nele foram seu óculos. Eu ri, empurrando-os para cima para descansar no topo da sua cabeça. De qualquer modo, eles eram inúteis neste momento, uma vez que estavam todos embaçados.

Edward sorriu, colocando um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios. Ele parecia muito mais relaxado do que antes. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

"Nós provavelmente devíamos voltar." - Eu informei-o com um puxão em sua jaqueta. - "Antes que eles pensem que ficamos perdidos e enviem uma equipe de buscas."

Ele gemeu alto, sua cabeça caindo para trás. - "Eu não quero ir." - birrou como uma criança.

"Nós precisamos." - Eu o provoquei.

"Vamos encontrar algum hotel ao invés disso." - Ele pediu esperançoso.

"Edward!" - ralhei, dando um tapinha em seu peito.

"O quê? Eu tinha que arriscar!" - Ele defendeu-se, amuando um pouquinho.

**EPOV**

Fiquei muito contente por nossa viagem ter chegado ao fim. A área era linda e a comida muito boa, mas era difícil ignorar a quão absolutamente estranha era a relação entre Bella e Charlie. Eu me senti mal e abençoado, tudo ao mesmo tempo por conseguir ser tão confortável com os meus próprios pais. Eu sei que quando eles viessem até mim, eu poderia falar sobre qualquer coisa. Bella não parecia ter isso com nenhum dos pais.

Olhei pela janela do avião, enxergando as nuvens passando. Bella me pediu para que trocássemos, alegando que a visão estava fazendo sua barriga rolar. Odiava o fato dela estar tão enjoada, mas fiquei feliz por poder apreciar isso pela primeira vez. O céu era incrivelmente bonito, brilhante e tão aberto. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não tinha exatamente algum ponto onde meus olhos pudessem se focar; isso me deu bastante tempo para que minha mente pudesse trabalhar.

Eu espero que meus filhos - ou qualquer pessoa, pra dizer a verdade - não se sintam estranhas ao meu redor. Embora eu esteja quase certo de que às vezes eles se sintam. Eu sou diferente e sei disso. Isso realmente não me incomoda muito. Não é algo que eu possa mudar. Mas, eu quero ser tão aberto quanto possível. Quero que as pessoas me vissem como uma pessoa nas quais pudessem confiar.

Uma das razões para que eu gostasse tanto de música era o fato de ela me ligar com as outras pessoas tão facilmente. Eles podiam sentir o que eu sinto quando componho alguma canção. Era uma pena que a partir de agora, houvesse tão poucas aulas práticas na faculdade.

Sem contar que havia tão poucos bons professores. Por isso, tal fato de terem poucas aulas não me surpreendia nem um pouco

Ao longo dos últimos meses Bella e eu estávamos praticando no piano juntos, simplesmente pra passar o tempo. Apenas uma ou duas vezes por semana, se tivéssemos alguma oportunidade. Mas, as melhorias que percebi nela foram surpreendentes. Bella disse que isso era devido a mim, mas eu não merecia tanto credito quando ela era uma aluna tão boa.

Eu adorava aqueles poucos momentos que tínhamos juntos. Eu adorava vê-la melhorando a cada novo momento. Gostava quando eu conseguia fazer com que ela adquirisse esse pequenos conhecimentos. Eu era paciente e calmo. E isso era algo que eu fazia e me deixava feliz.

"Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos." - Bella pediu tomando minha mão entre as suas minúsculas, dando-lhe um aperto suave.

"Você acha que eu daria um bom professor de música?" - deixei escapar antes que eu realmente tivesse tempo pra pensar duas vezes.

Bella sorriu preguiçosamente, apertando a minha mão de novo. - "Sim, eu acho."

"E se eu terminasse minha licenciatura em música, e então fizesse meu mestrado em educação?" - comentei, pensando em voz alta.

"Você gostaria de ensinar a crianças, a jovens ou adultos?" - Ela perguntou, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto conversávamos. Adorei o fato de ela estar realmente interessada nisso. Eu sabia quando ela não estava apenas falando pra passar o tempo.

Nunca tinha pensado sobre obter um grau de mestrado antes. Foi um pensamento surpreendente e não tão assustador como teria sido há alguns anos atrás. Era realmente agradável. Gostei disso.

"Aos mais velhos, eu acho. Nível universitário, talvez. Quero dizer, eu gosto do método da Irina e tudo mais, mas devem existir melhores professores lá fora". - comentei, respondendo a sua pergunta antes de me perder nos meus pensamentos.

"Isso é perfeito para você" - ela sussurrou, beijando minha bochecha levemente depois.

"Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza" - Ela sorriu, a sinceridade espalhada em todo seu belo rosto.

"Eu acho que você daria uma ótima professora também." - Eu disse-lhe honestamente.

Ela enrugou seu nariz e sacudiu a cabeça. - "Eu estive pensando algumas coisas sobre isso, mas eu não sei como te contar." - Bella disse enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Às vezes, eu temia que ela acabasse se machucando ao fazer isso, apesar de sempre achar esse seu gesto adorável. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para ficar nervosa. Eu dei-lhe um aperto de mão suave e reconfortante antes de virar por completo para olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

"O quê? Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, você sabe disso."

"Eu sei ... É que, bem, você sabe que eu tenho escrito muito ultimamente, não é?" - assenti confirmando, querendo que ela continuasse. - "Eu realmente gosto de fazer isso. E, eu penso que o conteúdo está decente. Gostaria de publicá-lo, se pudesse. Mas, não venho tendo muito tempo para trabalhar mais nisso. Se eu tivesse algum tempinho, acho que poderia ficar melhor "

"Nós gastamos muito tempo comigo, certo? Me desculpe -" - Ela pôs a mão em meus lábios impedindo meu falatório.

"Não. Eu adoro fazer isso com você. Porém, eu estive pensando e acho que decidi dar andamento nesse projeto. Quer dizer, publicá-lo. Então, se pagar e mais cinco matérias no próximo ano letivo, eu poderia adiantar e me formar mais cedo, e assim eu teria mais tempo para trabalhar nisso. Sem contar que posso sempre voltar e continuar meus estudos mais tarde."

"Ah..." - eu respondi, sem saber o que dizer. - "Tem certeza de quer fazer isso, amor?

"Você acha que é uma má idéia?" - Bella perguntou nervosamente.

"Não, não. Eu só estou surpreso. Tudo que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz... E aposto qualquer coisa que você irá conseguir publicar. Você é uma escritora fantástica"

"Publicar é a parte fácil. Fazer as pessoas comprarem é que é difícil." - Ela respondeu sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.

Eu ri. "- Se você conseguir evitar que meus pais e os seus de comprem algumas centenas de exemplares e enfiem a cada pessoa que eles verem..."

Bella ficou vermelha só de pensar nisso. "Você não acha que eles chegariam a tal ponto, não é?" - Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, fazendo-a gemer alto. Ela sabia que eu estava dizendo a verdade.

"Ahhh, minha garotinha é uma escritora!" - Eu brinquei imitando a voz aguda da Renee. - "O Charlie vai correr por toda Forks e por La Push e forçar as pessoas a comprar seu livro apontando uma arma na cabeça."

Ela colocou a língua para fora, fazendo-me sorrir. Ela sabia que estava apenas brincando e sorriu de volta. Inclinei-me lentamente e beijei-a, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos castanhos. Aprofundei meus lábios nos delas por apenas um segundo e ela se afastou. Eu beijei levemente sua testa, deixando meus lábios permanecem ali por um momento a mais. Ela suspirou baixinho, colocando sua testa a minha.

De repente, Bella se afastou e um sorriso diabólico brotou nos seus lábios. - "Professor Cullen. Nossa, isso soa tão _quente_"

Revirei os olhos. - "Tire sua mente da sarjeta."

"Maaaas, professor Cullen," - Ela disse com uma voz manhosa, batendo os cílios grossos pra mim. - "Talvez eu precise de algumas aulinhas particulares."

Foi só então, quando senti sua mão na parte interna da minha coxa, que percebi onde ela queria chegar. Ela _me_ apertou, fazendo com que eu saltasse e _endurecesse_ ao mesmo tempo. Assim que sentiu a reação que criou, ela tirou sua mão rindo consigo mesma

"Você está _me_provocando, não é?" - Eu gemi, me ajustando tão rápido quanto podia, uma vez que ainda estávamos no avião.

"E daí que eu esteja te provocando?" - Ela disse, erguendo o queixo no ar.

"Muita coisa." - Eu grunhi.

Ela pressionou os lábios ao meu ouvido, seu hálito quente se espalhando sobre a minha pele enquanto falava. - "_Mmm,_professor, eu acho que o senhor vai ter que me dar uma lição quando chegarmos em casa."

"Porra." - sibilei, inclinando a cabeça para trás no encosto do assento. Basta ouvi-la falar assim, com seu hálito doce na minha pele, para me deixar ainda mais duro. O pior de tudo é que ela sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim. - "Por quanto tempo?" - Eu perguntei, olhando para Bella com olhos suplicantes. Eu era patético e sabia disso. Mas agora, já nem me importo mais.

"Só por uma ou duas horas". - Ela disse presunçosamente.

"Cacete" - eu grunhi outra vez.


	21. Capítulo 20

**MOMENTOS – XX**

* * *

**BPOV**

Outro mês passou e as dores no meu estômago não melhoravam por nada. Eu estava quase certa de que era culpa daquelas malditas pílulas. O que mais poderia ser? Eu também estava ranzinza e cansada, mas estava tentando não deixar Edward perceber. Eu não queria preocupá-lo, mas meus amigos era outra história. Eu tinha certeza que hoje estava perturbando todo mundo.

Era o dia da última prova de roupas antes do casamento de Alice e Jasper. E eu já estava contando os minutos pra acabar logo com isso. Fiquei feliz por ter tido pelo menos um descanso da escola. Ontem foi a última prova do ano. E hoje era a prova final do Edward, contudo, não era essa a prova que estava me deixando preocupada.

"Então, ele vai mesmo tirar a carteira né?" – Rose perguntou já sabendo a resposta. "Nervosa?"

"Muito." – suspirei, colocando a parte de cima do vestido. Eles tiveram que mexer na costura do busto já que por alguma razão eu demorei mais que as outras meninas para entrar de fato no vestido.

"O Ed dirige bem." – Alice me assegurou sorrindo.

"Eu sei. Eu estou mais preocupada com o carro que ele vai comprar." – falei honestamente dando de ombros.

"Ele ainda não te falou o modelo que ele escolheu?" – Rose riu.

"Não" – grunhi – "Ele disse quer que seja uma surpresa. Jasper, Emm e ele irão na concessionária depois do teste, se ele passar."

"Deixa ele se divertir!" – Alice disse calçando os sapatos – "Isso é uma conquista enorme pra ele!"

"Eu sei, eu sei... eu só não gosto de surpresas."

"Você é esquisita!" – Rose disse balançando a cabeça.

Eu dei língua pra ela enquanto pegava minha bolsa. Alice decidiu que era melhor se meter e falar alguma coisa antes que essa bobeira se transformasse em uma briga de verdade. - "Vamos almoçar?"

"Não dá, eu tenho médico. Você se incomoda em me dar uma carona pra casa?"

"Claro que não. Mas e o médico é pra quê?" – Alice perguntou.

"Pra me tirar essas malditas pílulas." – falei seca.

"Graças ao Santo Deus!" – Rose riu.

Alice não conseguiu se segurar – "Amém!"

Eu estava ponto de mostrar _uma coisinha_ pra elas quando meu celular começou a tocar. Dei língua de novo e atendi o telefone antes que elas pudessem falar alguma coisa. - "Alô?"

"Oi, gatinha!" – Edward falou animado. Ele não me chamava assim normalmente e parecia bastante animado. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

"Conseguiu?"

"Sim senhora! Eu passei! Você ainda está com as meninas? Eu quero pegar minha linda mulher no meu carro novo." – ele falou rindo.

Eu odiava cortar a onda dele, mas foi mais forte que eu. "Na verdade nós já estamos saindo."

"Ah," – ele começou, a mudança na voz dele imediata. - "Tudo bem. Te vejo em casa então?"

"Arram, mas você pode me dar uma outra carona mais tarde.' – falei tentando melhorar o clima.

"Aposto que ele pode." - Alice riu e ganhou um tapão no ombro. - "Ei, olha a violência!" – ela falou enquanto esfregava o ombro.

Revirei os olhos. - "Tudo bem, amor. Nos vemos mais tarde." - Edward falou me trazendo a realidade.

"Eu te amo." – falei finalizando a chamada.

**EPOV**

Fechei meu celular prateado com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto me encostava no meu Volvo também prateado novinho. Emmett me zoou de nerd, mas eu amei. Além do mais não era muito extravagante o que me traria menos dor de cabeça com Bella.

Coloquei o telefone no bolso da calça e esperei. Não ia demorar muito. Eu estava tão animado que parecia Alice. Nem dois minutos depois Bella apareceu com Alice e Rosalie. Bella congelou quando me viu do outro lado da rua, boquiaberta. Como sempre, eu pude contar com as meninas pra ajudar com comentários.

Rosalie assoviou – "Hmm.. sexy."

"Obrigado." – Respondi brincalhão mexendo a sobrancelha.

"Eu falei do carro."

Sorri inocente – "Eu sei."

"Qual a sensação de ser o mais novo motorista do pedaço?" – Alice perguntou correndo os dedos pelo capô brilhante.

"Muito boa." – Admiti corando. Levantei do capô e fui em direção a Bella. - "O que você achou, amor?"

"Não é –" ela gaguejou e parou. Então ela balançou a cabeça e corou também.

"O que foi?" – perguntei rindo. - "Se você não gostou eu posso trocar, tudo bem."

"Não!" – ela respondeu rápido. - "Eu só achei que você ia comprar um Porche ou algo do tipo." – ela falou o final tão rápido que quase não entendi.

"Como é?" – falei puxando-a pela cintura fina.

"Você exagera. É... você." – ela começou a se defender e eu achei engraçado ela se envergonhar por ter esperado algo grande. Mas ela não estava mentido. Eu, de fato, exagero. - "Eu pensei que você fosse comprar um Porche como o da Alice. Ou um carro esporte. Eu esperava algum carro importado."

"Eu te conheço. E eu sei que você não ia gostar de sentar no carona de um Porche. Então eu nos poupei o estresse." – eu brinquei beijando a bochecha dela.

Comecei a encaminhá-la para a porta do passageiro e a abri com orgulho – "Vejo vocês mais tarde, meninas."

"Tchau, Edward!" – elas gritaram entre risinhos.

Foi difícil não ligar pra cara feia que Bella estava fazendo, mas ela não disse nada. Eu conseguia ouvir meus pensamentos na verdade. O barulho zumbido leve do motor do Volvo fazia o barulho do motor da caminhonete da Bella parecer uma turbina de avião. Tive que morder a língua para não fazer este comentário afinal à última coisa que eu precisava hoje era um motivo para brigas.

"O que você achou?" – perguntei parando na vaga.

Ela destravou o cinto de segurança, se inclinou sobre o console e jogou os braços no meu pescoço. - "Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você."

"Oh, então você gostou da compra do carro?" – brinquei chegando mais perto.

"Disso também." – ela riu brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo.

Cheguei um pouco mais pra frente e beijei o pescoço dela. Dei uma olhada rápida para o relógio do painel. - "Sabe.. eu tenho três horas antes da aula. Talvez pudéssemos começar nossas comemorações mais cedo..." – falei sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Comemorar, huh?" – ela riu e suspirou. - "Por mais que a idéia me agrade eu tenho uma consulta marcada hoje."

"É verdade." – suspirei – "Quer que eu te leve?" – ofereci.

"Eu gostaria, só que isso pode demorar. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e ir logo."

Fiz um biquinho mas concordei. - "Mais tarde então?"

**BPOV**

Lá estava eu sentada com as pernas balançando pra fora da maca esperando a médica entrar. Pelo menos eu não precisei daquele roupão. Mas ainda assim eu odiava ter que ir ao médico. Tudo para acabar com esse mal humor...

"Senhora Cullen, como estamos hoje?" – a doutora falou entrando na sala enquanto olhava minha ficha.

"Eu me sinto um lixo." – reclamei. "Essas pílulas estão me deixando maluca! É pior que a última." – falei com um tom acusador, como se fosse culpa dela.

Ela me olhou confusa, escrevendo na ficha. - "Me diga como você está se sentindo, exatamente."

"Cansada, de mau humor.. meio enjoada." – comecei a listar o que eu vinha sentido desde o mês passado.

"Quando foi a sua última menstruação?" – ela perguntou.

"Um pouquinho antes do Dia de Ação de Graças." – falei depois de pensar um minutinho.

"Como você descreveria o fluxo da última menstruação? Normal, forte..?" – ela perguntou enquanto fazia anotações na minha ficha.

"Bem fraco, na verdade. Mal sujava o absorvente..." – dei de ombros. Parando para pensar melhor que eu percebi o quão incomum isso era. Mesmo com a pílula antiga meu fluxo era normal.

"Quanto tempo durou?"

Respirei fundo já ficando irritada com a quantidade de perguntas – "Três dias, talvez um pouco menos."

"Muito bem, eu quero que você vá até o fim do corredor e colha uma amostra de urina."

"Não importa o que seja, mije no copinho. Resolve tudo..." – resmunguei comigo mesma saindo de cima da mesa. Ela decidiu ignorar meu comentário venenoso. Eu sabia que estava sendo um pé no saco, mas não conseguia achava em mim de me importar.

Fiz logo o que tinha que fazer e voltei pra sala entregando o copinho pra ela. Ela levou a amostra pro balcão e pegou um potinho com um líquido que eu não conhecia e pingou umas gotinhas e esperou.

"Positivo."

"Como é?" – rosnei, já sem a menor paciência.

"Seu teste de gravidez. Deu positivo. O resultado saiu até bastante rápido, se você me permite. Isso quer dizer que os hormônios estão à toda." – ela explicou enquanto apontava para o copinho.

"Como diabos isso aconteceu?" – falei chocada.

Ela me olhou meio atravessada por conta do meu estouro – "Você é sexualmente ativa?"

"Sim," – falei esfregando a minha testa. Claro que eu era. Eu sou casada.

"Você toma sua pílula diariamente?"

"Sim." – respondi virando os olhos. Eu tinha certeza disso. Tomava todo dia, religiosamente, depois do café da manhã.

"Você tomou algum antibiótico nos últimos 3 meses?"

"Sim..," – respondi baixinho me sentindo uma idiota.

"Então aí está a sua resposta. Eu vou colher uma amostra de sangue para ir mais a fundo. Se você quiser pode esperar aqui pelo resultado ou eu posso te ligar quando estiver pronto."

"Quanto tempo para ficar pronto?" – perguntei olhando pro meu relógio, já eram 3:30. Edward iria pra faculdade em alguns minutos. Eu não estava preparada para encará-lo. Não sabia como ele reagiria. Eu sabia que ele gostava de crianças e que queria ter filhos um dia. Mas cedo assim? Ele tinha acabado de descobrir o que queria da vida. E eu também...

"Uma hora." – ela falou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

"Vou esperar."

**EPOV**

"Edward!" – Irina falou alegre enquanto eu entrava na sala de aula.

Eu sorri para minha amiga. - "Como você está?"

"Triste." – ela falou fazendo um biquinho, o sotaque bastante forte.

"Por quê?" – perguntei confuso.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura me apertando – "Por que é a nossa última aula juntos. Eu vou sentir sua falta!"

Eu ri. - "Irina, nós vamos continuar nos vendo."

"Não é o mesmo." – ela riu – "Eu vou sentir falta das nossas conversas."

Nos últimos três meses, Irina e eu formamos uma relação bastante agradável. Nós tínhamos bastante em comum, estranhos na terra de estranhos. Isso fez com que formássemos laços. Era bom ter alguém que me entendia.

"Eu também vou." – falei honestamente.

"Vamos falar de coisas alegres. Como foi seu teste? Você passou?"

Eu não consegui controlar o grande sorriso orgulhoso.- "Passei!"

Ela riu batendo palmas. - "Isso é maravilhoso! Você já sabe que carro comprar?"

"Eu já comprei, na verdade."

"Mas já? Me mostra!" – ela falou muito animada pegando meu braço e me arrastando para fora da sala.

"Mas e a nossa aula?" – perguntei rindo de toda a animação. - "E a prova?"

"Você passou. Você é melhor que eu. E de longe! Me leva pra um passeio, Edward!" – ela falou usando o biquinho mais uma vez.

"Tá bom, tá bom!" – brinquei rindo. Levei-a até o meu carro já tirando as chaves do bolso. Abri a porta para ela como um cavalheiro.

"Nossa, é lindo!"

"Obrigado." – sorri mais uma vez orgulhoso. Eu sabia que estava sorrindo feito um idiota, mas não podia ligar menos.

Dirigi pela cidade por quase 45 minutos enquanto conversávamos e ouvíamos música. Já marcavam quase 5:30 no meu relógio quando finalmente voltamos pro campus. Tentamos marcar um jantar também com Bella para a noite, mas ela tinha umas provas para corrigir e daria aula até as 6:30.

"Mas marcamos para outro dia." – eu falei. Nós estávamos sentados no carro, estacionado na frente da entrada do campus.

"Seria bem legal." – ela falou suavemente, a voz distante, como se algo a incomodasse.

"O que houve?" – perguntei recostando a cabeça no apoio, olhando para ela.

"Eu vou mesmo sentir sua falta Edward." – ela falou com a voz triste. Ela ia chorar. E eu não gostei nem um pouquinho da idéia.

Eu peguei sua mão e dei um pequeno aperto entre minhas duas mãos. - "Também vou sentir sua falta. Mas como eu diss, nós vamos nos ver e eu prometo ver outro dia para marcarmos esse jantar ou um cinem-"

Ela então fez algo que eu nunca esperaria.

Irina me beijou.

* * *

_**Faltei postar semana passada, né? Em compensação hoje foram dois. **_

_**Finalmente, Bellinha grávida! E Edward beijando outra garota! Quem tá vendo drama à vista, além de mim? **_

_**Não quero dar esperanças, mas talvez, sábado que vem, postarei dois capítulos. **_

_**Acho que é isso**_

_**Bom final de semana**_

_**Line**_


	22. Capítulo 21

**MOMENTOS - XXI  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Positivo. Eu estava grávida. E _bastante_grávida, já que a médica tinha dito que o exame saiu muito rápido. Analisando o fato de só transamos uma única vez enquantoo eu ainda estava tomando antibióticos, era muito fácil descobrir quando isso aconteceu. Halloween. Antes disso eu estava doente demais e logo depois o Edward ficou com medo de me tocar por várias semanas.

Bem, definitivamente não tinha sido o nosso jeito mais romântico de fazer amor. Certamente não seria uma história que poderíamos contra para as crianças quando eles estivessem mais velhos. Eu suspirei profundamente enquanto ia para casa assim que sai do consultório.

"_Ei, filhinho! Você foi concebido no Halloween. Seu pai me comeu como um louco e me deu uma..._"

Eu podia imaginar a cara de nojo dele. Era quase cômico; _quase_.

Eu queria saber como eu pude ter sido tão irresponsável assim. A ficha ainda não tinha caído. _Um bebê? Eu estava pronta para um bebê? _Tanto a minha razão e meu coração gritaram sim e não, ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca estive mais confusa em toda minha vida.

Fui para a cozinha e indo direto para a geladeira. Assim que abri a porta, a primeira coisa que vi foi à garrafa de vinho branco pela metade. Suspirei pesadamente. Agarrei a garrafa e joguei tudo na pia. Eu nunca precisei tanto de uma bebida sem poder tê-la.

Ao invés disso, me servi um copo de suco para tomar as pílulas com ferro e o complexo de vitaminas pré-natais que eu tinha pegado na farmácia ao voltar pra casa. O comprimido pré-natal parecia mais uma pílula para cavalo e isso fez o meu estômago revirar. Eu espero que isso melhore o meu enjoo.

Voltei para a sala de estar e me afundei no sofá. Um bebê. Meu Deus. Eu ia ser mãe. Eu estava casada e agora iria ser mãe.

Isso tudo me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos.

Eu estava muito estressada e assustada, então eu nem sequer conseguia pensar direito. Olhei para o relógio. _5:30_. Edward voltaria pra casa logo, logo. E, nós deveríamos estar comemorando. E agora eu precisava lhe contar isso. Não sabia se isso iria melhorar ou piorar as coisas.

_Será que agora nós iríamos comemorar as duas coisas ou ele iria aproveitar o seu novíssimo Volvo para correr desta nova vida?_

**EPOV**

Ela... estava... me... beijando. Me beijando! Irina, minha amiga. Eu tinha dado a impressão de que queria isso? Eu lhe convidei para jantar, mas com minha esposa e eu. Minha esposa. Bella. Oh, Deus...

Demorou alguns segundos para que tudo isso se encaixasse em minha mente. Assim que suas mãos delicadas tocaram no meu pescoço, tentando me puxar para mais perto, eu sai do meu estado de choque. Eu a empurrei firmemente, mas ainda não tentando machucá-la.

"O quê?" - Ela perguntou, sua geralmente pele pálida, estava corada e brilhante mesmo na escuridão.

"Eu sou casado!" - Eu sibilei, afirmando o óbvio.

"Eu sei".

"E, você sabe que eu a amo. Eu amo a Bella." - Disse-lhe com firmeza.

Ela virou o rosto. - "Eu percebi isso."

"Então, por quê?" - Perguntei, me sentido um pouco mais irritado. Porque ela tinha que nos colocar nessa situação tão estranha?

"Você disse que sentiria minha falta!" - Ela gritou de repente.

"Sim! Porque, você é minha amiga! Nada mais, Irina!"

"Negue que você não me acha atraente!"

Foi a minha vez de virar o rosto. Fiquei envergonhado e com raiva de mim mesmo. Eu não queria admitir justo pra ela que eu a achava linda. - "Eu amo a Bella."

"Viu só, você não quer aceitar!" - Ela disse, com satisfação borbulhando em sua voz.

"Irina, você é uma mulher linda! Claro que é. Mas isso não significa que eu faria qualquer coisa que arruinasse meu relacionamento com minha esposa. Ela é meu mundo."

Sua mão quente subiu um pouco mais pela minha coxa. - "Ela nunca saberia. Podíamos -"

"Não! Não! E no final das contas, **eu**saberia." - Eu disse, pegando sua mão e afastando-a para longe de meu colo.

"Mas! _Ugh_! Você me quer! Eu sei que deseja!"- Ela disse que desesperadamente, a voz embargada.

"Você vai me obrigar a ter que dizer isso, não é?" - Comentei comigo mesmo, olhando para a frente. Eu me senti tão culpado. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas a Bella vinha sempreem primeiro lugar.

Nunca seguiria adiante com uma amizade dessas. Eu nunca faria isso. Ela já conhecia a minha devoção e meu amor pela Bella. Tentei dizer para mim mesmo que eu não tinha nada para me sentir culpado. Só que não estava funcionando

"Você me quer!" - Ela resmungou entre as lágrimas. - "Me quer sim!"

Ótimo, ela ia me obrigar a dizer.

"Irina, eu **não** quero. Eu não te desejo de forma alguma. Deixe que eu coloque isso bem claro aqui. Eu amoa Bella. Ela é a única que eu sempre quis. Ela é tudo pra mim. E quero que o simples fato de que eu poderia – literalmente - morrer sem ela deve ficar bem claro para você a partir de agora." – Eu disse em um tom totalmente frio. Eu odiava agir assim. Odiei ter que machucá-la, mesmo que ela tivesse me magoado antes no final das contas. Mas ainda assim, eu não queria chegar a esse extremo..

"Edward!" – Ela gemeu, tocando em meu joelho.

"SAIA. Saia do meu carro, AGORA!"– Eu praticamente rosnei, colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Ela soluçou alto, praticamente fugiu do carro, batendo a porta com força.

Eu respirei fundo e só um pensamento me veio à mente. Precisava ir pra casa. Eu tinha que encontrar minha esposa. E eu precisava lhe dizer isso.

**BPOV**

Eu procurei ficar num estado de espírito mais alegre. Edward merecia esta noite. Ele não merecia sofrer por conta do meu estado de nervos. Ele lutou tanto para conseguir isso. Estaria grávida amanhã. _Cacete, eu vou estar grávida pelos próximos sete meses no mínimo._Um dia a mais ou a menos não faria diferença alguma.

Eu ouvi o estrondo da porta sendo aberta, me assustando. Fiquei feliz por já ter colocado o meu copo de suco na mesinha porque senão provavelmente eu o teria quebrado. A porta se fechou e eu ouvi Edward me chamando freneticamente. – "Bella? Bella! Cadê você?"

"Na sala!" – Eu chamei de volta. – "Qual é o problema? Você está bem?"

Ele entrou correndo na sala, os olhos opacos e frenéticos e o lábio inferior trêmulo. Ele caiu de joelhos diante de mim e tomou meu rosto entre sua mão. Colocou vários beijos fortes e molhados nos meus lábios. – "Bella, eu sinto muito." – Ele começou, divagando.

A médica tinha ligado pra ele? Por que ela iria? A menos que tenha algo de muito errado? Mas, por que ela iria ligar para ele e não a mim antes? Minha mente começou a correr com um milhão de perguntas.

"Por favor, não me odeie."

"O quê? Por que eu odiaria você?" – perguntei, totalmente confusa.

"Aconteceu uma coisa. E eu não queria que isso acontecesse."

"Edward, que diabos está acontecendo?" – Suspirei, irritada com a sua alegação enigmática.

**EPOV**

Eu não sabia por onde começar. Olhei em seus profundos olhos castanhos e percebi que ela estava começando a ficar irritada. Eu precisava contar logo antes que as coisas piorassem.

"Irina me beijou."

"Ela o quê?" – Bella fervilhou, pulando do sofá.

"Eu não queria que isso acontecesse! Eu juro". – disse, pulando para ficar de pé. – "Ela me beijou do nada! Não queria que ela fizesse isso."

A mão de Bella disparou pro alto, me impedindo de falar. – "Quando?"

"O quê?" – Perguntei estupidamente.

"Quando isso aconteceu?" – Bella rosnou. Ela rosnou – literalmente. E honestamente, foi um pouco assustador.

"Ainda agora. Há menos de trinta minutos atrás. Eu juro!"

Ela suspirou profundamente, com a voz tensa. – "Edward, eu acredito em você."

Eu agarrei a mão dela, apertando-a firmemente. – "Eu te amo. Só você".

"Meu bem, eu sei." – Ela disse na medida em que afastava a mão para longe do meu alcance. Isso praticamente quebrou meu coração.

"Eu sinto muito." – Eu sussurrei, minha garganta embargada.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. Preciso de algum tempo pra pensar. Vou dá uma volta." – Ela disse agarrando sua bolsa.

"Bella, por favor, não vá." – Eu sussurrei enquanto ela saia pela porta da frente. Mas, já era tarde demais, ela tinha ido embora.

**BPOV**

_E quando as coisas estão ruins, tem sempre um modo de piorar..._

Que vadia! Eu estava literalmente fervendo. Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva em toda minha vida. Não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se estivesse saindo uma fumacinha de vapor de meus ouvidos neste momento. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Quem conhecia o Edward sabia que ele era casado – e _muito bem casado!_

Não, eu não estava brava com o Edward. Mas, eu necessitava ficar só por um momento. Subi na minha caminhonete e a liguei. Eu não tinha idéia para onde estava indo. Mas, aparentemente, o meu carro sabia.

Apenas dez minutos depois, eu estava estacionado em frente ao prédio da música da Century. _É, ele sabia exatamente para onde ir._

Eu acho que não estava pensando quando saí do meu caminhão. Eu só caminhei. Nunca tinha visto Irina pessoalmente. Apesar de tudo, eu sabia mais ou menos como ela era. Eu esperava que ela estivesse aqui. Eu precisava ter uma conversinha com ela.

Fui direto para a sala que eu conhecia, onde suas lições eram dadas. Eu simplesmente invadi o local, sem bater nem nada. No piano estava uma loira baixinha, de costas para mim.

Ela estava sozinha. _Ótimo._

"Irina?" – Chamei, continuando a caminhar em sua direção.

Ela virou-se lentamente, os olhos assustados. – "Sim?"

Dei os últimos passos que me levavam até ela rapidamente. Eu deixei meu punho fechar o restante da distância, conectando-se com o nariz pequenininho. Ela gritou enquanto caia do banco, direto no chão. Ela levou a mão até seu rosto, tentando parar o fluxo do sangue.

"Fique longe do **meu marido**!" – Eu rosnei em sua direção.

"Bella?" – Ela perguntou assustada com os amplos olhos azuis.

"Oh? Você sempre faz isso com muitos maridos alheios? Tem dificuldade de lembrar o nome de cada um?" – Eu grunhi, lutando contra a vontade de chutá-la.

"Não! Eu..."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu não achei que ele fosse te contar!" Ela tentou se defender pateticamente.

"Sério? Então você não deve conhecê-lo muito bem. Quem lhe deu o direto de se atirar pra cima dele?"

"Eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim!" Ela gritou a plenos pulmões comigo.

"Ele gosta! Ele se importa com você como amiga. Você se aproveitou disso!"

"Eu pensei q-que..." Ela soluçou forte.

"Por que? Você gosta muito dele, né? Isso porque ele é um homem bom?" – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda soluçando. – "Se ele tivesse mesmo um caso com você, então ele não seria quem ele é." – Sibilei cansada.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – "Eu não me importo. Ele é o único que me entende!"

"Certo, mas você o entende?"

"Eu sou a única que sabe como ele se sente aqui!" – Ela gritou novamente.

"Não é. Tanto é que, se você o entendesse como diz saberia o quanto você o perturbou. Saberia que ele iria se sentir culpado por isso, por mais que ele não tenha feito absolutamente nada."

"Mas, ele disse que iria sentir minha falta!"

"Alguma vez ele disse que te desejava?" – Perguntei com severidade.

"N-n-não ... Mas, mas, mas ..."

"Ele beijou-a de volta?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça em derrota. Balançou a cabeça lentamente, tentando continuar o seu raciocínio sem que eu a deixasse. – "Mas, mas..."

"Não! Já chega desses 'mas'" – rosnei furiosa. – "Fique **longe** do meu marido. Eu o amo e **não vou permitir**que você o magoe."

Eu me virei e comecei a ir embora. Eu ouvi o seu grito duro atrás de mim. – "Eu nunca iria magoá-lo."

"Então, eu estava certa o tempo todo. Você não o conhece de verdade."

**EPOV**

Eu estava um caco. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se ela iria voltar ou não. Eu rezei para que ela viesse. Eu não era nada sem Bella.

Eu só pude assistir paralisado enquanto ela ia embora. Eu considerei até em segui-la, mas como ela mesma citou, a Bella precisava de seu espaço. Quanto mais eu forçasse a barra, seria pior. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de cometer mais erros com a minha mulher. Eu tinha feito tantos. Um monte.

Cai para trás no sofá, chutando meus sapatos com força. Esfreguei minhas mãos no meu rosto, tentando pensar coerentemente. Peguei o copo que estava ali no centro e atirei-o contra a parede.

"Merda! Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!" – Eu dizia para ninguém em especial.

Poderiam as coisas ficarem ainda piores?

Olhei para o teto procurando achar alguma razão para minha estupidez por um tempo insondável. Senti-me completamente inútil. Eu me sentia como um idiota completo, também.

Quando ouvi o barulho estrondoso da sua caminhonete, eu saltei do sofá e corri para a porta. Minhas meias fizeram com que eu deslizasse, escorregasse e caísse no meio do hall de entrada. Eu estava lutando para tentar ficar de pé quando a porta da frente foi aberta.

"Eu sinto muito." Comecei antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Edward! Edward, você está bem?" – Ela perguntou, entrando na casa. Bella fechou a porta atrás dela, batendo-a com força.

Balancei a cabeça e agarrei-a em meus braços. – "Bella ... Eu. .. Eu. .."

"Edward." – ela suspirou baixinho, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Nunca, jamais, eu te magoaria desse jeito de propósito, juro!" – balbuciei sem parar, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto falava.

"Edward! Nossa! Meu Deus fica quieto!"– Ela puxou meu cabelo, forçando-me a olhar para ela. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – "Amor, eu sei".

"Mas..."

"Cala. A. Boca! Eu **sei**! Eu te amo e confio em você. Me perdoe, mas eu tive que sair. Eu só precisava de alguns minutos para limpar a minha cabeça. Este dia já longo o suficiente para mim. Eu precisava ficar sozinha, mas de modo algum, estou com raiva de você. Eu nunca fiquei. "

Olhei em seus olhos e viu que ela estava sendo completamente sincera comigo. Eu não sabia, e eu não sei porquê, mas eu não me importei. Baixei os meus lábios ao dela e a beijei suavemente.

Bella sorriu levemente, brincando com meu cabelo. – "Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu te amo" – Suspirei, beijando sua testa.

Ela começou a me arrastar para a sala. Eu deixei ela fizesse o que quisesse comigo. Ela me empurrou no sofá e sentou-se no meu colo, abraçando meu pescoço com força. Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, apenas nos abraçando e nos beijando.

"Você está bem?" – Ela perguntou baixinho depois de algum tempo.

"Sim, agora eu estou." – suspirei. – "Você me assustou até a morte aqui.".

"Desculpa." – ela murmurou enquanto olhava para os próprios pés.

"Não... tudo bem. Aonde você foi desse jeito?"

"Eu fui até ela e soquei aquela vadia bem no meio da cara." – _Bem, essa não era a resposta que eu esperava. _

Eu bufei, pensando que ela estivesse brincando no início. Ela balançou a cabeça, franzindo os lábios. Finalmente, eu disse: – "Tá brincando?"

"Eu nem planejei isso! Eu só parei de frente à escola, bem no departamento de música ..." – Ela murmurou baixinho e corando. Eu comecei a rir alto, esfregando a mão sobre meu rosto. Não sabia mais o que pensar ou o que fazer. – "O quê?" Ela finalmente pediu de forma petulante.

"Bem" – eu comecei – "Pelo menos temos dinheiro para pagar sua fiança."

Ela bateu no meu ombro, mas riu. Escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e suspirou. – "Ser presa. Esta devia ser a forma perfeita para se acabar esse dia."


	23. Capítulo 22

**MOMENTOS - XXII  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Naquela noite nós nos abraçamos e nos beijamos, mas nada além disso. Nenhum de nós tinha forças para tal. Eu sabia que Edward nunca faria isso comigo. Eu acreditava nele. Ele era um homem bom.

E seria um ótimo pai.

Se eu não o assustasse antes, claro.

Esse era o meu maior medo. E estava me matando. Eu não tinha idéia de como ele reagiria. Tinha medo de contar. Medo de que ele me deixasse.

"Ele é um homem bom." – repeti para mim mesma enquanto me arrumava para o casamento de Alice.

"Quem?" – Alice perguntou enquanto se espremia dentro do corset que iria por baixo do vestido. _Jasper vai suar para tirar isso dela, mais tarde_. Pensei comigo mesma.

"Edward," – falei baixinho concentrada no que fazia. É incrível quanta determinação uma pessoa precisa para colocar uma meia-calça. Coloquei cada pé cuidadosamente tentando manter meu equilíbrio.

"Claro que ele é," – Rose saltou alegre enquanto colocava clips no cabelo. Ela já tinha terminado de se vestir há tempos. – "Falando neles, eu vou ver se está tudo bem." – ela falou.

Rose estava de cão de guarda da Alice. Coitada da alma que cruzasse o caminho dela hoje. Ela queria que tudo fosse perfeito para a melhor amiga. Era fofo de se ver, mas assustador também. Eu já havia perdido as contas de com quantas pessoas ela havia gritado durante a tarde e pra ser sincera eu nem queria descobrir.

Rosalie saiu dançando porta a fora, demonstrando todo seu bom humor mesmo gritando com todos ao seu redor. Era óbvio que ela agora sonhava com seu próprio casamento. Quando a porta se fechou Alice se virou na cadeira para me fitar, os olhos cheios de preocupação. – "Qual o problema Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Edward?"

Mordi o lábio cogitando a ideia de contar-lhe sobre Irina mas desisti. Conhecendo Alice como eu conheço um cadáver para esconder entraria em cena em dois tempos e isso sem a ajuda da Rose. Eu não queria que ela se atrasasse pro próprio casamento. E nem que seu vestido ficasse manchado de sangue. E é uma merda pra limpar...

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra ele e estou meio preocupada.. é só isso." – falei tentando não entregar muita informação. Hoje era o dia dela, não meu. Não ia estragar tudo com minhas novidades ou maldita instabilidade emocional.

"Bella, você ta grávida?" – Alice me perguntou com um pequeno e doce sorriso de quem-sabe-tudo.

"Como você-" – eu comecei mas ela levantou uma mão para cortar meu discurso.

"Querida, por favor. Péssimo humor, barriguinha saliente e recém casada. O que sai dessa combinação?"

"Hmm.. gravidez." – suspirei.

"E então... você está preocupada com a reação dele?" – ela perguntou colocando os brincos.

"Você não ficaria?"

Ela deu de ombros - "Edward te ama." – ela falou despreocupada.

"E eu o amo. Mas nós estamos prontos pra isso?"

"Bella, vocês passaram por muita coisa esse ano. Olhando pra tudo que aconteceu; o sentimento mudou?"

"Não," – eu respondi honestamente, – "mas é diferente!"

"Como?" – ela pressionou.

"Isso vai nos afetar pro resto das nossas vidas." – falei esfregando a mão no rosto.

"E ele recuperar a visão também não afetou?" – ela rebateu calma. Ela já havia percebido que eu já não estava mais tão bem. Minha falta de resposta a fez continuar – "Bella, Edward te ama não importa o que aconteça. E você sabe disso. Talvez ele pire um pouquinho no início, mas no final do dia ele vai ver que tudo vai dar certo e ficar feliz. Quer dizer, vocês querem filhos, não?"

"Eu só não esperava que fosse agora. Quero dizer, eu quero filhos... só que.. mais tarde." – falei me jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

"Pense assim, as coisas aceleraram um pouquinho. Mas o importante é contar logo pra ele."

"Você ta certa..."

Ela riu – "Claro que eu estou!"

**EPOV**

Eu estava ficando cada vez melhor em entender as expressões faciais das pessoas. Mas a de Jasper nesse momento era fácil. Se borrando de medo.

Ele estava sentado numa das poltronas com a cabeça nas mãos. Jasper estava respirando devagar e profundamente: inspirava pelo nariz e soltava o ar pela boca. Me parecia que ele estava a beira de um ataque de pânico. Eu precisava ajudá-lo.

"Nervoso?" – perguntei brincalhão.

"Muito." – ele respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar pra mim. Ele com certeza ia ficar irritado com minha estratégia sarcástica de distraí-lo. Então tentei outra rota.

"Casamento não é algo para se ter medo." – falei honestamente.

Ele olhou pra mim devagar - "O casamento tá ok. O que ta me matando é ficar lá, de pé na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Eu to me sentindo um macaco de circo."

"Tá mais pra pinguim..." – Emmett gargalhou enquanto colocava as meias. E ele tava meio estranho pelo fato de estar completamente vestido... exceto pela calça.

"Porque você tá bem melhor, né?" – Jasper estourou.

"Estressadinho, tá, Pinguinzinho?" – Emmett falou mexendo as sobrancelhas.

Jasper abriu a boca pra responder mas bateram bem na hora, na porta. Alto. Eu agradeci a Deus mentalmente. Eu já estava vendo a hora de Jasper partir pra agressão.

"Trinta minutos, meninos!" – Rosálie gritou metade dentro e metade fora do quarto.

"Obrigado, amorzinho!" – Emmett gritou de volta, os olhos ainda fixos em Jasper como quem diz _vai-faz-alguma-coisa-agora_.

"Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?"

"Pílulas anti-ansiedade." – Jasper falou baixinho.

Antes que Emmett repetisse, em voz alta, eu respondi - "Não, ta tudo certo!"

"Eu não sei porque você ta tão pilhado." – meu amigo idiota continuou enquanto finalmente colocava as calças.

"Você vai passar por isso. Rosalie vai querer um casamento ainda maior que Alice. Você também vai ficar assim! E eu vou te zoar até você chorar que nem menininha!" – Jasper respondeu num tom de voz maligno.

Eu olhei pra Emmett, implorando com os olhos para que ele ficasse quieto. Ele finalmente sossegou dando de ombros. O quarto ficou silencioso até que bateram na porta mais uma vez.

"Dez minutos!"

"Táa na hora." – falei oferecendo a mão a Jasper para que ele se levantasse do sofá.

"Eu vou vomitar." – ele gemeu já de pé.

Emmett começou a rir e até eu tive que concordar. Ele tava meio... verde.

"Você vai ficar bem." – tentei ajudar com apoio moral. Mas eu mesmo estava rezando pra que ele não vomitasse.

"Espero que você esteja certo" – Emmett falou para que só eu ouvisse enquanto passava pela porta em direção ao altar. Mal ele sabia que eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

**BPOV**

A cerimônia foi linda, clássica. Alice quicava no lugar, no altar, enquanto Jasper sorria feito bobo, mesmo cm um certo ar de quem desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Por mais que eu tivesse prestado atenção a todo esses pequenos detalhes, meus olhos ficaram em Edward durante toda a cerimônia. Ele tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, a cabeça um pouquinho tombada pro lado, pensador. Ele parecia estar em outra dimensão, muito feliz.

E isso tava me assustando. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

Agora estávamos sentados no salão de recepção. Rosalie já havia feito seu brinde e agora era a vez de Edward, como padrinho de casamento. Ele pegou o microfone ainda meio nervoso e limpou a garganta.

"Jasper foi a primeira pessoa que conheci quando vim pra cá. Ele me aceitou como eu sou e me fez sentir muito bem vindo a esse novo mundo. Ele falou comigo como se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, algo bastante incomum... bem, na nossa primeira conversa ele falou sobre sua namorada maravilhosa, Alice. E por causa dele e de sua namorada bastante enérgica, eu conheci minha felicidade, minha esposa, Bella. Eu estarei em débito a minha vida inteira com vocês dois e eu desejo do fundo do meu coração um casamento muito feliz. Obrigado a vocês por me incluírem em suas vidas. Vocês são pessoas maravilhosas e eu me sinto abençoado por tê-los em minha vida. A Alice e Jasper!"

As pessoas brindaram, beberam e bateram palmas enquanto Edward sentava-se de novo ao meu lado. Dei um beijinho em sua bochecha. – "Você foi ótimo." – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Obrigado," – ele sorriu – "dança comigo?" – ele perguntou apontando, com a cabeça, para a pista de dança.

Balancei a cabeça – "Talvez mais tarde." – falei pra não deixá-lo chateado. Eu sei que ele gosta de dançar mas eu não sabia ao certo se ainda tinha energia pra isso.

E assim passou-se o dia. Nós acabamos dançando algumas vezes. Edward dançou com Rosalie e Alice as fazendo rir quando ele decidia girá-las na pista de dança.

Rose pegou o buquê – ou brigou por ele, pra ser sincera – em busca da chance de ser a próxima mulher casada mesmo já estando noiva de Emmett.

O dia voou daí em diante e quando parei para notar éramos só nós quatro: Emm, Rose, Edward e eu. E a equipe de limpeza. Eles trabalhavam ao som de um radinho, a música lenta preenchendo o salão.

Tirei, finalmente, os saltos altos e empurrei-os pra baixo da mesa e me joguei nas costas da cadeira. Eu sabia que precisava levantar para ajudar a colocar os presentes de casamento no Volvo mas eu não conseguia achar em mim coragem para levantar.

"Dança comigo mais uma vez." – Edward pediu sereno, implorando com os lindos olhos verdes. Eu não podia dizer não para aqueles olhos. Eu não podia dizer não para ele.

**EPOV**

Ela pegou minha mão e andamos juntos para a pista de dança. Puxei-a junto ao meu corpo e descansei minha mão no final de suas costas. Ela suspirou pesadamente e enterrou o rosto no meu peito.

"Você ainda não ta se sentindo bem, não é?" – perguntei correndo os dedos pelos cabelos chocolate.

Ela meneou a cabeça devagar. – "Não."

"Bella você precisa ir no médico. Melhor, vou pedir para o meu pai dar uma olhadinha em você quando ele chegar amanhã." – eu sabia que estava me preocupando demais, mas não me importava. Ela parecia estar doente há seis meses!

"Edward eu já fui ao médico..."

"Ah sim, e aí, o que ele falou?" – eu esqueci completamente da consulta. É tanto drama ao mesmo tempo que eu ficava tonto. E eu também achei que se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido ela me contaria.

"Eu estou grávida."

Silêncio. Silêncio ensurdecedor.

Eu precisei de alguns minutos. – "O quê?" – perguntei chocado?

Ela se afastou para me olhar. Os olhos cheios de preocupação e tristeza. – "Eu estou grávida, Edward."

"Quando? Quero dizer, como? _Wow_..." – falei deixando a coerência de lado, ainda chocado. Não havia palavras. Eu nem sabia que era possível!

"Lembra do Halloween quando nós..." – ela deixou no ar e mordeu o lábio inferior, corando.

"Meu Deus!" – falei rindo enquanto esfregava a testa. – "SÉRIO?"

Bella meneou a cabeça devagar – "É, sério."

Peguei-a no colo muito rápido e ela chegou a se assustar. – "Você está grávida! Isso é... oh meu Deus! Eu vou ser pai!" – eu falei girando-a pelo salão. Eu estava tão animado que nem percebi que Bella já estava passando do tom amarelo para o verde por conta dos movimentos bruscos.

Levei-a até uma cadeira. Dei-lhe um copo de água que ela bebeu devagar ainda que com vontade – "Você não está bravo?" – ela perguntou respirando fundo, se recuperando.

"Bravo? Por que diabos eu ficaria bravo? Meu Deus isso é maravilhoso!" – eu baixei meus lábios até sua barriga e beijei diversas vezes em diferentes lugares – "Você sabia que eu queria filhos! Eu não imaginava que acontecesse tão cedo, mas mesmo assim. É maravilhoso, meu amor."

Eu não entendi o porquê, mas eu precisava _tocá-la_. Beijá-la. Amá-la. Ela era minha esposa e seria a mãe dos meus filhos. Não tinha como não estar feliz naquele momento.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa eu a peguei no colo e comecei a andar em direção ao carro.

"Edward o que é que você está fazendo?" – ela riu apertando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Eu estou levando a minha linda mulher pra casa para assim ficarmos sozinhos e eu poder fazer amor com ela." – falei tentando soar sexy ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela corou e pude sentir sua pele esquentar quando ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Mas e os presentes? E o meu sapato..." – Bella apontou as falhas no meu plano. Mas eu não ia deixar isso me impedir.

Coloquei-a de pé e puxei meu celular do bolso apertando o número 5 e o botão de ligar.

"E aí Ed! Qual a boa?" – Emmett atendeu gritando, uma música animada ao fundo.

"Bella não ta se sentindo muito bem. Você se incomodaria de voltar aqui no salão pra pegar o resto dos presentes? Eu quero levá-la pra casa e colocá-la na cama o mais rápido possível."

Bella resmungou do meu lado e eu sabia que se olhasse pra ela colocaria tudo a perder. Fechei os olhos e sorri comigo mesmo.

"Ah, cara! Ok... Eu to deixando a minha leva de presentes agora. Volto aí e pego o resto em 10 minutos." – ele suspirou – "Melhoras pra ela. A coitadinha não consegue melhorar, né..?"

"Obrigado, Emmett! Você quebrou o maior galho! Ah, e você pede pra Rose pegar os sapatos de Bella? Ta em algum lugar do salão." – acrescentei rapidamente.

"Beleza, pode deixar. Falo com você mais tarde." – ele falou antes de desligar.

Fechei o celular e abri os olhos pra ver a minha bela e sorridente esposa.

"Edward, você é horrível!" – ela ralhou brincando.

Peguei-a no colo mais uma vez e comecei a carregá-la pro carro. – "Ele vai me perdoar, principalmente quando descobrir o porquê. Agora, pra casa."

Ela riu, e deixou um sorriso nos lábios. Beijei-os. Ela era tão linda. E seria a melhor mãe.

Mas agora eu não pensaria nela como mãe e sim como minha mulher.

* * *

_**Será que alguém já tinha lido esse capítulo em algum outro lugar antes? (pensa, pensa, pensa)**_

_**Tudo bonitinho, né? Mas vou logo avisando que nem tudo será flores por aqui!**_

_**Reviews nos deixam felizes! =D**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Line e danny**_


	24. Capítulo 23

******MOMENTOS - XXII**I

* * *

**EPOV**

E então fizemos amor. Por horas a fio.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, permanecemos nos braços um do outro na cama, cobertos simplesmente pelos finos lençóis azuis. A cabeça de Bella repousava no meu peito, e seus dedos minúsculos traçavam as linhas do meu abdômen.

"Eu não acredito que eu vou ser pai." – sussurrei baixinho, quase com medo de perturbar a quietude do quarto.

"Nem eu" –, ela murmurou com um suspiro pesado. Sua voz era triste e distante, suas palavras não muito claras.

"Você não quer isso?" –, perguntei, entristecido com a ideia. Fiquei tão emocionado e o fato de que ela poderia não estar feliz com essa novidade quebrou meu coração. Eu queria que ela estivesse feliz também... Não, na verdade eu precisava de sua felicidade tanto quanto.

"Não é isso. É só que... será que estamos prontos para isso? Nós acabamos de decidir nosso futuro. Filhos ainda não estavam nos nossos planos."

"Você está certa. Não estavam. Mas Bella, eu sei que você é meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro." – disse-lhe, passando minha mão em sua bochecha, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. – "Nossos planos não vão mudar. Nós apenas vamos ter que adicionar mais essa em nossas vidas agora."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e descansou-a contra o meu peito, mais uma vez. Ficamos em um silêncio mortal que me assustou. Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. Porém, sei que Bella não iria compartilhar nada de seus pensamentos nem tão cedo.

Eu odiava não saber o que dizer ou fazer. Só queria saber se estava tudo bem. Queria saber se ela estava feliz com isso. Mas, naquele momento, não era o instante para pedir-lhe. Ela viria até mim quando estivesse pronta.

Doeu um pouco por ela não ter me dito antes. Ela tinha descoberto há dias e não tinha falado uma palavra sequer sobre isso. Eu conseguia entender por que, de certa forma, com Irina e tudo... mas ainda assim... Não mudava a forma como eu me sentia. Ela estava carregando isso sozinha por dias, exceto por Alice que só percebeu hoje. Era um fardo pesado para segurar sozinho. Eu odiava que ela pareceu não confiar em mim com isso até agora.

**BPOV**

Nós nos acordamos cedo no dia seguinte, manhã de Natal, para prepararmos tudo pra chegada dos pais de Edward. O voo deles estaria aterrissando por volta das dez da manhã e eles insistiram que não precisavam de carona até aqui. Alegaram que era cedo demais para se acordar num feriado. Eu fiquei feliz, pois isso nos deu tempo de dar uma geral na casa antes deles chegarem. Precisávamos ter certeza de que tudo estaria arrumado. Dois estudantes universitários não costumam ter melhores hábitos de limpeza, especialmente quando eles são ocupados como nós.

Tomamos banho juntos e nos sentamos para tomar o café da manhã por volta das nove, depois de ter arrumado tudo. Não tínhamos nada de extravagante, uma vez que mais tarde teríamos um jantar de Natal decente. Somente um pouco de cereal e leite. Edward agitou seus flocos ao redor da tigela, parecendo extremamente distante.

"Eu posso fazer outra coisa se você não quiser isso." – ofereci calmamente.

"Não, não. Tudo bem." – respondeu, me olhando apenas por um breve momento. Ele continuou a mexer aquela mistura pegajosa por mais alguns minutos sem dizer absolutamente nada.

"O que há de errado?" – perguntei, com um suspiro pesado. Ele estava tão feliz na noite passada. _Será que finalmente a ficha caiu e agora ele estava começando a pirar?_

"Por que você não confia em mim?" – ele deixou escapar, com seus grandes olhos verdes muito tristes. Eu podia ver a pequena umidade se acumulando nos cantos, mas ele respirou fundo, afastando-as. Percebi que ele não queria que eu ficasse chateada – o que me irritou ainda mais.

"Edward, Eu confio em você! Por que você acha que não?" – inquiri em estado de choque total e completo. Por acaso eu não tinha demonstrado o suficiente do quanto eu confiava nele, especialmente há algumas semanas atrás?

"Então, porque você não me contou antes?" – Ele perguntou baixinho, olhando para baixo.

Suspirei e afastei minha própria tigela. – "Edward..." – murmurei baixinho.

"Eu entendo o fato de você não ter me contato naquela mesma noite. Realmente entendo. Mas, o que aconteceu no dia seguinte? Ou, na semana seguinte?" – sua voz era quase suplicante, até mesmo desesperada.

"Eu não sei." – sussurrei. – "Acho que estava com medo."

"De que, Bella?" – Edward perguntou, seu tom frustrado.

"Eu não sei!" – repeti em um tom já não tão calmo. Não conseguia sequer encará-lo. Eu não podia ver as emoções transpassando em seu belo rosto.

Ele empurrou sua tigela para longe e pegou a minha mão entre as suas. – "Você quer este bebê?"

_Sim... não... talvez..._ Estas e mais meia dúzia de outras respostas passaram pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Assim, em vez disso, respondi com uma pergunta. – "Você quer?"

"Mais do que você jamais saberá." – ele deu um aperto suave na minha mão, os olhos implorando para que eu entendesse.

"Então, eu o quero também." – falei com um aceno de cabeça.

"Se isso não é realmente como você se sen-" – Ele começou, mas eu o interrompi rapidamente.

"Eu quero". – afirmei, tentando ao mesmo tempo me assegurar de minhas próprias palavras.

Ele não parecia acreditar muito, mas acabou terminando a discussão – por enquanto. Edward sabia que nós de fato não tínhamos tempo para discutir este assunto em detalhes agora. – "Nós vamos contar para os meus pais?"

"Você quer isso?"

"Bella!" – Edward recriminou suspirando, cansado que eu respondesse com mais perguntas. Ele me conhecia de tal jeito, sabendo que na verdade, eu estava evitando responder-lhe.

Esfreguei minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto. – "Provavelmente é uma boa ideia. Eu sei que eles ficarão felizes com a notícia."

"E como é que você pretende contar?" – ele perguntou, chamando minha atenção.

A propagação de pequeno sorriso surgiu no meu rosto quando tive a ideia. Eu não estava tão entusiasmada, mas sabia que eles ficariam. Eu poderia dar isso a eles, como um presente de Natal. Eles mereciam esse momento.

"Deixe-me cuidar disso, ok?" – pedi levemente.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo um pouco confuso. – "Tudo bem ..."

**EPOV**

"Mãe! Pai!" – Eu disse com entusiasmo, dando um rápido abraço em cada um deles quando eles chegaram – "Como foi o voo?"

"Bom e cansativo." – Meu pai disse com um sorriso leve, me dando uns tapinhas no ombro. – "Como foi o casamento?"

"Bom e... cansativo." – usei de suas palavras com um leve sorriso.

"Provavelmente isso é bom. Afinal, maioria dos casamentos não é assim?"

"Então, nós vamos passar o dia aqui na porta ou iremos abrir os presentes?" – minha mãe perguntou, interrompendo nossa conversa, antes que meu pai se metesse em apuros.

"Animadinha, não?" – eu a provoquei.

"Claro que sim! Você sabe que eu adoro o Natal!" – ela respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Ficamos sentados na sala, abrindo os presentes durante a próxima meia hora ou talvez até um pouco além disso. Nós estávamos nos divertindo, mas por alguma razão eu me sentia nervoso. Não tinha inoção do que Bella tinha em mente, ou mesmo se ela estava pretendendo fazer isso hoje. Sem contar aquele olhar triste em seus olhos castanhos durante o café-da-manhã me deixou preocupado.

Logo depois, seguimos comendo bolinhos e bebendo chocolate-quente, conversando tranquilamente na sala. – "E então, eu estava pensando em reformar o quarto vago." – Bella começou casualmente, pela primeira vez iniciando uma conversa real naquele dia. Eu tossi ao me engasgar com uns dos cookies.

"Oh, e o que você está pensando em fazer?" – minha mãe mordeu a isca imediatamente. Meu pai me olhou totalmente confuso. Meneei a cabeça para lhe dizer que estava bem, tomando um gole grande do chocolate quente.

Bella se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para minha mãe. – "Venha e deixa eu te mostrar minhas ideias." – minha esposa disse com um sorriso enorme, me surpreendendo.

Eu fiquei chocado com as reações da Bella. Há um minuto atrás, ela estava agindo como se não quisesse nada com esse bebê. E, agora parece que ela estava planejando essa grande surpresa há meses. Era difícil acompanhar o seu humor.

Eu ouvi as mulheres conversando enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. Meu pai se voltou para mim, uma vez que elas estavam fora do alcance de nos ouvirmos. – "O que está acontecendo?"

"Hum, provavelmente vai descobrir em um minuto …" – murmurei.

"Eu deveria ficar preocupado?" – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sabe, nem eu mesmo tenho certeza." – respondi com toda sinceridade.

Nem dez segundos depois, ouvi um grito muito alto e animado. Eu reconheceria aquele barulho em qualquer lugar. Era o som que demonstrava a animação de minha mãe. E de fato ela parecia muito feliz.

"Bem, acho que eu devo ficar preocupado sim." – meu pai resmungou logo depois de ouvi-la.

Um minuto depois, minha mãe veio literalmente saltitando, com o rosto vermelho e um amplo sorriso em seus lábios. Ela também, muito literalmente, me encurralou.

"Eu vou ser vovó!" – ela cantarolou alegre a medida em que apertava meu pescoço. Enquanto eu a abraçava de volta, percebi Bella no vão da porta, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Acenei em sua direção e ela caminhou até nós lentamente.

"Parabéns!" – Carlisle disse, batendo levemente em minhas costas, já que minha mãe ainda estava me segurando. Ele puxou a Bella num abraço gentil e beijou sua testa levemente.

**BPOV**

Edward estava me fitando o tempo todo, nunca desviando seu olhar do meu. Isso até que Carlisle finalmente precisou arrastar a Esme de cima do meu pobre marido.

Edward veio até mim e beijou levemente os meus lábios, seus braços fortes rodeando minha cintura. – "Obrigado"– , ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Pelo quê?" – sibilei de volta.

"Você os deixou muito felizes. Eu sei que você não está animada sobre isso, mas ainda assim fez com que fosse especial, principalmente para ela. Isso foi maravilhoso, Bella."

"Edward, eu..." – comecei a divagar, só para ser interrompida pela Esme – algo que provavelmente foi bom, uma vez que não sabia como concluir aquela frase.

"Então, de quanto tempo você está, querida?"

"Minha médica acha que eu estou com umas dez semanas ." – respondi sem pensar muito.

Muito para minha surpresa, Esme bateu no ombro do Edward. – "Por que você esperou tanto tempo para me dizer?"

"Ow! Eu mesmo só descobri ontem!" – ele defendeu-se, esfregando o braço depois do golpe forte da sua mãe.

"Esme, é sério, nós acabamos de descobrir." – respondi, percebendo a expressão incrédula dela. – "Nós só teremos certeza de quanto tempo eu estou daqui há algumas semanas, quando fizer minha primeira ultra-sonografia".

"Ah... eu estou tão animada!" – Ela soltou um gritinho, afastando completamente sua raiva. – "Mal posso esperar para ir às compras! Você acha que vai ser um menino ou uma menina? Oh ... não importa!"

Foi difícil não rir de seu entusiasmo. Ela seria uma avó perfeita. O bebê irá ser absurdamente mimado.

Surpreendentemente, eu comecei a me sentir empolgada também.

**EPOV**

Eu estava feliz e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Assustado não por conta do bebê, mas por conta das reações de Bella por nosso filho. Suas ações e emoções iam de um extremo ao outro. Enquanto minha mãe ficou mostrando a Bella quais seus planos para o berçário, eu decidi tomar um pouquinho de ar. O clima fresco me faria bem. E precisava limpar um pouco minha cabeça.

"Ei, filho." – meu pai disse baixinho, vindo do quintal para se juntar a mim depois de alguns minutos.

"Ei ..."

"As garotas já explodiram de tanta empolgação?" – perguntou, imitando minha posição inclinada sobre o batente, com os cotovelos apoiados na madeira para manter o equilíbrio.

Eu ri. – "Não, elas _ainda_estão bem."

"O que é, então?" – Ele questionou, me conhecendo muito bem. Carlisle sempre sabia quando havia algo em minha mente, me incomodando.

Eu suspirei antes de responder. – "São tantas coisas. Várias coisas vêm acontecendo ultimamente."

"Com medo de se tornar pai?" – perguntou com simpatia.

"Não, não isso. Eu não tenho medo de ter filhos. É só que... eu nem sabia que isso era uma possibilidade ainda. Quer dizer, ela estava tomando a pílula. E, então tem a faculdade e nossos planos para o futuro. Há alguma semanas nos tínhamos falado sobre isso, sabe? Acabei de aprender a dirigir, não temos nem um ano de casado e pra completar a Irina" – Comecei a confessar tudo que estava me afligindo.

"Irina?" – Carlisle inqueriu, confuso.

_Merda, eu tinha falado demais._No entanto, decidi contar de uma vez para ele. Precisava falar sobre isso com alguém, de qualquer maneira.

"Irina era minha professora de piano."

"Oh?" – disse, sua voz me pedindo para continuar.

"E ela me beijou." – falei tão baixo que fiquei surpreso por ele ter conseguido meu ouvir mesmo assim.

"Oh ..." – ele murmurou. – "E a Bella sabe?"

"Eu lhe contei logo depois que aconteceu."

"E?"

"Ela não me culpou. Mas, eu sei que tenho. Quer dizer, nós éramos amigos. Eu não quis dar a impressão de que algo poderia acontecer entre nós. Só que indiretamente acabei fazendo, eu acho. E eu não... sabe, simplesmente não sei!" Eu enterrei meu rosto entre minhas mãos, sentindo-se completamente frustrado no momento.

"Você fez a coisa certa ao dizer pra Bella. Edward, meu filho, você não tem muita experiência com mulheres ..."

"Na verdade, eu tenho muitas experiências com qualquer outro ser humano normal." – interrompi resmungando.

Ele suspirou profundamente. – "Edward, só porque você começou de forma diferente não significa que você não seja normal." –, lancei-lhe um olhar curioso, antes que ele continuasse. – "Vai levar tempo. Mas um dia você irá se ajustar. Eu tenho fé em você."

"Talvez, eu não tenha em mim mesmo." – comentei, dando de ombros.

"Só que eu continuo tendo." – disse, acariciando minhas costas. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso o qual ele retornou. – "E então, você está animado por me fazer ser avô tão jovem?"

"Sim" – , eu ri. – "Como falei antes; eu não sabia que era uma possibilidade, mas pra mim foi uma surpresa mais do que agradável."

"Bella parece estar empolgada também." – comentou.

Fiz uma pequena pausa. – Não sei ... Eu acho que não..."

"Hmm?" – ele virou para mim, surpreso com minha resposta.

"Num momento ela age como se isso fosse pior do que a 3º Guerra Mundial e no outro ela está discutindo as possíveis cores do quarto com a mamãe. Quer dizer, ela está tão confusa e -" – parei de falar quando ouvi-lo rindo. – "O quê foi?"

"Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos _casados-com-uma-mulher-grávida!"_– ele declarou simplesmente.

"Elas são sempre assim ... inconstantes?" – perguntei sério.

Ele franziu os lábios e eu pode ver que ele estava tentando não rir. – "Uh, em sua grande maioria, sim ..."

"O tempo _todo_?" – perguntei, sentindo-me ainda mais apavorado com a ideia.

"Não, não. É só durante um pequeno período, que normalmente acaba quando o bebê nasce ." – meu pai respondeu, olhando para mim com o canto dos olhos.

Eu gemi, escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos novamente. – "Eu estou ferrado, não tô?"

"Sim, muito!" – ele riu. – "Mas, vai valer a pena no final."

"Nossa, pai! Muito obrigado!" – murmurei sarcasticamente.

Ele sorriu largamente, em seguida, acariciou minhas costas. – "Fico feliz em poder ajudar".

**BPOV**

Eu me sentia muito mais leve agora do que quando me acordei hoje de manhã. Não sei o que aconteceu para mudar isso, mas fiquei muito feliz por finalmente me sentir melhor.

Edward estava na cama usando somente sua _boxers_, lendo alguma coisa enquanto sua armação prata estava empoleirada na ponta do nariz perfeitamente reto. Algumas mechas de seu belo cabelo estavam caindo sobre sua testa, contrastando com sua linda pele marfim.

Esta foi a primeira vez que eu percebi o quão lindos nossos futuros filhos seriam.

"Porque o sorriso?" – perguntou, curioso. – "Não que eu não goste de vê-lo."

"Nós vamos ter bebês lindos." – disparei e em seguida corei intensamente por minha admissão.

Edward riu baixinho e fechou seu livro. – "E foi só agora que você percebeu isso?"

"Eu acho que sim." – comentei, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele deu alguns tapinhas no seu colo me pedindo para aproximar. Eu o fiz, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele agarrou meus quadris e se inclinou para beijar meus lábios suavemente, antes de pousar seus olhos nos meus. – "Eu já sabia disso desde quando era cego."

Eu ri, – "Mentiroso".

"É sério! Honestamente, se eles forem parecidos com você, com certeza eles serão perfeitos." – disse com aquela voz aveludada, fluindo com todo seu charme natural.

"Nossa, você é tão bobo." – murmurei, revirando os olhos.

"Sim, mas você me ama por isso." – ele brincou me lançando o seu sorriso torto.

"É, eu acho que sim" – retruquei divertida. Rindo fácil, ele me apertou contra seu peito.

"Você está bem?" – Edward pediu muito baixo, depois de alguns minutos apenas me abraçando.

"Sim, eu estou bem." – respondi, olhando em seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Um sorriso lento preguiçoso se espalhou em seus lábios, enquanto ele tocava minha bochecha. Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, porque a partir daquele momento eu sabia. Sabia que estava tudo bem e iria continuar assim, desde que eu estivesse ao lado dele.


	25. Capítulo 24

******MOMENTOS - XXIV**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Eu não quero ir"– , ela choramingou, logo após ter embalado a última peça de roupa, fechando o zíper da mala com uma força além do necessário. Logo depois, Bella se jogou na cama, com os braços acima da cabeça. Seus belos cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados em volta do rosto, fazendo com que o contraste entre o claro-escuro a deixasse parecida a uma boneca de porcelana.

Bonecas de porcelana chinesa foram algo que descobri recentemente. Eu me deparei com algumas no corredor de uma loja de brinquedos um dia, quando Bella foi fazer compras com minha mãe. Elas já estava começando a olhar todas as coisas que precisaríamos daqui pra frente. _Ok, talvez não fosse um futuro tão próximo, mas algum dia._Eu vi uma boneca adorável que era parecia a réplica da Bella. Cabelos mogno encaracolados, pele branca mas com as bochechas rosadas e lábios excessivamente cheios. Mas tinha algo diferente; a boneca tinha nos olhos o mesmo tom de verde que os meus.

Imediatamente, percebi o nosso filho seria exatamente assim.

Bella suspirou profundamente, me tirando do meu pequeno devaneio. Sorri para ela, me rastejando por cima de seu corpo, e me estabelecendo entre suas coxas. Eu pairava sobre ela com cuidado, correndo os dedos por suas mechas. – "Nós não temos que ir."

"Sim, nós temos. Já até compramos as passagens. Precisamos acabar logo com isso"– , ela começou a reclamar, mas a silenciei com um beijo.

"Por que nós não ligamos para sua mãe dizendo que você se sente muito mal para viajar?" – pedi, alisando suas coxas e beijando-a levemente no estômago, empurrando em pouco sua blusa para cima. – "Ela vai entender se você lhe disser o motivo."

"Sei, você só não quer dar a ela o prazer de te matar pessoalmente." – ela brincou, correndo seus dedos pelos meus cabelos e puxando-os levemente. Olhei para cima, colocando meu queixo em sua barriga já durinha. Sua expressão ficou séria. – "Eu devo contar pessoalmente pra minha mãe que estou grávida. Nós fizemos isso com seus pais."

Eu suspirei levemente beijei sua barriga de novo. – "Eu entendo, mas sei que poderíamos fazer coisas muito mais divertidas durante a véspera de Ano Novo."

"Eu sei também" – ela murmurou baixinho enquanto circulava minha língua em volta do seu umbigo. Minhas mãos massagearam seus quadris, arrastando para baixo sua calça de moletom. Eu beijei o espaço plano de pele macia entre seus quadris, suspirando de prazer. Ela gemeu, puxando meu cabelo novamente. – "Edward, nosso voo é em duas horas. Nós não temos tempo para isso."

"Mas eu não quero sair deste quarto." – Agora foi a minha vez de reclamar. Não queria ir para a Flórida. Por mais que eu amasse a Bella, lidar com sua mãe era algo que eu detestava.

"Edward, eu também não quero, mas nós precisamos. Depois disso vamos tirar um fim de semana só para nós dois."

E a encarei assim que as palavras penetraram meus ouvidos. – "Você quer mesmo isso?"

"É claro" – ela revirou os olhos com um sorriso. – "Estamos meio ocupados ultimamente, mas não vai ser assim para sempre.

Lambi meus lábios enquanto pensava em tudo que poderíamos fazer sozinhos. Parece até que, lamentavelmente, não conseguíamos ficar a sós na nossa própria casa. Havia sempre alguém por aqui. – "Deixe-me planejar um fim-de-semana diferente. Não neste próximo, mas quem sabe na semana seguinte?" – ofereci, torcendo para que ela aceitasse.

"Eu não sei..." – ela murmurou. – _"O que este fim de semana envolve?"_– ela me olhou desconfiada.

"Nós, sozinhos, talvez num quarto de algum hotel agradável com uma bela vista" – ela levantou a mão antes que eu pudesse acrescentar algo. – "O quê?"

"Ok. Você pode ter esse fim de semana, contanto que eu defina um limite de preço". – ela disse em um tom duro. Eu realmente bufei com o pedido dela. Bella pareceu nem um pouco satisfeita com minha atitude.

"Bella, você está falando com a pessoa errada sobre isso. Dinheiro não significa nada para mim. Você já sabe disso. Não me venha com essa desculpa." – falei divertido, arrastando minhas unhas levemente sobre seu estômago. Suas costas arquearam, me mostrando exatamente o quanto ela gostava disso. Eu adora a resposta que seu corpo tinha ao meu toque. Sempre a achei "sexy" desde sempre, mas desde que tinha descoberto sua gravidez, Bella agora estava irresistível para mim.

"Edward ..." – gemeu.

"Me dê outras restrições. Desculpe, mas sem limites de dinheiro." – respondi baixinho, meu tom de voz rouco surpreendendo a mim mesmo, por algum motivo.

Ela bufou, franzindo os lábios num bico. – "Que ótimo. Chato!"

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça contra sua barriga, que continha a carga mais preciosa. Meu filho. – "Sinto muito, amor. Eu não quero ser assim. Mas, garanto que aceitarei qualquer outra restrição."

Ela pensou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior. – "Bem. Vamos ver. Um estado limite".

"Huh?" – Eu disse, olhando para ela.

"Você não pode ir mais longe do que um estado da fronteira. Só pode ser no Arkansas, no Texas, no Mississippi, ou podemos ficar aqui mesmo na Louisiana. Afinal de contas, é apenas um fim de semana."

"Fim de semana prolongado"– , corrigi.

Ela soltou uma respiração pesada novamente. – "Sem viagens de avião."

Eu subi pelo seu corpo, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu beijei o alto de sua cabeça, a testa e o nariz e pairei sobre seus lábios. – "Claro que não." – mudei minha mão até sua barriga e me lembrando a última vez que nós voamos.

Bella levantou os braços envolvendo-os em volta do meu pescoço. Ela me puxou para baixo, sem dizer uma palavra. Nós nos beijamos, os lábios travados juntos uma mesma batalha. Eu nunca iria querer me afastar dela.

**BPOV**

"Isto é terrível!" – gemi, apertando o meu estômago enquanto sobrevoávamos o aeroporto de Jacksonville. Nós estávamos no ar desse mesmo jeito a quase uma hora. Havia uma tempestade pesada sobre o local e não poderíamos aterrissar até que ela se afastasse. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo outra vez. Eu tinha usado mais de dois saquinhos de vômito que a empresa aérea fornecia – isso apenas contando o tempo que estávamos circulando no ar.

"Já vai acabar," – Edward disse suavemente, esfregando a mão fria sobre a minha nuca. Foi fácil para ele alisar minha cabeça já que esta estava entre minhas pernas.

"Eu pensei que isso iria diminuindo a medida em que a barriga cresce."

"Você está no primeiro trimestre ainda. Algumas mulheres nunca conseguem se livrar disto". – Edward irritantemente apontou. Eu odeie que a sua mãe tivesse nos comprados aqueles livros sobre '_o que se esperar quando se está esperando"_. Eu nem sequer tinha folheado aquela baboseira ainda . Edward, por outro lado, não conseguia afastá-los. Ele sabia de muito mais coisas do que eu. Talvez, quando o pensamento de ler algo não me dessa tanta dor de cabeça, eu iria tentar aprender algo. Mas, por enquanto a ideia me fazia engasgar.

Edward ouviu o barulho e me entregou outra sacola limpa. Ele era tão gentil comigo, segurando meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto. Eu me sentia tão mal por ele ter que fazer esse tipo de coisa por mim. Nenhum ser humano deve ter o direito de ver ou ouvir alguém vomitando. O que me deixou levemente feliz foi o fato de estarmos indo de primeira classe e que agora não havia mais ninguém para ser incomodado.

A aeromoça me trouxe outra cerveja de gengibre¹ a qual eu bebi rapidamente, retirando o gosto ruim da minha boca. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, batendo em meu ombro quando se foi novamente. Aparentemente, ela devia trabalhar para companhias aéreas há mais de vinte anos e passou por esses mesmos sintomas durante as suas três gravidezes. Eu me encolhi no próprio pensamento.

Sinceramente eu precisava parar de pensar.

Eu me voltei para a sacola novamente, mas não havia realmente qualquer coisa dentro de mim, além da cerveja. Meu estômago borbulhava ruidosamente, se retorcendo e girando. O único conforto que eu tinha era a mão de Edward esfregando a minha coluna, enquanto a outra ainda segurava meu cabelo.

"Nós estamos pronto para desembarcar agora, senhora." – a aeromoça disse, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. – "você gostaria de ter um médico à sua espera?"

Eu balancei firmemente minha cabeça. – "É somente um enjôo matinal." – não podia sequer suportar a ideia de médicos e agulhas agora. Eu franziu os lábios, sem querer dizer mais nada.

"Sim, mas você vomitou um pouco além da conta. Você não quer ficar desidratada, certo?"

"Estamos indo diretamente para o hotel." – Edward lhe assegurou. "Eu irei me certificar que ela tome algo para seu enjoo e consiga um pouco de descanso. Se ela continuar a se sentir assim, eu a levarei ao hospital imediatamente."

Isto pareceu acalmar a mulher, felizmente.

Inclinei a cabeça no ombro de Edward, fechando os olhos com força enquanto pousávamos na pista. O que eu iria dizer para minha mãe se ela me visse assim? Se ela me visse em tal estado ela me levaria diretamente ao médico. Eu não poderia deixar que ela descobrisse minha gravidez em um hospital.

Então, quando sai do avião, eu endireitei meus ombros e tomei passos corajosos para frente. Eu me senti levemente tonta, mas não foi tão ruim quanto eu temia. Poderia ter sido bem pior.

"Bella, você quer que eu pegue uma cadeira de rodas ou algo assim?" – Edward perguntou, puxando nossas duas mochilas e jogando-as sobre o ombro. Não havia chances de que ele me deixasse levar a minha própria mala.

"Não"– , eu respondi balançando minha cabeça um pouco depressa demais, fazendo com que a as vibrações em estômago ficassem ainda pior. – "vou ficar bem." Tentei sorrir, mas não funcionou muito bem. Felizmente Edward só assentiu, parecendo meio triste. Eu toquei a sua mão – "Se piorar, você pode pegar uma e depois me levar direto para o hospital. Fechado?"

Ele suspirou. – "Não há nada que eles possam fazer por você no hospital. Eu me sinto meio culpado." – , encarei-o preocupada. Como no mundo ele poderia se sentir culpado? Edward me lançou um pequeno sorriso. – "Bem, eu meio que coloquei você nessa situação e agora não possa fazer absolutamente nada para você se sentir melhor. Me desculpe por isso."

"Você ajuda muito mais do que jamais saberá." – lhe garanti, colocando um beijo na sua mandíbula. Eu não iria incomodá-lo com o meu terrível mau hálito.

**EPOV**

Tomei a precaução de ficar sempre atrás dela enquanto caminhávamos através dos terminais. Eu só conseguia imaginá-la caindo a qualquer momento. Eu me sentiria horrível se isso finalmente acontecesse e eu não estivesse lá para pegá-la. Eu coloquei uma mão protetora sobre suas costas, suspirando pesadamente.

"Edward, eu estou bem! É sério." – Ela tentou me tranquilizar, mas nada se justificava. Sabia que ela estava se sentindo muito mal. Sua pele cremosa normalmente linda estava com uma sombra horrível de cinza. Havia profundos círculos roxos embaixo dos olhos e sua roupa estava coberta de suor.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de Renee não perceber isso.

Supostamente, nós deveríamos encontrar a sua mãe no portão de entrada. Bella já havia ligado para a Renee para se certificar de que ela estava aqui. Ela estava no estacionamento coberto, esperando até que nós chegássemos lá. Por algum motivo, ela não quis que ficássemos molhados, por mais que a chuva já tivesse se transformado numa leve garoa. Era como se pudéssemos derreter por conta disso.

Bella estava agindo muito melhor do que eu esperava. Isso até que passamos por um pequeno fast-food que foi projetado para alimentar os passageiros famintos entre os voos. Pareceu-me ter sido um cachorro quente ou algo assim. Não era um cheiro ruim para mim, mas soube automaticamente qual seria a reação da Bella.

Como na sugestão, ela apertou a mão sobre sua boca e uma sombra verde passou por sua pele que até mesmo eu pude notar. Ela se curvou por um breve momento, mas engoliu em seco e se esticou parecendo determinada. Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse começar a falar, ela já estava tentando caminhar. _Tentar_ parecia ser a palavra perfeita ali. Seus joelhos bambearam e dentro de um segundo, eu a peguei em meus braços. A última coisa que ela precisava agora de um ferimento na cabeça.

"Edward, me coloque no chão." – Ela disse fracamente – "Eu estou bem. É sério."

"Não está, não. Você está desidratada e cansada. Sem contar que não há nada no seu estômago. Vou levá-la para o hotel e pegar algo para você beber... talvez um pouco de sopa ou algo assim. Se você não colaborar eu vou levá-la ao pronto-socorro. "

"Mas, minha mãe"– , ela tentou argumentar, mas eu não permitiria que ela continuasse assim.

"Ela pode esperar. Você precisa descansar um pouco." – eu lhe respondi caminhando determinado até a porta.

Ouvi um suspiro alto e, em seguida, um grito agudo. Com o canto dos meus olhos, vi Bella revirando os dela. Sua mãe era conhecida por todo seu drama. Esse ia ser um fim de semana interessante.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MINHA FILHINHA?"

* * *

1 - _Cerveja de Gengibre_ - Bebida com teor baixissimo de alcool (- 2%) que ajuda com enjoos em geral.

* * *

_**Oi meninas! Final de domingo (porque toda vez eu me esqueço de postar no sábado) e mais dois capítulos para vocês curtirem! **_

_**Renee deve aproveitar toda latinidade existente na Flórida para treinar seu novela mexicana feelings, não é? **_

_**Bem, semana que vem tem mais dois capitulos**_

_**Beijos**_

_**danny e Line**_


	26. Capítulo 25

**MOMENTOS - XXV**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

Eu rolei os olhos pra atitude dramática da minha mãe. Insano. Porque de todas as hipóteses, ela tinha que assumir que Edward tinha feito algo comigo? – "Mãe, eu to bem. Ele não fez nada. O vôo que não me caiu muito bem." – tentei tranquilizá-la.

"Mas você não está conseguindo nem andar!" – ela falou num timbre de voz agudo e alto.

"Eu posso andar, estou bem." – ela me olhou desacreditada. Eu, então, olhei para o meu marido e falei por entre dentes – "Me coloca no chão."

"Mas Bella..." – ele falou e depois suspirou sabendo que não fazia sentido discutir isso. Agradeci mentalmente. Pelo menos ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber lidar com essa situação. Dei-lhe um sorriso triste como se estivesse me desculpando pelo meu tom de voz, mas ainda assim não querendo abrir brecha para discussão.

Ele me colocou no chão com um suspiro pesado. Arrumei minha camisa nos ombros tentando desamassá-la. – "Pronto Renne, viu? Eu só estou cansada. O vôo não me caiu muito bem."

"É mais que isso!" – ela gritou, me olhando de cima a baixo tentando achar mais explicações para minha indisposição. Ela estava cada vez pior.

"Não, não é." – Argumentei. Senti Edward grudar nas minhas costas e sussurrar o meu ouvido para que só eu ouvisse. – "Você sabe que isso não é verdade." – ele falou me fazendo virar em seu abraço e sorrir passando a mão em sua bochecha. Ele sorriu brilhante e beijou minha testa, dessa vez falando um pouco mais alto – "Renée, vamos levá-la para o hotel."

"Não! Ela não vai sair da minha vista enquanto estiver assim!" – falou rapidamente, me puxando do abraço de Edward.

"Mãe, eu quero mesmo ir pro hotel. Eu vou tomar um banho e tirar uma soneca e depois disso você, eu, Phil e Edward podemos sair pra jantar." – falei tentando acalmá-la.

"Phil não virá, querida." – ela respondeu rápido demais pro meu gosto.

"O que? Por quê? Ele não ta trabalhando, está?" – falei já imaginando mais problema. Só de olhar pra ela eu pude perceber que ela estava escondendo algo. E isso não era bom, com certeza deixaria o final de semana complicado.

"Eu não tenho como saber o que ele está fazendo..." – ela falou pela metade e empinou o nariz no ar.

"Ah, mãe... que foi que você fez?" – falei soltando o aperto dela em mim.

"Que absurdo! Eu não fiz nada!" – ela se defendeu. Senti Edward colocando a mão no final das minhas costas, tentando me confortar. Ele não queria que eu me estressasse por causa do bebê. E eu sabia que não ia adiantar nada.

Suspirei – "Tudo bem, o que foi que ele fez? '

Ela não falou nada e começou a andar em direção ao carro com o dobro da velocidade normal. Ela apertou o botão da chave para destravar as portas e entrou no carro rapidamente. Eu virei pro Edward – "Bem que eu estava desconfiando."

**EPOV**

Bella nem tentou discutir com a mãe no caminho para casa. Eu sabia que não adiantaria de nada remexer no assunto. Agora eu estava sentado na cozinha, desconfortável. A tensão no ambiente era palpável. Eu só queria estar na minha casa com a minha mulher. Essa definitivamente não era a maneira que gostaria de passar o final de semana do Ano Novo.

"Sério mãe, eu não quero nada." – Bella falou pela segunda vez. Renée continuava tentando empurrar todo e qualquer medicamento pra Bella. Ela por sua vez falava a mesma coisa e empurrava a caixa de remédio pra longe. Eu sabia bem o porquê.

"_Se grávida ou amamentando, por favor, consulte seu médico ou farmacêutico antes de usar este medicamento."_

Renée suspirou pesadamente, desistindo. – "Você quer comer alguma coisa, então?"

Rapidamente olhei pra Bella e percebi que ela ficou meio verde de novo. Ela já havia me dito sobre os dotes culinários da mãe. Pensando rapidamente e querendo evitar uma viagem desnecessária ao banheiro para Bella, falei prontamente. – "Na verdade, Renee, eu estava pensando em levar vocês para jantar."

Bella sorriu grata na minha direção, porém Renee me olhou com fogo nos olhos. – "O que foi? Você não me acha capaz de cozinhar?"

Apesar da vontade de gritar "_Na mosca!"_ eu sabia que deveria ser mais educado que isso. E também não queria chatear Bella. Assim, coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto, ignorando o tom arrogante de Renée da melhor maneira possível. – "Claro que não, Renee. Mas depois do dia corrido e cansativo para todos eu achei melhor nos poupar do trabalho. E mais, eu andei pesquisando e tem um maravilh–"

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cozinhar para minha filha! Eu posso –"

Bella se levantou rapidamente e bateu as duas mãos na bancada. – "Qual é o seu problema?"

Sentei, chocado, com o tom agressivo de Bella, mas Renee não perdeu a oportunidade. – "Eu não tenho problema nenhum. Ele que tem!" – Renee falou apontando o dedo para mim.

"O que? Você ta louca? Ele não tem sido nada além de educado. Você que tá sendo um pé no saco e grossa!"

"Não fale assim comigo, mocinha!"

"Então não fique dando uma de maluca! Eu aposto que esse é o motivo de Phil não estar aqui agora." – Bella rosnou. Fiquei de boca aberta com o tom ainda bastante agressivo dela. Eu sabia que isso era nada menos do que os hormônios loucos da gravidez, o que não fazia das palavras menos verdadeiras.

"Você não sabe do que está falando." – Renee respondeu teimosamente indo na direção da filha. Eu levantei rapidamente não gostando da maneira irracional dela. Eu não permitiria que ela fizesse nenhum mal a minha esposa. E eu não ligava nem um pouco pro fato dela ser a mãe de Bella.

"Eu sei exatamente como você é, mãe. Você é uma tola que quando tem um _hobbie_ que não mais lhe interessa, deixa de lado. Foi isso que você fez com o Phil? Um dia ele não vai mais ter paciência e aí será tarde. Ele não vai te aceitar de volta e você vai merecer seu castigo. Eu não te aceitaria se estivesse no lugar dele, tendo que aturar a bruxa que você é!" – Bella tremia enquanto discursava. Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros para tentar acalmá-la. Ela nem percebeu minha presença. – "Você precisa de ajuda médica. Você não devia tratar as pessoas assim. Edward não te fez nada!"

"Ele tirou meu bebê de mim!"

"Me tirou de você? Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! **Eu** fui embora. Eu não agüentava mais. Eu não sou sua mãe e cansei de ter que brincar de casinha com você. Vou fazer todo o possível para que os meus filhos NUNCA se sintam dessa maneira. Eles precisam de uma mãe lúcida e de um lar amoroso. Não uma maluca feito você! Argh!" – Bella gritou e se levantou rapidamente. Ela estava tão alterada que mal conseguiu terminar a frase. Eu nunca a tinha visto dessa maneira.

Posicionei minha mão levemente sobre seu estômago, de maneira protetora, e beijei sua bochecha. – "Amor, se acalma. Você não pode se estressar desse jeito.. não é bom pra você nem -" – parei rapidamente antes que eu falasse mais.

"Pra você e pra quem mais?" – Renee acusou. Os olhos dela rapidamente viraram se pra mim. – "Você está grávida?" – Ela nem mesmo esperou a resposta para recomeçar – "Você está louca? Você é muito nova para ser mãe!"

Eu não ia deixar que Renee falasse dessa maneira com ela. – "Nós somos casados, Renee. Ela não precisa da sua permissão para nada." – não ia negar nem afirmar o fato dela estar grávida. Bella contaria, se ela quisesse. E eu já não tinha mais certeza nesse momento.

"Ela não devia ter casado com você, pra começo de conversa!" – Ela gritou no meu rosto.

Eu ri, mesmo que com raiva, colocando Bella atrás do meu corpo. – "Sabe, eu não acho que você tem direito nenhum de julgar com quem as pessoas deixam, ou não, de se casar. Eu nunca vou machucar Bella e também não vou permitir que a machuquem."

Bella puxou minha camisa suavemente e eu me virei. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e isso quebrou meu coração. Abracei-a pela cintura e beijei sua testa levemente tentando consolá-la.

"Tire as mãos de cima da minha filha!" – Renne gritou e descontroladamente me empurrou forte. Eu quase não me mexi, mas Bella cambaleou para trás. Eu consegui segurá-la pelo braço um minuto antes dela cair no chão, puxando-a contra meu corpo procurando protegê-la. Ela se apertou no meu abraço por um momento e depois olhou com raiva para a mãe.

"Você nunca vai ver o seu neto." – Bella falou com tanta raiva que me assustou. Eu nunca senti tanto veneno em sua voz. Eu nunca a vi desse jeito e isso só fez com que eu coração se entristecesse ainda mais. Ela então olhou para mim, implorando com os olhos. – "me leve pra casa, Edward."

**BPOV**

Edward nem pensou em argumentar e eu sabia que ele nem queria. Eu desejei ter ouvido quando ele me disse para ficarmos em casa essa manhã. Eu sabia que ela não entenderia, mas pelo menos me pouparia de todo esse drama. Era frustrante e irritante.

Mas mais do que tudo, doloroso.

Eu me senti dormente durante toda a viagem de volta. Eu não vomitei ou me senti mal. Eu não consegui me concentrar nem me senti enjoada. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Minha mente estava vazia e eu não sentia meu corpo. Eu só olhava para frente, meus lábios fechados em linha dura. Eu mal piscava. Eu tinha que me manter firme. Eu não podia, melhor, eu não deixaria, que ela fizesse isso comigo. Não mais. Eu não era mais criança. Eu não ia permitir.

Quando o avião aterrissou, Edward pousou a mão no meu braço nervosamente, me acarinhando – "Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente sem nem mesmo olhar pra ele enquanto me levantava. Eu não pronunciei uma só palavra desde que saímos da casa super decorada de Renee. Ele não me pressionou também entendendo que eu não estava pronta. Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Ele suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, sua mão nunca deixando de tocar alguma parte do meu corpo. Eu conseguia sentir a culpa radiando de seu corpo. Ele se sentia responsável pelo que aconteceu e pelo meu atual estado. Mas a culpa não era dele, era ele quem estava me ajudando a não perder todo o juízo e simplesmente desmoronar.

Eu mostraria isso para ele mais tarde. Edward precisava saber o quanto ele foi importante hoje. Sempre. Ele quem me dava forças. Eu precisava tanto dele agora. Eu não tinha força alguma no momento. _Nenhuma._

Eu não tinha nada em mim.

A corrida de táxi foi igualmente silenciosa. O taxista nem tentou conversar depois de ver nossas expressões. Edward deu 20 doláres à mulher enquanto saíamos do carro e sussurrou um 'obrigado'. Parecia que eu estava puxando toda a alegria das pessoas que passavm por mim no momento. Ela mereceu o pagamento extra.

Andei na frente dele e destranquei a porta. Sem pressa. Eu não tinha porque ter pressa agora. Sabia o que estava para acontecer. E eu não estava nem um pouquinho feliz a respeito.

Dei dois passos para dentro de casa e parei. Senti a mão de Edward no meu ombro assim que ouvi o barulho da tranca da porta. A voz dele como um sussurro no meu ouvido. "Bella?"

Meus joelhos finalmente cederam e eu caí no chão como uma pedra.


	27. Capítulo 26

**MOMENTOS – XXVI**

* * *

**BPOV**

Sonhos. Horríveis e assustadores. Eles passavam pela minha mente um após o outro, dolorosos e sombrios. Eles pareciam tão reais e, ao mesmo tempo, não. Era como se eu estivesse de observador. Eu via tudo acontecendo. Fogo, dor, sangue. Tudo dolorosamente misturado. Mas honestamente, quando eu acordei, eu não conseguia explicar o que eu tinha sonhado. Tudo sumiu assim que abri os olhos.

Senti uma luz muito clara contra minhas pálpebras ainda fechadas. Pisquei rapidamente e fechei os olhos querendo voltar a dormir. E eu teria conseguido se não tivesse ouvido a voz dele.

"Bella?" – Ele chamou, animado e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo. Eu não entendi o nervosismo dele. Até que me lembrei do dia anterior. _Ah, por isso._

Tentei abrir minha boca para responder, mas minha garganta estava muito seca. Como se eu tivesse um deserto na garganta. Então, decidi abrir os olhos para mostrar que estava acordada, mas assim que os abri, fechei-os em choque.

_Onde eu estava?_ Pensei como mesma. Esse quarto estava errado. Esse não era meu quarto, nem mesmo um quarto de hotel. Aos pouquinhos as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido. Eu estava num quarto de hospital.

"Bella?" – Edward chamou de novo, a palma de sua mão quente, provavelmente por segurar a minha. Tentei me mover para segurar a mão dele, porém senti algo incomodando meu braço. Pinicava toda vez q eu dobrava ou mexia, na parte de dentro do cotovelo. Abri os olhos de novo e entendi o porquê.

Eu estava no soro. Claro, fazia sentido.

"Bella?" – Edward chamou mais uma vez. Olhei para ele confusa. – "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Minha boca tá seca." – respondi. E percebi que mesmo com a boca seca, eu não estava com sede. Corri a língua pelos lábios e cheguei à conclusão de que dormi com a boca aberta por que eles estavam ressecados.

As mãos de Edward trabalharam rápido me trazendo um copo de água. Ele ficou na beira da cama me ajudando a beber enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. Ele então beijou mina testa – "Você me assustou."

"Desculpa," – sussurrei – "Por que eu estou aqui?" E então, lembrei de algo que fez meu coração parar. – "O bebê está bem?"

Edward me olhou por uns instantes, a expressão facial mudando. Eu não entendi, era uma mistura de choque, surpresa e animação. – "Eles estão bem."

"O que?" – eu comecei a perguntar, mas ouvi batidas na porta.

Uma mulher alta entrou no quarto, o rabo de cavalo loiro no alto da cabeça – "Olha só quem acordou!" – ela falou animada – "Eu sou a Dra. Stone, como você está se sentindo?"

"Confusa," – respondi suspirando enquanto a mulher levantou meu cobertor e começou a massagear meu tornozelo. Eu não entendi porque ela estava fazendo isso, mas também não ia perguntar.

"Normal, você ficou _fora_ por dois dias."

"Dois dias?" – perguntei chocada e me virei para Edward – "O que aconteceu?" Eu não estava mais perguntando e sim exigindo respostas.

"Você foi trazida para o pronto-socorro depois de desmaiar. Você sofreu exaustão e um pequeno quadro de desidratação. Seu marido explicou o que aconteceu e achamos melhor te internar para monitoramento e para que você pudesse descansar mais confortavelmente. E depois de nos certificarmos de que você acordaria, claro. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?"

Meneei a cabeça, meus olhos ainda grudados em Edward – "Não."

"Também não me surpreende." – ela falou reposicionado o cobertor. A doutora puxou o estetoscópio do pescoço e deu dois tapinhas leves no meu ombro para que eu me sentasse e ela pudesse verificar mina respiração. Ao dar-se por satisfeita, ela começou a falar de novo.

– "Nós fizemos uma medicação para te relaxar e fazer com que você dormisse mais confortavelmente. Descanso era o melhor indicado para você e os bebês."

"Bebês?" – perguntei confusa, meu olhos agora na médica.

"Sim, nós fizemos uma ultra-som e ambos estão ótimos, bastante saudáveis e com 11 semanas."

"Ambos?" – falei suavemente começando a me sentir tonta. Olhei para Edward – "Ambos?" repeti.

"Gêmeos." – ele sussurrou e beijou mina testa levemente.

"Oh Deus." – respirei.

"Vamos te manter aqui por mais uma noite só para ter certeza de que tudo está bem. Antes de você ir, de manhã, nós faremos mais uma ultra-som." – Ela disse dando dois tapinhas em minha mão. E então ela se virou para falar com Edward. – "Você quer que mandemos alguém trazer algo para ela comer ou quer você mesmo buscar? Eu gostaria que ela comesse alguma coisa."

"Eu vou." – Ele respondeu, os olhos ainda em mim. Eles buscavam algum tipo de reação minha e eu não conseguia disfarçar meu choque. Total choque.

Dois? Gêmeos?

**EPOV**

Os olhos dela piscavam sem parar. Mesmo depois que a médica saiu. Ela não falou nada, ela nem mesmo se moveu. Ela estava sentada em choque na cama do hospital.

Eu sabia que já tinha falado isso trocentas vezes hoje, mas não sabia que mais dizer – "Bella?" – ela não se moveu um milímetro – "Bella, meu amor, você está bem?"

"Dois." – ela disse baixinho.

"Sim," – falei sorrindo – "gêmeos."

"Como?"

Eu ri da pergunta, finalmente trazendo-a de volta. Ela me olhou curiosa e eu dei-lhe o melhor sorriso inocente que eu poderia dar. "Eu me pergunto o mesmo. Eu não acho que tenha sido graças a uma técnica especial ou algo do tipo."

Ela riu suavemente, um sorriso nascendo devargazinho nos lábios pálido – "É, eu acho que não."

"Você está bem?" Perguntei não sobre seu estado físico. Eu sabia que ela estava bem. Eu estava preocupada com seu estado emocional no momento.

"Eu dormi por dois dias?" – ela perguntou tímida, enrolando o lençol nos dedos.

"Sim," – respondi sentando meio desconfortável na cadeira que passei minha últimas 48 horas. "Todos nossos amigos vieram te ver. Rosálie ta meio irada com você." – brinquei.

"Porquê?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Por que Alice ficou sabendo primeiro, claro." – respondi enquanto ela revirava os olhos e ensaiava mais um sorriso – "Charlie ficou meio chocado também. E por falar nele, é melhor eu dar uma ligadinha para chamá-lo. Eu sei que ele quer te ver."

"Me ver?" – tudo parecia uma pergunta, essa manhã.

"Sim, ele foi na lanchonete aqui embaixo para comer alguma coisa. Nós não esperávamos que você fosse acordar agora."

"Calma aí, o quê? Charlie está aqui?" – os olhos dela corriam todo o quarto enquanto processava todas as informações. "isso quer dizer que.. quero dizer.. ela.." – ela se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos.

"Não." Respondi já que sabia exatamente o que ela queria saber – "Renee não está aqui. Mas ela sabe de você. Charlie disse que a prenderia se ela ficasse a menos de um estado de distância de você. Ele também disse que você está no hospital por uma razão e que ela por perto obviamente faria todo o propósito de você estar aqui se perder. Ela é o problema, Não a solução."

"Eu não sei como me sentir sobre isso." – Bella murmurou, trazendo os joelhos a altura do peito.

"Desculpa." – sussurrei – "Eu não quis –"

"Não, você está certo. Ela é o problema. Ou tem problemas, tanto faz." – e então ela me olhou curiosa - "Você está bem?"

"Como você pensa em mim agora? É você quem está no hospital."

"Mas eu fico imaginando... Tendo que ficar aqui, me esperando. Deve ter sido no mínimo entediante."

"Tédio não seria bem a palavra que eu usaria." – suspirei, chegando mais pra perto dela – "Frustrante, doloroso, assustador; talvez. Tedioso, jamais."

"Me desculpa." - Ela repetiu. Bella correu os dedos pelos meus olhos traçando as leves olheiras debaixo deles. Eu mal dormi ou me movi nos últimos dias. "Você parece tão cansado." – falou baixinho, de coração partido.

"Não é nada." – balancei a cabeça. Eu estava cansado, mas nunca diria isso a ela. Não que fizesse diferença já que ela sabia que eu estava mentindo.

"Vai dormir um pouquinho, Edward."

"Eu não vou sair do seu lado. Não por muito tempo pelo menos." – falei solenemente. "Você deve ainda estar sobre o efeito das drogas ou louca se pensa que isso é uma opção."

"Edward eu estou no hospital. Nada pode acontecer. Você devia –"

Cortei-a rapidamente tocando meus lábios nos dela. "Bella meu amor, por favor, não discuta comigo sobre isso. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nunca."

Bella afirmou com a cabeça devagar, o cabelo bagunçado caindo sobre seu rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de falar mais uma vez. "Me beija de novo, Edward."

**BPOV**

Edward engatinhou na cama e se deitou devagar, o corpo se moldando ao meu de maneira forte e confortável. Corri meus dedos por seu braço enquanto meus olhos estudavam sua face. Eu procurava alguma coisa, sem saber exatamente o que. Eu só queria... só queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

Os lábios dele encontraram os meus suave e gentilmente. - "Você está bem?" – perguntei quando ele se afastou. Ao invés de me responder ele voltou os lábios aos meus de maneira mais firme. Meus dedos laçaram seus cabelos puxando-o mais para perto de mim. Gemi em sua boca tamanha intensidade do momento.

Bem, era bom saber que pelo menos me tratar com se fosse feita de vidro ele não faria. Isso era bom.

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta atrás de nós. Virei minha cabeça rápido para ver quem estava fazendo o barulho. Sorri ao ver meu pai. Ele estava corando levemente e de cabeça baixa. "Sabe, isso foi o que te colocou aqui, de início de conversa." – ele sussurrou sarcástico.

Edward saiu de cima de mim de maneira atrapalhada e corando levemente. Eu quase ri de sua expressão. "Desculpa" – ele sussurrou.

Charlie balançou a mão para aliviá-lo da culpa. "Não tem problema. Você são como um casal casado há anos. É de se esperar." Ele disse meio desconfortável. E então limpou a garganta mais uma vez mudando a direção da conversa. "Como você está se sentindo, criança?"

Pensei na pergunta por um momento. "Cansada." Sussurrei. Eu já estava cansada há um tempo, pensando bem. Eu precisava de um descanso.

"Não sei como. Você está dormindo desde sexta-feira a noite!" - Charlie riu.

Mordi meu lábio, ainda confusa. "Eu perdi a virada de ano?"

Edward pegou minha mão, apertando-a gentilmente. "Não meu amor, é hoje a noite. Mas parece que não vamos muito longe." – ele sorriu apontando pro quarto.

"Ah, eu sei. Eu só.. não queria perder nosso primeiro beijo na virada do ano como um _casal já casado há anos_" – sorri, usando as palavras do meu pai.

Edward deu uma risadinha e se inclinou em minha direção devagar – "Não, você não perdeu isso." – ele falou me beijando carinhosamente. Ouvi Charlie se mexendo e percebi que ele estava desconfortável mais uma vez. Edward me deu um beijo na testa antes de se afastar.

"Bem, você deve estar com fome, Bells. Quer que eu pegue algo?" – Meu pai ofereceu.

Mordi o lábio pensando no que comer. Eu queria comer algo gostoso mas não sabia o que, exatamente e nem se estávamos na hora de comer tal coisa. "Que horas são?" perguntei depois de olhar para a janela e anda assim não conseguir chutar um horário. A falta de um relógio no quarto não ajudou também.

Charlie olhou para o relógio de pulso. "Duas e meia."

"Ah," – falei meio desapontada- "tudo bem. Eu vou esperar o jantar."

Edward suspirou e rolou os olhos. "O que você quer, Bella?"

"Ovos." – falei tímida. Olhei para Edward quando o ouvi rir. "O quê?"

"Hm, eu posso conseguir isso." – ele falou levantando. "IHOP?" – balancei minha cabeça rapidamente em resposta.

"Deixa comigo, Ed." – Charlie disse ao se levantar. Edward levantou a mão para pará-lo e sorriu.

"Não, eu vou. Porque vocês não passam um tempinho juntos? O que você quer exatamente, amor?"

Pensei por um minuto – "Café da manhã normal. Com bacon, salsicha, presunto, panqueca, ovo e manteiga."

Edward rolou os olhos já imaginando o resultado disso tudo. Eu correndo para o banheiro ou algo assim mas ele foi um fofo em não comentar nada. Ele então se virou para Charlie – "E pra você, Charlie?"

"Outro pra mim." – ele falou sorrindo.

Edward me deu um beijo leve na testa e sussurrou que me amava no pé do ouvido enquanto alisava minha barriga. Antes de sair ele se virou – "Não demoro. Vou passar em casa e pegar seus objetos de higiene pessoal, agora você vai precisar.."

Dei uma risadinha – "Obrigada."

"Tudo bem." – ele falou fechando a porta. Me aconcheguei de novo na cama sorrindo por ter um marido tão doce.

"Então, criança... como você está se sentindo de verdade?"

* * *

**_Devo, não nego; Pago na próxima quarta-feira, com postagem dupla, ok? _**

_**Beijos**_

_**danny e Line**_


	28. Capítulo 27

**MOMENTOS - XXVII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Fitei o meu pai por alguns minutos, tentando descobrir exatamente o que ele queria dizer com essa pergunta. - "Como eu já disse, pai. Só estou um pouco cansada." - Decidi bancar a desentendida. Queria que ele se explicasse melhor.

"Não é isso," - ele suspirou, revirando os olhos - " É sobre tudo isso." - Ele apontou com a mão para a minha barriga.

"Eu estou bem com isso também." - Eu disse num tom zombeteiro, pousando minhas mãos sobre a barriga. Eu não consegui lhe dizer em voz alta que estava grávida. - "Não estava esperando, mas não é uma coisa ruim, eu acho."

"Estou surpreso, normalmente você é tão responsável..." - Ele parou de falar, resmungando baixinho para si mesmo.

"Eu estava tomando pílulas," - Eu sibilei um pouco irritada. "Estava sim sendo responsável."

"Oh".

"Além disso, eu sou casada. Não há nada de errado que eu esteja grávida agora." - indiquei, tentando acalmar a minha raiva, sem muita sorte.

"Eu sei disso." - Ele disse, num tom envergonhado. - "Mas você é tão jovem, Bells".

"Eu sei. Não estava nos meus planos, mas como falei antes, não creio que isso seja algo ruim. Era para acontecer. Edward e eu estamos destinados a sermos pais e..." - Parei de falar quando percebi quão verdadeiras aquelas palavras eram. Sorri um pouco, sentindo-me um pouco mais leve.

"Você vai ser uma ótima mãe, Bells." - Charlie disse dando uns tapinhas no meu joelho.

Bem, isso estava ficando emocional demais para nós dois, foi então que decidi mudar de assunto. Precisávamos de algo seguro para falar. - "Então, por quanto tempo você irá ficar por aqui?

"Eu vou embora na segunda-feira." - disse com um bocejo.

"Você parece estar cansado," - comentei. - "Devia dormir um pouco. Volte para minha casa e durma numa cama de verdade".

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinha." - Ele disse firmemente, mas acabou bocejando novamente. Revirei os olhos e abri minha boca para rebater. Quando ele viu minha expressão, Charlie falou com mais firmeza. - "Eu não vou te deixar sozinha."

"Eu faço companhia para ela, Charlie." - Escutei uma voz familiar falando alegremente. Eu sorri de volta para aquela voz.

"Oi Emmet" - Eu falei lhe sorrindo brilhantemente

"E aí, mocinha. É bom vê-la acordada. Sério, você estava começando a nos preocupar." -comentou enquanto vinha até o final da cama e fazia cócegas nos meus dedos por cima do cobertor. Ele voltou sua atenção para o meu pai. - "Tudo bem, eu vou lhe fazer companhia. Eu num tô fazendo nada de importante hoje."

"Não, não estou fazendo..." - resmunguei comigo mesma. - "Gramática perfeita...".

"Cala a boca!" -ele brincou, piscando para mim.

Charlie observava o intercâmbio entre nós em silêncio. Por alguma razão ele parecia preocupado, mas outro bocejo surgiu em seus lábios. Eu dei-lhe uma encarada mal humorada e enfim ele suspirou. - "Tudo bem, eu vou dormir um pouco. Você seja uma boa menina me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa."

Meu pai me deu um beijo desajeitado antes de me deixar sozinha com meu amigo. Com o ambiente mais leve agora, ele veio até o canto da cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombro. - "Então, onde está Rose?" - perguntei, cutucando suas costelas.

"Ela está com sua família. Eles sempre fazem um almoço tradicional todos os malditos anos. É um saco, então eu te usei como desculpa pra fugir de lá."

"Nossa, estou lisonjeada! Fico contente por estar ao seu dispor". - murmurei sarcasticamente.

"Ei, a essa altura eu estaria empanzinado de ervilhas! Sem contar feijão e repolho, coisas nojentas."

"Sabe, um pouquinho de comida natural de vez em quanto não iria te matar." - rebati rapidamente, aproveitando meu bom-humor.

"Ei! Tão cedo e já está soando como uma mamãe!" - ele riu.

Eu suspirei. - "Sério mesmo?"

"Sim, mas isso não é algo ruim." - Ele disse e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. Eu funguei, tentando conter as lágrimas repentinas. Ele fez um biquinho com os lábios, e me lançou um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. - "Minha _bebezona _vai ter bebês!"

"Cala a boca!",- eu ri deixando que um par de lágrimas se derramaram dos meus olhos enquanto dava um tapa no seu estômago. Ele bufou antes de rir alto, esfregando a lateral do meu braço.- "Meu Deus, isso é assustador."

"Dá pra imaginar" - ele sussurrou. - "Sé bem que você vai se sair muito bem. Você será uma mãe fantástica. Já o Edward, por outro lado..." - parou de falar, quebrando a tensão momentânea. Fiquei muito grata a ele por isso.

Eu cutuquei sua costela de novo e ele riu, me abraçando fortemente. Pus a minha cabeça em seu ombro e falei. - "Obrigado, Em."

"Tô aqui pro que der e vier, _bebezona_. Sempre ".

**EPOV**

Só me levou uma hora para conseguir todas as coisas que precisava. Pedi a comida pelo telefone antes de ir para o _Wal-Mart_ que ficava bem ao lado da lanchonete. Era tempo suficiente para eles aprontarem meu pedido até que eu tivesse terminado as compras. Não demorou muito tempo para que eu encontrasse todas as coisas que precisava. O que fez com que demorasse mais foi a fila do caixa.

Nem um único ruído vinha do quarto da Bella, percebi isso enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Não fiquei surpreso, no entanto. Charlie nunca foi de bater papo e eu não ficaria muito surpreso se Bella estivesse dormindo novamente.

O que vi quando cheguei no quarto me surpreendeu. Bella e Emmett estavam na cama com o braço dele sobre o ombro dela. Ela tinha a cabeça sobre seu peito, os dedos agarrando levemente sua camisa. A cabeça do Emmett estava inclinada para trás, e ele tinha a boca aberta. Ambos estavam dormindo pesado. Charlie não estava em qualquer parte. Deixei as sacolas de lado e fui para a cama, bater no ombro do meu amigo.

"Sabe, esta é provavelmente a única vez nas histórias dos casamentos que um homem não matou o cara que estava dormindo com sua esposa." - sussurrei, sorrindo.

Ele abriu um olho e bufou antes de fechá-lo novamente. Ele se aconchegou em perto de Bella, abraçando-a. - "Deixe minha irmãzinha e eu em paz."

"Ah tá. Irmãzinha, hein?"

"Sim, ela precisa de um irmão mais velho. Eu decidi tomar essa posição. O salário é uma porcaria, mas mesmo assim vale a pena."

"Bem, é bom saber disso. Agora, dê o fora da cama. Ela precisa comer alguma coisa."

Emmett suspirou, revirando os olhos dramaticamente. - "Tá bem".

Ele se inclinou e beijou levemente o cabelo de Bella. - "Ei garota, é hora de acordar. O bobão aí disse você precisa comer."

Eu ri quando os olhos de Bella começaram a tremular. - "Comida?"

"Sim, ovos mexidos, do jeito que você gosta. Eu não tinha certeza do que você queria beber então eu trouxe leite e suco." - Expliquei na medida em que começava a puxar os recipientes das sacolas. - "Onde está o Charlie?"

"Ele estava cansado, mandei-o para casa." - Bella contou enquanto abria o pacote da manteiga e besuntava as panquecas. Ela parecia muito animada com a perspectiva de se alimentar. Esperava que seu estômago concordasse com ela.

"Ah, eu também tinha pegado a comida del-" - antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase Emmett roubou o recipiente das minhas mãos.

"Eu vou cuidar disso." -Ele disse alegremente. - "Mmm. Bacon!"

Revirei os olhos, sentado-me ao lado da Bella com a minha própria comida. Ela gemia baixinho ao experimentar um pedaço de salsicha, com a sua cabeça pousada em meu ombro. - "Você é incrível. Obrigada!"

"Só estou fazendo meu dever, minha senhora." - brinquei, beijando a ponta do seu nariz.

"Gah, vocês são tão melosos."

Bella e eu o ignoramos, e continuamos a devorar nossos alimentos. Quando Bella estava já com metade do caminho feito, ela percebeu o outro par de sacos no peitoril da janela. - "Pra que é tudo aquilo?"

"Algo para tornar a sua estadia um pouquinho melhor."

"Mas eu estou indo embora amanhã." - Disse ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ok, algo para fazer seu réveillon melhor, então." - Eu corrigi, oferecendo-lhe o meu pedaço de bacon já que Bella já tinha terminado com o dela. Ela retirou-o da minha mão, colocando-o rapidamente em sua boca. Ela mastigou um pouco, mas colocou o pedaço de lado enquanto falava entre os dentes.

"Bem, está tudo bem. Eu não me importo."

"Já que nós não podemos comemorar da maneira que gostaríamos..."- balancei as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, "Bem, acho que aquilo ali vai dá pro gasto. Agora, termine. Você precisa se alimentar."

"Ok prezados, por mais que odeie comer e sair correndo, eu preciso pegar a estrada. Se não minha mulher vai acabar me batendo e irei acabar numa cama igualzinha a essa. "

Bella sorriu, meneando a cabeça em compreensão. Ela o abraçou fortemente, colocando um grande beijo na sua bochecha. - "Obrigado, Em. Você é ótimo."

"É, tá..." - Ele disse envergonhado, esfregando a nuca. - "Melhoras. Você estará em casa amanhã?"

"Sim... Assim espero." - Ela suspirou profundamente.

"Vou levar a turma na próxima quarta e nós vamos fazer uma festinha. Jazz e Ali já devem estar de volta a essa altura." - Ele acenou enquanto saía, dando uma piscadela para nós. - "Se cuidem, crianças".

"Como se nós já não estivéssemos num hospital." - Murmurei, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

**BPOV**

Depois que Emmett saiu, Edward e eu passamos o restante da tarde assistindo TV. A enfermeira mal entrava no quarto para nos incomodar. Após o jantar - que eu comi com muita rapidez, mesmo que não tivesse tanto tempo desde o meu _café-da-manhã_- estava morrendo de sono. Edward me abraçou até que eu pegasse no sono, sempre sussurrando palavras doces e amorosas ao meu ouvido.

Quando acordei mais tarde, pisquei furiosamente. Havia várias velas espalhadas pelo quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas. Eu percebi que já estávamos por volta das 11:30 da noite. Eu ri quando notei que havia um monte de gelo dentro da pia e uma garrafa de alguma coisa lá dentro, juntamente com duas taças. Havia uma caixa de chocolates ao lado de minha cama e um sacola de presente, onde havia um bilhete anexado.

_Vista-se._ Foi tudo que estava escrito na elegante caligrafia do Edward.

Peguei o saco e fui direto ao banheiro. Dentro dele havia uma camisola longa, bonitinha, de algodão e cetim. Não era exatamente _sexy_, embora fosse confortável. Havia também um robe e um par de meias. Escovei meus dentes com as coisas que estavam no banheiro, repetindo a ação por mais duas vezes. A última coisa dentro da bolsa era um pequeno cordeirinho de pelúcia. Abracei-o ao meu peito com um sorriso, e imediatamente sai dali para encontrar Edward em cima da cama. Em suas mãos estavam as duas taças cheias de um líquido espumante e claro.

"Edward, eu não posso tomar champagne! Estou grávida!"

Ele revirou os olhos como se tivesse dito algo estúpido. - "É espumante de maçã, amor. Agora venha aqui pra cama comigo."

Eu sorri e fui para o lado dele. Ele puxou o cobertor sobre nossas pernas e me entregou uma das taças. Ele pegou a caixa de chocolate e me ofereceu um bombom. Eu dei uma mordiscada, saboreando o recheio de caramelo. Gemi baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

"Isso é tão bom. Não precisava você ter feito tudo isso."

"Sim, eu precisava." - Ele corrigiu, inclinando-se para beijar um pouco do chocolate que restava em meus lábios. - "Se você vai ficar presa aqui, pode muito bem ficar um pouco mais confortável e nos divirtir."

"As enfermeiras vão ficar bravas por conta das velas." - Apontei com uma risadinha, tomando um gole da bebida gelada. Eu ri quando me lembrei do gelo. - "A propósito, gostei da nova funcionalidade da pia."

Ele corou levemente. - "Eu me esqueci do balde de gelo. E sobre as velas, eu fiz um acordo com as enfermeiras. É incrível como uma dúzia de _donuts_ possam deixar aquelas senhoras como manteiga derretida."

Eu ri, envolvendo os braços em volta seu pescoço, logo depois de ter acabado meu falso champagne. Reclinei-me para a frente e beijei levemente seus lábios. - "Obrigada. Tudo isso está tão perfeito."

"Não está. Nada é perfeito o suficiente para você". - Ele disse, acariciando meu rosto suavemente.

Ficamos um fitando os olhos do outro por um longo tempo. Com nossas mãos, traçamos ossos da face, os maxilares, nariz, boca e orelhas, memorizando cada pequeno traço de cada um. Depois de alguns minutos, eu retirei os óculos de Edward do seu rosto. Ele piscou furiosamente, ajustando sua visão. Eu sorri, por conta da maneira adorável com o bronze de seus cabelos contrastava com a sua pele cremosa. E ele não tinha a mínima idéia do quanto era bonito.

"Eu te amo..." - sussurrei suavemente, com medo de quebrar o silêncio do momento - _"... papai"._

Edward riu, correndo uma mão suavemente sobre minha barriga. - "Eu também te amo, _mamãe."_

Então nos beijamos, suave, macia e docemente. Nada mais além disso. Segurei-me firmemente contra ele, desfrutando da sensação de estar tão próxima dele. Não só fisicamente, mas principalmente emocionalmente.

Nós nem sequer percebemos quando deu meia-noite. Não importa. Afinal eu tinha conseguido o meu beijo, de qualquer maneira.


	29. Capítulo 28

**MOMENTOS - XXVIII **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Porque, ó Deus, porque sou sempre eu que acabo com uma venda?" – Bella reclamou com os braços cruzados no peito ainda sentada dentro do Volvo. Ela não fazia ideia de onde estávamos indo o que a deixou birrenta. Eu só podia sorri para o rostinho emburrado dela. Para isso e pelo fato de não mais precisar da ajuda das pessoas para fazer algo para ela. Não fisicamente, pelo menos, mas tinha que agradecer – e muito – a internet. O que seria das pessoas sem os mapas on-line?

"Por que, meu amor, isso é uma surpresa." – falei acarinhando um dos seus joelhos, tentando diminuir a tensão e acalmá-la mas meu tom de voz me entregava. Eu estava gostando muito de tudo isso.

Já faziam duas semanas que Bella recebeu alta do hospital. Ela tinha algumas consultas de rotina mas nada sério. Ela estava, na verdade, se sentindo muito bem. E eu não podia estar mais grato por isso. Ela tinha uma outra consulta em breve mas tudo dentro do esperado. Uma que eu estava ansiando.

"Eu to cansada de surpresas!" – ela reclamou com os lábios cheios – "Por que as pessoas gostam tanto de me fazer surpresas? Eu já não tive surpresas o suficiente?"

"Por que é divertido." – falei a última palavra bastante satisfeito. "Faz isso por mim, vai?"– Falei fazendo um biquinho e meu melhor olhar triste. – "Por favor?"

"Não." – ela falou com um bico maior que o meu. Eu sabia que ela não estava aborrecida assim, só irritada. Dei uma pequena risada e comecei a passar a mão em sua coxa, por cima de seus jeans. Ela suspirou suavemente, as pernas tomando certa distância uma da outra. Bem, essa é uma maneira de aliviar a tensão dela...

"Eu prometo fazer valer a pena." – falei com uma voz baixa e sedutora. Não pude conter meu sorriso ao senti-la arrepiar-se. Era bom sentir-se desejado.

Depois de uns instantes ela se recompôs, correndo a língua nos lábios. – "Acho bom."

"Eu prometo." – sussurrei com a minha mão, agora, entre as pernas dela, os olhos ainda na estrada. "Se tudo sair do jeito que planejei, você não vai esquecer esse final de semana. Eu vou fazer valer a pena várias e _várias_ vezes."

"Oh Edward..." – ela deu risinhos, as pernas se distanciando cada vez mais. Bem, ela estava dando risinhos até que consegui achar o ritmo e a _pressão_ certa. Ela começou a respirar um pouquinho mais elaboradamente e a voz saía cheia de tesão. – "Oh Edward..." – A cabeça dela pendeu para trás levemente deixando o pescoço exposto. Eu queria beijá-lo... muito.

Parei na frente da cabana, desligando o carro rapidamente e virando-me para minha linda e grávida esposa. Passei minha mão de leve por sua –agora redonda – barriga e curtindo o calor que irradiava dali. Era incrível o quanto ela havia crescido desde que descobrimos. Ela parecia uma flor desabrochando diante dos meus olhos.

Inclinei-me para beijá-la profundamente abrindo espaço para minha língua quase que imediatamente. Ela me deixou entrar e entrelaçou os dedos no meu pescoço me trazendo o mais próximo que o console no meio do carro permitia. Usei minhas mãos o mais delicado possível para afastá-la de mim. – "Calma."

Bella suspirou e eu quase pude ver o rolar de olhos por debaixo da venda. – "Como se eu pudesse sair daqui com isso no rosto."

Ri enquanto saía do carro. É o que ela disse fazia sentido. Fui até o outro lado e abri sua porta. Me abaixei rapidamente e peguei-a no colo. Ela se agitou e agarrou firme no meu pescoço.

"Edward! Eu tô muito gorda pra isso. Me bota no chão!" – ela reclamou, irritada.

Revirei os olhos – "Você ganhou 5 quilos. Do jeito que você fala parece que você virou uma vaca."

Ela fez um biquinho com os lindos lábios e apertou mais ainda os braços no meu pescoço. – "Eu me sinto assim."

"Você é uma bobinha às vezes. Você está carregando um bebê. Um não.. dois. Você vai ganhar peso e isso é bom. Você devia ficar feliz com isso."

"Você diz isso porque não é você ganhando peso."

Levei-a pra dentro sem mais uma palavra. Fui direto para o quarto e deitei-a no meio da confortável cama. Comecei a me deitar por cima dela ainda sem tirar a venda dos olhos dela. – "Se vai te fazer sentir melhor eu posso ganhar uns quilinhos também."

"Cala a boca." – Ela falou irritada mas sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. Os braços estavam jogados cima da cabeça, ela era adorável. Comecei a beijar seu queixo e ela se acomodou mais nos lençóis. Ela gemia com uma gatinha. – "Onde nós estamos Edward?"

Eu sabia que ela estava tentando mudar de assunto mas eu não mais me importava. Agora mais coisas interessantes estavam em jogo.

"Onde você acha que estamos?"

**BPOV  
**  
"Eu não sei" – eu lhe respondi honestamente. Eu não tinha certeza há quanto tempo estávamos no carro. Apesar de não ter me parecido muito. Mas havia tantos lugares pequenos em volta de Shreveport então poderíamos estar em qualquer lugar. Nós poderíamos até mesmo estar no Texas pelo que sabia.

"O que você sente?" – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, beijando-o levemente.

"A única coisa que eu estou sentindo agora não tem nada a ver com onde nós estamos." – Eu sibilei fazendo o Edward sorrir contra a minha carne. Ele beijou o ponto macio logo abaixo do meu queixo, passando rapidamente sua língua sobre ele. Meus quadris se ergueram automaticamente, buscando contato com o seu. – "Edward, me conte..." – quase choraminguei.

"Você sente cheio de que?" – Ele sussurrou, salpicando beijos molhados até o centro do meu pescoço. Meu queixo se inclinou para cima, minha respiração saindo em rápidas arfadas agora. – "Me diga, Bella." – Ele ordenou.

"Hmm" – eu murmurei distraidamente. "Grama. Árvores. Muito verde."

"Bom, continue."

"Quase cheira ... picante? Eu não sei. É difícil de descrever. É como se tivesse sal no ar." – murmurei, achando cada vez mais difícil pensar enquanto ele me torturava com sua boca.

Sua mão deslizou até meu estômago, empurrando a minha camiseta para cima. – "O que você ouve?" Ele pediu pairando sobre os meus lábios, antes de deslizar para baixo, toda a sua forma esculpida prensando-se contra mim, me provocando ainda mais.

Lambi meus lábios. – "O vento".

"Diga-me mais." – disse, desabotoando a minha calça jeans. Ele empurrou o tecido pelos meus quadris, expondo ligeiramente minha calcinha. – "Fale."

Eu gaguejei enquanto ele beijava o interior da minha coxa. Era delicioso e demorado, com a boca quente contra a minha carne. –"Hum ... eu ouço ... eu hmm ..." –Eu grunhi assim que ele mordiscou o centro da minha calcinha. – "Molhado". – Ele riu da minha reação, arrastando seus beijos outra vez. –"Quero dizer, água. Ouço a água."

Meus dedos se emaranharam em meus cabelos, gemendo alto quando ele soprou um hálito morno contra meu _sexo_. Eu só precisava de algo para me agarrar. Eu estava muito _molhada_ e completamente frustrada. Nós não tínhamos estado _juntos_ desde a véspera de Natal. Uma vez mais, os problemas da vida real caíram sobre nós dois. Eu sentia falta disso e principalmente _dele_. Sem contar que finalmente, meus enjoos matinais estavam começando a passar.

"Onde você acha que estamos, amor?" – Ele perguntou, deslizando minha calcinha e meu jeans completamente, logo depois de ter retirado os meus sapatos. Fiquei usando somente um par de meias brancas.

Pensei nisso um minuto. – "Na cabana à beira do lago? O lago da nossa lua de mel?"

"Muito bom." –Refletiu ele, beijando o topo de cada um dos meus joelhos se rastejando de volta pra cima de meu corpo. –"Eu lembro o quanto você gostou daqui e achei esse seria um lugar legal para visitarmos. Especialmente se quisermos ficar a sós. A despensa está totalmente abastecida, assim como a sala que está cheia de filmes, e não temos que ser incomodados por ninguém por três gloriosos dias. "

Eu sorri, agarrando-o e puxando-o para mim. Beijei-o intensamente na boca, abraçando-o firmemente. – "Isso é perfeito. Obrigada."

"De nada." –ele respondeu calmamente, passando a mão sobre a parte exterior de minha coxa até meu bumbum. Ele continuou empurrando a minha camisa até que esta se amontoou logo acima do meu peito. Houve um silêncio por um momento e isso me deixou nervosa.

"O quê foi?" – Perguntei baixinho, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Perfeita". – Ele disse quase como um gemido quando ele se inclinou para beijar cada um dos montes de carne macia. Meus seios estavam maiores e mais sensíveis e sua boca estava absolutamente gananciosa sobre eles. Eu gemi de prazer, enquanto ele abaixava o bojo do meu sutiã, expondo meu mamilo rijo para o ar fresco de janeiro. –"Tão linda".

**EPOV**

Eu tinha que prová-la. Eu a desejava ainda mais depois da gravidez. Inclinei-me para baixo e capturaram o bico cor de rosa, sugando-o suavemente em minha boca. O gemido que recebi em resposta foi direto para minha excitação já dura conta suas pernas. Chupei-o ainda mais, mexendo minha língua sobre ele suavemente, uma e outra vez.

Com o canto dos meus olhos, percebi seu pulso indo até a venda. – "Não." –Ordenei agarrando lhe a mão – "Nem pense nisso."

"Mas, Edward ..." – Ela começou a reclamar, mas cobri sua boca com a minha.

"Mantenha-a Isabella." – pedi com voz rouca em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu delicadamente debaixo de mim, seus quadris investindo contra o meu. – "Eu quero que você sinta cada parte minha como se algo fosse novo. Quero que você suspire de surpresa quando eu te tocar."

"Jesus, Edward, talvez eu deva ficar grávida mais vezes se é isso te deixa desse jeito" – Ela disse sem fôlego.

Eu ri, descendo beijos por sua barriga lentamente. –"Desse jeito como?"

"Você está tão ... eu não sei .. hmmmm ..." – ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto eu a beijava entre as pernas.

"É difícil manter minha boca para mim mesmo. Embora, eu tenha a impressão que sempre tive esse problema, normalmente quando estou perto de você." Meu dedo traçou sobre o ponto sensível entre suas coxas, umedecendo-o antes de que eu investisse contra o seu calor. Deslizei facilmente entre seus lábios, esfregando pequenos círculos em volta deles.

"Oh, Deus... oh sim... bem aí... OH!" – Ela gritou alto, me surpreendendo. Eu nunca tinha ouvido a Bella tão vocal antes. Uma jorro de líquido quente fluiu de seu corpo. Suas coxas ficaram visivelmente trêmulas por conta de seu poderoso orgasmo. Eu não acho que já tenha visto Bella gozando tão rápido antes. Eu quase não fiz nada e tudo se resultou nisso. – "Wow..." – ela suspirou.

"Faço das suas palavras as minhas" – eu disse quase que sarcasticamente. Eu decidi testar para ver o quanto ela estava sensível. Enfiei meus dedos e rolei-os dentro do seu núcleo quente. Sua boca abriu amplamente, mas nenhum som saiu dela; somente uma respiração pesada deixou seus lábios. Com algumas simples investidas, ela começou a apertar em torno de meus dedos.

**BPOV**

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido na minha vida antes. Foi incrível. Parecia que cada único toque... lá em baixo... era dez vezes maior do que o normal. Os meus olhos estavam definitivamente girando de tanto prazer que ele estava me proporcionando.

Eu ouvi Edward rindo entre minhas pernas, muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. – "Talvez você deva ficar grávida mais vezes se isso te deixa assim." – Ele disse, jogando as minhas palavras de volta para mim.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Eu ofeguei, meus dedos coçando para tirar a venda estúpida.

"O livro diz:" – gemi quando o escutei se referindo ao livro, mas ele me ignorou e continuou, – "... que, durante o segundo trimestre que vocês tendem a ter um aumento da libido. O aumento do fluxo sanguíneo e os hormônios tendem a ajudar com... bem... " Ele arrastou o polegar sobre meu clitóris, deixando-me absurdamente descontrola – "isso."

"Essa é a única informação boa que veio daquele livro." – Eu sorri.

Edward riu enquanto engatinhava sobre o meu corpo novamente. Eu podia sentir seu sexo rígido contra as minhas coxas, suas mãos trabalhando no meu sutiã e na camisa retirando-as por cima da minha cabeça e puxando a venda com tudo. – "Eu teria que concordar que esse é um conhecimento muito interessante." – Ele traçou um dedo carinhosamente sobre a minha mandíbula, para depois selar seus lábios aos meus e me dar um beijo profundo. Eu grunhi baixinho, saboreando seu gosto. – "Acho melhor fazermos um bom uso deste tempo, enquanto ainda podemos."

Eu ri, envolvendo minhas pernas ainda cobertas pelas meias em torno de sua cintura. Puxei-o contra mim totalmente, sentindo-o completamente sobre o meu corpo. Eu adorava senti-lo assim, sem barreiras, pele a pele. – "Eu acho uma ideia maravilhosa."


	30. Capítulo 29

**MOMENTOS - XXIX**

* * *

**EPOV**

Vi Bella sentada perto da janela olhando para o azul do céu. Ela engatinhou pra fora da cama há alguns minutos provavelmente pensando que eu ainda estava dormindo. Ela estava sendo o mais furtiva possível, mas eu podia ouvir seus passos mesmo usando meias.

Era difícil não observá-la quando ela estava assim. Ela usava calcinha e sutiã brancos e lisos e meias. Ela parecia tão inocente assim. O devagar nascer do sol fazia com que o cabelo castanho e a pele pálida brilhassem tornando-a ainda mais angelical. Mesmo não enxergando perfeitamente, eu conhecia cada pequeno detalhe de seu corpo. As pequenas sardas nas costas e as covinhas que levavam aos quadris. O trabalho de memorização me foi bastante prazeroso, pensei sorrindo. E ela era minha, eu era um homem feliz.

Peguei meus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira que ficava ao lado da enorme cama de casal e saí da cama sorrateiramente. Me movi por trás dela e envolvi sua cintura com meus braços de uma só vez enquanto beijava de leve seu ombro. Fui subindo meus beijos por seu pescoço até chegar ao pé de seu ouvido. - "No que você está pensando, linda?"

Ela deu de ombros e descansou a cabeça no meu peito. Ela então levantou a cabeça devagar e suspirou fundo. - "Nos bebês."

Movi minhas mãos para sua barriga desejando poder sentir algum movimento. Faria tudo ser um pouco mais real. Eu sabia que eles estavam ali e mal podia esperar para conhecê-los. Eu precisava de algo melhor do que uma foto preto e branco. Mal podia esperar para sentir os pequenos chutinhos nas palmas das minhas mãos. - "O que sobre os bebês?"

"Nomes." – ela respondeu com a voz meio distante, mas não triste.O som era doce e ecoou no ar. Era como se ela estivesse sonhando acordada.

"Oh, e você já tem algumas idéias?" – perguntei correndo o nariz por seu pescoço. Eu era viciado nela, nunca ficaria satisfeito de senti-la. Precisava tocá-la sempre.

"Levi e Lucas ou talvez Nathan e Nicolas."

Ri de leve. - "E de meninas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça confiante antes de falar com certeza. - "São meninos."

Afastei-me para girá-la em meus braços e levantar seu rosto para olhá-la nos olhos. - "Alguma coisa que você esqueceu de me contar, amor?" – perguntei. Eu tinha certeza de que ainda não era possível ver o sexo dos bebês. Achei que se pudesse, ela me contaria.

Bella riu de minha atitude e rolou os olhos. - "Edward, eu sei." - ri de sua resposta, um pouco mais aliviado. Ela me olhou feio e repetiu. - "O que? Eu sei!"

Não consegui me controlar e gargalhei alto. Ela era impossível às vezes. Isso era adorável e engraçado. Ela me olhou irritada e eu tentei me conter. - "Desculpe," - falei por entre as risadas mesmo não estando nem um pouco arrependido.

"O que?" - ela exigiu me olhando mais de perto, as mãos indo pra cintura. Era difícil levá-la a sério nessas situações, mas engoli em seco e dei-lhe meu sorriso mais inocente. - "O que foi?" – ela perguntou de novo.

"Nada" – tentei soar inocente. O olhar dela se intensificou por falta de resposta de minha parte. - "É bonitinho esse seu instinto materno. Só isso." Abracei-a gentilmente beijando o top ode sua cabeça.- "Apesar de eu discordar de você." - falei com cuidado.

"O que?" – As sobrancelhas de Bella se juntaram, mais uma vez irritada, tentando entender o que eu estava dizendo.

"Eu acho que você está errada."

"Como assim?"

"Eu acho que são meninas." – falei levantando o nariz, imitando-a como há alguns minutos.

Eu tinha que admitir que estivesse fazendo isso só pra mexer com ela. E funcionou. Ela resmungou e saiu do meu abraço. Saiu rebolando, e foi andando até a pequena mala que fiz para o fim de semana. - "Você está discutindo com a mamãe?" - ela brincou.

"É, eu estou sim." – respondi, me encostando na janela.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro na minha direção, os cílios batendo sugestivamente, passou os braços por trás do corpo e abriu o sutiã e deixou-o cair no chão. Ela se virou com os braços cruzados na frente dos seios – "Não é legal discutir comigo."

Engoli em seco e cruzei o quarto em sua direção devagar. Meus olhos percorriam seu corpo – "Não, nem um pouquinho."

**BPOV**

Animei-me ao ver Edward aumentar os passos na minha direção. Corri para longe dele ainda com os braços cobrindo meus seios. O olhar cheio de tesão dele era sexy. Eu amava instigá-lo. Gostava desse lado brincalhão dele.

Consegui rodear a cama uma vez e quase cheguei ao banheiro quando ele conseguiu me segurar pelo pulso me expondo. Sem mais ele me puxou de encontro aos seus lábios e me abraçou a cintura. Uma de suas mãos brincando com meu mamilo. Era maravilhoso. Gemi e senti minhas pernas virarem gelatina.

Edward me levou para o banheiro e me sentou na bancada sem desgrudar os lábios dos meus. Meus dedos se embolaram em seus cabelos puxando-o pra mim.

"Me faça sua." – implorei gemendo – "Por favor, eu preciso de você." Toda brincadeira havia acabado, agora tudo era um misto de pura luxúria e desejo.

Depois da confusão que foi tirar o resto de nossas roupas _ele_ se enterrou em _mim_. Minhas pernas se apertaram ao redor de sua cintura, nossos lábios unidos, enquanto nos movimentávamos um contra o outro. Não pareceu se passar dois minutos até que eu alcançasse o clímax e ele finalmente chegou ao ápice depois do meu terceiro orgasmo. Depois de uns minutos para recuperar o fôlego entramos juntos na banheira. Me recostei em seu peito e brinquei com suas mãos que descansavam em minha barriga. Parecia o novo lugar favorito dele. Era bom e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Virei minha cabeça para poder observar seu rosto sereno. A cabeça dele estava jogada na beirada da banheira, os olhos fechados. Eu sorri e beijei seu rosto. - "Obrigada. Eu precisava mesmo disso." - Sussurrei em sua pele.

"Eu também." – ele confessou baixinho abrindo os olhos. - "Tem acontecido tanta coisa ultimamente... Queria que tivéssemos isso mais vezes. Na verdade, queria poder te raptar por um mês e que nesse mês fossemos só nós dois. Parece que não paramos um só minuto ultimamente."

"E isso não vai mudar por um bom tempo." – ri baixinho – "Provavelmente pelos próximos dezoito anos. Talvez mais, se tivermos mais filhos."

Ele segurou meu rosto para poder olhar nos meus olhos. - "Você quer mais?"

Mordi meu lábio dando de ombros.- "Eu não sei, vamos ver como nos saímos com esses. Mas a idéia não parece tão ruim. Gosto da idéia de ser mãe. De você ser pai." - Virei no colo de Edward, uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura e lacei seu pescoço com os dois braços. "Não sei bem o que é, mas homem com crianças é tão, _tão_ sexy."

Ele riu e descansou a cabeça na borda da banheira mais uma vez – "Oh, então com gêmeos isso meio que dobra, né?"

"Você já é incrivelmente sexy. Eu acho que vou ter que espantar as mães das crianças do time de futebol com um pedaço de pau, sei lá..."

Edward rosnou de desdém e revirou os olhos esbanjando sarcasmo. Passei minha mão em seus cabelos e puxei-o pra mim com certa força. Sem nenhuma palavra beijei-o e comecei a me movimentar de maneira sugestiva. Ele sussurrou ainda me beijando – "Essa é a reação que essa idéia te causa?"

"Urrum..." - balbuciei antes de rolar minha língua em seu pescoço. Rolei meus quadris contra o dele e observei seu rosto. Cheguei meu rosto mais para perto e rolei meus quadris mais uma vez – "Você vai ser um pai perfeito."

Senti quando as mãos dele invadiram meus cabelos, puxando-os de leve. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com emoções. - "Você, meu amor, vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa. Eu te amo. Amo - " ele moveu a mão até que ela repousasse na minha barriga – "vocês de uma maneira que não sabia ser possível. Eu não sabia que essa intensidade existia." - Edward pressionou a testa contra o meu coração antes de recomeçar a falar, os braços abraçando minha cintura – "parece que eu vou explodir de tanta felicidade. Obrigado. Muito Obrigado."

"Pelo que você está me agradecendo?"

"Por me dar uma vida que eu nunca imaginei ser possível ter."

**EPOV**

"Podemos ficar aqui pra sempre?" – Bella perguntou enquanto se aconchegava ainda mais no meu peito. Ainda estávamos deitados na cama, naquele domingo à noite enrolando o máximo que conseguimos. O final de semana foi perfeito. Fizemos amor, relaxamos, fizemos picnics na praia, e fomos... nós. Eu também não queria ir embora. Bella sabia.

Posicionei-me a trás dela e abracei-a para falar ao pé do ouvido. "Se você não tivesse consulta médica amanhã eu seria o primeiro a sugerir de ficarmos mais."

Bella suspirou e fez um biquinho. "Tá bom."

Eu ri e beijei primeiro seu lábio superior e depois o inferior. Ela suspirou feliz e fechou os olhos se aconchegando novamente em mim. "Minhas lindas garotas." – eu sussurrei abraçando-a mais junto a mim.

"Sua linda garota e lindos garotos." – ela me corrigiu com a cabeça ainda no meu peito. Bella me olhou e continuou - "Sabe, os homens normalmente preferem que filhos homens carreguem o nome da família."

"Mas eu, minha linda, nunca fui normal. Ninguém pode me culpar por querer meninas tão bonitas quanto a mãe." – Respondi enquanto a deitava de vagar na cama no mesmo passo que me deitava sobre ela. Corri meus dedos por sua pele rosada observando os arrepios que levantavam.

"Bem, eu sei exatamente como é..." – Bella sussurrou – "Quero filhos tão lindos como o pai."

"Sabe..." – comecei – "podíamos ter um de cada. É possível." – apontei mesmo duvidando. Eu sabia no fundo do meu coração que eram meninas. Com cada fibra do meu ser. E eu sabia que Bella também se sentia assim.

Ela enrugou o nariz, pensando e mordeu o lábio inferior balançando a cabeça rápido – "Não. São meninos."

Eu ri. "Você é impossível!"

"Assim como você!" – ele contra atacou – "Espero que meus filhos não sejam tão teimosos quanto você."

Bella me empurrou e saiu da cama me deixando caído de costas. Me levantei sobre meus cotovelos e observei-a andar até nossas malas. - "Bem, estamos ferrados nessa. Você é tão teimosa quanto eu. Se não pior."

Ela desdenhou do meu comentário e jogou os cabelos por cima do ombro. "Não faço idéia do que você está falando."

Nem ela conseguia manter a seriedade. Uma pequena risadinha escapou os lindo lábios, transformando-se num lindo sorriso. "Não importa o que vier. Desde que seja metade minha e metade sua, ficarei feliz. Agora vamos, papai. Vamos pra casa."

* * *

_**Mais dois capitulos novinhos! Até próximo domingo!**_


	31. Capítulo 30

******MOMENTOS - XXX**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

"Ai, eu odeio isso!" – reclamei enquanto Rosalie e Alice me faziam de Barbie... _de novo_. Uma Barbie grávida. E por esta nessa situação, odiava mais ainda essa coisa de ficarem me vestindo. Elas estavam num concurso de quem era mais cruel?

"Mas você não tem nada pra vestir! Vamos lá, vai ser legal!" – Alice disse com aquela pequena voz de criança e um sorriso inocente.

Eu sabia que isso era ideia de Edward. Só podia ser. Nos últimos dois dias eu estourei o fecho de duas calças e minhas camisas não cobriam mais minha barriga. Cruzei os braços sobre meus seios e emburrei. Mas cedi. Pelo menos ia resolver o problema dos botões... já as camisas... bem eu resolveria depois. - "Mas eu não estou tão gorda ainda."

"Docinho, você está na décima quinta semana. Esperando gêmeos. Você vai engordar..."

Emburrei mais ainda diante a resposta de Rosalie. Isso era pra me fazer sentir melhor?Alice percebeu e tentou salvar o dia – "Isabella Cullen, como vai ser quando você estourar mais um botão e der um show ao mostrar suas Victoria's Secrets pra galera da turma?"

Me joguei de costas na cama e cobri o rosto com as mãos. Alice entendeu que concordei com ela e foi até meu closet escolher uma roupa, já que eu só estava de calcinha e sutiã, Não que eu tivesse muitas opções. Ela conseguiu achar algo rapidinho. Um vestido de verão sem manga. Estranhei.. ela esqueceu o frio que fazia lá fora?

"É só colocar um casaquinho. Garota... essa sua barriga..." ela balançou a mão na direção da minha barriga sem saber o que mais dizer. - "Temos que dar um jeito não?"

Então, dez minutos depois para se vestir e uma hora para ajeitar o cabelo e maquiagem, fui andando com certa dificuldade pra sala onde estava meu marido e seus amigos jogando vídeo game. Edward não era tão bom quanto Emmett ou Jasper, mas ele estava ficando cada dia melhor. Quando ele nos viu parou o jogo imediatamente. "E aí, linda?"

"Humft!" – resmunguei me jogando no sofá. Já estava cansada e não queria mais ir a lugar nenhum.

"Ta estressadinha com o que, hein?" – Emmett perguntou enquanto arrancava o controle das mãos de Edward, reiniciando o jogo.

"Vou fazer compras." – esclareci.

"Ela vai comprar roupas." – Edward, esclareceu enquanto acarinhanva nossos filhos.

"E o problema...?" – Jasper perguntou confuso.

"Ela precisa de um guarda roupa novo!" – Alice anunciou feliz para toda sala. Eu não vi graça nenhuma.

Edward se inclinou na minha direção e me beijou o pescoço de leve. - "Se fosse qualquer outro dia eu te livraria dessa, mas você precisa _mesmo_de roupas. Não vai doer."

"Eu vou continuar engordando." – murmurei deitando minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Não vai ser pra sempre." - Ele prometeu, beijando meus lábios. - "E você precisa de algo confortável pra amanhã."

Amanhã era o Mardi Gras dos McCarty. Fiquei feliz por não cair perto do Dia dos Namorados esse ano. Eu estava até animada apesar do tempo não estar tão bom. Sol em um dia, chuva no outro. Parecia que todo mundo estava gripado. Eu podia dizer que também ficaria.

"Ta bom..." - murmurei rolando os olhos. Descansei minha cabeça no seu ombro e respirei fundo. Edward beijou minha bochecha de leve antes de puxar algo do bolso da calça e entregar a Alice.

"Compre tudo que ela precisar." – ele falou bastante sério. Alice abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e fez uma reverência.

Rosnei e empurrei-o pra longe de mim. - "Eu sou capaz de comprar roupas para mim mesma."

"Isso eu nunca vi." – ele brincou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Eu tenho meu próprio cartão de crédito."

"Que também eu nunca vi ser usado para nada além das compras do mês no mercado."

"Sim, mas –"

"Ai meu Deus!" – Emmett interrompeu – "Chega vocês dois! Vocês parecem um casal de velhos! Bella, gata, vai pro shopping e compra umas roupas bem _sexies_. Alice, não exagera. E não me olhe desse jeito, Rosalie. O mesmo vale pra você. Jasper e eu manteremos o Edward aqui longe de problemas." – ele falou dando tapinhas na minha mão para me deixar mais calma.

Rose clicou a língua e Alice suspirou não dando muita atenção. Nada iria pará-las mesmo. E isso me assustava pra caramba. Comprar uma coisinha aqui e outra ali, ok. Mas renovar o guarda roupa? Eu tremi só de pensar.

**EPOV**

Assim que as meninas saíram, Emmett desligou o vídeo game. - "Ei!" - Jasper ralhou, irritado. - "Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou indo comprar algo pra minha bebê usar. Eu sei que aquelas doidas não vão comprar nada confortável."

"Sua bebê?" – rolei meus olhos – "Desse quando ela é _sua_bebê? Devo começar a me preocupar?"

"Tá bom.." – ele falou cansado – "Sua bebê. Vamos comprar coisas pra _sua_bebê vestir amanhã."

"Eu tenho que me envolver nisso?" - Jasper perguntou já se levantando. Ele já sabia a resposta antes mesmo e ouvi-la. Ele pegou o boné de baseball e as chaves já se encaminhando para a porta. - "Vamos logo acabar com isso."

"Lembrem-se" - Emmett falou tão sério que mal parecia ele – "isso é segredo."

"Você é um babaca." – eu ri – "Você age como se a Rose e Alice fossem te trucidar!"

Emmett olhou de maneira estranha para Jasper e eu não entendi o que ele quis passar com aquele olhar. Depois ele virou para mim com um olhar sombrio – "Eu amo aquelas mulheres, com todo o meu coração. Lembre-se bem disso." - Dito isso ele abaixou mais ainda a voz e chegou mais perto – "Mas elas são criaturas diabólicas quando o assunto é compras. A última coisa que Bella vai ter para usar amanhã são roupas confortáveis. E se tentarmos ajudar no 'plano' delas é como se desrespeitássemos as regras de vestimenta delas."

"Ela conseguirão nos vencer se estivermos sozinhos, mas será mais difícil derrotar os três juntos." – Jasper comentou. - "Acredite. Nós já tentamos antes e bem... não funcionou muito bem."

"Ok, eu sou a favor e conseguir umas roupas confortáveis para Bella. Mas vocês são os caras mais babacas que eu já conheci. Elas não vão fazer nada conosco. Elas são nossas esposas. Vão ser pelo amor de Deus..."

**[...]**

Bella deu um pulo e jogou os braços ao redor o pescoço de Emmett e beijou sua testa antes de agarrar Jasper e beijar seu nariz.

Ela literalmente se jogou em mim, como um jogador de futebol americano e beijou todo o meu rosto. Eu ri tentando ao máximo ignorar os olhares de Rose e Alice. Elas estavam obviamente irritadas com tudo isso.

"Eu amei! Obrigada!" – ela disse antes de me dar um beijo apaixonado. Abracei-a pela cintura para conseguir trazê-la mais para perto de minha boca. Ela gemeu baixinho e aprofundou o beijo. Entramos em nossa bolha e só voltamos ao mundo normal quando ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta. Bella riu e começou a se afastar, corando. - "Desculpa."

"Essa roupa é uma graça, querida. Agora, volte lá pra dentro e coloque as roupas que escolhe-"

"Não!" – Bella nem esperou Alice terminar. - "Quero usar o presente dos meus garotos. É perfeito."

"Mas - " – Rosalie tentou mas foi cortada por Emmett.

"Mas nada! E esse modelito não estaria completo sem os acessórios, não?" – Emmett falou enquanto puxava algo do bolso de trás. Era um par de luvas roxas e dourados e um gorro. Ele chegou por trás dela e colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela, pousando-o delicadamente entre suas maria-chiquinhas. Eu sorri diante a fofura dela e do sorriso que nunca saía de sua face.

"Queria eu que você sempre aceitasse presentes assim tão facilmente. Faria minha vida tão mais fácil."

"Bem, se seus presentes fossem sempre práticos assim, eu os aceitaria sem problema." – ela brincou beijando minha bochecha. - "Vocês são os melhores. Nunca agradecerei o suficiente por esse presente."

"Já vale só de ver seu rostinho feliz." – Jasper finalmente se fez presente, feliz pela reação de Bella. Eu pude ver o rolar de olhos e Alice.

"Ótimo, eu vou colocar meu tênis e podemos ir... ah, precisamos pegar o bolo!" – Bella falou – "Vocês precisam levar refrigerante, não?" – ela lembrou querendo organizar tudo que precisávamos levar. Ninguém cozinharia esse ano. Bella decidiu comprar um bolo na padaria perto do campus enquanto Jasper e Alice se comprometeram a levar engradados de refrigerantes. A única que decidiu cozinhar foi Rosalie e não deu muito certo... Eles chegaram aqui em casa com uma dúzia de sacolas de salgadinhos.

Bella saiu da sala e quando estava quase chegando no quarto, Alice deu um pulo do sofá – "Ei! Qual foi a de vocês?"

"O que você quer dizer?" – perguntei batendo os cílios inocentemente. Ela não estava acreditando...

"Você me mandou comprar coisas para ela vestir e-"

"Alice, eu só a quero bem e confortável. E além do mais... culpe Emmett. A ideia foi dele."

Rosalie clicou a língua e rolou os olhos colocando as mãos nos quadris. "É mesmo..?"

"Velho, você me entregou de bandeja!"

Jasper deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro – "Cada um por si, meu irmão."

"Vocês são dois imbecis!" – Emmett ralhou fazendo biquinho feito uma criança. Eu ri dando mais dois tapinhas nas costas dele. Ele virou o olhar para mim – "Vingança é um prato que se come frio. Aguarde... "

**BPOV**

Era bobo o quanto eu estava animada pro conta desta roupa. Mas era tão bom saber que eles se preocuparam comigo e com o meu conforto. Tinha que admitir que embora as cores e o conjunto em si eram bem exagerados, mas para hoje seria perfeito. Honestamente, foi o mais confortável que eu me sentia há tempos.

Sentei-me na minha cama, calcando meu adidas e prendendo-os rapidamente. Eu decidi não usar minha bolsa, assim despejei conteúdo em cima da cama só para pegar as coisas que eu realmente precisaria. Minha carteira e as chaves eram o essencial. Deslizei o recibo do nosso bolo que ainda precisávamos pegar. Não é uma coisa típica do Carnaval, mas ele parecia tão bom. Era algum tipo de sobremesa mexicana com um tipo diferente de leite ou algo assim. Quando eu li a explicação, minha boca, literalmente, se encheu de água. Então, essa era mais uma coisa primordial também. Finalmente peguei meu protetor labial e empurrei-o no bolso da frente do meu agasalho.

Eu estava prestes a sair do meu quarto quando meu celular tocou. Eu suspirei, sabendo que quase tinha me esquecido dele. Foi ótimo ele ter tocado. Provavelmente iria precisar mesmo dele mais tarde, voltei para a cama e abri o flip, nem mesmo me preocupando em ver quem era. - "Alô?"

"Bella?"


	32. Capítulo 31

**MOMENTOS XXXI**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

"Bella? Bella! Por que diabos você não atende meus telefonemas e nem sequer me envia algum e-mail?" - Renee exigiu com raiva.

_Bem, lá se vai meu bom humor..._

"Achei que tinha sido óbvia." - Respondi em um tom baixo e perigoso. Eu não estava com disposição para me estressar com isso. Só queria ter um dia feliz hoje. Ela tinha estragado meu último carnaval, e me recusei a deixá-la destroçá-lo uma segunda vez.

"Eu ainda sou sua mãe, Isabella Swan!"

"Isabella _Cullen_." - Eu a corrigir furiosa. - "É se você se considera uma mãe, então eu sou algum tipo de macaco. Você é desequilibrada, sabia disso?"

"Como ousa falar comigo desse jeito, mocinha?" - Ela sibilou de volta.

"Como eu ouso falar o quê, Renee? Eu sei que no seu universo alternativo algumas coisas podem ser um pouco confusas, mas na minha vida real, não. Você é uma mulher adulta, aprenda a ser responsável pelas suas próprias ações ".

"Eu não te ensinei a-"

Exatamente nesse momento Edward entrou, parecendo um pouco confuso. Eu queria terminar essa conversa imediatamente. Ergui a palma da minha mão, mantendo-o calmo. Eu não queria que ela citasse algo sobre ele. Eu defenderia Edward até o final dos tempos. Ele não merece ser tratado da forma em que ela o trata.

"Você nunca me ensinou nada." - Eu sibilei asperamente. - "Eu aconselho que você procure alguma terapia. Não me contate de novo até fazer isso." - E assim, eu bati o celular para desligá-lo.

"Renee?" - Edward perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. Ele colocou a mão em meu braço, esfregando por todo comprimento, suavemente. Eu balancei a cabeça e me afastei, sentando-me pesadamente na cama. - "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, esfregando as mãos sobre o meu rosto. - "Por quê?" - Exigi para ninguém em especial - "Por que ela tem que ser desse jeito? Porque eu não poderia ter sido filha de sua mãe?"

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, pegando minhas duas mãos em suas próprias. - "Porque isso seria considerado incesto."

Levou um instante para que eu processasse suas palavras, e fiquei olhando para ela completamente confusão. Finalmente, entendi o sentido e abri um sorriso, um riso leve escapou de meus lábios. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso em troca, feliz por eu ter entendido sua péssima piada. Ele inclinou sua cabeça contra a minha barriga, pressionando seu ouvido a ela. Abracei-o firmemente, inclinando meu rosto em seu cabelo. Ele sempre teve um cheiro tão bom. Algo como livros antigos e levemente almiscarado. Era tão reconfortante. - "Eu não sei por que ela é desse jeito." - Eu lhe disse honestamente.

"Ela deve ter alguns desequilíbrio químico, Bella. Você sabe isso não tem nada haver com você, certo? Ela sempre será desse jeito, não importa o que fizermos." - Ele olhou para mim com queixo apoiado entre meus seios.

Pensei em suas palavras por um minuto antes de inclinar minha cabeça. - "Eu acho que sim..."

"Eu sei que você se culpa por isso. Embora, não devesse."

"Mas se eu-"

Ele me parou, voltando para seus próprio discurso. - "Mas nada, Bella. Ela sempre será infeliz, não importa o que você faça. Se você morasse aqui ou lá no Arizona. Se estivesse solteira ou casada. Sendo uma estudante perfeita ou não. Você precisava se afastar dela ou iria acabar absorvendo isso se continuasse morando lá. Ia acabar virando uma jovem isolada de tudo e até virar uma solteirona criadora de gatos. Acabar se transformando uma preguiçosa ou numa _nerd_que vive para tirar somente A´s, e nada abaixo disso. E tudo isso não mudaria nada, Bella. Não é nada que se possa fazer para agradá-la ".

"Eu sei" - eu sussurrei.

"Você não será desse jeito, nunca." - Ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos, respondendo aos meus maiores medos. Eu balancei minha cabeça, deixando as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo meu rosto; pequenos rios deslizando até meu pescoço e inundando a gola do meu agasalho. "Isabella. Nunca. Você nunca será igual a ela." - Ele me assegurou com firmeza.

Lambi meus lábios lentamente e balancei a cabeça novamente. Eu queria soar mais forte, mas a minha voz ainda estava rachada: - "Eu sei".

**EPOV**

Eu estava indo somente verificar se ela já estava pronta. Nunca imaginei que iria acabar desta forma. Comigo ajoelhado na frente dela, seus belos olhos castanhos derramando lágrimas pesadas. Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios com firmeza.

"Eu te amo, Bella." - Sussurrei contra sua boca. - "Pra sempre".

"Eu também te amo. Obrigada." - Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa a minha.

"Ei, vocês estão bem aí?" - Eu ouvi Emmett gritando do corredor.

"Emmett, seu idiota! Não vá até lá. E se eles estiverem fazendo alguma coisa?" - Ouvi Rose sibilando, os saltos de suas botas clicando contra o piso de madeira.

"A porta não está fechada, e se eles estiverem fazendo _algo_com a porta aberta, merecem mesmo serem pegos no flagra, você não acha que-" - Ele começou, mas parou quando chegou à porta. Rosalie estava bem atrás dele.

Com um forte tapa em seu ombro, ela lhe deu uma encarada perversa. - "Viu? Essa fantasia é tão revoltante que fez a coitadinha chorar."

Bella riu, levantando-se da cama. - "Eu adorei a minha roupa, não a insulte." - Ela fungou baixinho, esfregando uma mão sobre seu rosto. - "Vamos, vamos logo pegar esse bolo. Eu preciso de _junk food _imediatamente".

Ela pegou o braço de Rose e a arrastou pelo corredor. Percebi logo que ela querendo fugir do resto da conversa. Eu suspirei, erguendo-me outra vez. Emmett ficou um pouco recuado, encostado à porta. - "Tudo bem?"

"Renee ligou." - Suspirei desanimado. Pelo olhar em seus olhos percebi que bastou isso para que ele entendesse.

Ele saiu da moldura da porta e me deu um leve sorriso em simpatia. - "Isso é fudidamente um pé no saco."

"É... Pois é."

"Vamos lá pessoal! Já estamos saindo!" - Jasper berrou lá da sala de estar. Emmett me deu outro sorriso e começou a voltar lá para fora. Demorei mais um pouco no quarto, tentando me acalmar. Percebi que o telefone celular de Bella ainda estava sobre a cama. Decidi que era melhor apenas deixá-lo lá. Ela não podia lidar com mais birras de sua mãe hoje.

**BPOV**

"Outra vez? Quantos já foram? Acho que este deve ser seu quinto prato, certo?" - Jasper brincou comigo, tentando pegar uma batatinha que eu estava comendo. Peguei-a de volta rapidamente, praticamente abraçando-a junto ao meu peito.

"O quê? Me deixe em paz! Afinal eu estou comendo por três."

"Sim, três. Não é de três dezenas". - Alice riu, se erguendo do chão e indo pegar uma bebida antes que eu pudesse lançar minha resposta sarcástica. Tenho certeza que alguma coisa teria sido lançada na direção dela caso ela tivesse permanecido sentada. Ela estava praticamente implorando por isso. Se bem que é muito difícil acertar um alvo em movimento.

"Cala a boca" - eu murmurei quase para mim. Edward revirou os olhos, tentando esconder seu sorriso. Ele sentou-se na grama levemente úmida, bem atrás de mim com as pernas de cada lado do meu corpo.

"Deixem-na desfrutar de sua comida em paz." - Ele defendeu, sorrindo docemente enquanto beijava minha bochecha.

"Muito obrigada". - Eu sorri para ele até que o notei tentando roubar um pedaço do meu bolo. Bati a mão dele, praticamente rosnando. - "Esse é **meu**. Se quiser vá buscar o seu."

Ele fez beicinho, mas eu não me comovi nenhum pouco. Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou. - "Tudo bem. Já que é assim."

"Eu te amo!" - Eu gritei rindo logo após ele ter saído.

"Tá, Tá..." - ele suspirou, acenando com a mão enquanto ele se movia em direção à mesa de sobremesas. Ele virou o rosto ligeiramente e me deu um pequeno sorriso. - "Eu também te amo."

Depois que nós comemos o nosso bolo, ficamos somente curtindo na grama, olhando o pôr do sol, enquanto esperávamos a passagem do desfile. O dia estava um pouco frio, mas não desconfortável com todas essas camadas de roupas que eu estava usando. Descansei a minha cabeça sobre a barriga de Edward. Suas mãos brincavam com meus cabelos, girando uma mecha aleatória entre seus dedos. - "Você está empolgado?" - Eu perguntei de repente. O senti dando de ombros.

"Eu estou." - ele disse calmamente. - "Só quero saber se serei capaz de pegar alguma coisa. Meu senso de profundidade, ainda não é lá essas coisas."

"Sabe, eu acho que você vai consegui." - Eu respondi, rolando meu corpo para encarar seu rosto. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, assentindo levemente. De repente ele ficou sério, passando a mão sobre minha barriga.

"Sabe, eu acho que você irá conseguir também."

Pensei em suas palavras por um momento. Eu sempre me perguntei como ele sempre sabia as coisas certas para se dizer. Essa era uma preocupação minha, mas eu nunca me permitir que isso fosse um foco, mas vezes ou outra ela sempre estava lá, me incomodando. _Eu poderia ser uma boa mãe? Eu poderia ser como a Renee de alguma forma?_

Eu sabia as respostas para essas duas perguntas.

Sim, eu seria.

E, não. Eu não iria ser como ela. Nunca.

Mordi o lábio e balancei a cabeça lentamente. - "Sim, eu sei."

**EPOV**

Eu cheguei com duas sacolas grandes lotadas de colares, copos, moedas, bichos de pelúcia entre outras coisas que estavam jogando no desfile. Eu não fui o melhor, mas acho que me sai muito bem. Depois do desfile, fomos para a casa de Jasper e Alice e nos sentamos no chão como um bando de crianças cheias de doces no Halloween. Acho que tínhamos uma amostra de cada pequena coisa jogada durante o desfile, algo em torno de 40 itens. Eles eram divertidos, pelo menos. Mesmo não sendo muito adequados para serem usados como num jantar tão requintado como Alice ofereceu.

Bella gemeu em seu caminho para o sofá, caindo pesadamente sobre ele. - "Eu estou tão cansada".

Deixei as coisas em cima da mesa da cozinha, para arrumá-las mais tarde. Eu não tinha certeza do que iríamos fazer com tudo isso. Era uma tonelada de lixo. Eu me sentei ao lado dela, caindo para trás de modo que minha cabeça ficou em seu colo. - "Sei exatamente como você se sente. Eu estou exausto."

"Se bem que o desfile foi muito divertido." - Ela sorriu para mim por cima da curva de estômago. Inclinei-me e beijei levemente pequena protuberância.

"Sim, ele foi. Fico feliz por termos ido." - Eu disse enquanto levantava o agasalho de cima de sua barriga, beijando levemente seu umbigo, fazendo-a rir e se contorcer contra mim.

"Pare com isso, faz cócegas! Além disso, eu preciso de um banho."

Levantei-me e lhe ofereci a minha mão. Ela a pegou e eu a lhe ajudei, arrastando a comigo para o banheiro, sem uma única palavra. Comecei a encher a banheira para nós antes de notar que Bella estava se olhando no espelho.

"Não dá pra dizer que estou grávida quando eu uso isso." - Ela disse calmamente.

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça em resposta, puxando seu casaco sobre sua cabeça e jogando-o ao chão. - "É, mas eu prefiro assim. Você está linda".

"Você e essas suas besteiras ..." Ela brincou, girando para me olhar de frente.

Eu sorri, colocando as mãos nos seus quadris e erguendo-a para o balcão. Eu caí de joelhos na frente dela e retirei seus sapatos e as meias, esfregando suavemente cada pé. - "Não é nenhuma besteira. É só minha forma de dizer o quanto eu te adoro."

"Bobagem." - ela choramingou enquanto eu beijava as pernas dela ainda cobertas por uma bermuda de flanela. Bella olhou para mim com um sorriso petulante. - "Tão cheio de besteiras."

Meus dedos se enrolaram em volta da cintura de sua calça e puxei-a para baixo com força, fazendo com que minha mulher ficasse mais perto da borda do balcão. Tudo que a impediu de cair foi meu corpo entre as suas pernas suas. Ela só estava usando sua blusa, a calcinha e o sutiã. Rapidamente corrigi parte desse problema, puxando sua camiseta. Joguei-a no chão novamente, aproveitando para beijar sua barriga.- "Sabe, às vezes você precisa aprender a calar a boca e aproveitar."

Ela se encostou no espelho enquanto eu puxava a calcinha para baixo e _mostrando_o quanto eu a adorava completamente. Durante todo o tempo, ela gemia ofegante, puxando meu cabelo com força, e suas costas rangendo contra o vidro do espelho.

E nisso a banheira quase transbordou.

Mergulhamos e relaxamos na banheira por quase uma hora. Foi a melhor coisa que poderíamos fazer depois do desfile. Eu estava bastante dolorido por ter ficado o dia todo fora e me movimentando muito. E sabia que Bella deveria estar pior que eu.

Embrulhei-a em uma de nossas toalhas e caminhei atrás dela até o quarto, do jeito que vim ao mundo. Ela riu, segurando minha mão e me puxando para a nossa cama. Beijei loucamente a sua boca quando chegamos à beira da cama, esfregando as mãos sobre o tecido fofo que cobria suas costelas. Bella riu e gemia ao meu toque enquanto caiamos na cama, com ela praticamente _montada_em cima de mim.

Eu teci meus dedos em seus cabelos, beijando-lhe apaixonadamente. provocá-la daquele jeito mais cedo e estar totalmente nu ao lado dela agora me deixou além desperto. Eu estava louco de tesão. Puxei a toalha de suas costas, e me movendo pra cima enquanto fazia isso. Assim que fiz isso ela deixou escapar um ruído que você não quer ouvir quando está prestes a transar com sua esposa.

Um grito de dor.

Eu sai de cima dela rapidamente, procurando qualquer coisa em seu corpo. - "Eu machuquei você? Você está bem?"

Ela revirou os olhos pra todo meu drama. - "Eu estou bem. Eu apenas deitei em alguma coisa." - Ela rolou para o lado e puxou seu celular debaixo dela. "Oops" - ela riu. - "Pelo menos eu não o quebrei."

Revirei os olhos e puxar aquela coisa da mão dela. - "Você não está gorda, Bella."

"Espera, eu tenho uma mensagem de texto."

"Não dá pra esperar?" - Eu reclamei fazendo beicinho, e todo meu tesão voltando com força, agora que eu sabia que ela estava bem.

"E se for importante?"- Ela questionou, me dando um sorriso brincalhão. - "Só vai demorar um segundinho."

Ela roubou o telefone de volta da minha mão e o abriu clicando em alguns botões. Depois que ela começou a ler, seu rosto imediatamente mudou, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Ela pegou o telefone e com toda força que ela poderia juntar, o atirou na parede e com um grunhido, - "Aquela vadia!"

Não precisava ser um gênio para advinhas qual seria o problema. Segurei-a em meus braços e tentei enxugar suas lágrimas. - "O que foi que ela disse, amor?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, empurrando seu rosto em meu peitoral. As lágrimas corriam pelo meu peito nu enquanto ela chorava. Eu abracei-a junto ao meu corpo, acalmando-a e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Naquela noite, Bella chorou até adormecer em meus braços por causa da pessoa a qual deveria amá-la incondicionalmente.

_Aquela vadia ..._


	33. Capítulo 32

**MOMENTOS XXXII**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu senti a leve mudança do peso da cama, mas mal pude registrá-la. Edward devia ter ido ao banheiro, porém acabei caindo em um sono profundo antes mesmo que ele retornasse. Eu estava totalmente esgotada. Supostamente, achei que teria um impulso de energia a partir do meu segundo trimestre, no entanto com 17 semanas de gravidez, ainda me sentia exausta. Entre o peso extra, a sensação estranha de estar recheada e meus pés um pouquinho inchados, eu estava tendo sérios problemas pra me sentir feliz; sem contar as bizarras mudanças de humor, simplesmente me sentida acabada.

Quando eu voltei a dormir, logo comecei a sonhar. Sempre tive sonhos vívidos, mas desde a gravidez, isso tinha se intensificado. Para pior. Edward suspeitava que essa era parte da razão pela qual eu estava sempre tão cansada. Eu era muito ativa em meu sono- falando e agindo enquanto me virava constantemente – e isso não me permitia descansar. Eu até concordava com sua teoria, entretanto, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Esta manhã eu estava sonhando com bebês. Isso não era incomum para mim agora. Às vezes eram pesadelos e outras vezes eram sonhos muito bons. Mas a grande maioria deles eram simplesmente muito confusos. Todavia, nos meus sonhos, eu sempre tinha dois meninos. Sua aparência mudava, mas o sexo nunca. Cabelos vermelhos, cabelos castanhos; olhos azuis, olhos verdes ou olhos castanhos; cabelos encaracolados ou lisos; lábios carnudos e uma forte mandíbula como a de Edward. Ah, outra coisa que **nunca** mudava era o quão adoráveis eles eram.

Eu senti a mudança no colchão novamente e gemi enquanto me deslocava mais para o lado, praticamente tateando a presença de Edward. - "Pra onde você foi?" - Eu murmurei, meus olhos ainda fechados, enquanto eu tentava encontrá-lo.

Seus dedos longos e finos foram para o meu cabelo, empurrou-o para longe do meu rosto. A voz doce de Edward simplesmente a centímetros do meu ouvido. - "Eu estava na cozinha."

Suas palavras me confundiram por algum motivo. Por que ele estava na cozinha? - "Hã?"

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Bella." Ele sussurrou simplesmente, colocando um beijo suave no meu ouvido. Abri os olhos devagar para ver uma bandeja enorme na minha frente, repleta de comida. Eu sorri levemente. O caminho certo para o coração de uma mulher grávida, com certeza era através de seu estômago.

"Obrigada! Você não precisava fazer tudo isso para mim." - Eu disse enquanto eu começava a me sentar. Ele pousou a bandeja sobre o meu colo, e vindo se aninhar ao meu lado.

"Não seja boba. Eu quis fazer isso." Ele selou nossos lábios rapidamente. "Agora, coma. Eu sei que você está com fome."

Sorri e agarrei um dos muffins do prato a minha frente. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em questão. - "De que é isso?"

"Banana caramelada.".

"Tem um cheiro muito bom, Edward. Muito obrigada por isso." - Inclinei-me, beijando corretamente sua boca. Ele se afastou sorrindo.

"Não me agradeça ainda."

"Por que não?" - perguntei confusa antes de tomar uma mordida. - "Hum, o gosto está ainda melhor do que o cheiro." - Comentei dando outra grande mordida antes de tomar um gole do leite.

"Sério?" - Ele parecia absolutamente surpreso com isso. Só não fazia ideia do por quê. Eu lhe ofereci um pedacinho do meu muffin e ele pegou de minhas mãos. Seus olhos ficaram mais largos, chocados. - "Uau! Estão realmente muito bons."

Eu ri. - "Hum, você esperava que eles estivessem ruins? Nossa, Edward ..." - Eu brinquei, empurrando-o suavemente até que eu o recostei de volta contra os travesseiros. Eu levei uma mordida, lambendo as migalhas dos meus lábios lentamente. Não queria perder nada.

Edward esfregou as costas do seu pescoço, parecendo um pouco nervoso. - "Bem, é porque, na verdade, fui eu quem os fiz."

"Oh? De uma caixanha já pronta?" - Eu perguntei.

"Não, do nada ..." - Ele murmurou, corando.

Eu literalmente me joguei em cima dele, passando meus braços em volta do pescoço com força, sem derrubar a bandeja.- "Oh! Você não precisava ter todo esse trabalho! Isso é tão doce. Este é um presente maravilhoso. Muito obrigada! Mas como você ...?"

Ele sorriu, abraçando-me contra seu corpo forte. - "Alice me ensinou. Ela vem me mostrando como cozinhar por semanas. Eu tenho o dia todo planejado só para nós, se você quiser. Podemos ficar em casa e eu irei fazer o almoço e o jantar também. Na verdade, eu tenho até uma sobremesa em mente... "

**EPOV**

E então ela começou a chorar. Eu tinha dito algo de errado? Bella agarrou-se a mim quase me sufocando, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam a gola da minha camisa. - "Eu fiz algo errado? Baby, nós podemos fazer o que você quiser hoje. Eu só achei que você gostaria de ficar em casa e descansar. Quer dizer, não temos que fazer isso. Talvez..."

"Ah, Edward, este foi o melhor presente que você já me deu!" - Ela choramingou enquanto começava a encher meu meu pescoço freneticamente de beijos até alcançar a mandíbula. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Bella, amor, eu não fiz nada demais. Quer dizer, isso não é nem mesmo seu presente." - Tentei informar-la, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça para minhas palavras.

"Há quanto tempo você está aprendendo a cozinhar com a Alice?" - Ela perguntou enquanto se afastava, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Hum ... desde que eles voltaram da lua de mel. Uma ou duas vezes por semana. Ela só queria me mostrar alguns conceitos básicos da culinária e, em seguida, nas últimas duas semanas, temos trabalhado nas refeições de hoje. Eu acho que eu vou continuar fazendo isso se ela puder me ajudar mais. Estou gostando de verdade. Nós temos nos encontrado na terça-feira e quinta-feira pela manhã quando você tem aula " -Expliquei tudo, esperando que por algum motivo isso não a fizesse chorar. Recentemente, tudo poderia lhe fazer chorar. Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz. Eu não sabia como lidar com lágrimas femininas muito bem.

Ela colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto e me puxou em sua direção, beijando meus lábios completamente. - "Eu acho tudo isso perfeito."

Eu sorri para suas palavras, beijando em troca sua testa. - "Ótimo. Agora coma, amor."

Depois do café da manhã, nós tomamos um banho nem um pouco apressado, onde nós banhamos o corpo um do outro, beijando e tocando enquanto fazíamos qualquer ato. Nada não muito sexual, mas ainda assim relaxante. Depois disso, sentei-me na bancada do banheiro, envolto numa toalha, enquanto fazia companhia para Bella que estava secando seu cabelo. Assim que ela terminou, eu acenei pedindo para que ela se aproximasse e Bella veio de bom grado. Pulei do meu lugar e a abracei pelas costas, envolvendo minhas mãos em torno de seu estômago. A medida em que beijei a lateral do seu pescoço, sussurrei baixinho 'meus amores'.

Então, Bella chorou outra vez.

Depois de secar suas lágrimas, fomos para a sala relaxar um pouco. Sentei-me no sofá, assistindo TV, enquanto Bella se recostava ao meus pés, digitando algo no laptop. Ela estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente e eu sabia que não era lição de casa. Ela estava se aprimorando mais e mais em sua escrita.

"Você fica ainda mais linda quando está concentrada." disse eu, correndo a mão levemente sobre seu cabelo.

Ela me fitou com um sorriso. Bella fechou o laptop e colocou-o sobre o centro a nossa frente. Ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo suave. - "Sabe, acho que é hora do seu presente!"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. - "Um presente, é?"

"Sim, um presente. Não é nada tão doce quanto o seu, mas acho que você irá gostar. Embora eu tenha que admitir que não é lá muito romântico." - Ela disse com um suspiro, indo até a sua bolsa.

"Você nem mesmo sabe qual é o meu presente! E cozinhar definitivamente não será o que eu tenho pra você."- Falei com firmeza. Percebi logo que ela estava propositalmente tentando me ignorar. Então, decidi fazer uma nova abordagem. Bem, ela iria aprender rapidinho que só porque ela nega isso, não quer dizer que não existe. - "Eu ia esperar até o jantar para entregar o seu."

Mais uma vez, ela me evitou. Eu sorri, rindo comigo mesmo a medida em que ela vinha até minha direção. Ela sentou no meu colo, com um envelope na mão. - "Aqui, abra."

Eu dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, pegando o papel entre seus dedos. - "Obrigado, meu amor." Quando o abri, eu bufei, explodindo em gargalhadas.

"É tão ruim assim?" - Ela baixou a cabeça, corando intensamente.

"Não, amor. É perfeito. Obrigado."

Ela tentou puxa-lo de volta dos meus dedos. - "Deus, isso é brochante. E horrível." B- ella gemeu alto enquanto afastava o cartão de quinhentos dólares em presentes do seu alcance. Fazendo um biquinho, ela choramingou - "Devolve. Vou arrumar outra coisa."

Eu ri - "Mas eu adorei. Pare de se preocupar tanto."

Um vale-presente de quinhentos dólares para lavagem e acessórios para o carro. Bella sempre era prática. Ela ela tinha razão; não era romântico, mas nada poderia ter sido melhor. Era perfeito para mim. Bella me conhecia bem demais.

**BPOV**

Depois que Edward me assegurou várias vezes que gostou do presente, finalmente decidi ficar calada e apenas retribuir seus carinhos. Eu tinha que admitir que essa era uma maneira muito eficaz de me esquecer dos problemas. Acabamos ficando de amassos no sofá até a hora do almoço. Edward fez para nós um prato simples com a receita de macarrão com queijo do Jasper. Foi rápido e perfeito e totalmente delicioso. Depois do almoço decidimos nos deitar um pouco para tirar um cochilo. E eu já estava tendo dificuldades para ficar acordada enquanto organizávamos a cozinha.

Depois que cai na cama, levei menos de dez segundos para cair no sono.

Dois lindos rapazinhos de olhos verdes e com os cabelos vermelho vivo estavam no meu colo. Eles tinham, no máximo, três anos de idade. Eram um reflexo vivo do pai deles. Lindos e perfeitos; pequenos querubins com bochechas cheias e lábios cor de cereja fazendo um beicinho. Ambos olhavam para mim ...

Então, percebi que na verdade eles não estavam fazendo isto. Não estavam olhando para mim, ou qualquer outro lugar visível. Eles eram completamente cegos, e pediam por mim. Perguntando-me onde eu estava quando na verdade eu estava de pé bem na frente deles. Eu senti meu coração quebrar com essa imagem. Peguei um dos meninos em meu colo, abraçando-o firmemente contra meu peito, porém o outro garotinho ainda chorava. De longe, vi Edward parado, mas de costas para nós. Eu o chamei, pedindo-lhe ajuda. Ele olhou com ódio por cima do ombro, por apenas alguns segundos antes de se afastar, deixando-me sozinha com nossos dois filhos, que ainda estavam chorando.

Acordei gritando.

Edward entrou correndo no quarto, o medo estampado em seus olhos. "Bella? Bella, baby, você está bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, soluçando baixinho. Ele veio de imediato para a cama e me apertou contra seu peito com firmeza. Abracei-o com força, enterrando minha cabeça em seu pescoço, molhando toda gola de sua camisa. Ele sussurrava palavras doces, esfregando minhas costas com cuidado.

"Sobre o que foi esse pesadelo" - Ele perguntou, sabendo imediatamente qual era o problema.

Eu apenas neguei com minha cabeça outra vez. Edward suspirou e assentiu, sabendo que não deveria forçar mais o assunto. Eu não poderia nunca contar sobre esse sonho para ele, ou qualquer pessoa que nos conhecia. Foi muito duro e _real_. Doía só de lembrar.

Depois que eu finalmente chorei todas minhas aflições, Edward cochichou baixinho no meu ouvido. - "O jantar está quase pronto. Você está com fome?"

"O que você fez?" - Perguntei calmamente, com muito medo que minha voz rachasse por conta da minha garganta tão dolorida.

"Lasanha e salada." - Ele falou, acariciando meu cabelo.

Eu gemi baixinho com o som. - "Sério que você cozinhou isso mesmo?"

"Claro que sim. Tem certeza que quer comer?" - Ele brincou, afastando meus cabelos do rosto.

Eu sorri docemente - "Sim, por favor."

**EPOV**

Bella se recusou a me dizer o que estava errado. Eu sabia que ela não queria comentar nada, especialmente comigo, por isso não seria nada legal forçá-la. Ela iria acabar me dizendo quando ela estivesse pronta.

Tínhamos terminado o jantar e estávamos prestes a partir para a sobremesa, - a única coisa que eu não preparei hoje - quando decidi que era hora de lhe entregar seu presente. Fui para a cozinha e coloquei o bolo em uma bandeja, junto com mais dois pratos, dois copos de leite, e duas caixinhas iguais de veludo vermelho.

Quando voltei, coloquei tudo sobre a mesa e Bella suspirou. - "Edward ..."

"Não discuta comigo." - Eu disse com firmeza. - "Por favor?" Eu suavizei meu tom, olhando-a por debaixo dos meus cílios. Ela suspirou mais uma vez e pegou a caixa mais próxima. Ela ofegou quando abriu. Dentro, havia um colar de prata com um pingente em forma de coração de diamante e mais dois pequenos corações em prata. - "Então, isso é pra que você saiba que sempre terá meu coração, e o coração dos nossos dois filhos."

"Ah, Edward ..."

Eu sorri, inclinando-me para beijar sua bochecha. - "Abra a outra."

"Não tinha necessidade disso tudo, sabia?" - Ela se queixou.

"Bem, este de fato, não é pra você. É apenas algo que você terá que manter durante um certo tempo." Eu lhe assegurei. Ela me olhou confusa, com as sobrancelhas unidas.- "Basta abrir e ver" - eu disse sorrindo.

Ela levantou a tampa da caixa devagar encarou as minúsculas pulseiras prateadas. Bella tirou uma de dentro da caixa, examinando os dois corações pequenos de diamantes e o coração de prata minúsculo, no centro. A outra pulseira era exatamente igual. - "E essas aqui?"

"São braceletes para nossas filhas. Dessa forma, elas sempre saberão que têm o coração de seus pais e de sua irmãzinha."

Bella riu, as lágrimas brotando dos seus olhos. - "Oh, e você têm tanta certeza assim que serão meninas? Nós nem fizemos a ultrassonografia ainda".

"Eu tenho absoluta certeza" - Eu sorri feliz. Ela balançou a cabeça, os longos cabelos castanhos balançando com o movimento de seu pescoço, revirando os olhos para meu presente.

"Edward, e se não forem meninas?"

Fui retirá-la de sua cadeira e puxei-a para meu colo. Eu beijei levemente seu pescoço, passando os braços em volta da cintura. Por mais que eu estivesse tentando somente brincar, a idéia real ainda era essa em meus pensamentos. - "Bem, então acho que teremos que continuar tentando até que nós dois tenhamos nossas garotinhas tão bonitas quanto a mãe." **  
**


	34. Capítulo 33

**MOMENTOS XXXIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Mãe!" - Edward disse alegremente enquanto Esme o abraçava com força. Ela decidiu vir nos visitar e passar somente este fim de semana. Hoje era o _grande dia_, eu suponho. Era o dia do ultra-som onde – eu espero - nós saberemos qual o sexo dos bebês. Eu tinha uma forte impressão de que ela simplesmente não queria ouvir a notícia pelo telefone. Além disso, acho que ela queria começar a fazer compras imediatamente após a consulta. Com 21 semanas, eu achava que era cedo demais, mas conhecendo-a do jeito que eu a conhecia, nada poderia impedi-la quando Esme tinha algo em mente.

"Oh, se não é minha linda garotinha!" - Esme falou, se afastando de seu filho. Ela me abraçou com força, me lançando um grande sorriso. Eu sorri para Edward por cima do ombro dela, enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

"Pelo visto eu nem sou mais tão importante assim." - Edward brincou, fechando a porta da frente da nossa casa.

"Oh, você é importante, querido." - Esme sorriu alegremente. - "Mas ela tem todo direito a atenção agora. Bella está carregando algo muito precioso." - Minha sogra tocou minha barriga inchada, rindo descontroladamente. - "Como estão meus bebês hoje?"

"Se contorcendo".

Esme pegou minha mão e me levou até um dos sofás da sala. - "Você vai ter que começar a se acostumar com isso. E quanto a você? Como se sente?"

"Enorme" - eu respondi simplesmente. Edward veio até o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado, segurando minha mão

"Você não está. Eu bem que queria que você parasse de dizer isso o tempo todo."

"Eu vou parar de dizer quando isso deixar de ser verdade." - Eu retruquei de volta rapidamente.

Esme olhou entre nós, com um sorriso no rosto. - "Bella, meu bem, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer, mas preciso ser sincera e dizer que a partir de agora a tendência só é piorar".

Eu ri da expressão chocada no rosto de Edward. - "Você não está ajudando, mãe!"

"Querido, você acha que ela não vai engordar? Ela vai ficar enorme. Mas, tudo bem. Esse é o jeito correto. E esta é a sua hora de comer o que quiser e quando bem entender sem culpa alguma, Bella. Use esse tempo sabiamente! "

Eu ri de novo, tão feliz que alguém finalmenteme entendesse. Edward sorriu para mim e suspirou, me dando um leve beijo na bochecha. - "Nós devemos nos arrumar para ir. Precisamos sair em 20 minutos. Mãe, você quer vir?" - Ele ofereceu.

"Não, não, querido. Tudo bem. A sala ficaria lotada demais. Que tal nos encontramos depois para almoçar?" - Ela sugeriu. - "Eu vou descansar um pouco no hotel. Podemos comer lá mesmo depois da sua consulta. Que tal?"

"Por mim, está ótimo." - Eu concordei rapidamente.

**EPOV**

"Como assim eles não puderam dizer?" - Minha mãe disse irritada, enquanto observava as fotos preto e branco que tiramos do ultra-som 3D. Para mim, as imagens pareciam só manchas ainda, mas Bella afirmou que conseguia detalhar tudo. Ela tentou apontar os olhos e o nariz em um dos gêmeos, e eu suponho que realmente deveriam ser isso mesmo, no entanto não havia maneira alguma de que eu tivesse tanta certeza com fotos tão desfocadas assim.

"Eles não quiseram colaborar." - Bella disse após mordiscar um pedaço do pão francês que o garçom tinha acabado de colocar sobre a mesa. - "Eles estavam meio que abraçadinhos, todo encolhidinhos. Vamos ter que tentar novamente em algumas semanas. Embora o médico ter nos avisado para não nos espantarmos, se acaso eles continuarem tímidos."

Mamãe suspirou, um de seus dedos finos acariciando a mancha branca do papel coberto por um plástico. - "Bem, está tudo bem. Isso é meio bonitinho, afinal. Eles estavam abraçados?"

"Esse aqui tem o bracinho em torno do outro, e as pernas estavam meio enroladas uma na outra." Sorri com a ideia de meus filhos já serem tão próximos. Eu meio que queria ter um irmão quando era criança. Estava quase com inveja. Honestamente, meus melhores amigos - aqueles que considerava como irmãos - só os conheci há menos de 3 anos.

"Ah" - Esme suspirou feliz. - "Isso é tão fofo!" - Minha mãe sorriu. - "O que vocês gostariam? Meninas ou meninos?"

Eu ouvi Bella suspirar fortemente ao meu lado, me fazendo rir. Há muito tempo, isto já era sempre motivo de discussão entre nós. - "Eu quero meninas."

Minha mãe olhou para Bella, que simplesmente deu de ombros. - "Meninos".

"Bem, isso é interessante, para dizer o mínimo." - Minha mãe comentou antes do garçom chegar à mesa com os nossos pratos.

"Eu ficarei feliz com qualquer opção, mas eu adoraria ter uma ou duas filhas pra poder mimar. Bella sabe muito bem como eu me sinto em relação a isso." - Eu sorri malicioso para a minha mulher, apertando sua coxa por baixo da mesa. Ela devolveu com um sorriso fraco, abaixando os olhos para seu prato. Eu suspirei, desejando saber qual o motivo da mudança repentina de humor. Às vezes, era tão difícil de descobrir, especialmente agora que ela estava grávida. O humor de Bella estava constantemente em uma montanha russa. Decidi não perguntar, o que provavelmente era o caminho mais seguro no momento. Sabia que ela não gostaria de falar nada sobre isso na frente da minha mãe e eu não queria deixa-la desconfortável.

**BPOV**

Sentei-me no balanço da varanda, deixando o fluxo do ar quente da Primavera soprar em meu rosto. Fechando os olhos, deixei minha mente ficar em branco pela primeira vez. Em todos os momentos, haviam tantas coisas para estudar ou pensar. Tudo isso estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça.

"Há algo lhe preocupando?"- Eu ouvi a familiar voz feminina.

Eu balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a abrir os olhos ainda. - "Só relaxando."

"Ah, eu percebi. Apesar de não poder afirmar isso com certeza. Especialmente com o que aconteceu logo cedo." - Esme disse, madeira rangendo quando se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu finalmente abri meus olhos e a fitei. Os longos cabelos caramelo estavam torcidos em um coque na base do pescoço. Ela estava usando moderno de capri branca com uma blusa algodão escura com flores bordadas no topo. Ela era linda da cabeça aos pés e parecia jovem demais para ser avó. Se ela quisesse, ela bem que poderia ter mais filhos. Eu suspirei, tomando uma respiração profunda. - "O que aconteceu?"

"Na hora do jantar. Você estava muito quieta, querida. O que há de errado?"

"Nada" - eu menti, afastando meus olhos dela novamente.

"Bella, você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Eu estou aqui pra você." - Ela tranqüilizou docemente. - "Você está decepcionada por não poder descobrir o sexo?"

"Não" - eu disse-lhe com sinceridade. Eu mesma não tinha certeza se queria saber ou não. - "É só que..." - eu comecei, mas parei, sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente. -"Nada. Não é nada, sério."

"Se está incomodando, não pode ser _nada_. Eu não posso ajudar se você não me disser".

"Acho que ninguém pode me ajudar com isso." - Murmurei tristemente, olhando para a ponta dos meus dedos, cutucando a ponta das minhas unhas nervosamente.

"Você não tem como saber se não tentar, meu bem, por favor." - Esme pediu docemente, com sua voz materna suave e quente. Eu me perguntei brevemente se um dia eu iria soar como ela. Ela sabia ser uma verdadeira mãe, cuidadosa, inventivadora e amorosa, seja lá a situação.

"É só que ... bem, Edward deseja ter mais filhos logo depois desta gravidez... E eu nem tenho certeza se estou completamente pronta para estes dois bebês! Eu duvido que eu queira mais crianças. E faz com que eu me sinta culpada. Eu quero dar tudo o que ele deseja, no entanto eu não tenho certeza se posso dar isso." - Eu disse tudo de uma vez, na esperança de que doesse menos, igual a como se arranca um band-aid.

"Eu entendo" - Esme disse após um momento, o tempo se arrastando devagar entre nós duas. "Bella, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa que nunca contei a ninguém antes. Então, eu preciso que isso seja um segredo, ok?"

"Claro." Eu disse, surpresa com sua expressão de repente, muito séria.

"Carlisle sempre quis um monte de filho, só que eu não. Então, quando fiquei grávida do Edward, a mais pura verdade é que eu não estava nem um pouco animada. Quer dizer, claro que de uma certa maneira fiquei alegre, no entanto, isso era aterrorizante demais para mim. Estava feliz, mas sentia que não estava tão empolgada quanto uma mãe de verdade deveria ficar com uma gravidez. E daí... aconteceu o ataque" - Ela parou, respirando fundo ao tentar afastar as lembranças ruins. - "Eu me senti ainda mais culpada depois que Edward nasceu, porque eu o amei imediatamente. E enquanto ele crescia, eu percebi uma coisa ..."

"O que?" - Perguntei calmamente, com muito medo de estragar esse momento entre nós duas.

"Eu queria sentir aquela alegria de novo. A alegria de ver um bebezinho fruto de um amor verdadeiro em meus braços. Quis muito lhe dar um irmão ou uma irmã, mas já não podia mais. Parecia até que Deus estava fazendo uma piada cruel comigo... Enfim, você sabe por que eu estou lhe dizendo isso, querida?" - Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta, sem palavra alguma para acrescentar. - "É normal que você se sinta do jeito que está, mas às vezes, ninguém pode afirmar com certeza, o que se quer para seu futuro. Se depois que estes lindos bebês nascerem você não quiser mais nenhum, tudo bem. Confie em mim: eu posso entender isso. Embora você deva dizer ao Edward como você se sente. Eu queria ter dito ao Carlisle quando eu pude. Acho que talvez minha sensação eterna de culpa poderia ter sido amenizada."

"Obrigada" - eu sussurrei, dando-lhe um sorriso fraco. - "Você está certa. Eu deveria falar com ele. Sei que ele vai entender. Só que é ... tão difícil".

"Mas suportar algo no coração desse jeito é mais difícil ainda. Segredos são como pedras em nossa mente, Bella. Eles deixam sua vida atrapalhada e difícil de lidar. Será bem mais simples se você for honesta com ele logo agora."

Meneei a cabeça, inclinando-me para lhe dar um grande abraço. Ela era mais minha mãe para mim do que a minha própria. Eu deveria me sentir culpada por pensar assim, mas não fiquei nem um pouco. Absolutamente nada. Esme era uma mulher maravilhosa e eu tinha a honra de tê-la em minha vida.

**EPOV**

Bella e minha mãe estavam conversando na varanda enquanto eu adiantava algumas atividades extra-classe da faculdade. Queria terminar logo tudo antes do fim de semana, e a única forma que conseguiria atingir essa meta era se eu me aprofundasse estudando mais à noite. Se bem que agora, eu estava tendo dificuldades para me concentrar. E particularmente não ajudou quando meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?" - Eu disse, dando uma rápida revisada num artigo que eu acabara de digitar. Nada estava muito claro pelo visto. Sinceramente isso estava começando a me irritar.

"Edward, filho! Como você está?"

"Oi, pai. Legal, eu acho. Você?" – Perguntei, já fechando meu laptop. Estudar seria completamente inútil, ainda por cima agora. Teria que tentar novamente mais tarde.

"Bem, bem também" - disse ele rápido demais. Percebi logo que ele queria mudar para um assunto diferente. - "E então, eu vou ter que comprar sapatilhas de balé ou luvas de beisebol?"

Eu ri como o jeito que ele elaborou a pergunta. - "Será que isso importa? Afinal, e se meus filhos quiserem fazer balé ou minhas meninas quiserem jogar beisebol?"

"Oh, não seja tão metido. Você e sua mãe disseram que iriam ligar e estou esperando até agora! Então, o que são? Meninas ou meninos?"

Eu suspirei, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. - "Não faço ideia. Não conseguiram identificar."

"Bem, isso acontece às vezes. Talvez vocês devam fazer um 4-D."

"4-D?" - Eu perguntei enquanto me levantava, saindo para procurar as duas lindas mulheres da casa. - "O que diabos é isso?"

"Ah, uma ultrassonografia bem mais detalhada. Se consegue ver mais todos os detalhes. Não sei dizer, será que Shreveport é grande o suficiente para ter algo parecido com isso?"

"Não tenho certeza. Podemos fazer uma viagem até Chicago e-"

"Você realmente quer fazer Bella voar de novo?" - Meu pai brincou, relembrando a última vez que ela tinha voado. Não tinha nada engraçado nisso, pelo visto. E tenho certeza que ele não queria nenhum tipo de bagunça no avião dele.

"Você tem razão" - disse eu, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. - "Então, ainda quer falar com a mamãe?" – Perguntei, já parando na porta da parte de trás da casa. Podia ver minha mãe abraçando Bella, que tinha grande lágrimas nos olhos. Eu suspirei, me perguntando por que ela estava chorando dessa vez. Eu sempre me sentia mal quando ela ficava assim. E quanto mais a gravidez avançava pior ia ficando.

"Sim, por favor. Ela não está atendendo o telefone celular."

Abri a porta e chamei a atenção da minha esposa e da minha mãe. Elas se separaram, mas não antes de mamãe beijar a testa dela. - "Papai está no telefone, quer falar com você."

"Oh, obrigada, Edward." - Ela respondeu e se levantou, arrumando a roupa que usava. - "Irei atender lá dentro."

Ela pegou o telefone da minha mão e colocou um leve beijo na minha bochecha. - "Vá fazer companhia para Bella. Ela precisa de você agora."


	35. Capítulo 34

**MOMENTOS - XXXIV**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Você está bem, amor?" - Edward perguntou, envolvendo um braço em volta do meu ombro depois que se sentou ao meu lado, uma vez que sua mãe tinha ido lá para dentro conversar com seu marido. Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando em minha voz para responder. Minha garganta já estava ressecada, se contrapondo com o rio de lágrimas que eu tinha derramado. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro, respirando fundo enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Cansada." - eu meio que menti. De fato, estava exausta, mas esse não era o problema. Eu sempre estava cansada agora. E mesmo que eu tivesse acabado de falar com a Esme, eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para dizer isso ao Edward ainda. Precisava criar um pouco mais de coragem para que isso aconteça. Afinal, Roma não foi construída em um dia.

"Você precisa de minha ajuda para alguma coisa?" - Ele ofereceu, pressionando um beijo na minha testa, tempo todo a mão dele acarinhava suavemente o braço. Suspirei, desfrutando da sensação de ficar tão próxima a ele. Ele era tão caloroso e reconfortante, era difícil não se apaixonar um pouquinho mais por ele. Queria me derreter em seus braços e que o mundo se resumisse apenas nisso. Queria todos os meus medos e preocupações fossem embora. Edward tinha uma maneira de fazer isso comigo. Eu me perguntei se ele sabia do poder que tinha sobre mim, mas de alguma forma, eu meio que duvidava.

"Eu te amo" - eu disse, de repente, não abrindo os olhos enquanto falava. - "Muito. Eu não mereço você."

"Por que você diz isso?" - Um franzido se formou em seu lindo rosto e só percebi isso quando finalmente abri meus olhos. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Passei meus dedos sobre sua face, tentando persuadir o belo sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. Suspirei pesadamente quando ele não veio.

"Porque é a verdade."

"Você é impossível." - Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça. - "E, totalmente boba."

Os lábios de Edward pressionaram suavemente contra os meus e de repente senti fome por mais. Eu precisava dele. Atei meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o para perto de mim. Ele gemeu no beijo, fechando os olhos enquanto nós devorávamos um ao outro. Suas mãos deslizaram para meu quadril, seus dedos massageando os pequenos pedaços de pele que foram expostos quando minha blusa subiu com o movimento. - "Eu te amo" – repeti outra vez a medida em que me afastava ofegante.

"Eu também te amo." - Ele sussurrou, roçando um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. - "Por que não vamos lá pra dentro e preparamos alguma coisa para um lanche, hein?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, dando-lhe um leve sorriso enquanto fazia isso. De alguma forma, ele sempre soube do que eu precisava.

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que Bella estava deprimida, só não tinha certeza o por quê. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que ela não queria mais me contar nada. O médico nos avisou que ela poderia sofrer de crises de depressão e que isso era normal até certo ponto, só que tal fato ainda me assustava e preocupava. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela tentou fingir que estava bem só por minha causa, e eu odiava ainda mais isso. Odiava que ela sentisse como se tivesse que mentir pra mim por alguma razão. Naquela noite, depois que minha mãe voltou para seu hotel, Bella dormiu no canto da cama, longe de mim e segurando com força o travesseiro contra o peito.

Ela estava se afastando e queria saber o motivo. Eu tinha feito algo errado? Sentia-me totalmente culpado e eu não tinha a menor ideia da razão pra isso. Não estava sendo um bom marido? Sinceramente, será que ela não quer esses bebês? Eu nem sabia como abordar esse assunto com ela por medo de tornar as coisas ainda piores. Precisava de tempo para pensar melhor sobre tudo isso. O pior é que acho que ninguém pode entender como eu mesmo me sinto. Nenhum dos meus amigos tinham mulheres grávidas e meu pai estava a mil milhas de distância. Sem contar que eu não tinha o mínimo interesse de falar sobre isso no telefone.

Acordei de manhã cedo, por volta das sete. O céu ainda estava meio escuro com o nevoeiro matinal, e ao longe algumas nuvens laranja por conta do sol nascente. Eu suspirei quando olhei para Bella. Ela parecia perturbada, até mesmo em seu sono. Inclinei-me, colocando um beijo na sua bochecha. Tinha que pensar em uma maneira de conversar com ela sem perturbá-la.

"Bella, amor, eu preciso adiantar alguns trabalhos da faculdade. Estou indo para a biblioteca por algumas horas. Vou voltar ao meio-dia e então vamos almoçar com a minha mãe, certo?" - Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, esperando que ela respondesse. Os olhos dela nem sequer se abriram enquanto falava.

"Ótimo, por mim tudo bem. Vejo vocês dois lá." - Bella murmurou sonolenta.

"Amo você" - sussurrei ferozmente antes de pressionar um longo beijo em sua bochecha, deixando meus lábios permanecem em sua pele sedosa, o máximo que eu pudesse antes de me afastar.

Isso fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, direcionando suas belas orbes castanhas em minha direção. - "Eu também te amo, Edward."

Para minha surpresa, consegui estudar um pouco nesta manhã. Minha escrita fluiu, e não vi nada de idiota transpassado para o papel; prova que minha mente estava pensando corretamente agora. Eu queria que meus pensamentos agora me ajudassem a falar com Bella, e que eu soubesse exatamente o que dizer quando chegasse em casa, e pudesse conversar com a minha esposa. E foi assim de coragem renovada que segui cortando a biblioteca, em direção ao meu carro.

"Edward?" - A voz familiar com um forte sotaque me chamou. Virei-me para o ruído, e imediatamente meus olhos se ampliaram. A pequena loira com brilhantes olhos azuis e de sorriso suave estava diante de mim, encostada na parede do corredor à minha frente.

"Irina?"

**BPOV**

Acordei-me totamente logo alguns minutos depois que o Edward tinha saido e fiquei simplesmente encarando o teto. Não iria ver a Esme até a hora do almoço e não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer comigo mesma durante todo esse tempo sozinha. Isso me deixava com meus próprios pensamentos. E pensar não era algo que queira fazer neste momento. Minha mente não era um lugar feliz agora.

Como é que você diz ao seu marido que não quer mais carregar nenhum de seus filhos? Ou melhor, que não estava certa se podia até mesmo ser a mãe ideal deste pequenos que agora habitavam em meu corpo? Isso era quase tão difícil quanto lhe dizer que eu estava grávida, no princípio. Como poderia explicar isso?

Por algum motivo isso me assustava. Principalmente agora, sabendo que ele estava louco pra ser pai. Eu via o brilho nos olhos dele todas as vezes que ele se referia a isso. Ele tinha tanto amor em si e estava mais do que disposto a dividir. Chegava até doer um pouco em mim. Parecia até que eu estava privando e afastando esta felicidade dele.

Eu sabia qual era o meu principal receio. Era o medo que Edward pensasse que eu não queria que essas crianças, as que carregava no meu vente agora. No entanto, mesmo com toda essas dúvidas, eu as queria. Eu já os amava, de uma maneira toda especial. Eles eram meus e mal posso esperar para segurá-los em meus braços. Mas, se ele entenderia isso?

Tudo estava tão complicado e eu odiava isso. Eu precisava que as coisas ficassem simples por um tempo. Mas tudo estava tão rápido. O tempo estava correndo, e eu estava ficando para trás.

Olhei para o meu celular no criado-mudo e suspirei. Edward demoraria mais algumas horas, pra ser otimista. Não queria ficar sozinha aqui. Então, fiz algo que nunca pensei que iria fazer. Estendi a mão para o pequeno pedaço de plástico e pressionei um único número, esperando minha amiga atender. - "Ei, Alice. Que tal fazermos um pouco de terapia no shopping?"

**EPOV**

"Irina" - murmurei estupidamente. - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Irina sorriu enquanto caminhava em minha direção, um rosa suave espalhando levemente por sua face. Recostei-me contra a parede, sentindo-me completamente desconfortável. - "Eu ainda ensino aqui, Edward".

"Sim" - balbuciei, lembrando como me mover novamente. Eu precisava sair dali e rapidamente. Bella já estava incomodada com alguma coisa e eu não tinha necessidade de piorar a situação dela. Na verdade, Irina é quem não tinha necessidade de vir me incomodar. E eu não permitiria isso. - "Preciso ir." - falei rapidamente, virando as costas para ela.

"Como você está?" - Ela pela minhas costas. Praguejei baixinho e lambi meus lábios lentamente. Eu não era tão mal educado ao ponto de simplesmente ignorar uma saudação. Acho que Irina me conhecia bem o suficiente para usar essa tática.

"Bem, obrigado. Eu realmente precis-"

"E, Bella como vai?"

Eu me virei, olhando-a com dúvidas. Por que diabos ela iria fazer essa pergunta? Com honestidade sabia que no fundo, Irina não dava a mínima para minha mulher. Quis cortar o quando antes, a linha de questionamentos que essa mulher pudesse usar pra cima de mim. Imaginei que nossa gravidez seria uma boa maneira de finalizar com isso. - "Está ótima. Ela está grávida, de gêmeos... estamos os esperando para Junho." - disse, sarcástico esperando interromper suas perguntas.

" E são seus?"

As palavras disparadas de maneira rápida e fulminante me chocou. Como é que ela poderia sequer considerar a possibilidade de que **meus filhos**não eram meus? Agora entendo por que Bella tinha arrebentado a cara dela. Ou talvez, aquele soco tivesse afetado ainda mais seu cérebro já danificado. - "Eu não acredito nisso... Por que diabos você está questionando isso?" - finalmente gaguejei, perturbado demais para formar uma frase coerente.

"Bem, eu só pensei que..." - ela disse, corando com os olhos voltados para baixo em direção ao chão.

"Não, você não pensa." - disse laconicamente, caminhando para longe dela propositalmente. Eu não viramos as costas para olhar para ela. Eu estava tão irritado com essa mulher que eu queria gritar. Eu não quero saber como ela teria chegado a essa conclusão.

**BPOV**

"Ok, então o que há de errado com você a ponto de ter essa súbita obsessão por compras?" - Alice perguntou séria enquanto nós começamos a passear pelo calçadão. Não era o local preferido de Alice, mas eu não queria estar confinado dentro de um Shopping. O cenário ao ar livre era muito mais relaxante e este dia no final de Março era perfeito para isso. O tempo estava frio e havia uma leve brisa vinda do rio.

Dei de ombros, parando em uma vitrine para olhar algo. Era um lindo vestido preto, todo ajustado e com um decote em V bem profundo, indo quase até o umbigo. Eu suspirei, sabendo que não seria capaz de usar algo assim por um bom tempo. Ou talvez até nunca mais. Maltidas sejam as pessoas com corpos cirurgicamente perfeitos. - "Eu só precisava sair."

"Sim, mas você odeia fazer compras." - Ela destacou, parando ao meu lado e inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Alice fez pouco caso da roupa e depois puxou minha mão para que pudéssemos continuar caminhando. "Bella, fale comigo."

"Estou confusa".

"Bem, isso não é um estado natural na sua atual situação?" Ela brincou e observou minha expressão, mudando muito rapidamente sua expressão. - "Sobre o que você está confusa?"

"Como eu posso amar essas crianças, a ponto de não querer mais nenhuma?"

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando nisso por um momento. - "Dois é um bom número. Eu posso entender porque você não iria querer mais nenhum. Porquê? Quantos filhos Edward gostaria?"

"Honestamente? Eu não sei. Mas, eu acho que bem mais do que eu estou disposta a ter."

"Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?" -Ela perguntou, puxando-me para a Fossil Store. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava procurando, talvez qualquer coisa em geral. Peguei um par de óculos de sol, brincando com eles entre meus dedos. Ela notou minha falta de resposta e suspirou. - "Você precisa conversar com ele. Você se saiu bem da última vez." - Ela finalmente acrescentou. - "E veja o quão bem terminou."

"Mas, isso é diferente." - Comentei, tentando defender minha covardia. Não estava funcionando muito bem e eu sabia disso. Eu mordi meu lábio, esperando por sua resposta.

"Bella, qual é sua verdadeira preocupação?" - Alice perguntou, surpreendendo-me.

Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer. Havia tantas coisas que me assustavam terrivelmente. - "Eu não sei." Sussurrei baixinho.

Ela me puxou para fora da loja e me sentou em um dos bancos, antes de falar novamente. - "Edward te ama, não importa o quê."

"Eu sei disso."

"Sabe mesmo?" - Ela questionou muito determinada. - "Ele te adora, Bella. Você é vida dele, exatamente como ele é a sua. Você precisa parar de estar tão assustada e começar a viver sua vida ao lado dele. Ele não vai a lugar nenhum, amiga. Ele quer ficar com você pra sempre."

Eu balancei a cabeça, dando-lhe um sorriso fraco. Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço. - "Bem, agora já que estamos aqui, vamos fazer algumas compras!"


	36. Capítulo 35

**MOMENTOS - XXXV**

* * *

**EPOV**

Depois que entrei no meu carro, deixei escapar um suspiro pesado de alívio. Não quero mais nenhum problema em minha vida agora. Eu já tinha mais do que suficientes. Tinha felicidade e stress o suficiente para um mesmo ser humano. Não preciso de mais nada para ocupar o meu tempo. Ia além de mim, ter que lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo entre Bella e eu. E entre faculdade, médicos, bebês, amigos e família, eu mal tinha energia suficiente para chegar até cama à noite.

Olhei para o meu celular e vi que era um pouquinho além das 11:30. Sabia que minha mãe estaria me ligando em breve para o almoço. Ela queria passar o maior tempo possível conosco. Eu não tinha certeza qual era a motivação instantânea dela para isso, mas sabia que ia ter que tolerar isso de qualquer jeito. E sinceramente, eu não estava nenhum pouco afim. Decidi ligar para Bella, só para ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa, já que estava no caminho de casa. Talvez ela não estivesse se sentindo bem e poderíamos cancelar isso e ficar o dia em casa.

Não me interpretem mal, eu adoro minha mãe, mas eu precisava de uma pausa.

Tentei primeiro o telefone de casa e comecei a ficar um pouco em pânico quando ninguém atendeu. Talvez eu estivesse pirando à toa, agindo irracionalmente. Ela era uma mulher adulta e poderia muito bem sair sozinha. Quem sabe, ela já estivesse com minha mãe. _Provavelmente foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, imbecil_. Pensei comigo mesmo enquanto tentava me acalmar. Eu apenas odiava deixá-la sozinha desde quando ela teve que se internar, por volta do ano novo. Eu estava sempre preocupado agora.

Digitei o telefone Bella, esperando impacientemente para que ela atendesse. Depois do terceiro toque, ela finalmente atendeu, para meu alívio. - "Oi, amor." - Ela gritou sobre um alto ruído ao fundo.

"Onde no mundo você está?" - perguntei, um pouco surpreso. Não imaginava nenhum lugar tão barulhento onde Bella pudesse estar. Eu conseguia som de música e conversas e, em seguida, um barulho soando muito alto. Era realmente muito estranho. Quase como se o som de mensageiro-dos-ventos.

"Oh, eu estou vendo algumas lojas com a com Alice." - Ela gritou.

"Sinto muito" - eu disse sem jeito, fazendo-a rir baixinho; o som que aquecia minha alma de muitas maneiras.

"Não, foi minha ideia. Eu queria sair um pouco." - Ela respondeu.

"Peça então para Alice checar por mim se você está com febre."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Você é tão engraçado, Edward Cullen." - Bella disse, um pouco aborrecida com a minha provocação. Eu sabia que ela deveria estar meio enfezadinha, o que era bastante bonitinho, na verdade. - "Por que você não liga pra sua mãe e todos nós podemos nos encontrar aqui? Vamos comer sushi".

"Bella, você não deve abusar de tanto sushi, já que está grávida" - Eu disse em um tom de aviso.

"Eu vou comer sushi" - Bella disse categórica. Eu sabia que ela não iria me escutar, mas mesmo assim, valia a pena tentar pelo menos.

"Bella, eu acho que -"

"Eu. Vou. Comer. Sushi." - Ela disse com uma voz tão firme que me surpreendeu.

"Não discuta com essa gestante! Ela é assustadora!" - Eu ouvi o aviso de Alice no outro lado da linha com uma risada. Ouvi um estouro e, em seguida, o riso aumentou. - "Oww! Ela me bateu! Edward, venha me salvar!"

"Pare de bater nas suas amigas, amor" - eu provoquei.

"Por quê? É divertido." - Ela disse com uma voz alegre. Eu quase podia ver o pequeno sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto enquanto deveria estar encarando Alice. Tenho certeza que dentro de um segundo, alguma das duas estaria dando língua.

"Você pode querer que ela ainda seja sua amiga no futuro."

"Tá, tá, tá." - Bella suspirou dramaticamente, trazendo outra risada de Alice que escutei ao fundo. - "Vá em frente e chame a sua mãe, ok? Nós vamos nos encontrar na Sushiko por volta das 12:15, tudo bem?

"Tudo bem, por mim." - Sorri com sua felicidade. - "Eu te ligo quando chegar lá, caso chegue antes. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." - Ela suspirou. - "Até logo".

**BPOV**

Após o telefonema de Edward, nós ainda tínhamos cerca de 45 minutos para matar o tempo. Eu não tinha certeza para onde estávamos indo. Depois do showzinho dramático da Alice, eu não ia permitir que ela tentasse fazer compras para mim. Eu não seria sua boneca Barbie para que ela brincasse mais tarde.

Nós caminhamos ao redor do calçadão, indo para a zona intermediária. Já tínhamos enfrentado as extremidades da rua, e agora estávamos tentando evitar a multidão que superlotava o local – além do mais já tínhamos visitados todos os estabelecimentos daquela área e precisávamos de algo novo para olhar.

"Aaaah" - Alice parou em frente a loja chamada _Carter Children_. Eu nunca estive lá antes. Sempre tive algum compromisso e acabava simplesmente passando direto, não podendo entrar nela. - "Olha só que fofo!" - Ela grunhiu com um grande sorriso. - "Você quer entrar?"

"Eu não sei..." - disse eu, olhando as roupas com curiosidade.

"Vai ser divertido darmos só uma olhadinha, pelo menos. E veja por esse ângulo; eu não posso comprar roupas pra _você_ aí dentro."

Eu suspirei e sorri. - "Tudo bem, então. Nada de especial pra mim."

Alice riu e envolveu um braço solto em volta do meu ombro. Debrucei-me contra ela, quase como se fosse um apoio.

Tudo lá dentro era dividido por sexo principalmente, mas havia um monte de coisas verde-claro, amarelo, e marfim que ficava bem tanto em meninas quanto em meninos. Por alguma razão, eu não podia parar de sorrir enquanto olhava para tudo isso. Eu segui em linha reta e peguei uma lençol branco, salpicada com bolinhas verdes e amarelas e com uma fila de patinhos na barra. Eu ri, erguendo-o para visualiza-lo melhor.

"Ah, que esse é tão lindo!" - Alice disse com uma voz infantil. - "Você não consegue imaginar seus pimpolhos usando um desses?"

"Eu consigo" - eu balancei a cabeça. - "Realmente consigo."

**EPOV**

Peguei minha mãe na entrada de seu hotel - que não ficava a mais de cinco minutos de distância do calçadão de compras - e tagarelamos sobre o que nos vinha à mente. Ela falou sobre o seu negócio e como ela já estava pensando em se aposentar. Eu sabia que meu pai estava pensando nisso também. Eles tinham o dinheiro suficiente e agora queriam usá-lo para mimar seus netos. Eu tinha a sensação que, onde quer que Bella e eu nos estabelecêssemos, meus pais teriam uma pequena casa por perto. Provavelmente, grande o suficiente para eles e seus netos. Meus filhos não poderiam viver lá o tempo todo, mas tenho certeza de que eles os visitariam ... muito.

"Como está Bella está se sentindo?" - Minha mãe perguntou enquanto estacionávamos e rapidamente ela saia do carro e fechava a porta atrás dela suavemente. Ela estava tratando o Volvo com se fosse de cristal. Era um pouco engraçado, mas gentil ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que esse carro era o meu _bebê_...

"Ela parecia bastante deprimida ontem à noite, porém ela parecia mais feliz quando nós conversamos pelo telefone." - disse-lhe honestamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa. - "Bella está tendo um momento difícil agora. Ela está confusa e com medo."

"Sobre o que ela está confusa?" - Eu perguntei, surpreso com suas palavras.

Minha mãe mordeu seus lábios e imediatamente eu soube que ela estava escondendo algo. - "Bella é jovem e-"

"Mãe!"- Eu avisei, querendo saber somente a verdade. Se ela soubesse de algo que pudesse ajudar, eu precisava saber.

"Eu não tenho esse direito, querido!" - Minha mãe se defendeu rapidamente. - "Se tivesse, eu já teria lhe dito. Não é nada ruim, somente muita coisa para segurar. Ela não estava esperando por isso e sem contar que ela não está sabendo lidar com o que Deus lhe deu. Bebês não são um mar de rosas, meu bem. "

"Eu sei, eu sei." - Suspirei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. - "Só não sei o que fazer para que ela se sinta melhor. Eu me sinto tão inútil."

"Às vezes, não há nada que se possa fazer. Às vezes, basta apenas deixar as pessoas lidarem com seus problemas por conta própria. Ela virá até você quando estiver pronta."

Nossa conversa terminou quando chegamos em frente ao restaurante. Bella estava segurando algumas sacolas grandes e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu sorri de volta, incapaz de me conter. Ela ficava além de linda, quando sorria daquele jeito.

"Meu Deus, o que é tudo isso?" - Eu ri quando nos sentamos à mesa.

"Ela comprou a loja de bebês inteirinha." - Alice riu, depois que se sentou ao lado da minha mãe. Ela inclinou-se, dando um abraço apertado em minha mãe. - "Bom te ver de novo, Esme."

"Você também, querida." - Minha mãe sorriu antes de voltar sua atenção para minha esposa muito feliz. - "Deixe-me ver! Você devia ter me ligado!"

"Bem, não é nada. Só são algumas coisinhas que tanto meninos quanto meninas podem usar, já que não sabemos nada ainda. Eu comprei dois de cada um."

"Em todos os tamanho." - Alice acrescentou com uma risadinha. - "Eu nunca vi Bella tão empolgada dentro de uma loja assim. Foi assustador."

"Caramba, mulher. Se você continuar desse jeito nós vamos precisar de uma casa maior!" - Eu brinquei, tentando puxar uma das sacolas da minha mãe para dar uma olhadinha. Ela deu um tapa na minha mão, sem nem sequer tirar os olhos da bolsa enquanto me batia. Ela retirou alguma coisa, revirando-o para frente e para trás. Olhei confuso para aquela _coisa_por um momento. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém usando nada parecido com isso antes. - "O que é isso?"

"É um _body_. Veja, ele se fecha aqui na parte de baixo." - Bella explicou, pegando a roupa amarela e branca virando e me mostrando a abertura. Ela correu seus dedos sobre ele, com um olhar de admiração em seus olhos.

"Isso é um pato bordado aqui na bunda?"

Minha mãe começou a rir da minha confusão, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos enquanto ela tentava ficar séria. - "Oh, você têm tanto a aprender..."

**BPOV**

Alice pegou uma outra roupinha com uma risada. - "Olha essa, tem sapinhos!"

"Por que alguém iria querer sapos na bunda?" - Esme bateu na mão de Edward, então riu. - "O quê?" - Edward riu de volta. - "Quer dizer, sim, é bonitinho e tal. Mas pra quê?" - Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão feliz e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Você apenas não entende." - Minha sogra disse alegremente. - "Vou logo avisando mocinho, você tem muito o que aprender ainda. Ok, Bella, da próxima vez que você sentir vontade de fazer compras, ligue para mim, eu quero ajudá-la."

"Meu Deus, de fato, vamos ter que procurar outra casa pra guardar tudo isso, quando você entrar de vez nessa." - Edward brincou, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Agora, que tal pegarmos a sobremesa?"

**EPOV**

Mais tarde naquela noite, assim que chegamos em casa desabamos na cama. Não era tarde, mas nós dois precisávamos levantar cedo amanhã. Eu tinha várias coisas em minha mente. Bella rastejou pro meu lado, colocando a cabeça na minha barriga. Seus dedos desenhavam padrões na minha pele e seu hálito quente fluía nos pelos do meu abdômen.

"O que você está pensando?" - Bella perguntou baixinho, olhando para mim.

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero te dizer." - disse-lhe com sinceridade. Ela me olhou confusa, levantando um pouco para olhar para mim. Eu suspirei, esfregando uma mão nas costas do meu pescoço com força. - "Eu vi Irina, hoje na faculdade."

"Oh." - ela murmurou, deitando-se de volta, mas desta vez não por cima de mim. - "O que ela fez desta vez?"

"Só conversamos."

"Sobre?" Bella pediu, ganhando outro suspiro meu. Sinceramente, eu não queria ter que responder a esta pergunta. - "Edward, o que aconteceu?" - Ela perguntou de novo, já que não tinha respondido.

"Ela somente foi..." - Eu balancei minha cabeça e bufei. - "Não importa. Honestamente, eu não me dei ao trabalho de parar e ter algum tipo de conversa decente com ela. Eu só não queria te dizer, porque não foi nada e não quis incomodá-la. Eu só não quero que haja segredos entre nós. "

Bella fez uma careta, correndo uma mão suavemente sobre seu estômago, enquanto pensava. - "Às vezes, há algumas coisas que precisam ser mantidas só pra si mesmo."

"Você queria que eu tivesse mantido isso pra mim?"

Bella fechou os olhos. - "Não, não é isso. É só... esquece."

"Meu amor, me diga o que você está em mente e que anda te incomodando tanto. Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor." – Virei-me de lado e coloquei minha mão na bochecha dela, esfregando o polegar sobre o seu nariz.

"Eu não quero ter mais filhos, Edward."


	37. Capítulo 36

**MOMENTOS - XXXVI**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu comecei a tremer logo depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca, muito surpresa comigo mesma por elas terem tropeçado de meus lábios dessa maneira. Edward ainda estava completamente paralisado, como se eu tivesse batido nele, absolutamente chocado com a minha declaração. Eu não queria que tivesse saído assim, então eu tentei corrigir o problema. - "Quer dizer, eu não sei se eu sempre me sentirei desta forma, mas..." - parei, sem saber como terminar.

"Sabe, eu li sobre isso em um dos livros." - Ele começou num tom suave, mas eu o cortei antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar.

"Eu juro por Deus, Edward! Não mencione a porcaria desses livros de novo! Isto é sobre como eu me sinto! Não preciso saber o que a porra de um livro diz. A única coisa que eu preciso saber é o que você acha!" - Eu quase rosnei, a raiva na minha voz surpreendendo a mim mesma. Eu estava tão enjoada daqueles livros idiotas. Eles não significavam nada para mim e eu odiava como ele gostava de citá-los. Senti de novo como se eu acabasse de dar outro tapa em seu rosto.

"Há quanto tempo?" - Ele perguntou de repente, seu rosto branco, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.

Confusa, eu perguntei: - "O quê?"

"Há quanto tempo você se sente assim, Bella?" - Ele reformulou a pergunta devagar, o seu rosto mais pálido do que o normal, seus lábios presos em um linha reta. Eu podia até perceber o aperto em seu maxilar, enquanto ele olhava para o lado.

"Eu não sei." - Dei de ombros enquanto me sentava, não querendo encará-lo nesse exato momento. Eu não conseguia nem sequer olhar pra ele agora, não enquanto estivéssemos conversando sobre isso. - "Há algum tempo, eu acho."

"Então, você apenas me deixa planejar tudo e falar o tempo todo sobre isso, como um idiota!" - Ele disse com raiva, com o rosto numa mistura de frustração e tristeza. Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados com força quando ele disse isso, chegando ao ponto de estarem enrugados nas bordas.

"Viu?" - eu suspirei - "É isso! Por isso que eu não queria te dizer. Você está com raiva agora." Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e recostando minhas costas contra a cabeceira da cama.

"Eu estou com raiva, porque você não me contou isso antes! Por quê? Você não confia mais em mim?" - Ele exigiu. Eu nunca tinha o visto assim antes. Parecia quase... desapontado - não pelo o que eu disse, mas comigo. Ele nunca tinha agido desse jeito. Eu não tinha certeza como eu me sentia sobre isso.

"É claro que eu confio em você" - eu ofeguei.- "Por que você diz isso?"

"Você realmente tem que perguntar?" - Ele murmurou, ao sair da cama rapidamente, num único movimento brusco. Ele calçou um par de chinelos, logo após vestir um moletom e uma camiseta. Ele já estava pronto para a cama anteriormente, já que quase sempre ele dormia apenas com a boxers.

"Onde você vai?" - Exigi, ficando um pouco indignada agora.

"Eu. .. Eu só preciso sair um pouco. Afinal, _você_ compreende, não é?" Ele nem sequer olhou pra mim enquanto falava, agarrando suas chaves, a carteira e o telefone celular.

Eu senti suas palavras queimando, com o excesso de ressentimento que existia em relação a elas. Mas, eu não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim mesma. Foi exatamente isso o que eu fiz. Ele passou na minha cara, aquele momento em que eu fui embora, assim que ele me contou o que ocorreu com a Irina na primeira vez.

"Sair não resolve nada" - eu implorei, querendo que ele ficasse. Se alguém sabia disso, esse alguém era eu.

Ele suspirou, de pé no vão da porta do nosso quarto. - "Não, não resolve." - ele sussurrou antes de fechar a porta.

**EPOV**

Subi no carro sem nem sequer olhar para trás. Eu não podia e nem _queria_voltar atrás de qualquer maneira. Frustrado, essa era a melhor palavra pra descrever o quão fodidamente confuso eu estava. Honestamente, se ela não quer mais filhos, por mim tudo bem, mas por que diabos ela tinha que esconder isso? Por que ela me tratou como um imbecil? Ela deveria ter me avisado imediatamente, desde o início. Sinceramente, será que Bella acha que eu não poderia lidar com isso? Ela também não podia confiar seus sentimentos para mim? Se não, por que então se incomodou de casar comigo?

Eu não sabia para onde estava indo até perceber que já estava na metade do caminho para _Main Avenue_, próxima ao rio. Suspirei, irritado: _correr pro colo da mamãe é tão estúpido._Se bem que, eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Então, segui em frente a toda velocidade pela estrada vazia ao longo do Rio Red, vendo o modo como a luz vinda das pontes e dos barcos iluminavam a água. Era quase bonito, no entanto, eu não podia sequer pensar nisso me sentindo desse jeito.

Estacionei à porta do hotel por alguns minutos antes de discar o número da minha mãe, procurando coragem para falar com ela. Era por volta das dez e eu torci para que ela ainda estivesse acordada até este momento. Eu realmente nunca conversei com minha mãe sobre essas coisas antes. Geralmente, esse era campo entre meu pai e eu. Mas, Esme era tão gentil e compreensiva eu sabia que ela iria me escutar, não importa o quê.

"Edward? Há algo de errado?" - Ela perguntou com uma voz imediatamente preocupada. Eu não tinha ideia como ela pode adivinhar essas coisas... Instinto maternal, eu suponho. Talvez ela estivesse pensando que havia algo de errado com os bebês ou com Bella, mas aposto que nunca ela iria adivinhar que o problema era comigo.

"Hum, você se importaria de me encontrar no lobby daqui a cinco minutos?" - Eu perguntei, minha voz áspera por conta das emoções que eu vinha segurando.

"Claro, eu estarei lá o mais depressa possível." - Ela disse rapidamente antes de desligar seu celular. Sai do estacionamento, caminhando lentamente até a entrada do hotel.

"Por que, mãe? Por que ela não confia em mim?" - Perguntei quando já estávamos sentávamos no pequeno café 24h, agarrando meu copo de chá quente com ambas as mãos, depois de ter explicado o que tinha acontecido entre nós dois, alguns instantes mais cedo.

"Ela confia em você" - Esme tentou tranquilizar-me, mas não estava funcionando.

"Ah tá. Com certeza, ela confia em mim pra caralho..." - Murmurei sarcasticamente quase para mim mesmo.

"Olha a língua, Edward!" - Ela ralhou com um suspiro.

Abaixei minha cabeça como uma criança mimada - "Desculpe".

"Ela confia sim, Edward. Ela te ama mais do que você jamais saberá. Sabe como eu sei disso?" - Ela se inclinou, pegando minha mão.

"Não" - eu disse em um sussurro.

"Porque eu vejo nos olhos dela, toda vez que Bella fala sobre você, pensa em você, ou quando te vê. E os seus olhos, meu bem, fazem exatamente o mesmo. Embora, Bella tenha seus motivos para estar agindo de forma tão emocional, agora. Bella está com medo e isso nem sempre faz com que o cérebro trabalhe corretamente. Ela está preocupada em se sair bem em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e isso é assustador _demais_. Foi por isso que ela não te contou. "

"Mas ela devia saber que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa!"

Minha mãe ergueu as duas mãos a sua frente, em um movimento me pedindo para que parasse, antes que eu pudesse começar a vociferar besteiras. - "Ela sabe, só que ela não está raciocinando logicamente agora, querido. Vocês dois estão tão ... cansados. É difícil ser um casal recém-casado. Ainda mais na faculdade e grávida de gêmeos? Não posso nem imaginar. Minha sugestão e que vocês façam uma pausa e sentem-se para conversar. Falem sobre como vocês se sentem e o que ambos precisam agora. Será terapêutico para os dois. Quando será sua Pausa de Primavera?

"Em duas semanas" - respondi com um suspiro. Essas férias não podiam vir rápido o suficiente na minha opinião. Uma semana sem aula soava como o céu.

"Vocês tentem não fazer nada durante essa semana, só aproveitem esse tempo para relaxar. Revezem fazendo coisas que vocês gostam ou querem fazer há algum tempo." - Ela sugeriu, acariciando minha mão.

"Eu fui estúpido por ter reagido dessa maneira?"- Perguntei-lhe, na esperança da honestidade total. Eu não tinha idade pra ser mais mimado. Não aguentava e nem merecia ser tratado desta forma. Eu já nem era mais cego para ser tratado com tal atenção.

Minha mãe suspirou, pegando seu café e tomando um gole antes de lamber os lábios. - "Não, não foi estúpido. Você sempre foi um pouco dramático desde criança, mas eu posso compreender seus sentimentos. Você também ainda é jovem, o que contribui ainda mais pra esse drama todo. Mas, você precisa ir para casa e trabalhar nisso imediatamente. Ela precisa saber que você não está com raiva dela e ambos precisam conversar sobre como você se sente sobre isso. E você deveria pedir desculpas por ter saído. "

"Eu só precisava de um tempo para pensar." - Eu me defendi.

"Eu entendo, porém essa não é a atitude correta. E não sugiro que faça isso de novo. Não é a melhor coisa quando se está brigando. Se você precisar reunir seus pensamentos, vá para outro cômodo, mas nunca deixe-a sozinha , especialmente agora que ela está grávida. " - Ela deu um tapinha na minha mão e um sorriso fraco antes de se levantar. - "Vejo você amanhã antes do voo?"

"Claro." - eu concordei, ainda sem me levantar.

Ela se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça levemente. - "Boa noite, meu filho. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." - Sussurrei baixinho, tomando um gole de meu chá agora frio.

**BPOV**

Fui para a varanda da frente depois que Edward saiu, e sentei nos degraus da entrada da casa. Já sabia que ele não iria ficar nem um pouco feliz quando me visse aqui sozinha à noite, mas sinceramente, pouco me importei com isso. Não conseguia fazer ou pensar nada o suficientemente bom para me distrair, então eu simplesmente me inclinei contra a coluna da escada, olhando para a noite.

Tenho certeza de que era bastante tarde quando percebi o Volvo dele entrando na garagem. Já fazia uma duas horas, no mínimo, desde que ele havia me deixado, por isso era provável que já tivesse passado da meia noite. Honestamente, eu não estava com raiva por ele ter saído, apenas triste. _Muito_... triste. Eu odiava o fato de ele estar decepcionado comigo, se bem que eu podia compreendê-lo. No fundo, acho que ficaria desapontada também. Havia tanta coisa para assimilar, muito para se pensar sobre isso, no entanto, agora, eu estava apenas exausta.

"Bella" - Edward sussurrou meu nome enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. "Querida, está frio aqui fora. O que você está fazendo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não querendo falar agora. Estava com medo arruinar a calma que estava dentro de mim. E sabia que, uma vez que eu falasse, iria acabar chorando, e eu estava cansada de tanto chorar. Fiquei me perguntando quando isso tudo irá acabar. Sentia-me como uma represa que estava constantemente a ponto de romper.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça lentamente. - "Sinto muito sobre a forma como reagi. Foi um erro."

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior, antes de olhar para as minhas mãos. - "Não, você fez o que precisava."

"Precisava, mas não _deveria_," - ele respondeu. Não comentei nada, permanecendo calada por um longo tempo. Finalmente Edward suspirou, quebrando a barreira entre nós. - "Diga alguma coisa."

"O que eu devo dizer, Edward? Desculpa. Sinto muito por desaponta-lo. Me desculpe, se não posso te dar as coisas que você deseja. Lamento por ter te decepcionado"

"Decepcionado com você? Não, eu não estou. Estou desapontado por você não me dizer como se sentia antes, mas nunca com você. _Você_é tudo o que mais quero nesta vida. Bebês ... crianças, não importa. Enquanto eu tiver você, tenho tudo que preciso. " - Ele virou-se, pegando meu rosto entre seus dedos longos, acariciando minhas têmporas com o polegar. - "Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, Isabella."

"Edward" - eu choraminguei o nome dele, mas ele balançou a cabeça, beijando-me com firmeza nos lábios. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus pulsos, mantendo sua pele reconfortante na minha. Gemendo em seus lábios, eu me derreti contra seu peito.

Finalmente ele se afastou, colocando a testa contra a minha. - "Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora, deixa eu te levar lá pra dentro."

Meneei a cabeça, permitindo que ele me pegassem em seus braços fortes. Enrolei os meus contra seu pescoço, simplesmente desejando estar o mais próxima possível dele. Eu só precisava ser carregada naquele momento, e foi exatamente isso o que ele fez pelo resto da noite.


	38. Capítulo 37

**MOMENTOS - XXXVII**

* * *

**EPOV**

Suspirei chateado quando entrei na casa. Odiava ter perdido outra vez a consulta da Bella por causa da faculdade. Elas eram semanais agora e mesmo assim minha mulher insistia que eu não precisar ir, no entanto eu sempre queria. Queria verificar por mim mesmo o quão bem a gravidez estava seguindo. Queria ser capaz de fazer perguntas ao médico uma vez que Bella tinha escondido todos os livros em algum lugar depois da nossa briga.

Acabamos conversando sobre todas as coisas que precisávamos. Foi uma longa noite, no dia seguinte em que minha mãe tinha ido embora. Houve muito choro e honestamente, nem todas as lágrimas partiram de Bella. As lágrimas dela me partiam por dentro e era simplesmente demais para suportar. Nós também matamos aula na segunda-feira seguinte, tirando esse dia só para nós mesmos. Nem sequer abrimos um livro.

Mas agora, Bella não podia nem sonhar em fazer uma coisa dessas de novo, já que ela pretendia concluir a faculdade agora, no final do ano letivo. Ela estava estudando pra caramba, e eu tentava ajudá-la o máximo que pude, porém eu sempre me sentia inútil. Ela chegava até mesmo a levar alguns de seus projetos de aula para as consultas médicas, adiantando tudo o máximo possível.

Nós estávamos na reta final agora, pouco mais de 24 semanas de gestação. Bella tinha cerca de 10 ou 12 semanas até o nascimento dos bebês e eu estava mais do que grato por isso. Não tinha certeza de quanto mais hormônios eu poderia suportar. Sem contar que eu estava realmente feliz que os gêmeos chegassem um pouco mais cedo. Eu não tenho certeza o que seria de mim se tivesse mais quatro meses até que isso termine.

Eram apenas sete da noite em plena sexta-feira. Eu estava tão feliz porque além de ser fim de semana, era o início das nossas férias de primavera. Nós bem que precisávamos disso.

Eu sorri como bobo enquanto caminhava até o quarto. Bella estava lá em nada além daquela camisa estúpida da LSU que ela tanto adorava e uma calcinha branca simples. Ela estava absorta em seu laptop, digitando rapidamente. Ela tinha um olhar tão concentrado em seu rosto. Ela mordiscou o lábio, nem percebendo que eu já tinha voltado para casa.

Após jogar minhas chaves e a carteira sobre a cômoda, arrastei-me até a extremidade da cama na direção dela até chegar aos seus pés. Comecei a beijar levemente um caminho ascendente em suas pernas, saboreando sua pele.

"Hum, Edward ... o que você está fazendo?" - Ela disse com um suspiro suave, fechando o computador e colocando-o de lado.

"Adorando a minha mulher sexy " - eu disse contra o interior do seu joelho antes de beijar e lamber a curva da parte interna.

Apesar de suas pernas caírem abertas, dando-me uma visão de seu belo sexo coberto pelo tecido rendado, suas palavras foram uma história completamente diferente. - "Para, não me sinto sexy..."

Troquei a minha atenção para o tornozelo da perna oposta. "Por que você não se sente sexy? Honestamente eu te acho muito sexy. Extremamente."

Massageei a parte inferior do seu pé enquanto beijava o topo do mesmo, esfregando lenta e sensualmente. - "Mas eu não faço depilação a, pelo menos, três semanas porque eu não posso nem me curvar. Nem sequer cortar as unhas dos pés posso mais. É sério Edward, pare. Eu não estou nenhum pouco sexy agora." - Ela queixou-se.

Eu suspirei, colocando minha cabeça na cama por um minuto enquanto tentava acalmar meus pensamentos. Olhando para ela, aos poucos fui sorrindo. Agarrei ambos os tornozelos, puxando-a até o fim da cama. "Sabe? Acho que eu posso fazer algo sobre isso."

**BPOV**

Eu não podia acreditar no que Edward estava fazendo agora. Ele encheu a banheira e me despiu antes de me colocar lá dentro com cuidado. Quando lhe pedi para que se juntasse a mim, ele se recusou e disse que tinha outros planos. Mesmo assim, ele tirou a camisa, junto com seus sapatos e meias e em seguida, começou caminhar dentro banheiro à procura alguns objetos. Levei um momento até perceber o que ele estava fazendo. Ele iria depilar as minhas pernas.

"Você tem certeza disso?" - Eu perguntei-lhe nervosa, olhando enquanto ele esguichava o creme na palma da sua mão.

Esfregando as palmas, ele assentiu com um sorriso. - "Sim. Eu sei como fazer isso, Bella. Eu faço minha barba todos os dias."

"Sim, mas esta é uma superfície muito maior e..."

"Cala a boca e coloque o pé no meu peito. Eu posso fazer isso." Ele disse, confiante.

Eu suspirei, colocando o pé no centro de seu peito e afundando de volta na água quentinha. "Sabe, essas coisas não foram feitas exatamente para as pernas." - Eu apontei para a espuma de barbear em suas mãos.

"No entanto, aqui na embalagem diz que pode ser utilizado nas pernas também." Edward disse rolando seus olhos na medida em que começava a esfregar a loção de cheiro frutado.

"Você leu o restante?"

Sorrindo, ele pegou a garrafa e a trouxe mais perto de seus olhos. Tive que me segurar meu riso quando ele começou a ler em voz alta. - "O creme de barbear Rash Free foi projetado especificamente para proteger sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que oferece um ótimo poder hidratante, podendo ser utilizado em qualquer parte de seu corpo." - Falou ele com um olhar presunçoso no rosto.

"Continue lendo." - eu pedi sorrindo.

"Ideal para pernas, axilas, e melhor ainda para sua..." ele parou no meio da frase, corando um em um suave tom de vermelho.

"Até onde você planeja me raspar, Sr. Cullen?" - Eu brinquei com uma risadinha, movendo as minhas sobrancelhas para ele, comicamente.

Ele mordeu o lábio, sua cor avermelhada voltando, enquanto seus olhos percorriam da minha perna até a área na qual o creme era mais indicado. "Por mais que eu adore ver você lisinha, eu estou preocupado em... você sabe, te cortar. Se eu errar a medida e cortar seu pé, vai sangrar um pouco e posso beijar e colocar um band-aid. Agora se eu errar aí ... " - Edward divagou no meio da frase.

"Por que não fazemos uma ressalva, adiando até que os bebês cheguem?" - Eu sugeri gentilmente. Ele me deu um sorriso agradecido e assentiu com a cabeça.

Lentamente, como se eu tivesse tirado toda sua autoconfiança embora, ele pegou a navalha e retirou a proteção de plástico que envolvia a lamina, colocando-a de lado. Trazendo a mão para o meu calcanhar, ele puxou minha perna para cima e beijou o topo do meu pé como tinha feito mais cedo. Com os olhos presos aos meus, ele arrastou o aparelho em um traço firme e constante por toda a minha panturrilha.

Era incrível o quanto aquilo era bom.

"Oh", - eu gemi baixinho e me afundando um pouco mais na água.

"Você tá gostando?" Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca. Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente e mordi meu lábio. Ele repetiu o movimento, agora em outro locar de minha perna, mais seus olhos ainda estavam nos meus. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir para ele.

A cada toque dele, eu ficava mais e mais relaxada, minha cabeça cair para trás contra a borda da banheira, agora fechando meus olhos. Quando ele terminou minha panturrilha, ele passou um pouco de água sobre minha pele, retirando o excesso da loção. Me puxando para um pouco mais perto dele, Edward colocou mais creme em suas mãos. Descansar minha perna no jeans que cobriam suas coxas, enquanto ele começava a esfregar a espuma na minha própria . Eu senti cada músculo do meu corpo se retesar, meus dedos dos pés se curvando de prazer.

"Eu não sabia que isso seria tão... erótico." - disse ofegante, desejando que eu pudesse fazer mais além do que a atual posição que nós encontrávamos. Estava totalmente tentada a me tocar enquanto ele continuava a cuidar de mim. Nunca me senti tão amada. E pelo olhar em seus olhos, ele sentia isso também. A luxúria estava transbordando de suas orbes, e a cada passagem da lâmina, ele ia se aproximando de meu centro.

"Nem eu, amor"

**EPOV**

Não era a ação em si, mas sim a reação de Bella. Foi além sexy para vê-la dessa forma. Quente, úmida e relaxada, com a cabeça inclinada para trás contra a banheira, fazer seu pescoço parecer ainda mais longo e delicioso. E isso me levava para seus agora volumosos, muito macios e belos seios, que estavam apenas parcialmente cobertos pela água. Eu conseguia ver a parte de cima da barriga onde estavam meus filhos sob a água. Suas pernas longas e sensuais se estenderam em meu colo, e percebi Bella curvando seus dedos de prazer, a medida que eu continuava a delicadamente raspar a pele que eu tanto adorava.

Quando tinha terminado, ajudei-a a sair da banheira e embrulhei uma toalha grande e fofa em seu corpo, depois de secá-la. Puxei o cabelo molhado de seu ombro e me inclinei, pousando um suave beijo no declive de seu pescoço. - "Vá se deitar na cama. Eu estarei lá em um minuto." - Sussurrei suavemente.

Ela me olhou confusa, mas fez como eu pedi, sem nenhum argumento. Eu arrumei tudo rapidamente, tentando descobrir do que exatamente eu precisava pra fazer a próxima coisa. Eu nunca tinha feito isso para outra pessoa antes, então devo acabar fazendo algo interessante, pra dizer o mínimo. Se bem que não era tão preocupante quanto depilar, embora não estivesse a fim de me sair como um idiota. Espero que, pelo menos, ela goste da atenção.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou calmamente do nosso quarto com as luzes acesas. Ela estava recostada na cama, ainda envolta na toalha

"Só estou fazendo que você se sinta tão bonita quanto é. Bem... é o que espero, afinal." - respondi com um sorriso, colocando todas as coisas que eu tinha trazido comigo na cama. - "Me dê seu pé."

Bella revirou os olhos, porém felizmente não falou nada, colocando o pé no meu colo como tinha feito antes. Eu massageava minha mão em seu calcanhar, feliz por ter trazido a loção também. Eu peguei um par de tesouras de metal e levei-as até os dedos de Bella, mas parei quando ela começou a rir. - "Edward?"

"O quê? Você não pode ver, mas eu posso. Acho que dá pra te ajudar com essa. Você dito pra mim antes, se estava com problemas quanto a isso.- "Eu disse com cara feia enquanto começava a trabalhar nas unhas de seus pés.

"Eu ia pedir pra Alice me levar à pedicure na próxima semana." - Bella disse com um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

"Mesmo que você odeie esse tipo de coisa? Você prefere passar por isso do que me perguntar?"

"E deixar te ver minhas garras de gavião? Sim!". Ela disse sem rodeios.

Eu ri, sem poder evitar. Era adorável a maneira que ela disse isso. Ela me deu um olhar furioso e eu parei, olhando para o meu colo, para assim continuar com meu trabalho. "Não são garras... _ainda_. Longas, sim. Mas nada de gavião. Confie em mim, eu realmente não me importo. Agora, me dê o seu outro pé."

Ela fez isso, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. "Sim, mas há certas coisas que..."

"Bella, você já devia saber que eu farei qualquer coisa neste mundo para te ver sorrindo."

**BPOV**

Bem, depois dessa eu tive que me calar. Eu mordi meus lábios, sentindo o sangue correr depressa pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha vergonha por tê-lo fazer isso por mim, embora eu gostasse da atenção que ele estava me dando. Nunca que iria admitir isso, talvez eu até devesse, mas não tinha certeza disso. Depois que ele terminou com meu outro pé, Edward algo que me surpreendeu. Abri a boca para protestar, mas parei assim que ele me lançou um olhar severo.

Ele agitou o frasco de tinta entre seus longos dedos, extraindo com cuidado o pincel do fraco de esmalte rosa.

"Se o seu pé inteiro acaba nessa cor, me desculpe." - Ele disse com um sorriso torto, fazendo-me sentir como se estivesse derretendo por dentro.

Com a maior concentração e com leves movimentos, Edward começou a pintar cada uma das minhas unhas na cor exata a que estavam em minhas mãos. Ele estava ficando muito melhor ao definir cores diferentes agora, mesmo que elas fossem extremamente semelhantes. Quando ele acabou com o primeiro pé, ele o ergueu um pouco e soprou sobre os dedos delicadamente para ajudar a secar. A respiração quente dele veio diretamente entre minha pele, causando choques elétricos em minhas pernas e coxas.

Ele fez o mesmo com o outro pé, prendendo a ponta de sua língua entre os lábios enquanto ele trabalhava, _beeem_ cuidadosamente, fazendo esse pequeno favor para mim. Mais uma vez ele trouxe o meu pé para cima, e desta vez me olhou nos olhos quando ele sobrava levemente.

"Deus!" - eu choraminguei, observando-o atentamente.

"O que foi, amor?" - Edward perguntou assim que ele soltou suavemente meu pé e pegou um frasco de loção. Espremendo o líquido sobre sua palma e esfregou freneticamente entre os dedos longos. Ele trouxe o meu pé e colocou-o em seu peito e eu podia sentir a batida constante de seu coração contra ele.

"Tudo isso é tão..." - Parei, ofegante, quando ele começou a massagear minha perna. Ele me deu um olhar questionador, obviamente querendo que eu continuasse. - "Isso é tão bom, Edward."

"Que bom que você está gostando", ele respondeu, já trocando para a outra perna.

**EPOV**

A cada movimento das minhas mãos, a toalha que estava envolvida em torno do corpo de Bella começou a deslizar. Com os braços ainda descansando acima de sua cabeça e seus olhos fechados, era óbvio que ela não se importava nenhum pouco. Um gemido macio deixou seus lábios quando comecei a esfregar a parte interna da sua coxa, tendo o cuidado para não tocar na excitação evidente. Bastava vê-la assim, _rosa_e brilhando pra mim que me deixava tão excitado, que era uma luta para manter o controle. No entanto, tinha que continuar sendo forte. Eu queria que isso fosse perfeito para ela.

Eu puxei a toalha pra longe de seu corpo e joguei-a no chão para mais tarde. Ela nem sequer se preocupou em abrir os olhos quando fiz isso. Seus seios fartos estavam exigentes por conta da respiração, os mamilos duros e exitados em um ponto perfeito. Seu belo cabelo castanho estava começando a secar, e leves cachos estavam se formando nas postas, espalhadas contra o travesseiro. Suas pernas estavam abertas para mim, uma delas esticada em cima da cama enquanto a outra estava dobrada no joelho e jogada desleixadamente para o lado. A colisão, que era sua barriga dela estava de alguma forma... perfeita. Ela estava carregando meus filhos e isso a deixava ainda mais sexy, para mim.

"Você nunca esteve mais linda do que agora." - Sussurrei roucamente. Os olhos de Bella se abriram depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

"Eu não sei como você pode dizer isso, Edward."

"Porque amor, você é tudo... Eu só ..." - Eu lutava com as palavras, tentando encontrar exatamente o que dizer para lhe explicar. - "Simplesmente não há nada neste mundo que eu queira mais que você. Nenhuma mulher pode se comparar a você em meus olhos, neste momento. Se eu pudesse capturar essa imagem eu iria mantê-la para sempre. Poderia ficar olhando para você a noite toda e ficaria feliz. "

Eu vi o corar surgindo em suas bochechas, o embaraço correndo pela lateral do pescoço e por todo o caminho até os seios. Eu poderia ter gemido à vista. Ela lambeu os lábios, fechando os olhos novamente, enquanto um sorriso petulante se aproximava de seu rosto. - "Tire uma foto, vai durar mais tempo."

Eu sorri com a idéia. - "Posso? Posso mesmo tirar uma foto sua agora, Bella?

* * *

_**E aí? A Bella deixa ou não deixa o Edward fazer um Paparazzo? **_

_**Uma ótima semana! **_

_**Line**_


	39. Capítulo 38

**MOMENTOS - XXXVIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Merda_, pensei comigo mesma. Sinceramente, abri minha prórpia cova, não foi? Eu senti meu corpo inteiro aquecer enquanto abria meus olhos para encarar meu marido perfeito. - "Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Bella, você nunca esteve mais linda do que agora. Eu quero lembrar de você assim para sempre. Então, _por favor_."- Ele pediu, com os lábios ligeiramente franzidos naquele biquinho perfeito.

"E se alguém vê? Eu não quero fotos peladas minhas espalhadas por aí!." - Argumentei, sentando-me sobre os cotovelos para obter um melhor olhada no meu marido maluco.

"Quem iria vê-los?"

"Eu não sei! Um dos nossos amigos idiotas. Nossa família! Nossos filhos!" - Eu balbuciei rapidamente.

"Eu não vou mostrar a nenhuma alma viva, a não ser que você queria." - Ele sorriu descaradamente, seu charme praticamente transbordando agora. Ele arrumou os óculos, ajustando-os melhor no nariz antes de _secar_todo o meu corpo. Seu olhar foi da ponta dos pés até o topo da minha cabeça. Nunca me senti tão exposta.

"Mas, eu sou tô uma-" - eu comecei, mas ele rapidamente cortou minhas palavras.

"Não ouse dizer a palavra _vaca_, Sra. Cullen. Você certamente não é uma. E nem eu gosto de ficar te lembrando isso o tempo todo."

"Eu não quero ficar nua nessas fotos!" - Eu finalmente disse, fazendo beicinho com meus lábios.

Edward se levantou sem dizer outra palavra e foi até o nosso armário. Ele procurou alguma coisas por um momento antes de encontrar o que queria. Uma lençol branco. Inclinando-se para baixo, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço de tal forma que era impossível discutir. Eu senti meus olhos rolarem enquanto sua boca continuava a explorar, ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava o lençol em _certas_partes do meu corpo. Dobrando e retorcendo o tecido em volta de mim, ele cobriu meus seios e outras áreas importantes. - "Viu? Agora você não está mais."

"Tô quase." - eu sussurrei, já _ligada _por seus beijos, não conseguindo pensar ou falar mais nada além disso.

"Eu vou fazer valer a pena." - Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim, o brilho em seus olhos o deixando perigoso.

"De que forma?"

Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre seu _comprimento_ totalmente ereto, coberto apenas pelo jeans, e se inclinou sobre mim para que seus lábios estivessem quase tocando minha orelha. - "Isso é o quanto você me afeta agora, Bella. E só a ideia de tirar fotos suas desse jeito..." - Ele soltou um suspiro suave, quase que um gemido que fluiu diretamente sobre o meu _centro_ antes de voltar a falar. - "Deixe que eu faça isso. Deixe-me fotografar a mulher mais linda do meu mundo. E eu prometo a você, toda vez que eu pensar nesta noite, imediatamente eu vou..." - Ele esfregou minha mão contra a sua excitação, mais uma vez, deixando-me sentir toda a extensão dele - "Ter a mesma reação."

**EPOV**

Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto que eu havia ganho. Ela suspirou fundo, debatendo-se na cama quase que dramaticamente. - "Tudo bem, vá pegar a maldita câmera." - ela murmurou, em seguida, abaixou a voz, - "Idiota..."

"Se não ficarem legais, eu vou excluí-las." - Eu prometi-lhe com um grande sorriso.

"Vai buscar a câmera antes que eu mude de ideia."- Ela disse com um meio sorriso.

Corri para até o criado-mudo igual a um menino ansioso e retirei a câmera. Liguei e brinquei com algumas funções até conseguir a configuração que queria. Coloquei-a para preto e branco, querendo ver se a imagem em minha mente ficaria igual.

Ela deitou na cama, de olhos fechados firmemente. O lençol estava enrolado em sua perna direita e retorcido em torno de seus seios. Eu mordi meu lábio, já muito _animado_por está fazendo isso. Sinceramente, fiquei um pouco chocado por ela ter concordado. Não que eu fosse lhe dizer, embora. Fui até o final da cama, e praticamente cliquei cada respiração que ela tomava. Ela nunca abriu os olhos, mas os cílios vibravam com os flashes. Eu me afastei, observando a imagem refletida no visor. Cada uma parecia melhor do que a anterior.

O fundo estava escuro mas seu corpo era iluminado pelo flash. Seus lábios franzidos, antecipando a mordida que ela daria em seus lábios, os dedos se enrolando em torno da fronha do travesseiro. "Perfeita", eu disse para mim mesmo.

"Você e sua mente pervertida." - disse ela de volta com um sorriso, seus olhos ainda não abertos.

Levei minha mão até sua coxa, abrindo suas pernas ligeiramente. Ela levantou seu joelho, afastando-o do outro. Tirei outra foto.

"Pode até ser, mas isso não muda nada." - Eu a provoquei de volta. - "Sente-se."

Ela suspirou, apoiando-se com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava o lençol sobre os seios. Eu cliquei novamente, fazendo-a suspirar. - "Você nunca terá outra chance como esta novamente!"- disse ela, em tom de aviso.

"Duvido." - Eu sorri maliciosamente. - "Eu tenho meus métodos."

"Você acha que só porque é bom com a sua lábia, vai sempre ter o que quer o tempo todo?" - Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, sorrindo levemente. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas me atiçando e esse clima todo era muito bom. Nós não estávamos pensando em nada em particular. Sem faculdade, sem consultas. Só nós dois, juntos.

"Eu aposto qualquer coisa."

"Ah, tá. Vai sonhando." - Bella disse, caindo contra a cama novamente.

**BPOV**

"Isso é um desafio, Sra. Cullen?" - Ele disse numa voz rouca que causou arrepios selvagens na espinha. Eu tentei fechar meus olhos com força, mordendo meu lábio para não ter que encarar aquele belo corpo; Seu abdomên malhado e sua ereção muito mais ereta do que estava, simplesmente por minha conta. Se eu pudesse resistir, eu não deixaria que ele conseguisse tudo tão facilmente.

"Não tenho ideia do que você está falando." - Eu disse, tocando meus dedos na cabeceira, tentando agir como se eu não estivesse completamente excitada e cheia de tesão.

Eu ouvi a câmera sendo colocada em cima da mesinha e depois seus passos para a cama, vindo até mim. De repente, senti o cheiro doce a sua respiração no meu nariz. Ele colocou um leve beijo no meu queixo, movendo os lábios para meu ouvido. - "Pois, eu tenho."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, senti sua boca atacando loucamente meu pescoço. Eu acho que teve o efeito contrário do que ele esperava, porque em vez de gemer e gemer, eu estava rindo e tremendo. - "Edward!"- Eu gritei. Senti ele rindo também contra o meu pescoço, movendo-se para cima do meu corpo. - "Oh! Ai, ai.. AI!"

"O que há de errado?" - Ele se afastou de imediato, um olhar amplo de pânico nos olhos dele.

Com mais força do que eu achava que era possível, empurrei-o de costas sentei em cima dele, abrangendo a sua cintura. - "Você estava me espremendo. Confie em mim, nada consegue ser sexy, quando se tem dois bebês pressionando sua bexiga."

"Sinto muito" - ele riu. Arrastando suas mãos para cima até o lençol, ele o afastou para longe, expondo meus seios aos seus olhos. Eles percorreram meu corpo novamente e eu me senti totalmente exposta, mais uma vez. Eu cobri meu peito com os braços cruzados, sentindo um rubor se espalhar pelo meu rosto, enquanto jogava meu cabelo sobre meu rosto como uma cortina. - "Fique assim, amor. Por favor. Só por um minuto. Só uma foto rapidinha, sim?".

Corei, meneando a cabeça lentamente. Apenas o tom de sua voz quando ele pediu isso era... tão sexy. Fazia meu ritmo cardíaco entrar em frenesi e o meu estômago se contorcer de maneiras que eram completamente injustas. Eu não tinha controle de mim mesma quando estava perto dele. Ouvi o suave disparo da câmera antes dele voltar para a posição que estávamos anteriormente.

"Obrigado, meu amor." - Suas mãos se moveram sobre meus quadris, segurando-os firmemente. - "_Muito_obrigado".

Dei-lhe um leve sorriso antes de me inclinar o melhor que pude, beijando seus lábios levemente. Ele sorriu contra eles, levando as mãos maravilhosas para o meu cabelo, me segurando no lugar. A cada segundo o beijo ficava mais intenso, mais cheio de desejo. Sua boca se tornou exigente na minha, a medida em que esfregava seu _comprimento _coberto pelo jeans contra o meu _centro _nu. Eu sentia-me como se estivesse pegando fogo. - "Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso de você". - Eu solucei baixinho.

Ele me posicionou ligeiramente para baixo, movendo-se para desabotoar rapidamente sua calça. Eu o ajudei, puxando o zíper para baixo. Quando tínhamos terminado com essa etapa, afastei as mão dele do caminho, a medida em que uma das minha _o_puxava para fora da cueca, enquanto a outra cravava os dedos com força em sua cintura. Com os dentes cerrados, ele sibilou de prazer, seus braços inutilmente caindo para os lados. - "Bella..." - ele gemeu suplicante o meu nome.

Eu não me incomodei de remover seu jeans. Haveria tempo suficiente para isso mais tarde. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente me arrastei de volta pra cima de seu corpo e montei _nele_, deixando que seu membro adentrasse profundamente dentro de mim. Um grunhido alto saiu de seus lábios, suas mãos voltando rápido para meus quadris.

Os movimentos eram lentos mas firmes, nossos corpos o tempo todo conectados. Eu não ouvi mais nada enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para trás e simplesmente sentia. Eu estava totalmente completa deste jeito. Ele era a peça que faltava em mim. Ele era tudo que eu precisava para me sentir inteira.

Tenho certeza que a cama rangia e nós gemíamos alto. Eu estava absolutamente certa de que havia o som de pele contra pele, porém nada além de meu coração pulsando enchia minha audição a medida em que estrelas começaram a aparecer na frente dos meus olhos. Eu levei minhas mãos até os pulsos dele, segurando-os contra minha cintura. Eu precisava que ele me segurasse até porque eu não tinha certeza se tinha forças para continuar os movimentos. Eu estava tão perdida naquela sensação, muito perto do céu para me concentrar nisso.

"Bella" - Ouvi Edward gemendo enquanto eu voava alto com o meu orgasmo, um calor explosivo preenchendo todos os meus sentidos. - "Eu te amo".

**EPOV**

Bella gentilmente saiu de cima mim, deitado-se de costas. Mudei-me para seu lado, movendo os dedos sobre a parte inferior de sua barriga muito curvada. Eu estava em êxtase, com a cabeça encostada ao ombro dela. "Eu te amo" - sussurrei outra vez, beijando-a levemente no ombro.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, me dando um leve sorriso. - "Eu também te amo, mas se essas fotos forem vistas por qualquer um de nossos amigos, vou te chutar. Forte. No meio das canelas porque é só até onde eu consigo levantar o meu pé!."

Eu ri, jogando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro. "Eu prometo que não, amor. Nem o idiota nem o retardado terão oportunidade de dar nem que seja uma olhadinha nessas semi-nua."

"Quem é qual?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Franzi meu rosto, fingindo pensar por um momento. "Sabe, nem eu mesmo sei!"

Ela riu, e bateu levemente no meu ombro. "Eu vou contar pra eles que você disse isso."

"Vá em frente. Então logo em seguida você conta como essa conversa veio à tona." - Eu disse em um aviso brincalhão.

Bella fez beicinho, se enroscando em mim. - "Tá bem, tá bem... É melhor você ser bonzinho."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela com força, enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo. "Eu serei, prometo."

**BPOV**

"Eu não posso acreditar que você foi ao salão sem mim!" -Alice queixou-se no dia seguinte, quando nos sentamos para almoçar. Sem um '_oi', 'olá'_ou qualquer outra saudação. Rose, que estava olhando para seu menu, olhou para cima com uma expressão confusa.

"Bem, olá para você também, dramática." - Eu murmurei sarcasticamente, enquanto me debatia entre decidir _fajitas _ou um grande prato de nachos. Qualquer um deles iria incomodar meu estômago no final, mas não me importei. Eu estava com vontade de comer comida mexicana.

"Eu tento te levar lá o tempo todo, mas você sempre diz não." - Ela comentou num acesso de raiva.

Revirei os olhos, jogando o menu para baixo. - "Eu não fui pro salão!"

"Mas..." - ela apontou para a minha sandália aberta - "Seus pés estão muito bonitinhos e bem pintados!"

"Então?" - Rose perguntou, dessa vez ela própria revirou os olhos. - "Bella, você foi ou não sem nós duas?"

"Não". - Eu disse estalando a língua.

"Importa-se de explicar?" - Alice exigiu. Rose sacudiu a cabeça e pegou seu menu, voltando a leitura.

"Edward fez isso pra mim." - eu disse, copiando Rose e tentado me livrar de Alice. De alguma forma eu sabia que isso não seria suficiente. Claro que não era. _Nunca _seria.

"Edward?" - Ela perguntou, confusa. - "Por quê? Você pediu para ele?"

"Não" - eu balancei minha cabeça depois de tomar um gole da minha água. - "Foi ideia dele. E depilou as pernas para mim também."

"Ah, que fofo! Eu não confio no Emm com uma navalha." - Rose riu, dobrando seu menu e cruzando os braços em cima dele. - "Sabe, esse cara poderia dar umas lições. '_Guia Edward Cullen de ser um homem perfeito'"_- Ela brincou. "Capítulo I: como manter seu tanquinho. Capítulo II: como ser mais doce do que qualquer homem tem o direito de ser. Capítulo três: como deixar sua mulher- "

"Ok, já entendi." - Eu ri. - "Foi tão..." - dei um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar de ontem antes de continuar a falar - - "Foi mais romântico do que pensei que poderia ser. Ele nem sequer estava tentando. Ele só queria que eu me sentisse especial. E depois, a forma como ele estava olhando para mim, as fotos, e o sexo ... "

_"Fotos?"_- Ambas as meninas disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eu nem tinha percebido que as palavras escaparam da minha boca até elas repetirem.

"Merda..." - eu murmurei para mim mesma, o sangue se in-flitar no meu rosto.

"Que tipo de fotos, Bella?" - Rose disse em uma voz de sabe-tudo. - "Eu não sabia que Edward tinha esse tipo de tara."

Eu ri, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos. - "Não foi assim. Eu não estava completamente nua. Eu só-"

"Completamente nua?" - Alice disse chocada.

"Eu não estava!" - Eu disse em um tom firme. - "Eu tinha um lençol sobre todas as minhas _partes_importantes ... Ele me pediu com jeitinho... Ele ficava dizendo o quanto eu era linda e como ele queria se lembrar deste momento pelo resto da vida. E era difícil resistir a isso já que ele estava tão excitado com a coisa toda " - admiti em uma voz calma, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Rose olhou entre mim e a Alice, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - "Ele _realmente_deveria escrever um livro."

Alice soltou uma risadinha e manteve um sorriso perverso no rosto - "Pois é. Se ele escrevesse, Jasper e Emmett pulariam direto para o capítulo _`Como conseguir que a sua esposa tire fotos pôrnos pra você' _".

Bati nela com meu menu, rindo baixinho. Eu tinha que admitir que isso era meio engraçado, embora não queria que fosse. - "Vou lhes dizer a mesma coisa que eu disse ao Edward...".

"O que?" - Rose disse com um tom de desafio em sua voz.

"Digam qualquer coisa aos meninos e eu vou chutar as duas nas canelas!"


	40. Capítulo 39

**MOMENTOS - ****XXXIX**

* * *

******EPOV**

"É isso aí, galera! Tá na hora de começar essa festa!" – O vozeirão alto de Emmett rugiu enquanto a porta da frente era aberta, batendo ruidosamente contra a parede do hall. Revirei os olhos, incapaz de impedi-lo. Ele era tão idiota às vezes. Engraçado, mas ainda assim, estúpido. Ele era apenas um grandalhão com coração de criança. Eu queria saber como Rosalie lidava com isso às vezes.

"Querido, relaxe. É apenas um churrasco." - Rose comentou. Eu me virei a tempo de vê-la dando um tapa no braço dele, como se ele fosse uma criança mimada prestes a aprontar alguma coisa. - "Cozinha"? - Ela apontou para a porta, obviamente, perguntando onde Bella estava. Meneei minha cabeça e ela me lançou um sorriso sacana o que me surpreendeu um pouco. - "Obrigada, Edward". - O jeito como ela praticamente ronronou meu nome me deixou completamente confuso.

"O que está acontecendo com sua namorada?" - Eu perguntei, olhando para enorme saco de carvão que ele tinha em seu ombro. Devia ter quilos e quilos ali. Para quantas pessoas ele pensava que iria cozinhar? Eu suspirei, acenando para que ele me seguisse da cozinha até o quintal.

"Se algum dia eu descobri como responder essa pergunta, eu ficaria rico. Onde você quer que eu coloque isso?" - Ele trouxe o material até os seus braços, agindo como se aquilo pesasse menos de dois quilos. Parecia até que o Emm poderia agüentar tudo aquilo durante todo o dia. Rapidamente, me perguntei se ele sabia o quão forte ele era. Ele me superava milhas nesse departamento, isso é certo.

"Na varanda de trás. Já arrumamos a grelha, se você quiser ir em frente e começar o fogo. A carne está quase toda pronta." Instrui, indo sentar-me perto do balcão no meio da cozinha com as meninas. Bella me deu um olhar aguçado, com a testa franzida e seus lábios para baixo enquanto Rosalie me lançava o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto, com um brilho perigoso em seus olhos. - "O quê?" - Eu perguntei, olhando entre as duas.

"Nada" - Bella disse rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo lançando uma encarada furiosa para Rosalie. Se ela tivesse me dado aquele olhar, eu teria murchado na hora. Rosalie nem pareceu notar, seu amplo sorriso ainda no local. - "Não é, nada".- Ela repetiu com firmeza.

"Sim, absolutamente _nada_." Rosalie sibilou balançando as sobrancelhas com uma risadinha. Eu estava prestes a repetir a minha pergunta, mas a campainha tocou.

"Bem, ao menos, alguém tem boas maneiras." - eu murmurei para mim enquanto ia abrir a porta da frente. Abri e sorri com o que vi. Pelo menos estes dois eram um pouco mais racionais do que Emmett e Rosalie... pelo menos na maioria das vezes, de qualquer maneira. - "Ei, e aí pessoal!."

Jasper tinha um enorme caixa térmica azul em seus braços, esticando-os ao máximo para poder segurá-la. Alice estava apenas levando um pacote de batatas fritas, ainda embalado com a sacola do supermercado contra o peito. - "Onde diabos você quer que eu ponha isso?" - Jasper perguntou através dos dentes cerrados. Os músculos de seus braços estavam literalmente tremendo.

"Em qualquer lugar está bom," Eu saí rapidamente do seu caminho. Eu não queria que essa coisa caísse no meu pé caso ele deixasse cair. - "Que diabos vocês trouxeram?"

Ele lançou um olhar de mau gosto em direção a sua esposa. - "Eu não tenho idéia. Pergunte a ela. Só fiquei incumbido de fazer o trabalho pesado."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso doce antes de virar os olhos para mim. De repente, senti-me corar só por conta de sua encarada. Era quase o mesmo olhar de Rosalie - "Olá, Edward. Onde está Bella?"

"Na cozinha, cortando alguns legumes." - Eu murmurei. Alice sussurrou um obrigada antes de passar por mim, afagando meu ombro. - "Tem algo de _muito_ errado com essas mulheres hoje." - Murmurei quando eu tinha certeza que ela estava fora do alcance auditivo. Mesmo sendo pequena ela tinha um soco de primeira. Eu não queria ser o alvo receptor dele, de forma alguma.

**BPOV**

"As duas precisam parar, AGORA!" - Eu sibilei para minhas muito sorridentes amigas. Elas estavam se divertindo demais torturando Edward. - "Eu disse para ele não contar a ninguém e se vocês não pararem, ele vai acabar descobrindo o que eu fiz. Eu não acredito que deixei escapar ..." Murmurei a última parte para mim mesma, completamente irritada.

"Oh, nós só estamos nos divertindo. O coitado parece tão confuso." - Alice riu, roubando uma cenoura da tábua. Se ela não tomasse cuidado, eu iria começar a pinicar aqueles dedos tão bem cuidados. Ela não precisava de todos os cinco para fazer compras. Um só não iria lhe fazer tanta falta...

"Porque ele não tem idéia de nada! Sério, parem!" - Eu gemi.

"Ah!"- Rosalie disse de repente, como se ela tivesse se lembrando de algo. Isso me fez literalmente pular. - "Eu quero ver as fotos!"

"É claro que não!" - Eu quase gritei.

"Tá tudo bem, amor?" - Edward perguntou preocupado, assim que voltou pra cozinha seguido de Jasper. Jasper não se incomodou nem em mesmo parar, enquanto seguia em direção a porta de trás com uma caixa térmica aparentando estar muito pesada em seus braços.

Ambas meninas taparam os lábios, tentando conter os risos que estavam nascendo em suas gargantas. Fiquei há cerca de cinco segundos para empurrar as duas dos banquinhos.- "Sim, tudo bem." - Dei-lhe o melhor sorriso que pude. Ele estreitou os olhos antes de olhar entre minhas amigas. Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça antes de vir me dar um beijo na testa.

"Se você precisar de proteção, me avise" - Ele sussurrou bem alto no meu ouvido antes de fazer cara feia para as meninas. "Estou de olho nas duas."

As meninas gargalharam alto, rindo brilhantemente enquanto ele dava as costas e ia lá pra fora se juntar com os meninos. Suspirei, sentindo se como tentar evitar isso fosse completamente inútil. - "Não, vocês não vão ver nenhuma das fotos e é melhor pararem agora com isso!" Eu ameacei.

**EPOV**

Jasper tinha trazido a caixa térmica, lotada com todos os tipos de bebidas e acompanhamentos para o jantar. Depois que Alice foi até onde estávamos para reabastecer a caixa, ficamos sozinhos, felizmente. Ela piscou para mim enquanto ela saia, tão visivelmente que até mesmo Jasper reparou desta vez.

"Que porra é essa?" - Emmett perguntou ao nosso amigo, tentando segurar uma risada. "Você já lançou seu feitiço sobre nossas mulheres, Ed?

"Cale a boca." - eu murmurei ao uso do meu apelido. - "Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está rolando. Vou ter que perguntar a Bella. Ela sabe de alguma coisa e não está feliz com isso." - Expliquei-lhe, sentando-me no balanço com uma garrafa de refrigerante. Tomei um longo gole, deixando que a cola queimasse um pouco minha garganta. - "Só sei que já tô de saco cheio disso."

"Não me diga?" - Jasper riu sarcástico. - "Quer que a gente tente descobrir alguma coisa? Dar para ela algum tipo de aviso?"

"Sim, por favor." - Eu quase implorei. - "Eu tenho a impressão de que as meninas vão acabar perdendo um dedo, se não deixarem a Bella em paz. Ela não está tão calma como ela costumava ser. Você viu o olhar nos olhos dela quando estava segurando a faca? Assustador..."

"Tudo bem, então dê uma olhada no fogo. Quando ele abaixar basta descer a grelha, ok?" - Emmett apontou para a churrasqueira, explicando o que eu precisava fazer. Meneei a cabeça lentamente, olhando para as chamas assustadoras que se erguiam sobre o material de metal preto. - "Não se preocupe, você não vai se machucar."

Eu quase bufei. - "Ok, se é o que você diz."

"Vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Não é tão difícil quanto você acha que vai ser. Estaremos de volta em um segundo." - Jasper sorriu para mim, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. - "Emmett, você não está autorizado a falar." - Ele disse a medida em que eles se moviam em direção à porta.

"Por que não?" - Ele reclamou em voz alta, quase batendo o pé como uma criança.

"Porque, então, Bella vai apunhalá-lo com uma faca e eu serei o único a te conduzir ao pronto-socorro. E sabe o quê mais? Essa é a última coisa que quero fazer hoje, por mais que isso seja engraçado, você provavelmente terá que ir mesmo. "

"Vamos lá, eu não sou tão ruim assim."

"Sim, você é." - Jasper e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Emmett virou-se e me encarou com raiva, jogando a cabeça para trás dramaticamente enquanto ia para a cozinha. Jasper sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou, passando a mão áspera sobre as costas de seu pescoço.

**BPOV**

"Agora já chega, senhoras, desembuchem." - Emmett disse logo que a porta se fechou atrás de Jasper. Meu amigo loiro revirou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente.

"Que tato, cara. Muito bom." - Jasper murmurou.

"Optei pela abordagem direta"- ele defendeu-se antes de se voltar para nós. - "O que está acontecendo?"

"Bem", Rosalie começou, já rindo. Eu rosnei alto, cortando direto qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer ao enfiar a faca de açougueiro bem alto em cima da tábua. - "Eu não posso dizer. Desculpa" - ela terminou rapidamente.

"Oh, isto deve ser engraçado." - Jasper riu-se, vindo ficar ao meu lado. - "Você quer matá-las não é, linda?"

"Sim. Eu quero." - Eu encarei cada um dos três. Só Jasper estava ao meu lado.

"Bem, você está preocupando o Edward, então por que você não me dá essa faca e eu termino isso. Vá se sentar, ok?" - Ele disse docemente. Alice deu-lhe um olhada curiosa, mas não disse nada. Eu não ia discutir com ele.

"Obrigada, isso seria ótimo."

Sentei numa das cadeiras da cozinha, apoiando meus pés em cima de outra. Eles já estavam um pouco inchados e levemente doloridos. Eram apenas 11 da manhã então eu sabia que hoje não ia ser um dia dos bons. Sinceramente, eu estava começando a me preocupar em ser colocada em repouso absoluto por causa do inchaço, mesmo que a médica tentasse me tranqüilizar do contrário. Ela disse que eu estava saudável e, até o momento, indo muito bem.

Assisti Jasper enquanto ele começava a cortar, eu mordi meu lábio. - "Então, eu estou realmente preocupando o Edward?"

"Só um pouquinho", - Emmett riu. - "Agora pra mim, você assusta, só para deixar claro.."

Revirei os olhos, mas lhe dei um leve sorriso. - "Ele não tem nada com que se preocupar, porque essas duas..." eu apontei meu dedo entre as minhas duas amigas - "...vão parar. Não, vão?"

"Tudo bem" - Alice suspirou, fazendo beicinho.

"Sim, sim ..." - Rosalie concordou a contragosto. - "Arruinar toda a nossa diversão, por que não?"

Eu comecei a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas parei de repente quando ouvi um estrondo e um grito de arrepiar vindo do quintal. Eu imediatamente me levantei e corri em direção à porta, embora fui impedida pelos meus amigos. Levei um momento para ultrapassar minhas amigas que estavam paradas no meio da porta, suas bocas abertas em estado de choque e surpresa. Eu, literalmente, empurrei Alice porque ela não estava se movendo. Normalmente, eu ficaria mal comigo mesma por ter agido assim, mas agora não era o momento disto.

No chão estava o grill junto com Edward, enquanto Emmett e Jasper estavam o ladeando. Lágrimas corriam dos seus profundos olhos verdes, seu rosto contorcido de dor. Ele estava segurando a mão dele, que estava num vermelho brilhante, com manchas pretas e brancas.

_**"**_Puta que pariu, isso dói!" ele gemeu, segurando seu pulso contra o peito enquanto nossos amigos tentaram levantá-lo.

"Oh, Deus!"


	41. Capítulo 40

**MOMENTOS - XL**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Vamos, eu te apoio." - Emmett disse, colocando os braços por baixo de Edward. Ele bambeou até ficar de pé, as pernas tremulas ao tentar conseguir um pouco de equilíbrio e eu pude perceber pelo olhar em seus olhos que ele estava tonto. Honestamente, ele parecia um pouco verde. Edward tropeçou um pouco, por pouco não caindo de novo nas brasas ainda quentes.

"Sente-o!" - Eu quase gritei. "Levem ele para o balanço. Alguém ligue pra uma ambulância".

Emmett quase o arrastou para a cadeira que ficava no nosso terraço, jogando-o com força. Eu acho que nem Edward percebeu o que Emmett estava fazendo até que ele foi sentado. Corri para o lado dele, tentando dar uma olhada na sua mão. No entanto, ele a afastou. - "Não. Nada de ambulâncias." - Ele disse suavemente, seus olhos examinando sua mão. Ele deve ter ficado maluco. - "Nada de hospitais.".

"Precisamos ir ao hospital." - Jasper disse, quase que sombrio. E também não era um tom que deixa espaços para discussões. Fiquei muito grata a ele naquele momento. Ele voltou sua atenção para as duas mulheres petrificadas na entrada da porta. - "Peguem a mangueira e vejam se as brasas estão completamente apagadas. Nós não queremos iniciar um incêndio, agora."

"Tá tudo bem, só me dê um minuto, por favor." - Edward confessou com seus olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada para trás contra o topo do balanço. "Porra, isso dói."

Alice foi a primeira a reagir, indo até a lateral da casa onde a mangueira estava enrolada. Ela rapidamente ligou a água, só tentando encontrar a ponta da mangueira depois disso. Quando notei que Jasper percebeu que Rosalie estava simplesmente encarando a mão de Edward, ele suspirou pesadamente. - "Rose, veja se tudo está desligado na cozinha."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda entorpecida e saiu para a cozinha. Dava pra notar que ela não era boa com ferimentos. Ela quase parecia prestes a ficar vomitar. Emmett decidiu falar neste momento. - "Qual é? Vamos pro hospital, cara. Isso não vai melhorar assim do nada. Eu vou dirigindo."

Finalmente Edward acenou com a cabeça, concordando com todos ainda com seus olhos fechados. A dor devia está realmente grande. Os meninos o ajudaram a ficar de pé, levando-o para a casa. Corri em volta, recolhendo as coisas que pensei que ele ia precisar lá; chaves, carteira, e um sapato. Eu calcei meu próprio par, tentando segui-los porta afora.

"Pra onde você vai?" - Edward perguntou com voz rouca enquanto Emmett o ajudava com os dois degraus da entrada. Percebi que ele estava tentando não chorar, os olhos transbordando em umidade. Eu não podia imaginar o quanto ele deveria estar sofrendo agora. O que diabos ele estava tentando fazer? Edward não tinha nenhuma experiência com o grill.

"Eu vou pro hospital com você, é claro." - Afirmei, meu tom de voz denunciando que era um fato.

"Não." - ele quase gemeu, aproximando-se das portas do jipe de Emmett. Emmett entregou meu marido para Jasper, enquanto ia pro lado do motorista.

"E por que não?" - Eu disse, colocando meus punhos em meus quadris a medida em que Jasper abria a porta. Quando ele finalmente percebeu que nós estávamos tendo uma pequena discussão, ele parou de se mover, olhando entre nós.

"Bella, você pode ficar doente." - Eu zombei de seu raciocínio assim como Jasper. Passei por ele, subindo no banco de trás. Jasper sorriu, por algum motivo, colocando finalmente Edward dentro do carro. Ele ficou para trás quando nós já estávamos prontos.

"Eu vou ficar aqui e arrumar tudo. Nos ligue se precisar de alguma coisa, ok?" - Ele ofereceu.

"Obrigada." - eu dei-lhe um sorriso triste pela janela aberta, antes de nos afastarmos.

**EPOV**

"Você nunca me escuta." – eu choraminguei, recostado a Bella. Tudo que podia sentir era o pulsar intenso na minha mão, a dor fluindo através do meu braço inteiro. Eu estava tentando me distrair, mas não estava funcionando muito bem. Eu ia acabar cedendo as lágrimas em breve.

"Às vezes isso é uma coisa boa." - ela sussurrou para mim, alisando meu cabelo de um jeito tranqüilizador. - "Aqui, deixe-me olhar".

Eu ergui minha mão lentamente, o simples movimento fazendo a dor piorar. Eu sibilei alto através de meus dentes, fechando os olhos novamente. Olhar para isso me deixava pior. Realmente fazia mal ao meu estômago.

A pele estava completamente carbonizada, peças de pele pareciam derretidas. A palma da minha mão estava preta com pequenos pedaços brancos salientes, apenas um punhado eram rosa e vermelho. Não havia tanto sangue quanto eu pensei que teria. Acho que não se sangra tanto com uma queimadura, no entanto. Eu não tinha certeza. De qualquer maneira, estava tendo problemas para pensar racionalmente.

"Deveríamos ter ligado pra ambulância." - Bella murmurou para si mesma, olhando para a minha mão inteira. Eram principalmente, a palma da minha mão e meu pulso que estavam queimados, assim como a parte superior deles. Meus dedos, com exceção do meu polegar, pareciam estar bem. Bem, isso pelo menos, era alguma coisa.

Então percebi uma coisa. E se eu tivesse feito um prejuízo real para a minha mão? E se não fosse reparável? Eu seria capaz de tocar o piano de novo? O medo começou a me percorrer. Eu inclinei sobre Bella, tentando encontrar algum conforto. Será que isso teria efeito sobre nossos filhos também?

Tudo o que eu estava tentando fazer era colocar a grelha estúpida. Uma chama subiu, me surpreendendo. Eu deixei a grelha cair no fogo, fazendo carvão se espalhar por todos os lugares. Tropeçando sem querer, eu chutei a grade e apoiei minha mão contra a lateral muito quente. Eu caí para trás, gritando de dor e surpresa. O metal e as brasas tinham virado por cima da minha mão e eu tinha certeza que tinha deixado essa parte de mim naquela grelha.

Eu nunca vou fazer churrasco de novo. Disso eu tinha certeza.

**BPOV**

Não demorou muito para sermos atendidos. A enfermeira realmente empalideceu quando viu a mão, levando-o correndo lá para dentro. Eu seguia atrás, caminhando como uma pata. O médico veio logo depois, olhar para os ferimentos dele.

"Parece que você têm queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau. Vamos limpá-las e colocar um pouco de pomada sobre isso e depois enfaixá-la. Você terá que manter isso desta forma por vários dias, alterando os curativos duas vezes por dia. Você pode ajudá-lo com isso? " - Ele perguntou, voltando sua atenção para mim.

"Claro." - Eu dei um sorriso tranquilizador para Edward, segurando sua outra mão, enquanto ele se deitava na maca. Ele ainda estava um pouco tonto por conta da dor disso tudo. Voltei minha atenção de volta para o médico. - "Você irá receitar alguma coisa para ajudar com a dor?"

"Sim. Eu vou lhe dar uma anestesia agora e também passarei uma receita médica. Eu quero que você siga regularmente com os medicamente durante uma semana e depois retorne para que vejamos como anda o processo de cicatrização. Como exatamente isto aconteceu? "

Quando Edward explicou, eu vi vermelho. Não podia acreditar que eles o deixaram encarregado disto! Eles deveriam saber melhor. Edward ainda não tinha 100% da noção de espaço entre as coisas. Emmett ou Jasper deveria tomar conta do fogo. Segurei minha língua para não dizer nada. Sabia que iria incomodar Edward se eu dissesse algo.

Depois que o médico saiu para ir pegar a anestesia de Edward, ele começou a mexer sua mão. Ele me explicou que provavelmente ficaria dopado o resto do dia.

Olhei para Edward, acariciando seus cabelos delicadamente. Seus olhos estavam ainda estavam úmidos, a garganta deglutindo por reflexo, algo que ele tentou parar. Assisti seu pomo de Adão se mexendo, até meus olhos finalmente encontrarem os dele. – "Bem, pelo menos não tenho que preocupar-se com a faculdade esta semana" - ele tentou fazer uma piada, mas sua voz estava tensa.

"Sim. Então, pelo menos isso é alguma coisa legal, hein?" - Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso de volta, mas enquanto eu tentava bajulá-lo, senti algo repuxando em meu baixo ventre. - "Ow." - Eu choraminguei baixinho. E depois aconteceu de novo. "Ai!"

"Bella? O que há de errado?" - Ele tentou se sentar, mas a dor fez seus olhos girarem em suas orbes.

"Eu sinto algo repuxando. Tá tudo bem. Já passou." Eu disse rapidamente, tentando lhe oferecer um sorriso. E depois veio outro cutucão e eu quase caí ao chão. - "Aí, oh Deus!"

"Doutor!" - Edward começou a gritar em voz alta. - "Alguém aí, por favor!" - Ele se ergueu novamente, desta vez mais lentamente e foi até o hall. Eu poderia dizer que ele era grato que o posto de enfermagem era logo alí. Ele se recostou na porta. - "Precisamos de um enfermeiro ou um médico aqui, por favor! Minha esposa. Há algo errado com minha mulher."

**EPOV**

Sentia-me completamente inútil, enquanto eu via uma enfermeira atendendo a Bella. Ela ainda estava dobrada sobre a cama, os braços enrolados em torno de seu estômago. A enfermeira começou a lhe fazer perguntas, tentando descobrir qual era o problema. Eu só ouvia pedaços, porque ainda estava tão tonto, tudo que conseguia ouvir era o sangue pulsando em minhas orelhas. Engoli em seco, me jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

Um segundo depois - ou poderia ter sido até mesmo um ano de tão nervoso que estava - outra enfermeira veio com uma cadeira de rodas. Bella sentou-se nela, com os olhos enrugados por conta da dor. Então eu ouvi as palavras que me assustaram pra caralho. - "Não, é cedo demais."

A medida que a cadeira começou a ser puxada, eu tentei seguir, mas o médico que voltou neste instante me parou. - "Pra onde você vai?"

"Minha mulher." - eu apontei para a cadeira de rodas com a mão boa. - "Ela precisa de mim."

"Primeiro você precisa arrumar isso.".

"Não" - eu comecei a passar por ele, porém o doutor me segurou pelo braço machucado na altura do antebraço.

"Você vê esses pontos brancos aqui, filho?" - Ele apontou para um pedaço branco muito pequeno cercado por um monte de carne vermelha e rosa no meu polegar. - "Isso é o osso. Agora, você vai se sentar aqui e não fazer nem mais um dano para a sua mão e então nós iremos ver sua esposa. "

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, caminhando agora completamente paralisado até a maca. Ele levantou a manga da minha camisa, expondo o meu ombro para ele. Ele limpou-o sem dizer mais nada. - "Isso vai doer um pouco." - ele alertou. - "Não vai durar muito tempo. O medicamento tem efeito rápido."

Ele estava certo quando disse que ia doer, mas tão rapidamente como a dor veio, uma sensação de calor agradável tomou conta de mim. Isso não ajudou nem um pouco com minha tontura. Eu não respondia bem a dor e acho que era ainda pior quando se tratava de medicação. Num minuto eu estava sentado e no seguinte já estava deitado de volta na maca novamente. Eu não lembro quando isso aconteceu.

A última coisa que eu ouvi por pouco tempo era: "Não há problema algum em dormir um pouco. Talvez, nesta situação, seja até melhor."

**BPOV**

"Eu me sinto como uma idiota!" - eu murmurei para mim mesma, meus braços jogados sobre os olhos, enquanto os equipamentos continuavam a verificar a existência das contrações. Só queriam ter certeza não havia nenhuma. Emmett riu, vindo se sentar ao meu lado desde que Edward ainda estava apagado para o mundo.

"Ah, qual é? Não é tão ruim assim. Dizem que muitas mulheres acabam pensando que são contrações de verdade." - Emmett repetiu o que a enfermeira me disse, mas sinceramente isto não fez com que eu me sentisse melhor. Eu dei-lhe uma encarada com raiva e suspirei. - "Pelo menos, você já estava no hospital. Parece que o estresse pode causar... como é mesmo o nome..."

"Contrações de Braxton." - eu resmunguei. - "Ainda me sinto estúpida por ser tão dramática."

Fiquei totalmente apavorada enquanto me levavam para outra sala. Chorando, resmungando, arfando... o circo completo. Foi muito embaraçoso. Normalmente, acho que eu nunca teria agido assim. Devem ter sido os hormônios da gravidez me deixando tão louca quanto estava agora.

"Sim, sim. Bem, pelo menos você sabe como é que é agora. Você não vai surtar da próxima vez." - Eu dei-lhe um outro olhar cheio de raiva, mas ele simplesmente riu. - "Relaxe! Isso acontece."

"Ainda me sinto como uma besta." - Eu suspirei. - "E, eu deveria estar apoiando Edward."

"A única coisa que Edward precisava era de um cobertor e um travesseiro. Sério, Princesa, ele está roncando. Você já está bem. O médico disse que iria trazê-lo aqui quando ele acordar ou te levar pra lá quando você for totalmente liberada destes testes. O que terminar primeiro. " - Emmett olhou para seu relógio, fazendo com que eu automaticamente desse uma careta para o horário. Já passavam das duas. - "Por que não te pego um almoço?"

"Sim, obrigada. Isso seria ótimo. Pode também ligar para o pessoal e lhes avisar o que está acontecendo?"

"Claro que sim." - Ele me deu um beijo na testa. - "Do que você gostaria?"

"Qualquer coisa que você consiga trazer com suas mãos." - eu disse, pensando no meu estômago totalmente esfomeado. Eles iriam me tirar das máquinas, em poucos minutos, mas eu ainda ficaria de repouso por mais ou menos uma hora, só para ter certeza que nada mais aconteceria. Eles queriam manter um olho em mim.

Emmett riu, me fazendo sorrir com a sua atitude jovial. - "Tudo bem, volto logo. E seja uma boa menina".

"Como eu posso fazer alguma coisa de ruim, enquanto estou amarrada a essa cama!"

A risada dele foi a última coisa que ouvi enquanto ele passava pelo corredor.


	42. Capítulo 41

**MOMENTOS – XLI**

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu tinha acabado caindo no sono não muito tempo depois que Emmett me deixou algo para comer. Isso não era difícil para mim atualmente. Eu estava sempre cansada agora. Mesmo que a cama fosse muito pequena – tanto que meus pés estavam pendurados para fora - e os monitores estivessem monitorando minhas entranhas, estava com muito sono para me preocupar com essas coisas. Me enrolei pro lado, abraçando forte um travesseiro enquanto meus pensamentos derivavam para escuridão.

E eu sonhei, como sempre. Não foi um pesadelo horrível, porém, também não entrava na minha lista de melhores. Sonhei com berçários e lindos bebês risonhos, no entanto, havia sempre um tom triste que eu nunca poderia ignorar. Não havia som e nem Edward. Sabia que nos sonhos, ele nunca estava lá por alguma razão e eu odiava isso. As cores não parecem ser tão brilhantes como deveriam ser sem a presença dele. Ele trouxe tanta felicidade para minha vida que a simples idéia de ele se afastar fazia tudo parecer vazio. Como eu disse, não eram realmente pesadelos, mas também não eram os mais felizes que se poderia ter.

Dedos suaves começaram a correr pelos meus cabelos fazendo com que eu saísse do meu sono agitado. Pisquei contra a luz demasiadamente forte do hospital, encontrando um Edward de olhar um pouco tonto, sentado ao lado da cama. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça enorme e ele tinha enormes círculos roxos sob os olhos, como se estivesse completamente dizimado. Ele parecia tão cansado, sem dúvida, por conta da medicação para a dor que tinham administrado nele. O coitado parecia que estava tendo problemas até mesmo para manter os olhos abertos.

"Oi." - eu sussurrei, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso sonolento. - "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Honestamente? Não tenho certeza. Eu sei que isso deve tá doendo... só não sinto nada." - Ele deu de ombros, inclinando a cabeça ao meu lado contra o colchão de plástico, os nossos lábios separados por meros milímetros. - "Como você está?"

"Você falou com a enfermeira?" - Eu perguntei, sem saber até que ponto ele já sabia. Eu não quero entrar em muitos detalhes, se ele estivesse iterado. Além do mais, eu não tinha certeza se ele seria capaz de prestar atenção em mim neste estado.

"Sim, ela disse algo sobre '_contrações práticas'_, mas na verdade eu não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. Ela continuou falando e falando até cansar. Porém, ela disse algo de bom. Falou que nós poderemos ir para casa em breve." Ele disse em uma voz sussurrada, dando-me um sorrisinho estúpido. Suas pupilas estavam enormes.

"Devem ter caprichado direitinho na sua dose, hein?" Eu provoquei, brincando com as mechas do cabelo dele. Seus olhos chegaram até a rolarem em suas órbitas.

"Hmrum..." - ele praticamente gemeu sua resposta, me fazendo rir baixinho. Inclinei-me e beijei levemente na ponta do seu nariz. - "Você está sentindo alguma coisa?" - Ele perguntou um momento depois de ser beijado.

"Não. Só me sinto um pouco envergonhada, mas isso é tudo."- Eu admiti calmamente. - "Eu não posso acreditar que reagi dessa forma. Não foi tão ruim assim. Mas eu me assustei."

"É, você também me deixou em pânico lá. Eu teria vindo com você, mas o médico me nocauteou." - Edward murmurou, inclinando ligeiramente os olhos. - "Bastardo."

Eu ri, e apesar de ele ainda não ter aberto os olhos de volta, ele sorriu. Os cantos de sua boca curvaram-se ligeiramente, uma ondulação pequena formando em seu rosto. - "Isso foi o melhor para todos. Você não poderia me ajudar na condição em que você estava... O que diabos você estava fazendo, afinal? Com a grelha, quero dizer."

"Aprendendo uma lição muito importante."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele reabrisse os olhos para me fitar. - "Que lição?"

Ele deixou sua pálpebra cair novamente. - "Eu odeio churrasco."

**EPOV**

Depois que, um Emmett extremamente alegre,tirou bastante sarro da minha cara, ele me levou de volta para a casa junto com Jasper e Alice. Bella ficou para pegar minha medicação para a dor, alegando que ela não confiava em mim para ficar completamente sozinho na condição em que eu me encontrava. Tudo que eu podia fazer era sorriro. Ela provavelmente estava certa, se bem que eu não precisava de baby-sitters.

Alice e eu simplesmente sentamos no sofá e assistimos Senhor dos Anéis juntos. Uma coisa que eu recomendo é não ver esse filme, quando se está dopado. Minhas reações mantiveram Alice rindo e Jasper revirando os olhos. Tudo parecia ficar pulando para fora da tela e me fazendo saltar. Não tinha culpa.

Embora eu não quisesse passar uma semana desse jeito, provavelmente foi uma bênção. Bella e eu não inão iriamos a lugar algum nos próximos dias exceto na quinta-feira. Fomos para sua consulta antes do almoço e depois iriamos ao supermercado para obter alguns mantimentos. Nós tínhamos esgotado nossas reservas para um nível drástico.

Deixei Bella pegar o que ela bem entendesse. A medicação para a dor simplesmente me deixava enjoado e eu não estava comendo muito bem, de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia compensar isso no futuro. Por hoje, decidimos comer uma pizza mais cedo. Era a coisa mais rápida, sem contar que a pizzaria ficava aqui por perto.

Examinei os corredores, franzindo os lábios enquanto eu procurava as batatas chips. Peguei rápido um saco de _pretzels_ antes de jogá-lo no carrinho. Embora não estivesse muito afim de comida _normal_, eu estava me empanzinando de besteiras.

"Sabe, com todas essas porcarias que você anda comendo essa semana, sem contar a falta de exercícios, eu não ficaria surpresa se você engordasse uns cinco quilos." - Bella brincou, olhando para os galões de água.

Eu sabia que se não os pegasse, ela acabaria fazendo isso. Então, peguei um deles com a minha mão boa e coloquei-o no carrinho. Normalmente, eu pegava só uma cesta, mas eu não podia suportar o peso o tempo todo só com uma mão hoje e também não queria que Bella ficasse o tempo todo segurando nada muito pesado. A última coisa que queria era que ela se machucasse.

"Ah, vou recompensar isso na próxima semana. Vou voltar a minha rotina e tudo ficará bem." - Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de escolher um outro saco de Doritos juntamente com alguns outros salgadinhos. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela colocou uma mão no quadril. - "Semana que vem."- eu assegurei-lhe.

"O que você quer para o jantar esta noite?" Ela perguntou,mudando de assunto. "Bifes? Não grelhados."

Eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. - "Que tal frango cozido com arroz?"

"Mm, e você cozinha?" - Dando-me um sorriso maroto, ela se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha.

Eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos enquanto entravamos no corredor seguinte. Eu abri minha boca para responder, foi me deparei com Irina. Bella se virou para mim, seus olhos confusos até que eles seguiram na mesma direção em que eu estava olhando. Imediatamente ela ficou vermelha de raiva, as faces pegando a dar as costas, esperando que Bella viesse comigo sem dizer uma palavra, mas foi inútil. Eu a ouvi chamando por Irina.

"Edward, você está bem? O que aconteceu com a sua mão? O que você fez com ele?" - Irina resmungou, virando-se na direção de Bella.

"Está tudo bem, obrigado." - murmurei, ignorando a última parte e tentando puxar o carrinho com a minha mão boa. Bella continuava imóvel, porem já visivelmente irritada. - "Bella, vamos. Vamos embora, querida."

"Não. Eu tenho umas coisinhas para dizer." - Ela sibilou antes de encarar mortalmente a loira diante de nós. - "Escuta aqui e escute bem, sua grande prostituta!Some da minha frente ou eu te arrebento."

"Bella, não-" - Eu alertei, mas Bella ergueu a mão e me cortou.

"Deixe-me terminar. Você não ouse a falar com **meu **marido novamente, você me entendeu? Quem lhe deu esse direito?" - Ela grunhiu com raiva.

"Acalme-se. Você pode machucar as crianças." - Irina disse secamente, parecendo amedrontada pelo pequeno discurso de Bella.

"Bebês? Como você sabe que são mais de um?" - Bella disse enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram na loira, dando um passo a frente.

Quando percebi o que ela disse, eu também notei que não tinha dito que Bella estava grávida de gêmeos e, com certeza, Bella também não teria feito isso. Onde é que ela conseguiu esse tipo de informação?

Bem, ela poderia ter dito um monte de coisas. Poderia ter dito que era óbvio por conta do tamanho da barriga de Bella, se ela queria provocar ainda mais minha mulher, ou ela poderia ter dito que ela tinha ouvido falar, se ela quisesse ser vaga, No entanto, o que ela acabou dizendo, foi um erro ainda pior.

**BPOV**

"Edward me contou." - A vadia disse com um sotaque russo bem pronunciado.

Ele ergueu os braços rapidamente, estreitando os olhos para ela. - "Mentira! Eu não troquei mais de dez palavras com você em quase seis meses."

Já chega. Eu já tive o bastante desta mulherzinha. Quem diabos ela pensa que é? Falando desse jeito comigo e fingindo que ela e Edward vinham conversando. Como se fossem grandes amigos ou algo assim.

"Tudo bem sua vadia maluca destruidora de lares, você fique longe de nós dois. Deixa eu te explicar de uma forma que você entenda, imbecil." – Apontei para o peito de Edward. - "Meu. Não seu. Ele é meu." – Sibilei apontando para meu próprio peito. - "A mulher de Edward e mãe dos filhos dele." – Agora apontei para ela. - "Você. Maluca perseguidora de maridos alheios."

"Ok, amor. Porque não vamos pro caixa? Já temos _junk-food_suficiente." - Edward tentou dizer com uma voz calma, mas eu quase não notei. Irina e eu estávamos um uma disputa de encaradas e eu não iria deixar essa cadela vencer. Ela não tinha um juízo perfeito

No entanto. lentamente, Edward me afastou, mesmo que eu não quisesse. Ele colocou um braço protetor ao redor do meu ombro, enquanto tentava me guiar. - "Puta." – ouvi ela resmungando pelas minhas costas.

Tentei me afastar do aperto de Edward, mas ele não me permitiu ir a lugar algum. Ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim e sussurrou. - "Você é melhor do que ela. Lembre-se disto. Não se vá para o nível dela."

"Eu já fui nesse nível e adoraria terminar logo o que comecei." - Rosnei de volta, virando a cabeça para trás para encontrar uma Irina sorrindo. Edward suspirou, parando no final do corredor. Ele agarrou meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele.

"Bella, isso não importa. Eu sou seu. Só seu. Você sabe disso. Não importa o que ela pense." - Edward se inclinou lentamente e beijou de leve meus lábios antes de aprofundar. Seus braços fortes circundaram meu corpo, seu hálito doce rolando na minha pele. Virei a cabeça de lado enquanto ele beijava minha orelha e sussurrava o quando me amava, a tempo de ver Irina saindo rápido dali. Sorri para mim mesma, mas não porque ela estava com raiva. E sim, porque eu estava feliz de estar nos braços de Edward. Esse era o único lugar que eu realmente queria estar.

"Vem, vamos pegar um pouco de sorvete e dar o fora daqui." - Eu o puxei pela boa mão, arrastando-o para o meu lado.

**EPOV**

Bella tinha uma das mãos no meu colo durante todo o trajeto até em casa. Ela estava dirigindo, principalmente porque eu ainda estava tomando os remédios e eu não confiava em mim mesmo ao volante. Ela estava totalmente em silêncio durante a viagem e enquanto nós levávamos as compra para dentro. Quando começamos a guardar as coisas, decidi quebrar o gelo. Só esperava que ela ainda não estivesse irritada.

"Você está bem?" - Eu pedi calmamente.

"Será que eu fui longe demais?" - Bella perguntou, colocando um pacote de macarrão no armário.

"Honestamente, estou surpreso por você não ter batido nela." - Eu ri. Bella estalou a língua, e isso me acalmou rapidamente. - "Sinceramente eu não posso dizer. Ela não deveria ter agido dessa forma. Eu não sei, Bella. Um dia ela vai cair em si e você não terá mais que se preocupar com isso, ok?"

"Eu acho que sim..." - ela suspirou - "Mas sempre haverá alguém e então esse outro alguém pode - " - Eu a interrompi com um beijo, parando também os movimentos de suas mãos. Ela se derreteu contra meu peito, seu corpo quente era uma sensação incrível contra o meu.

"Você é a única pessoa que eu quero ou preciso. Pare de se preocupar." - Eu sorri, dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa. - "Além do mais, lembre-se ..." Eu apontei para o peito dela. **"Minha."**

Bella riu baixinho, colocando a cabeça dela contra meu peito. - "Sim, toda sua. Só sua". - Ela ergueu os olhos devagar, nada além de amor transbordando dali. - "Nós pertencemos um ao outro."

* * *

Poooost!

Danny trocou a senha do FF e nem me avisou! Bichinha tá ficando doida com o frio do Canadá! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

4 caps de uma vez!

Tá terminando, gente!

Semana que vem tem mais!

Beijos


	43. Capítulo 42

**MOMENTOS - XLII**

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper e eu esperávamos impaciente nossas meninas terminarem as últimas aulas delas. Sentamos-nos no canto da minuscula fast-food que havia ali. Vinhamos sempre por aqui e quase sempre pegávamos o mesmo lugar, meio que matando o tempo, enquanto esperávamos nossas lindas garotas chegarem. Nós já tínhamos pedido e recebido as nossas bebidas, e isso tinha demorado mais do que o habitual. Eu não podia fazer nada, porque não queria ficar com o estômago muito cheio antes de comer. Eu sempre pedia a mesma coisa. Essa lugar tinha a melhor opção para o café da manhã. Não podia começar o dia sem comer uma de suas panquecas.

"Animado com o final de tudo isso?" - Jasper inquiriu, jogando o sachê de chá muito doce.

"Hm?" - murmurei, não prestando muita atenção em qualquer estava pinicando um papel e separando os pequenos pedaços verdes dos brandos. - "O quê?"

"Pronto para umas férias?" - Perguntou ele com uma risada."Parece que seu cérebro vai explodir a qualquer momento."

"Oh Deus, com certeza!" - Eu murmurei. - "Você se sentiria do mesmo jeito se estivesse no meu lugar."

Jasper acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. - "Espero que eu lide bem com isso um dia." – Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele em questão. - "Um dia muito distante." - Ele respondeu rapidamente, mexendo o chá mais uma vez. Percebi logo que ele não estava gostando de ter a atenção sobre ele. Por isso, Jasper mudou o rumo das conversas rapidamente. - "Tem alguma coisa planejada antes da chegada dos bebês?"

"Ah, não muito. Vamos ver... a cerimônia de formatura é em quê? Duas semanas. O chá de bebê é a sexta-feira anterior. Minha mãe está vindo um dia antes para ajudar e o pai de Bella e meu pai estarão chegando no dia seguinte para toda a coisa; um pela manhã e o outro à noite."

"E como você consegue manter tudo isso na cabeça?"

"Não tenho a mínina idéia." - eu gemi, colocando minha cabeça sobre a mesa. - "Só mais uma aula, certo? Isso é tudo que me resta, certo? Depois de hoje eu estou livre."

"Duas horas a mais e então você terá um verão bem agitado pela frente." - ele sorriu.

"Merda."- eu suspirei pesadamente. - "Parece que eu não consigo uma folga desde que entrei no colegial. Sem contar que o verão passado foi um inferno de tão ocupado também."

"Por falar nisso, parabéns!"

"Pelo quê?" - Eu questionei, confuso. Por que eu merecia ser parabenizado? Eu não tinha feito nada de surpreendente.

"Você é um homem com visão há quase um ano." - Ele explicou.

Repensei as datas e notei que ele estava certo. Maio estava quase no fim e Bella estava perto do final da gravidez. Relembrando o ano passado, estivemos várias vezes em hospitais, mas nem tudo foi tão ruim assim. Olhei para minha agora marcada, mas cicatrizada, mão e flexionei os dedos lentamente. - "Sim, eu acho que você está certo. Obrigado."

"Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa para comemorar?" - Ele perguntou antes de tomar um pequeno gole do líquido âmbar.

"Dormir." - Eu respondi secamente.

Ele riu, batendo no meu ombro. - "Isso não é tão ruim. Poderia ser pior."

Com o canto do meu olho, percebi as meninas saindo do novo carro de Bella. Finalmente eu tinha lhe convencido a comprar um novo e mais seguro. Além disso, não havia onde colocar duas crianças naquela coisa enferrujada. Mesmo assim, estávamos mantendo a caminhonete e eu planejava remodelá-la, colocar outro motor e uma nova pintura como presente de aniversário para ela. Eu tinha dado umas pistas do que iria fazer. Surpreendentemente, ela não pareceu se importar tanto quanto eu imaginei. - "Elas chegaram." - Eu sorri para Jasper, apontando para a porta.

**BPOV**

"Adivinha o que Jasper me lembrou?" - Edward perguntou enquanto se deitava ao meu lado na cama, os dedos longos se arrastando em volta do umbigo. Ele já tinha pulado para fora e Emmett gentilmente o comparou com um daqueles temporizadores de peru, que avisavam quando eles estavam quase prontos pra sair do forno. Eu tinha mais ou menos 34 semanas de gravidez, eu estava miserável. Sentia-me imensa. Maior do que nunca tinha imaginado antes. Dizer que isso me incomodava era puro eufemismo.

"O que?" - Perguntei, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. Eu queria escrever pelo menos mais duas centenas de palavras antes de terminar essa noite. Agora ficaria muito mais fácil encontrar algum tempo para escrever, bem, pelo menos até que os bebês nascessem.

"Tem quase um ano que eu consigo enxergar."

As palavras dele me fizeram parar. Fechei o notebook deixando essa frase aprofundar-se em mim. Analisei por longo momento e sorri. - "Sim, é isso mesmo. Eu não tinha percebido."

"Eu estava pensando... Talvez nós pudéssemos comemorar?" - Ele disse suavemente, inclinando-se para beijar levemente minha barriga.

"Como você se propõe fazer isso?" - Corri meus dedos pelos cabelos dele, sorrindo para a sua natureza tão doce. Ele arrastava seu nariz sobre a curva da minha barriga enquanto espalhava beijos sobre ela, fazendo meu coração bater violentamente. Coloquei o laptop para o lado, minha estória já quase esquecida.

"Vamos para Chicago por alguns dias."

"O quê?" - Eu perguntei, chocada.

"É que eu não estive em casa desde o Natal há alguns anos atrás e nem sequer vi meu quarto ainda." - Ele explicou a medida em que se sentava. - "E mesmo morando toda minha vida lá, eu nem sei como Chicago realmente é."

"Eu não sei, amor." – respondi com um suspiro suave. - "A médica disse que eu não podia voar depois da trigésima quinta semanas."

"Eu sei..." - Ele falou, seus brilhantes olhos verdes articulados só para mim. - "É por isso que eu estava pensando em sair amanhã e voltarmos na terça-feira antes de sua consulta. Isso nos daria uma parte do sábado, domingo, segunda e eu aposto que podemos arrumar um jeito para que você tenha uma consulta no final da tarde e que nos daria parte de terça-feira também. Um final de semana prolongado? O que você acha? "

Eu mordi meu lábio, sem saber o que dizer. Eu já não sentia enjôos há um longo tempo, sendo assim a parte de voar não era mais tão assustadora. E Edward devia mesmo ver seu antigo quarto, sua casa. Ele nunca tinha visto nada disso antes. Eu poderia fazer isso por ele. - "Edward ..." - Eu parei, sem saber a minha resposta.

"Você e minha mãe podiam ir às compras... ver o que falta para os bebês." - Ele disse rapidamente. - "Por favor? Além disso, você duas precisam terminar o projeto para o quarto deles."

Eu sei que tinha que arrumar isso o quanto antes com ela. Meu problema era a falta de tempo. Se bem que eu não estava muito preocupada de que os bebês nascessem antes do quartinho deles estar pronto. A médica comentou que eu estava indo muito bem e que provavelmente passaria pelas seis semanas que faltavam para os nove meses. Mas, Edward tinha razão. Precisávamos logo adiantar essas coisas.

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem? Sério?" – Perguntou ele, abrindo um grande sorriso.

"Sim. Mas só se sairmos logo amanhã. Tome o quanto antes as providências. "

Fiz todos os arranjos e consegui comprar assentos no voo mais cedo que eu encontrei, que foi por volta das 10 da manhã. Bella resmungou e grunhiu sobre isso, no entanto não argumentou muito. Arrumamos nossas coisas em uma pequena mochila, com tudo o que precisariamos. Se esquecessemos algo, poderiamos comprar por lá mesmo. Sem contar que eu tinha absoluta certeza de que voltaria com o dobro de coisas para cara

Tenho que admitir, não contei nada para os meus pais sobre o fato de estarmos indo para lá. Queria fazer uma surpresa. Eu tinha reservado uma suite no mesmo hotel em que nos ficamos hospedados a tanto tempo atrás. Eu queria ver tudo que a Bella tinha visto aquela noite e durante os outros dias em que estivemos por lá.

Haviam tantas coisas que eu queria fazer em tão pouco tempo. Odiava o fato de não podermos demorar mais um pouco. No entanto, Bella precisava voltar por conta da consulta na Terça e nossas vidas tinham que voltar como antes. Por mais que eu às vezes sentisse falta de Chicago, Shevport era onde eu encontrei as melhores coisas em minha vida.

O voo foi tranquilo e nossos lugares na primeira-classe bem confortáveis. Bella não ficou nem um pouco enjoada; pelo contrário, dormiu o tempo todo. Na verdade, eu também acabei cochilando um pouco. Eram por volta das quatro da tarde quando chegamos à porta da casa dos meus pais, depois que pegamos um taxii. Nós tinhamos deixado nossa bagagem no hotel e tomado um banho, como Bella pediu.

Eu não pude deixar de ficar mavarilhado ao perceber pela primeira vez a casa onde linda, ampla e clara. Parecia algo saido de um filme.

"A porta não irá se abrir sozinha." - Bella sussurrou brincalhona ao meu ouvido enquanto eu estava parado ali. Eu lhe dei um meio sorriso e grunhi.

"Acho que você tem razão." - Não tinha certeza do que fazer. Não queria ir logo entrando ali por alguma razão. Então, eu decidi tocar a campainha e esperar pacientemente alguém vir atender.

"Edward?" meu pai disse brilhantemente quando a porta se abriu. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele sorriu, me abraçando apertado. Rapidamente ele voltou sua atenção para Bella, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e uma caloroso abraço. "Olha só pra você!"

"Bem, nós temos algumas coisas para comemorar e eu queria ver Chicago, antes não tivemos outra chance. Você não se importa, certo?" - Perguntei quase nervoso.

"Você está brincando? Isso é fantástico! Sua mãe vai ficar louca. Ugh, ela vai te matar quando perceber que vocês não lhe deram qualquer tempo para se preparar e por não estar aqui para cumprimentá-los." - Ele disse, nos puxando para dentro. - "Eu deveria chamá-la."

Bella riu baixinho. - "Deixe-me fazer isso."

Dei de ombros e olhei para meu pai, que encolheu os ombros em troca. Ficou claro que Bella tinha algo planejado para a minha mãe. Era bom ver o quanto elas se davam tão bem. - "Claro, vá em frente."

Bella puxou o celular da bolsa e apertou o número cinco de sua discagem rápida. Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

"OI, Esme! Como você está?" - Ela sorriu quando ouviu a resposta. - "Isso é fantástico. Na verdade, eu preciso de sua ajuda com alguma coisa. Sabe, eu realmente queria comprar algumas roupas para os bebês." - Seu sorriso cresceu. - "Não, na próxima semana, realmente não dá. Bem é que estou fora do estado." - Bella parecia que ela estava prestes a dividir o rosto tamanho sorriso. - "Em Illinois".

Houve um grito que todos pudessem ouvir através do telefone. Bella riu, afastando o receptor de seu ouvido enquanto esperava o surto da minha mãe terminar. Eu ri, lançando um olhar para o meu pai que estava revirando os olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça com um suspiro e um sorriso. - "Isso vai ser o caos. Veja por si mesmo."

"Ok, então até daqui a pouco." - Bella respondeu ao telefone antes desligar e coloca-lo de volta na sua bolsa. Ela riu de novo, quase resplandecente. - "Ela disse que estará aqui em 20 minutos."

Eu ri baixinho - "O escritório dela fica a trinta minutos de distância." - Eu balancei minha cabeça e, então, ofereci a Bella minha mão. - "Vamos, eu quero ver o meu quarto."


	44. Chapter 43

**MOMENTOS - XLIII**

**BPOV**

Edward subiu as escadas pro quarto dele como se ele não soubesse exatamente onde estava indo mas tendo uma vaga idéia. Já eu sabia que não era bem assim; eu o conhecia tão bem que o _via_contando os passos como ele fazia quando era cego, como da última vez que ele subiu essas escadas. Peguei sua mão e segurei seus dois dedos apenas seguindo-o. Quando chegamos de frente a grande porta branca ele voltou os olhos para mim e me deu um sorriso nervoso.

"Wow..." ele suspirou "Eu me acostumei a enxergar... mas isso... isso é completamente diferente. Eu me sinto nervoso por alguma razão."

"Me perdoa por não pensar em vir aqui antes..." falei envergonhada, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ele levantou meu rosto carinhosamente e me beijou balançando a cabeça contra minhas palavras.

"Não há o que perdoar, meu amor. Nós estávamos ocupados e estamos aqui agora. Isso que importa."

Meneei a cabeça e dei espaço para que ele pudesse abrir a porta. Ele sorriu e empurrou a porta sem ainda mover-se para entrar no quarto como se algo horrendo fosse acontecer caso ele entrasse. Quando percebi que ele não iria se mover, foi minha deixa para entrar em ação: soltei sua mão e dei o primeiro passo para dentro do quarto. Eu precisava mostrar que não havia nada com o que se preocupar.

Acendendo as luzes eu sorri comigo mesma. EU tinha boas memórias desse quarto. Me virei e vi Edward ainda olhando da porta. Abri meus braços em sua direção e ele logo sorriu finalmente andando em minha direção. Eu sabia que ele precisa de mim agora e era isso que ele ia ter.

"Era o que você imaginava que seria?" – perguntei a ele enquanto o abraçava apertado. Espalhei pequenos beijos por seu pescoço ficando na ponta dos pés para tal. Brinquei com as pontas de seu cabelo enquanto esperei a resposta. Eu poderia ficar brincando com o cabelo dele o dia todo. A sensação era de seda por entre meus dedos.

"Minha mãe sempre descreveu as cores para mim, mas honestamente... não. Não chega perto do que eu imaginava. Se bem que eu não tenho certeza do que esperava. Eu pensei nisso antes mas nunca visualizei bem como seria."

"Você gostou?"

Ele meneou a cabeça devagar. "Combina comigo. Mas eu ainda prefiro a nossa casa."

Sorri ficando mais uma vez na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. "Isso porque lá é uma mistura de nós dois."

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios. "Exatamente."

**EPOV**

Beijei-a por mais alguns instantes segurando-a o mais próximo possível de mim. Carinhei seus cabelos e pressionei meus lábios, então, em sua testa. "Obrigado por isso."

"Não há de que." – ela sorriu antes de sair do meu abraço indo sentar-se na cama. Tudo estava perfeitamente limpo e arrumado como se minha mãe estivesse esperando meu retorno a qualquer momento. Ela era um doce. "Hmmm" – Bella hesitou – "Você lembra o que aconteceu nesse quarto da última vez que estivemos aqui?" Mesmo ela estando bem grávida, a voz dela era extremamente sexy. E claro, toda ação gera uma reação. Bem rápida nesse caso...

Eu ri e caminhei em direção ao aparelho de som tentando esconder a minha excitação. O CD ainda estava lá... Apertei o play e Incubus começou a tocar. Olhei por cima do meu ombro – "Também lembro de alguma coisa que envolvia um vestido ou um corset."

"Ai Deus.." ela suspirou deitando na minha cama. "Aquela foi uma noite interessante..."

"Foi naquela noite que eu descobri que queria me casar com você."

Ela virou o rosto em minha direção enquanto eu fazia o caminho de volta para sentar na cama. Inclinei-me o suficiente para beijar seu coração enquanto carinhava sua barriga. "Edward, eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo."

Eu queria beijá-la novamente mas ouvi saltos batendo no chão de taco do lado de fora do quarto. Bella soltou pequenas risadinhas e minha mãe apareceu na porta do meu quarto, ofegante depois de subir as escadas correndo. "Vocês deviam ter me avisado!" – ela falou com tom de acusação.

"Decidimos no meio da noite passada," eu ri – "eu não queria te acordar no meio da noite ou te perturbar no trabalho."

"Hmm.. sei.." – ela falou enquanto entrava no quarto. Ela veio até mim e me abraçou apertado para depois me dar um beijo molhado na bochecha, com certeza pra implicar.

Sorri esfregando minha bochecha com as costas da mão. Minha mãe riu de leve e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "É tão bom te ter em casa, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Agora eu tenho que abraçar meu outro bebê."

Bella se levantou da cama, não sem antes praticamente brigar com a cama para tal. Elas se abraçaram apertado e Bella beijou minha mãe na bochecha. "É tão bom te ver. Eu sei que você quer que eu veja alguma coisas."

"Querida, isso pode esperar até depois do jantar. Vou chamar Carlisle e aí saímos jantar num legal, o que você acha? Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome." Ela então pegou a mão de Bella e começou a guiá-la para as escadas. "Então, com vontade de comer algo em especial?"

**BPOV**

Nós fomos num lugar chamado _Nick's Fish Market_ quando falei que estava com vontade de comer peixe. Eu podia _sentir_ o rolar de olhos de Edward mesmo ele estando atrás de mim. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era o que eu queria comer. Eu sei que ele estava de saco cheio de peixe e eu tentava não pedir peixe toda hora mas não conseguia. E peixe é bom pra saúde.

Olhei o menu já contendo a água na boca enquanto decidia o que eu ia pedir. O problema é que eu queria comer tudo no menu mesmo sabendo que duas mordidas seria o suficiente para me deixar satisfeita. Os bebês estavam comprimindo meu estômago e bexiga o que era bastante frustrante. Quando o garçonete chegou na mesa eu pedi para que me deixasse por último. Carlisle, então, tomou as rédeas da situação.

"Eu quero o Bife a la New York com batata bem recheada, por favor." – ele sorriu atraente para a garçonete enquanto entregava-lhe o menu. Esme clicou a língua para chamar atenção do marido. "O quê?" – ele perguntou inocentemente.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas sorriu. "Um médico que precisa de um nutricionista. Para mim, Risoto de camarão e lagosta, por favor. E uma taça de vinho tinto da casa, por favor."

"Sim senhora." A loira falou enquanto anotava as ordens num bloquinho de papel. Quando ela levantou os olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez para a ordem de Edward eu percebi como ela correu os olhos, sonhadora, por ele. Sem pensar, minha mão agarrou a dele num movimento rápido. Eu sei que não é de bom tom, mas eu queria marcá-lo como meu. Ele sorriu na minha direção e fez seu pedido sem mesmo olhar para a garçonete:

"Salmão assado, por favor, com molho extra acompanhando."

"E para a senhora?" – A garçonete me perguntou suspirando. Ela sorriu para mim e eu pude perceber que ela entendeu que estávamos juntos e pelo seu olhar ela devia estar me julgando uma garota de sorte. E eu era.

"Atum com frutas tropicais."

"Certo. Volto com seu vinho em um instante e vou fazer com que tudo fique pronto o mais rápido possível."

"Obrigado." Carlisle sorriu e voltou sua atenção para nós dois, do outro lado da mesa. "E então, crianças.. já temos nomes pros pequenininhos?"

"Hmm" eu murmurei e cocei o pescoço olhando pra Edward, que convenientemente estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Uh.. na verdade, não." – Edward respondeu por nós.

"Não conseguem concordar ou sem idéias mesmo?"

"Nós só falamos sobre isso uma vez, na verdade. Tudo tem sido tão corrido ultimamente, acho que só não tivemos tempo." – respondi suspirando. "E não ajuda o fato de não sabermos se são meninos ou meninas. Temos que escolher quatro nomes quando um já é difícil!"

"Vocês tem o livro de nomes?" – Esme perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de sua água.

"Ah não.. Bella baniu livro de nomes de bebês da casa!" Edward riu e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro com as costas da mão. Ele riu ainda mais! "O que foi?"

"Eu não bani os livros. Eu só proibi **você** de ficar falando deles a todo momento."

"Parece até o Carlisle." – Esme murmurou e sorriu docemente para o marido. Carlisle sorriu de volta e alcançou Esme afim de beijá-la. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos do marido esquecendo-se de nós, do outro lado da mesa, por um instante. Eles pareciam perdidos um no outro num mar de emoções. Era óbvio o quão apaixonado eles ainda estavam um pelo outro. E como eu fazia sempre, desejei que Edward eu ficássemos assim como eles com o passar dos anos.

"Que tal, depois do jantar, passarmos na livraria e pegarmos uns livros? Podemos procurar juntos." – Carlisle sugeriu deixando, mesmo que lentamente, os olhos de Esme. Eu sorri acenando que sim e tomei um gole da minha água. Olhei para Edward e encontrei-o sorrindo bobo para mim assim como Carlisle fazia com Esme.

Ele então beijou minha bochecha – "Isso vai ser divertido."

**EPOV**

Depois do jantar e sorvete de sobremesa, decidimos ir na Target para comprarmos os tais livros. Olhei confuso para minha quando ela finalmente contou o verdadeiro motivo de querer ir a Target: "Eles tem coisinhas lindas para bebês que eu queria mostrar a Bella." – ela se defendeu rápido. Eu não me contive e ri.

"Por que você não adota uma criança, mãe?" – Perguntei enquanto passava um braço pelo ombro de Bella. "Você ainda é jovem!"

"Eu posso muito bem pegar o seu emprestado!" – ela me olhou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. "Ser avó soa incrível para mim. Ideal, arrisco dizer. Eu posso brincar com eles enquanto eles estão felizes e fofinhos e quando a choradeira ou as fraldas sujas aparecerem é só devolver. Queria poder ter sido avó primeiro!"

"Ai ai.." – joguei minha cabeça pra trás com a risada – "Deus, essas crianças vão ser mimadas até dizer chega!"

"Você só descobriu isso agora?" – Bella e meu pai falaram ao mesmo tempo. Todos rimos e entramos no carro e colocamos os cintos de segurança. Passei mais uma vez meu braço ao redor da minha linda esposa e olhei para minha mãe.

"E então, o que nos espera?"

"Roupinhas. Eu já tenho uns berços em mente e acho que Bella vai gostar, mas é em outra loja. Combina com o que Bella e eu conversamos. Querida, você ainda está pensando em creme com verde clarinho, certo? O Ursinho Puff?" – mamãe perguntou.

"Perfeito." – Bella respondeu olhando para mim e pousando a mão na barriga. Meu sinal de que os bebês estavam chutando. Cheguei mais pra perto e coloquei minha mão bem ao lado da dela. Ela sorriu e beijou meu pescoço. Um dos bebês chutou bem na direção da minha mão e eu ri mais que feliz. Cada chute fazia tudo mais real.

"Perfeito."


	45. Chapter 44

**MOMENTOS - XLIV**

* * *

**EPOV**

Rosnei pro livro de bebês sobre meu peito, ainda aberto, quando acordei. Ficamos todos procurando nomes até quase meia noite, quando meus pais foram embora; Bella e eu ficamos até quase duas da manhã quando caímos de sono sem ao menos perceber.

A única coisa que aprendi é que nunca concordaríamos com um nome. Nem um único nome. Nunca.

Joguei o livro pro lado e virei para olhar a mulher da minha vida: ela ainda estava toda encolhida, dormindo. Já eram quase sete e meia da manhã e eu sabia que minha mãe chegaria em alguns instantes para começar o dia. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim. Me virei e abracei Bella apertado, beijando seu ombro que fugiu do cobertor. As vezes ela tirava a roupa no meio da madrugada; muito calor, segundo ela. Tadinha. Era normal acordar e vê-la de calcinha e sutiã mesmo sabendo que ela tinha ido dormir completamente vestida.

"Hmm.." Bella murmurou, se aconchegando ao meu peito. "Bom dia."

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Volte a dormir, amor. Eu sei que você está cansada."

"Não, eu quero levantar. Sua mãe vai me levar no escritório dela e depois temos que fazer compras..."

"Eu sei, mas você pode dormir mais uma horinha antes dela chegar. Tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar. Você é a especial agora..."- falei rindo.

"É, mas a garota especial tem que levantar agora. Preciso ir no banheiro." – ela falou tentando se levantar. Antes de sair da cama ela me deu um beijinho na testa e começou a andar pro banheiro. "E eu to com fome!"

"Claro que está... você sempre está..." – murmurei me jogando de volta na cama em cima do travesseiro dela. O aroma era delicioso.

"Ei, eu ouvi isso!"

Gemi contra o travesseiro, fechando bem os olhos. – "Eu não quero levantar..."

"Você vai ficar de passeio com o seu pai o dia todo. Não seja preguiçoso!"

"Não é preguiça." – me defendi rolando de barriga pra cima. "É cansaço."

"Há ha ha..." ela implicou da porta banheiro. – "Vai ser divertido."

"Agora ou em duas horas, dá no mesmo."

**BPOV**

Arrastei Edward pra fora da cama e me surpreendi com a minha energia. Não imaginava de onde veio. Ele grunhia e reclamava enquanto se vestia, arrastando-se atrás de mim, escada abaixo.

"Bom dia, querida." Esme saudou alegre enquanto nos sentávamos a mesa. Ela ainda estava de roupas de dormir e chinelos rosa no pé. Na mesa, muffins, café, leite e suco. E um Carlisle tão cansado quanto Edward. Ele descansava o queixo na palma da mão enquanto bocejava de leve.

"Bom dia, Carlisle!" Inclinei-me em sua direção e dei-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha. Ele sorriu envergonhado, pra minha surpresa. Era raro vê-lo corar, acho que o peguei de surpresa. "Como o vovô está?"

"Cansado." Ele suspirou – "E a mamãe?"

"Com fome." – falei entre risadinhas enquanto pegava um muffin. Ele me ofereceu café mas optei pelo leite. Café não é bom para os bebês, ainda mais levando-se em conta como eu os fiz. Me virei para perguntar se Edward queria um muffin e comecei a rir. Ele estava dormindo com a cabeça pendendo para trás e a boca aberta. Se ele começasse a babar seria o fim! "Edward, meu amor, é hora de acordar!"

Ele deu um pulo pra frente, assustado, e correu a mão direita pelo rosto enquanto olhava para todos os lados, meio confuso. "Desculpa."

"Vai se acostumando," – Carlisle falou quase que pra si mesmo. "Só vai piorar daqui pra frente."

"Hora do café da manhã!" Esme falou sorridente. Ela trouxe um prato com ovos e bacon. Peguei um dos pedaços de bacon tão depressa e enfiei de qualquer jeito na boca enquanto puxava uma colher de ovos pro meu prato. Tudo parecia tão delicioso.

"E então, o que os meninos têm planejado para hoje?" – falei enquanto mastigava.

"Que tal um jogo?"

"De que?" – Edward perguntou confuso.

Carlisle rolou os olhos. "Baseball. Hoje a tarde vai ter jogo. Desse jeito nos mantemos ocupado até a noite, a tempo das meninas terminarem as compras. E eu nunca te levei quando você era menor..."

"Ótima idéia, pai!" – Edward sorriu para o pai.

**EPOV**

Eu não sabia nada de baseball.

Estávamos em um dos melhores assentos do estádio, pelo que meu pai disse. Ele já tinha comprado os ingressos para ir com a mamãe. Ela ficou mais do que feliz de me dar a vez, já que não era o passeio favorito dela e Bella era a desculpa perfeita. Elas precisavam dar um pulo no escritório e rever os planos para o quarto dos bebês e ela se divertiria muito mais.

Depois do almoço – hambúrguer para a minha felicidade – nós nos sentamos para esperar o primeiro arremesso. Meu primeiro jogo de baseball com o meu pai. Eu meio que me senti um moleque de novo.

"Hmm... acho que vou pegar um cachorro quente e uma cerveja." – Carlisle falou se espreguiçando.

"Como você pode ainda estar com fome? Nós acabamos de almoçar!"

"Eu não estou, mas quero aproveitar o fato de sua mãe não estar aqui e ralhar comigo. Vou aproveitar o máximo que puder. Você quer alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Coca." – falei dando de ombro. "Quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não, eu vou. Volto em 2 minutos." – ele disse dando tapinhas no meu ombro. "Não quero que você perca o primeiro arremesso."

"Ta bom."

Fiquei sentado, quieto olhando ao meu redor. Era muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Minha visão começou a se misturar, principalmente pela quantidade de gente. Era como se todo mundo fosse a mesma pessoa. Homem, mulher não importava. Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça no encosto da cadeira me concentrando só nos sons. Muito barulho também mas era menos enlouquecedor.

"Edward? Ah meu Deus, é você?" – uma voz familiar soou. Abri meus olhos devagar enquanto meu cérebro processava a voz. Levou dois segundos a mais para eu realizar quem era.

"Tanya?"

**BPOV**

"Uau!" – falei enquanto entrava no escritório de Esme. Era maravilhoso. Extremamente bonito. No caminho ela me falou sobre os outros escritórios e quem os ocupava, mas esse...

"Desculpe-me pela bagunça. Eu tenho andado bastante ocupada." – ela sorriu. Eu não consegui não rir enquanto olhava para a mesa dela: mil e um recortes e anotações para o projeto dos bebês.

"Esme, não precisava..." – falei enquanto me sentava.

"Não é problema algum. Aqui, essas são as cores que você escolheu. Mudou de idéia?" – ela falou enquanto me mostrava o pedacinho de pano verde clarinho. Meneei a cabeça e sorri enquanto_visualizava _o quarto. "Ótimo. Os pintores estarão na sua casa sexta de manhã. Tá bom pra você? Eu não quero cheiro de tinta pro chá de bebê e você sabe que todo mundo vai querer ver o quarto..."

"Está tudo perfeito pra mim."

"E a mobília? Ainda pensando em branco?" – ela perguntou pegando um livro. De novo, meneei a cabeça pegando algumas de suas anotações e marcando o que eu gostei da pré-seleção dela. "Todos esses estão disponíveis para entrega até a próxima quarta feira. Eu estou tão feliz que vocês vieram.. isso ia ser muito mais difícil de ser feito pela internet..." Esme continuou falando, mas eu meio que me desliguei comecei a visualizar tudo... pintura, mobília... era perfeito. - "O que houve, querida?"

"Eu quero esse." – falei apontando para a primeira página. Eu não precisava ver mais nada. Aquele era o berço perfeito.

Ela sorriu. "Eu sabia! É perfeito. O que você acha do trocador e da cômoda? Ah, e claro... a estante para livros?"

"É lindo, Esme. Eu amei! Obrigada!" – eu estava sem palavras.

"Eu que fico feliz, querida. Tudo será entregue na sua casa antes da quarta do chá de bebê. O montador vai na quinta. Por favor, espere o montador, muitas coisas chegarão e eu não quero você perto das caixas, sim? Quero que você relaxe e se prepare pra festa. Vou preparar tudo na sexta, sob a sua supervisão, claro. Mas eu quero que você relaxe, me entendeu, mocinha?"

Soltei umas risadinhas e sorri concordando bem rapidinho. "Tenho certeza que Alice e Rose vão adorar ajudar."

"Pronto, perfeito. Agora, vamos olhar os jogos de berço." – ela trouxe um livro ainda maior pro meu colo e começou a folhear as páginas. "Quer pedir o almoço aqui?"

"Ótima idéia!"

**EPOV**

"Edward, que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?" – a loira alta, de óculos, perguntou se aproximando pra me abraçar. "Ei... espera.. Oh meu Deus, você está..."

"Enxergando?" – falei rindo, abraçando-a de volta. - "Sim madame, eu posso ver, agora."

"Você passou muito tempo no Sul." – ela implicou dando pequenos tapinhas na minha perna enquanto sentava no lugar do meu pai. Levantei minha mão afim de mostrar meu anel de casamento. "Hm... então a parte do casamento é verdade. E a outra parte da história?" –_Graças a Deus_– agradeci mentalmente.

"Gêmeos, em julho."

"Meninos, meninas, casal?" – ela perguntou.

"Não tenho idéia." – eu ri. "Mas me conta, como você está? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Você também não é do tipo que gosta de baseball, querida."

"Eu estou namorando um dos jogadores." – ela falou corando. "Tenho que ir a todos os jogos, agora."

"Hmm... então você pode começar a me explicar sobre o jogo." – ri enquanto chegava mais perto para falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. "Eu não faço idéia."

"Eu menos." – ela brincou, dando palmadinhas no meu joelho.

"Bom, trouxe cachorros quentes, pipoca, cerveja, refrigerante e um boné porque está bem ensolarado hoje e quente ." – meu pai parou abruptamente ao ver a pessoa sentada em seu lugar. "Olá, Tanya, como você está?"

"Bem, Doutor Cullen. Edward, ótimo te rever. O senhor também. Eu vou indo pro meu lugar, estou um pouquinho mais a frente." – ela falou apontando para a cadeira vazia na fileira onde várias mulheres estavam. As outras namoradas, pensei. "Divirta-se!"

"Você também, querida." – meu pai falou enquanto ela se distanciava. "Dê um olá aos seus pais por mim."

"Pode deixar. Tchau!"

Meu pai se jogou na cadeira e colocou o boné na minha cabeça. "Uau!" – respirei forte enquanto olhava pro meu pai.

"O que foi?"

"Eu nunca imagine que Tanya fosse tão..."

"Bonita?" – ele completou e depois tomou um gole de sua cerveja. "É, você sempre atraiu as mais bonitas. Puxou ao pai."

Ri, jogando a cabeça pra trás de novo. "Ainda prefiro as morenas. Mas é verdade, ela é muito bonita."

"Que bom que você casou com uma, não?" – ele me cutucou com o cotovelo e me passou meu refrigerante. "Ei, eles vão começar!"

* * *

_*chega de mansinho*_

_**Alguém por aí ainda?**_

**Oi meninas! Tô de volta e dessa vez pra finalizar os trabalhos!**

**Toda fic já está traduzida e eu estou betando os últimos 2 capítulos e epílogo nesse momento.**

**Postarei mais um capítulo agora e amanhã eu venho com mais quatro. No final de semana tem epílogo. Que vcs acham? Talvez até antes do fim de semana já que eu vou ter um tempinho off essa semana. Será que chegamos nas 400 reviews? Eu sei que tô no ERRO com vcs, mas a fic merece, não?**

**É a minha tentativa de pedir desculpas a s fiéis leitoras que seguraram a barra no meu sumiço. A Aline mais que bravamente tentou levar o barco mas ela tb tem os projetos dela e não deu. Mas essa semana essa fic acaba COM CERTEZA!**

**Mas digam aê.. que acharam do comentário de Edward quanto a Tanya, hein?**


	46. Chapter 45

**MOMENTOS - XLV**

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que ela não queria ir embora assim como eu não queria. Bella adorava ficar com minha mãe – uma mulher que chegava mais perto da figura materna do que a dela mesma –, e eu estava adorando passar mais tempo com o meu pai. Nós nunca tivemos muito tempo de_pai e filho _desde que recuperei minha visão. E nós gostávamos de passear pela cidade, explorá-la já que pra mim era como se fosse à primeira vez.

"Eu quase te pedi em casamento na roda gigante do Navy Píer." – comentei com ela no vôo de volta.

Bella deu uma risadinha. - "Eu sabia. Mas eu meio que agradeço por você não ter pedido. Não estava preparada. Além do mais, eu gostei do meu pedido de casamento."

"Ahh sim, porque eu estava super sexy com aquela roupa de hospital que você não pode resistir, certo?" – brinquei abraçando-a e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu não consigo resistir nunca." – ela brincou de volta, beijando a ponta do meu nariz e se aconchegando no meu abraço.  
_  
_Mesmo com as visitas ao médico quase que diárias agora, nós estávamos bastante relaxados. Bella estava começando a dilatar, mas não o suficiente para o parto, o que em parte eu agradecia. Eu não queria que eles viessem antes do tempo.

"Não! Hunf." – Bella reclamou depois que tirei uma foto dela sentada no sofá, no dia do chá de bebê. Eu não conhecia metade das pessoas que estavam vindo, já que Alice cuidou da lista de convidados. E recebemos diversos presentes pelo correio dos amigos dos meus pais. Nós já estávamos cheios de presentes e nem sabíamos como usar metade.

"Se acostuma." – minha mãe brincou enquanto entrava na sala com um vaso de flores decorativas. "Hoje você vai tirar muitas e muitas fotos, querida!"

Bella bufou de novo e colocou os pés pra cima do sofá. Ela estava toda inchada e passava a maior parte dos dias na cama. Ela odiava, mas pelo menos adiantou grande parte de seus trabalhos. Bella não me deixou ler nenhuma parte de seu livro, mas disse que me deixaria ler quando estivesse pronto. Quando estivesse perfeito.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" – Alice perguntou ajoelhando ao lado do sofá. "algo pra beber talvez?"

"Frango frito." – Bella sorriu.

Alice me olhou frustrada e eu comecei a rir. Entreguei-lhe a câmera e fui ajudar minha mãe. Ninguém mandou ela perguntar. Ouvi o bipe das teclas do celular. "Oi, Jazz. amor, você pode me fazer um favor..."

"Aquela menina não precisa de frango frito," – minha mãe cochichou enquanto organizava os enfeites na mesa. "O almoço ficará pronto em instantes."

Dei de ombros. "Ela vai dar duas mordidas e largar de lado. Acho que ela só quer algo para mantê-la ocupada." – contei-lhe honestamente.

"Frango frito como passatempo... interessante."

**BPOV**

Por mais divertido que fossem as compras para meus futuros filhos, não me diverti nem um pouco durante o chá de bebê. Eu não conhecia nem sequer metade das pessoas que estavam nos presenteando! No entanto, Alice e Esme pareciam bastante animadas. Eu estava bastante feliz por já ter terminado.

"Awww, tomara que um dia eu tenha uma menininha." - Alice murmurou enquanto corria seus dedos por cima de um conjunto de lacinhos que eu tinha ganhado. No geral, eu recebi várias coisinhas de bebês que dariam tanto para meninas quanto meninos; já que as pessoas não sabiam o que teríamos. Porém, eu ainda teria um monte de objetos que precisaria me desfazer uma vez que soubesse o sexo dos bebês.

Alice vinha agindo muito estranha ultimamente. Muito chorosa e meio que depressiva. Ela disse que era por conta do fato de ter abandonado a cafeína, mas eu não acreditava nem um pouco nisso. Algo estava acontecendo, tinha certeza absoluta disso. - "Alice, você e o Jazz estão tentando engravidar?"

Ela corou em um vermelho vivo, olhando para suas mãos na medida em que dobrava alguns macaquinhos. - "Algo assim." – falou baixinho.

"O que você quer dizer com,_algo assim_?" Rose inquiriu erguendo a sobrancelha. - "Ou vocês estão ou não."

"Nós não estamos, por enquanto..." ela retrucou, dando de ombros. Alice olhou em volta para ter certeza que nenhum dos garotos estivesse por perto. Eles estavam bem ocupados servindo como escravos da minha maravilhosa sogra. Eles estavam trabalhando... bem, extremamente pesado. Tínhamos recebido alguns itens enormes para o berçário e eles estavam os levando lá para cima. - "Porque, bem, eu já estou..."

"Isso é fantástico!" - Sorri amplamente. Considerei ir até ela para lhe dar um abraço, mas não tive certeza. A expressão dela não me dizia se isso era o certo para se fazer. - "Bem... Isso é fantástico, né?"

"Eu já passei por dois abortos antes," - ela sussurrou, olhando para seus joelhos. - "Uma vez enquanto éramos somente namorados e outra depois que nos casamos. Nunca consegui ir muito longe."

"Porque você não nos contou!" - Rose questionou, irritada.

"Porque eu não disse nada pro Jasper ainda. Quero ter certeza de que dessa vez dará certo. Estou por volta de oito semanas agora. Se eu chegar à décima, irei fazer isso. Nós temos falado tanto sobre isso ultimamente, e desde que vocês dois anunciaram isso, Jasper ficou tão empolgado com a idéia. Eu não quero dar muitas esperanças para ele, sabe?" - Ela explicou. A conversa chegou a um fim abrupto quando os meninos, seguidos por Esme, entraram na sala.

"Tudo já está lá em cima e nos seus devidos lugares! Quer dá uma olhada?" – Ela sorriu enquanto me ajudava a ficar de pé. Meneei a cabeça e sorri, encorajando minhas amigas a se juntarem a mim. Quando o quarto estava começando a ser decorado ontem, ele me pareceu vazio por alguma razão. Estava faltando algo, algo além dos bebês, só não sabia o que.

**EPOV**

"Oh, minha nossa..." - Bella praticamente prendeu a respiração enquanto entrava no quarto. Ela se voltou pra mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto e cruzou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço - "Oh!," – Era a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer.

"Você gostou?" – Minha mãe perguntou, sorrindo. Ela já sabia que Bella tinha adorado. Vi seu estado de êxtase ao ver todas as roupas arrumadas no armário e os quadros na parede. Ela tinha adorado os móbiles que tínhamos pendurados em cada um dos pequenos berços brancos que estavam no canto do quarto. Bella amou o imenso carpete com o desenho do Ursinho Pooh e as cortinhas combinando. Eu sabia disso. Porque eu simplesmente senti isso irradiando de seu corpo. Bella começou a soluçar, pressionando sua face contra meu ombro enquanto meneava sua cabeça. Já estava quase acostumado com isso vindo dela. O que eu não esperava era ver Alice se desmanchando em lágrimas também.

"Alice, você está bem?" - Perguntei, me voltando para ela. Jasper parecia completamente confuso. Ele foi até o lado dela sem dizer absolutamente nada, tocando no seu braço.

Bella se afastou de mim e caminhou até sua amiga, abraçando-a fortemente. Ambas começaram a chorar alto a medida em que Rosalie fungava. Emmett recuou para longe dela como se a mesma segurasse uma bomba relógio. - "Eu quero um bebê!" Rose choramingou, indo se juntar ao círculo de mulheres chorando. Olhei para minha mãe em busca de ajuda, no entanto ela parecia tão perdida quanto eu.

"Quero tudo igualzinho a isso aqui," - Alice disse, arfando por ar. - "Você vai me ajudar com tudo, não é?"

"Claro!" - Bella respondeu com um largo sorriso, sua voz rouca. - "De forma alguma eu poderia deixar isso de lado."

"Acho que perdi alguma coisa," - Jasper comentou, se afastando das garotas e se aproximando de Emmett e de mim. - "Vocês sabem alguma coisa que eu não sei?" - Ele sussurrou.

"Eu acho que o relógio biológico de suas garotas estão com pressa, cavalheiros," - minha mãe respondeu com um risinho e, a medida em que ela saída do quarto, deu um tapinha nos ombros deles.

"Ah, merda…" Emmett murmurou. - "Eu preciso de uma cerveja."

"Eu, também." - Jasper respondeu rapidamente, seguindo logo atrás de Emmett ao sair do quarto. Não havia cerveja nenhuma dentro de casa, então eu não tinha muita certeza para onde eles estavam indo. Isso me deixou sozinho naquele quarto com um bando de mulheres malucas e choronas. Mordi meu lábio inferior, procurando qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer. Finamente, eu encontrei uma caixa de lenços. Peguei-o rapidamente e estendi a caixa para o meio do círculo.

"Obrigada," – elas disseram fungando, cada uma pegando um lenço. Na verdade, Rose roubou o pacote das minhas mãos e o abraçou com um dos braços contra o peito.

"Edward, amor," - Bella chamou, me lançando um sorriso choroso, - "Porque você não vai com os meninos beber alguma coisa?"

"Oh, graças a Deus," - disse, verdadeiramente grato. Eu adorava todas essas meninas de verdade, mas havia lágrimas demais num só quarto para mim. Se fossem meninas, eu não tinha certeza de como eu iria conseguir morar com três mulheres na mesma casa.

Talvez, ter meninos não fosse tão ruim assim.

**BPOV**

Depois que todas se acalmaram, nos sentamos no chão do berçário, ainda a fungar. - "Rose, porque você tá chorando?" - Inquiri, tirando outro lenço da caixa.

"Por que eu quero um filho também." - respondeu, enxugando o canto dos olhos. - "E eu nem sequer sou casada ainda."

"Mas você irá em breve. Não se preocupe. Quando menos você esperar já estará començando sua própria família." - respondi, acariciando gentilmente suas costas.

Ela suspirou, pousando sua cabeça no meu ombro. "É isso que eu espero. Quer dizer, nós nem sempre fomos muito cuidadosos, sabe? E nunca tivemos nem sequer um susto. Não sei se fico ou não feliz por isso. E se não pudermos ter um bebê?"

"Para isso existem os tratamentos e a adoção," - Alice lhe assegurou. Ela se arrastou mais para perto, passando seu braço fino ao redor de nossa amiga também. - "Você pode ir treinando com nossos filhos até lá. Deus, eu sei que nós duas vamos precisar de uma babá."

Rose riu, algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Nós duas a abraçamos com força. Acho que ela precisava se sentir incluída naquele momento e de forma alguma poderíamos desampará-la.

Uma leve batina na porta fez com que nos afastássemos do nosso círculo. Girei o rosto e sorri. - "Pode entrar, Esme."

Ela abriu um sorriso doce para nós, trazendo um grande pedaço de bolo juntamente com quatro garfos. - "Eu imaginei que talvez quisessem um pouquinho disto."

Rose e eu concordamos, meneando nossas cabeças enquanto pegávamos os garfos. Assim que ela se sentou perto de nós, Alice ficou de pé, cobrindo sua boca e barriga enquanto corria para fora do quarto. Eu suspirei, desejando saber o quão rápido eu poderia me levantar. Rose viu o que eu estava _tentando_ fazer e me ajudou. - "Eu irei dar uma olhadinha nela. Coma um pouquinho de bolo mas deixe algo para mim."

Eu sorri e assenti gratamente, indo de volta pegar o garfo. Peguei um pequeno pedaço do bolo enquanto Esme retirava um outro do canto. "Então, com quanto tempo ela está?"

"Tão obvio?" – eu questionei curiosa.

"Ela se acabou de chorar quando viu o quarto e correu daqui cobrindo a boca e a barriga" ela descreveu rápido. Eu ri baixinho, comendo um outro pedaço.

"Oito semanas. Ninguém sabe ainda. Tadinho do Jasper."

"Porque você diz isso?"

"Se o Edward já me achou louca por conta dessa coisa toda de bebês, espere para ver a reação do Jasper quando Alice entrar no modo_futura-mamãe_. Eles vão ficar no vermelho de tanta coisa que ela irá comprar pro bebê."- eu disse, lambendo a cobertura que ficou no garfo -. "Mas, ela vai acabar aprendendo assim como eu. Talvez ela passe a bola depois para Rose." - Isso era bom; já comecei a imaginar tudo. Nossos filhos brincando juntos. Crescendo juntos. Quem sabe Alice pudesse ter um filhinho e a Rose um outro e nossos filhos acabassem casando...

Talvez, se fossem meninas não seria tão ruim assim.

* * *

**Nos vemos amanhã, meninas! Mil perdões pela demora mais uma vez. Estudar fora não é NADA NADA fácil.**

**bjos, danny_**


	47. Chapter 46

**MOMENTOS - XLVII**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus... _Eu praticamente cantarolava em minha própria mente enquanto esperava a cerimônia começar. Eu já estava mais do que enjoada por conta do meu estômago. Tenho certeza de que por conta dos meus nervos, acabaria arruinando estes sapatos assassinos. Tudo o que queria era acabar logo com isso para que eu pudesse iniciar o resto da minha vida.

Um dia quem sabe, depois que meus filhos estivessem na escola, talvez eu voltasse e fizesse o meu mestrado, ou até talvez algo mais. Não que odeie a faculdade, pelo contrário, mas no momento, já tive o suficiente. Tinha muitas coisas a partir de agora para lidar. Já estava satisfeita comigo mesma por ter conseguido chegar tão longe, um monte de pessoas não puderam cursar um terço do que eu cursei. E o mais importante, sabia que Edward me apoiava de qualquer forma.

"Você deve estar cansada" - a menina ao meu lado comentou, apontando com a cabeça em direção a minha barriga.

Deixei escapar uma risadinha abafada, inclinando a cabeça contra a parede do salão. - "Esgotada."

"Não se preocupe," - ela disse com um sorriso encorajador, - "nós vamos nos sentar em breve."

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso - "Sim, isso seria ótimo. Ficar sentada, sabe? Meus pés estão me matando e eu quero tirar um cochilo. Não consegui dormir nada por causa do nervosismo."

"Nem eu." - disse ela com sinceridade, um sorriso tímido no rosto. - "Então, de quanto tempo você está? Parece que bem perto, né?"

"Provavelmente algum dia entre as próximas duas semanas. Meu médico disse que iria induzir o parto se até a 39° semana meu corpo não fizer isso por si só. São gêmeos, então quanto mais tempo eu ficar assim, melhor. Até agora está tudo bem." - eu expliquei.

"Ah, minha irmã teve gêmeos, mas eles foram prematuros. Cada um tinha cerca de um quilo e meio, quando nasceram." – Ela então completou com sorriso. "Agora, eles estão com sete anos e são duas pestinhas. Garotos sempre são assim."

Mentalmente, dei um suspiro de alívio. - "Os meus tem cerca de três quilos cada. Um deles é um pouquinho maior que o outro, felizmente."

"Você sabe o sexo deles?" - Ela perguntou. Notei que ela estava tentando fazer conversa para não pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer. Não podia culpá-la. Eu precisava de uma distração também.

"Não, infelizmente. Eles foram bastante tímidos até agora" - eu ria. - "Teimosos igual ao pai. Mas, sinceramente, eu estou torcendo para que sejam meninos."

"Já tem os nomes?"

Essa era uma pergunta que eu temia. - "Uh, nós estamos debatendo sobre isso."

Ela riu baixinho, - "Não conseguem concordar com um ou simplesmente ainda não encontraram?"

"Um pouco de ambos." - eu admiti com um gemido na minha voz.

Isso fez com que ela risse ainda mais. - "Não se preocupe, quando encontrar os nomes certos, você vai saber. Seja lá qual o nome que você escolher, assim que ver escrito em algum lugar, você dirá_ 'nossa, é esse!'_."

"Eu espero que sim. Embora, tenhamos que achar o quanto antes. Nós não temos mais muito tempo."

"Atenção, graduandos! Está na hora de começar o show!" - Um professor usando uma beca preta gritou, dando-nos algumas recomendações de última hora antes de começarmos a caminhar. A menina me deu um sorriso nervoso que eu retornei.

_Sim, chegou a hora do show..._

**EPOV**

Assisti ao lado da minha família quando minha linda esposa subiu no palco para pegar seu diploma. Ela mereceu, e com honras. Minha mãe inclinou a cabeça sobre meu ombro, e assim que chamaram 'Isabella Cullen', ela começou a chorar abertamente. Ambos os pais estavam tentando segurar as lágrimas, inchando o peito como se isso fosse torná-los mais resistentes. Se bem que Charlie estava perdendo. Afinal, ela era sua menininha. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, e ele rapidamente afastou-as.

Foi incrível quando nosso grupo começou a gritar por Bella. Nós não éramos muitos, mas Alice, Rose e Emmett foram, provavelmente, as pessoas mais barulhentas na_Gold Dome_. Eu podia ver Bella corando do outro lado do salão, caminhando com uma das mãos cobrindo os olhos de vergonha. Todos nós rimos, assobiando e aplaudindo com alegria.

Acho que nunca tinha ficado tão orgulhoso em toda minha vida.

Mas, o que eu não esperava era a loucura que se iniciou logo após o final da cerimônia. O lugar estava lotado, pessoas em todos os cantos possíveis. Tudo estava começando a se misturar para mim, meus olhos doendo com o esforço. Minha mãe percebeu, e sem dizer nada, pegou minha mão e me puxou para perto.

"Alice vai ligar para Bella" - ela gritou no meu ouvido. - "Dessa forma, ela vai nos dizer onde está e nós poderemos ir até lá. Nós não vamos ter que procurar no meio dessa multidão."

"Tudo bem" - eu disse, aliviado que Alice tinha pensado nisso. Minha formatura não foi nada parecida com isso. É claro, havia apenas doze pessoas na minha classe. Mesmo com todos os nossos familiares, podemos comemorar em uma simples cafeteria.

"Ela está no ginásio, próxima ao centro. Ela está sentada nas cadeiras da platéia. Na décima fileira." - Alice gritou para o nosso pequeno grupo, tomando a mão de Jasper. - "Ela ficou muito cansada, então teve que se sentar." - ela comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Talvez ela também não quisesse ter que atravessar esse tumulto" – falei rindo - . "De jeito nenhum eu posso culpá-la."

"Então, vamos buscá-la. Eu sei que ela deve estar com fome. Ela não comeu nada esta manhã." - Charlie gritou, mas foi um pouco alto demais. A maioria das pessoas parecia ter o ouvido também. Ele fez uma careta e limpou a garganta, tentando novamente. - "Ela precisa manter sua força."

"Como é que ela vai manter a sua força se acabando no cheesecake e no frango frito?" - Emmett brincou com meu sogro, batendo-lhe nas costas. Ele sorriu para mostrar que estava só brincando. Charlie revirou os olhos.

"Você tem razão."

"Vocês podem parar de tirar sarro da minha esposa? Sério mesmo". - Revirei os olhos, segurando meu riso. Eu tinha que cobrir as minhas bases, é claro. Sabia que ela iria se rebelar contra mim se soubesse que eu ouvi tudo isso sem dizer absolutamente nada. Sem contar que eu preferia provocá-la pessoalmente. Eu gostava de vê-la corar.

Encontramos facilmente Bella, em pleno auditório agora vazio, com os pés esticados, e já fora dos sapatos. Ela estava flexionando os dedos, encostada a cadeira e apoiando a cabeça em um de seus ombros. Os círculos roxos escuros sob seus olhos eram difíceis de não serem notados. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela, pegando suas mãos e beijando-as levemente. - "Aí está você!" - disse com uma voz suave.

Ela sorriu lentamente sob seus cílios - "Oi."

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

"Obrigada" - ela sorriu. Puxei-a para um abraço apertado, puxando-a lentamente para que ficasse de pé. Beijei ambas as bochechas, segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, rastejando meus polegares contra as têmporas dela.

"Essa é nossa menina!" – Charlie falou, beijando a bochecha dela, a medida em que descia meu braço para circundar sua cintura.

**BPOV**

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você," - meu pai ralhou todo emocionado.

"Obrigada, papai." - Eu sorri, abraçando-o firmemente. Carlisle e Esme estavam mais afastados, nos dando esse momento. Eu não poderia deixá-los de lado. Eu fui até os dois depois de ter recolocado meus sapatos, abraçando e deixando um beijo suave em cada uma de suas bochechas. - "Obrigada por tudo."

"Nós amamos você." - Esme sussurrou em meu ouvido, beijando o meu cabelo.

"Você se saiu muito bem." - Carlisle disse, esfregando o meu braço.

"Ok, sem querer acabar o momento família, mas onde está meu abraço?" - Jasper perguntou aparecendo na minha frente, e me puxando para um abraço também. Ele grunhiu quando me levantou do chão por um momento e até me passar para o Emmett. Ambas as minhas amigas gritaram assustadas e me abraçaram uma vez que Emmett tinha me colocado sobre meus pés novamente.

"Você se saiu muito bem, Bella." - Uma voz familiar disse atrás de mim. Virei-me rapidamente, meu queixo se escancarando. - "Mas, você poderia ter se saído bem melhor."

"Renee?"

**EPOV**

Virei-me rapidamente assim que ouvi a voz dela, e de imediato, ficando com raiva. - "O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntei ríspido.

"É a formatura da minha filha." - disse ela com o queixo para o alto, o desprezo por mim escorrendo de sua essência. Sabia que era errado dar um soco em uma mulher, porém, nunca tive esse desejo tão aflorado antes.

"C-como é que você sabia?" - Bella gaguejou, parecendo estar em choque.

"Seu pai me contou." - disse ela como se fosse algo óbvio. Todos nós nos voltamos para Charlie.

"Você disse que não viria!" - Ele rosnou de volta. - "Você está louca? Renee, você realmente perdeu seu senso. Eu juro que..."

"Oh, pode ir parando, Charlie. O que você esperava que eu fizesse?" - ela perguntou, com a mão em seu quadril enquanto ele se inclinava para frente.

"Não estragar o dia especial de sua filha. Isso era o que eu esperava que você fizesse, sua maluca!" - Ele gritou alto, jogando os braços no ar quase que de forma dramática. Seu rosto estava começando a se colorir numa sombra de roxo agora. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tirasse sua arma e atirasse nela. Ele estava literalmente lívido.

"Oh, meu Deus," - eu ouvi Bella gemendo alto, sua mão segurando meu ombro. Eu não estava olhando para ela, mas agora Bella tinha despertado minha total atenção. Ela estava segurando sua barriga, ligeiramente curvada como se estivesse se dobrando de dor. E então, percebi a poça de água no chão.

"Sua bolsa estourou!" - Eu ouvi meu pai dizendo enquanto corria para o lado da minha esposa. - "Querida, você está sentindo dor? Onde dói? O líquido é claro, isso é bom. Nada de sangue. Bella, querida, me responda, por favor. Sente alguma dor?"

"Minhas costas estão doendo." - ela gemeu alto, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto tomava uma respiração profunda. - "Parece que alguém acabou de me chutar".

"Isso é normal. Ok, temos que ir pro hospital imediatamente," - ele disse. Bella ainda estava um pouco curvada. "Bella, eu quero que você me diga quando tiver a contração para que possamos contar o tempo entre elas. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Sim senhor," - disse ela com uma voz suave, tentando caminhar, mas sem conseguir. Não parecia capaz de se mover. E então, Bella gritou, seus membros se enrijecendo. Fiquei surpreso por ela não ter caído.

"Nós vamos buscar o meu jipe." - Emmett disse, fugindo rapidamente do grupo, que ficou ali parado sem reação alguma.

"Bem, essa foi a primeira." - eu disse baixinho, esfregando suas costas, sentindo seus músculos relaxam.

"Oh, Jesus. Tem mais? Isso é a contração? Oh, meu Deus." - Ela disse, inclinando-se contra mim, a medida em que tentava recuperar o fôlego. Pude notar que era um imenso desafio para ela.

"Bem, talvez você devesse ter pensado nisso antes de ficar grávida," - Renee disse rudemente atrás de nós. Estava prestes a dizer algo quando minha mãe girou sobre os calcanhares, apontando seu dedo diretamente no nariz dela.

"Agora me escuta aqui, e me escute bem, sua louca desvairada! Você já fez mal o suficiente a essa menina, se eu ouvir sequer uma palavra grosseira vinda de você, vou arrebentar essa sua cara! Bella é uma mulher fantástica e ela será uma grande mãe, algo que você não parece entender. Então, você pode escolher: ou continue sendo esta vadia invejosa ou aja como uma mãe de verdade. A escolha é sua. Mas agora nós não temos tempo para suas atitudes retardadas, porque NOSSOS netos estão prestes a nascer, e se você não quer que eles nasçam em uma quadra de basquete, por favor, mantenha a porra dessa boca fechada!"

Acho que todo mundo parou para olhar a minha geralmente pacata mãe, se tornar alguém tão desbocada. Mesmo Bella pareceu esquecer sua dor. Olhei por cima da cabeça da minha esposa para o meu pai. "Caramba. Acho que nunca ouvi ela falando tantos palavrões antes."

"Nem eu", - ele murmurou, voltando sua atenção para sua mulher com a face corada, que encarava Renee de forma mortal. - "Vamos, querido. Vamos levar Bella para o hospital."

* * *

_**heheheh Go Esme Go!**_


	48. Chapter 47

**MOMENTOS - XLVIII**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ai, merda, merda, merda," - eu assobiei entre outro ataque de dor. Pensei que por estar sentada no carro seria menos doloroso, mas não foi de forma alguma. Nada parecia ajudar.

"Parecem que as contrações têm quinze minutos de intervalo. Isso é bom. Temos tempo mais do que suficiente para chegarmos ao hospital." - Carlisle me disse, tentando soar animado. Não achei nada reconfortante para dizer no mínimo, no entanto, meneei a cabeça, inclinando-me de volta contra o couro do banco. Estava tão quente aqui ao ponto de que eu já estava transpirando. Parecia que estava todo encharcada.

Edward segurou minha mão, sussurrando palavras suaves em meu ouvido. - "Está tudo bem, amor. Acabou?" - perguntou baixinho.

"Por enquanto," - respondi, embalando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Charlie estava do meu outro lado, segurando a minha mão com bastante força. Deu-lhe um aperto delicado para chamar sua atenção.

"Eu sinto muito sobre isso, Bella. É tudo culpa minha." - Ele murmurou, o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

"Por que você disse a ela?" - questionei, respirando fundo.

"Eu não achava que ela viria!" - defendeu-se rapidamente. - "Ela me ligou e perguntou sobre você. Renee parecia quase normal, pelo telefone. Ela e Phil estão se divorciando e me contou também que ela estava tomando seus remédios agora."

"Então que ela exagerou na dose, hoje." - rosnei entre os dentes cerrados. Meu corpo todo tremia, até meus dedos dos pés. Eu a odiava. - "Edward, eu nunca mais irei ficar grávida de novo." Eu disse assim que eu olhei para o meu marido.

"Tudo bem, amor. Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso agora. Tente relaxar o máximo que puder." - Ele disse, beijando a minha tempora. - "Vire-se de lado um pouquinho, eu vou fazer uma massagem nas suas costas até chegarmos ao hospital."

**EPOV**

Esfreguei suas costas levemente, colocando uma pressão suave em sua coluna. Ela se derreteu contra meu toque, tomando uma respiração profunda.

"Preciso da malinha que eu tinha preparado" - disse ela de repente, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar. Toquei seus ombros, esperando acalmá-la um pouco.

"Mamãe e as meninas foram para casa pegar tudo. Jasper seguiu na frente para o hospital para avisá-los que estamos chegando" – disparei, tentando acalmá-la tanto quanto podia. Não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer neste momento. - "Não se preocupe, tudo já foi providenciado."

"Onde está Renee agora?" - Ela perguntou para Charlie com uma voz tensa.

"Eu não sei, querida. Não se preocupe, eu irei falar com ela."

"Como se isso ajudasse," - ela murmurou com raiva. Bella deu um pequeno meio sorriso para seu pai - "Eu não estou brava com você, papai. Estou com raiva dela."

"Bella, tente relaxar um pouco. Você não quer colocar nenhuma pressão nos bebês, certo?" Meu pai disparou, voltando a olhar para Bella. Notei que ele estava realmente preocupado, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse disso. Ele tinha que ser um bloco de gelo, porque todo mundo estava pirando. Especialmente o coitado do Emmett.

Emmett, que estava dirigindo, não tinha falado nada durante o caminho inteiro. Era um pouco assustador vê-lo tão calmo. - "Ei, Em? Você está bem?"

"Rosie quer filhos." – foi tudo o que ele disse.

"Não é sempre assim,"- Carlisle disse, dando alguns tapinhas no seu ombro. Meu amigo se virou para olhar para ele com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto branco.

"Rosalie quer bebês!" - disse ele, novamente.

"Ah, por que você apenas não se concentra em dirigir, agora, cara?" – eu mesmo comentei, um pouco preocupado agora. Acho que ele estava em choque. Talvez, o jeito pelo qual minha mulher entrou em trabalho de parto fosse um pouco dramático, mas ela não parecia estar tendo algum problema neste momento.

"Boa idéia," - Charlie afirmou. Nós não estávamos muito longe do hospital. - "Bella, querida, você está bem?" - Ele perfguntou novamente pela, provavelmente, décima quinta vez.

"Sim, pai. Absolutamente perfeita" - Bella disse sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos. - "Meus quadris estão desmoronando e duas coisas do tamanho de uma melancia querem sair por um buraco que é menor que uma laranja. Minha roupa está toda molhada e eu tenho certeza que eu sou a única mulher no século que entrou em trabalho de parto durante a festa de formatura."

"Tecnicamente, foi depois." - eu a corrigi. Ela se virou e me deu um olhar mortal que faria qualquer homem estremecer. - "Mas, sim, você tem razão. Provavelmente você é." - eu acrescentei rapidamente.

"Cuidado aí, filho. Você não seria o primeiro homem a acabar numa cama ao lado de sua esposa enquanto ela está em trabalho de parto", - Carlisle riu. - "Sua mãe me bateu com um penico... pensando bem, isso aconteceu depois de você ter nascido."

"Então, você acabou fazendo algum comentário estúpido, não foi?" - Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele teve o bom senso de parecer um pouco tímido, e encolheu os ombros. - "O que você disse?"

"Eu comparei seu cabelo com o de um orangotango." - Tenho certeza de que fiquei chocado por um segundo, porque ele continuou rapidamente. - "Eu não estou dizendo que você se parecia com um macaco, só que seu cabelo realmente era meio laranja quando você era um bebê. Depois ficou muito mais escuro enquanto você foi crescendo."

"Ótimo, vamos ter dois orangotangozinhos." - Bella disse apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Bem, pelo menos, filhotes de orangotangos são bonitinhos" - eu disse com um sorriso encantador. Bella revirou os olhos, mas sorriu lentamente, beijando meu pescoço antes de esfregar seu rosto nele.

**BPOV**

Não muito tempo depois que chegamos ao hospital, Jasper já tinha uma cadeira de rodas esperando por mim. Eu sorri para ele agradecida, a medida em que Emmett me ajudava a sair do jipe enorme, e Edward segurava firme a cadeira para mim. Sentei-me de uma vez, soltando uma respiração pesada. Parecia que eu não tinha ar suficiente para sobreviver. Eu continuei tentando e tentando, mas não funcionava.

"A maternidade fica no quarto andar," - Edward disse a seu pai, enquanto caminhavam apressadamente pelos corredores. Já estivemos por lá algumas vezes para fazer alguns exames de rotina. - "Ligue para mamãe avisando sobre isso, para que todo mundo saiba para onde ir. Ah e além disso, o estacionamento de visitante fica do lado oposto".

"Olhe só para você, Sr. Organização," - eu provoquei bufando alto, a medida em que entrávamos em um elevador. Este parecia já bastante lotado comigo, Edward, Carlisle e Jasper naquele local apertado. Emmett tinha ido estacionar o jipe após algumas instruções de Edward. Eu não fazia idéia do que meu marido teria dito a ele, porque sinceramente não estava prestando atenção alguma.

"Não é isso. Eu só não quero que haja qualquer problema." - disse ele enquanto massageava meus ombros.

O elevador parecia engatinhar, porém eu não conseguia mais prestar atenção a isso quando outra contração me bateu forte. Foi pior que a anterior. Era como se meus quadris estivessem se quebrando. - "Ai!" - sibilei, um ruído áspero e prolongado. Eu podia sentir o calor em meu rosto enquanto eu fazia uma careta, tentando segurar a dor. - "Isso é normal. Isso é normal. Toda mulher no mundo passa por isso. Todas as mulheres da história passaram por isso. Eu estou bem. Eu vou ficar bem", - comecei a cantarolar para mim mesma.

"Estou tão feliz por não ser mulher, definitivamente!" - Jasper disse sarcasticamente.

"Basta esperar, Sr. _Em-Sete-Meses-Estarei-Aqui-Também_, aí veremos como tudo isso é engraçado." - Eu cuspi as palavras antes que pudesse sequer pensar sobre isso. Coloquei minha mão sobre minha boca, fechando-a rapidamente.

"O que você disse?" - Jasper pediu com uma voz calma, agachando-se para olhar para mim. - "Repete, por favor."

"Não," - eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente.

"Bella!" – ele disse com voz de alerta.

"Porra! Ela sabe que eu não consigo guardar segredo. Não diz para ela que eu te contei. Alice está com medo de acabar perdendo de novo. Ela não quer te deixar muito esperançoso." – disse as pressas, as lágrimas descendo furiosas pelo meu rosto.

Nós fomos de volta para o corredor uma vez que o elevador tinha parado, no entanto, Jasper impediu Edward de seguir, se ajoelhando diante de mim outra vez. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me olhou muito sério. - "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu não estou bravo com você. Não chore." - Jasper se inclinou e beijou minha testa. - "Não vou falar nada até que ela esteja pronta, eu prometo. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, ok?"

"Obrigada" - eu sorri através das minhas lágrimas. Lambi meus lábios, tentando fazê-los úmidos novamente. Eu estava com muita sede e eu sabia que não estaria recebendo nada para beber. Eu suspirei pesadamente, "Vamos lá. Vamos acabar com isso."

**EPOV**

Bella tinha acabado de dar entrada em um dos quartos há apenas alguns minutos, quando todos apareceram ao mesmo tempo. Saí para cumprimentá-los e lhes dizer o que estava acontecendo, dando a Bella alguns minutos para ela mesma, enquanto seu médico fazia alguns últimos exames. Assim que minha mãe se aproximou, ela se desculpou.

"Pelo quê?" - Eu perguntei, mas então percebi. - "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Você já não fez o suficiente?" – O veneno escorria da minha voz enquanto me dirigia em direção a Renee.

"Desculpa." - disse minha mãe novamente - "Mas, ela nos seguiu até sua casa."

"Saia daqui." - Charlie disse, apontando para os elevadores.

"Só sairei assim que tiver certeza de que minha filha está bem." - ela sibilou com o nariz empinado para o ar. Era difícil lembrar de que seria errado dar um soco em uma mulher, quando a mesma estava agindo desta forma. E ela merecia tanto! Como alguém pode ser tão rude?

"Sua filha não vai ficar bem enquanto você estiver por aqui." - respondi-lhe com um grunhido.

"Olha, eu só quero ver minha filha. Preciso falar com ela." - Ela disparou, apontando o dedo na minha cara.

"A última coisa que você vai fazer aqui é conversar com alguém." - Sibilei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - "Eu não vou permitir que você a deixe ainda mais irritada e coloque qualquer tipo de pressão nos bebês. E se acontece alguma coisa, como a pressão dela subir? Você se importa? Duvido muito. Afinal de contas, você é apenas uma velha egoísta que não sabe valorizar a felicidade de ninguém, porque você mesma fodeu com sua vida. Acha que todo mundo devia sentir pena de você? Sabe, você e sua miséria podem amar companhia, mas deveriam procurar isso em outro lugar. "

"Tem razão" - ela sussurrou. - "Eu sou egoísta, mas juro que estou tentando melhorar isso."

"Então, vá tratar de seus problemas em outro lugar!" - respondi, minha raiva não diminuindo nem um pouco. Já estava de saco cheio dela. Nunca tinha feito nada para merecer esse tipo de tratamento, e finalmente tinha chegado ao meu limite. Tinha sido um santo por muito tempo, agora, ela que tivesse que lidar comigo desse jeito, gostando ou não. Minha mãe tocou meu ombro, me dando um leve aperto.

"Vá ver como a Bella está e certifique-se que ela esteja bem. Eu mesma irei falar com Renee." - disse ela, olhando diretamente para minha sogra.

"Mas..." – comecei a balbuciar, mas minha mãe me deu um olhar firme, dizendo-me para calar a boca imediatamente. - "Tudo bem. Mas se você insistir em fazer qualquer coisa, eu irei chamar a segurança e, em seguida, ligarei para o meu advogado, entendeu?"

**BPOV**

"Ei, amor," - Edward disse enquanto vinha se sentar ao meu lado. Ele parecia tão nervoso e angustiado. Eu me senti mal por ele. Não precisava ficar assim, afinal, tudo daria certo.

"Oi." - eu sussurrei de volta, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"O que o médico disse?" - Ele questionou, pegando na minha mão, apertando-a enquanto se sentava na beira da cama.

"Ele disse que tudo está em ordem. Ainda é um pouquinho antes da hora, mas disse que eles estão com um bom tamanho, por isso devem ficar bem. Poderão ir para a UTI por alguns dias, mas sem nenhuma preocupação. Ah, e também disse que eu tenho dois centímetros de dilatação. Eles estão pensando em me aplicar uma epidural nas próximas horas."

"Caramba..." - ele sussurrou. - "Isso está realmente acontecendo, hein?"

"É, está sim" - eu disse com um suspiro suave. Estava tão dolorida que mal podia encontrar entusiasmo. Além disso, minha mão estava doendo por conta do soro estúpido que haviam colocado lá. Pelo menos, os enfermeiros encontraram a veia rápidp.

"Tá doendo alguma coisa?" - Edward perguntou, seus olhos cansados. Eu odiava isso. Queria fazer com que ele se sentisse um pouquinho melhor. Fiz sinal para que ele se aproximasse de mim e assim ele o fez. Prendendo meus dedos em seus cabelos, beijei-o firmemente para mostrar-lhe todo o meu amor por ele. Mesmo que eu estivesse sofrendo, valia a pena ser a mãe dos filhos dele. - "Sinto muito." - ele sussurrou enquanto colava sua testa contra a minha.

"Pelo quê?"

"As coisas não deviam ter ocorrido desse jeito, hoje."

Eu ri sem humor - "Isso não é culpa sua."

"Na verdade, a culpa é minha."


	49. Chapter 48

**MOMENTOS - XLIX**

* * *

**EPOV**

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"- Bella resmungou entre os dentes.

"Calma, querida" - disse minha mãe, em pé logo atrás de Renee. - "Eu conversei com ela. Renee está ciente do que irá acontecer, caso ela incomode de qualquer forma."

"O que isso significa, exatamente?" - Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Renee cruzou os braços sobre o peito dramaticamente, inclinando o quadril para o lado. - "Que a tua mãe irá me bater com o Prada preto dela."

"Isso parece algo que Alice diria" - Bella murmurou para si mesma em voz baixa.

Uma velha enfermeira de cabelos brancos colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto, olhando em volta por um momento antes de falar. - "Apenas dois visitantes por vez, por favor."

"Eu realmente gostaria de falar com Bella, a sós" - declarou Renee enquanto me encarava diretamente.

"Eu vou esperar lá fora com todos os outros," - minha mãe disse para Bella com um leve sorriso.- "Te vejo em instantes."

"Ok" - Bella deu um sorriso fraco em retorno.

"Eu te amo, querida".

"Eu também te amo, Esme" - ela sorriu um pouco mais, acenando-lhe com a mão. Era impossível não notar a expressão de dor no rosto de Renée. Tive vontade de gritar: _É desse jeito que uma mãe de verdade age! É assim que você conquista o amor de seu filho! _Porém, sabia que seria completamente inútil. Provavelmente, Renee não queria ouvir a lógica. Eu já tinha me cansado de lidar com ela.

"Eu vou esperar do lado de fora da porta." - inclinei-me e beijei sua testa levemente. - "Me chame se você precisar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa." - Eu disse a última parte, encarando Renee.

"Obrigada" - ela sussurrou antes de voltar seu olhar para a mãe.

**BPOV**

Eu esperei até que Edward estivesse fora da sala antes de começar a falar com aquela mulher diante de mim. Eu nem sequer a reconhecia. Isso era um pouco triste, na verdade. - "É melhor você começar a falar logo. Eu tenho menos paciência para você do que o Edward, Renee."

"O quê? Então, eu nem sequer sou sua mãe mais?" - Ela perguntou irritada. Isso era uma surpresa para ela? Não devia! Na verdade, ela já devia estar ciente. Mas ela iria saber disso a partir de agora.

"Tá..." – meio que bufei em voz alta, surpreendendo-a. - "Esse é um título recebido, não dado, Renee. Você o perdeu há muito tempo atrás, no mesmo dia em que perdeu seu juízo."

"Como você ousa falar desse jeito?" - Ela começou, mas eu não iria ser intimidada por ela, com certeza.

"Edward!" - Eu rapidamente chamei. Ela me pediu por silêncio, levantando a mão para me impedir de continuar a chamar por ele.

"Desculpa, desculpa. Não é assim que deveria ser." - Ela disse com um suspiro, passando a mão sobre seu rosto enquanto reorganizava seus pensamentos. - "Eu sei que não fui a melhor -"

"Ser reprodutor?" - eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, cruzando meus braços sobre o peito.

Renee sorriu para as minhas palavras, mas continuou sua frase, mesmo assim. - "Eu não tenho sido a melhor mãe. E sei que preciso me desculpar por isso."

Revirei os olhos. - "Desculpar? Sério? Não, você precisa fazer bem mais do que isso."

"Bella, eu estou tentando fazer as pazes aqui." - Ela disse, sua voz mais suplicante. Contudo, não tinha a mínima vontade de ouví-la. Eu estava toda dolorida e minhas costas estavam me incomodando como nunca.

"Tudo o que você está fazendo é dizer algo para se sentir melhor, e não tenho tempo para isso neste momento." - Eu acenei minha mão sobre minha enorme barriga. - "Como você mesma podem ver, estou um pouquinho ocupada para... ah, eu não sei ... qual é mesmo a expressão, oh sim! _Dar a luz! _Você enlouqueceu aparecendo na minha formatura daquele jeito? Você não tinha o direito e veja só o que acabou acontecendo!. Você está feliz agora? "

"Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer." - ela sussurrou.

"Isso é normal para você, Renee. Você nunca pensa nas coisas. Eu não sou mais sua babá, mãe. Você tem que perceber isso. Eu sei que te assusta, ter que agir como adulta, mas isso não significa que você tem que descontar isso em cima de mim. " – Expliquei-lhe rapidamente.

"Phil disse a mesma coisa" - ela olhou para longe a medida em que falava - "Antes de me entregar os papéis do divórcio."

"Ótimo. Ele tem razão. Você não pode tratar as pessoas desse jeito. Já parou para pensar em tudo o que perdeu por causa disso?" - Eu sabia que era duro, mas era a verdade. Eu não iria deixar as coisas mais leves para ela agora.

"Eu perdi você?"

"Como filha, sim. Vai levar um longo tempo até que você conquiste minha confiança de volta. Melhor dizendo, talvez, você tenha perdido isso para sempre. Você perdeu seu marido... Dois deles. Se você não parar agora, você perderá toda sua família porque eu não irei permitir que você machuque os meus filhos."

Naquele momento outra contração resolveu acontecer, desta vez mais forte que a anterior. Elas também estavam ficando mais próximas uma da outra. Eu me encolhi, ofegando enquanto segurava no corrimão. Renee se aproximou, mas eu a impedi. - "Não se atreva a me tocar. Você não tem o direito."

"Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa! Não pode me culpar por isso. Você está cometendo os mesmos erros que eu." - Ela disse, virando de costas para mim e olhando para a janela. Havia uma nuvem se formando do lado de fora e parecia que estávamos prestes a ter uma tempestade de verão.

"Eu não sou um erro! Eu nunca fui um. E se você não queria ter filhos, deveria ter mantido a porra das suas pernas FECHADAS! Os meus FILHOS não são erros! Elas foram destinados para estarem aqui comigo! Meu casamento não é um erro! E ao contrário de você, estou FELIZ! E qualquer um pode ver isso! Tudo o que você tem é INVEJA! "- Eu grunhi mesmo com a minha dor.

"E DAÍ QUE EU TENHA INVEJA? EU TINHA O DIREITO DE TER TIDO ESSAS MESMAS COISAS!"

"Bem, se você parasse de agir como uma maluca, talvez você pudesse ser feliz por alguns segundos de sua maldita vida! Procure um médico e comece a tomar a porcaria de seus remédios de novo. Estava funcionando!" - Eu gritei de volta.

"Eu sei! Eu recomecei meu tratamento!" - Ela disse, antes de retirar as pílulas da bolsa e mostrando-as para mim, agitando o pote. - "Simplesmente não podia deixar de vir hoje! Eu não sei de mais nada sobre você, Bella! Nem sequer te conheço mais! Eu sinto sua falta!"

"Sim, eu também sinto falta da minha mãe. Se você encontrá-la, peça-lhe para me ligar" – respondi rápido, jogando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro com um baque. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos antes que a dor começasse novamente. - "Se você pode agir civilizadamente, pode ficar. Mas, se eu ouvir alguém dizendo que você está sendo só um pouquinho sarcástica, você dará o fora daqui! Me entendeu? Isso inclui Edward. Ele é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço e não vou permitir que você o trate como lixo. Ele merece muito mais do que isso. "

"Ele é um_ianquezinho _esnobe" - ela murmurou baixinho. Renee levantou as mãos rapidamente em defesa, quando viu minha expressão de raiva. - "Mas, serei gentil com ele."

**EPOV**

Já haviam se passado várias horas desde que tínhamos chegado. Nós revezávamos dentro do quarto, só para passar o tempo com Bella. Isso incluiu Renee. No momento, eu estava sentado na sala de espera com Charlie e Carlisle. O resto da turma tinha ido pegar algo para comer enquanto Renee e Esme conversavam com Bella no quarto. Esfreguei minha mão sobre meu rosto, sentindo-me completamente drenado.

"Sabe, " - Charlie começou - " você precisa comer alguma coisa. Isso não é bom."

"Eu iria acabar vomitando" - dei de ombros enquanto me inclinava na cadeira desconfortável do hospital. - "Além do mais, já transferiram a Bella para a sala de parto. Isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Não quero perder nada."

Meu pai esfregou o meu ombro, - "Você está se saindo muito bem."

Eu ri e suspirei: - "Não sou eu que estou tendo todo o trabalho."

"Tudo bem, Bella está sofrendo agora. Mas confie em mim, você está muito mais estressado do que ela." - Charlie riu assim que Jasper e Emmett entraram de volta, ambos parecendo um pouco atordoados.

"O que há de errado?" - Eu disse, olhando para cara assustada dos dois. - "Onde estão as garotas?"

"Elas estão no berçário." - Emmett disse quase num sussurro. - "Rose quer começar a tentar engravidar logo depois de casarmos. Eu não posso lidar com isso, cara. É assustador pra caralho."

Carlisle riu - "Bem, eu não consideraria essa situação como um parto _normal_, então, não é sempre assim, Emmett. Além disso, filhos são uma grande bênção. Você será um grande pai um dia, tenho certeza. Espere só quando você tiver um daqueles pacotinhos pequenininhos em seus braços, você vai se apaixonar e esquecer todos os seus temores."

Emmett refletiu sobre as palavras por alguns minutos antes de menear a cabeça. Jasper ainda não havia dito nada. Chutei seu pé, chamando sua atenção. Ele ergueu a cabeça e eu perguntei. - "O que há de errado com você?"

"Eu estarei na mesma situação em sete meses, não é?" - perguntou. - "Alice acabou de me contar lá no carro. Fico feliz por não ter que manter isso em segredo por mais tempo."

Eu ri, - "Provavelmente, sim. Mas, estaremos aqui com você, te apoiando."

"Puta merda, eu vou ser pai! Sou burro demais para ser pai!" - disse ele escondendo o rosto entre suas mãos, tomando uma respiração profunda. Revirei os olhos.

"Você acabou de receber seu mestrado, Jasper. Se você for burro demais para isso, eu estou fudido. Bem, eu é quem sou o futuro papai aqui enquanto a mamãe está em pleno trabalho de parto agora. Por favor, deixe para pirar mais tarde. Isso não está me ajudando." - brinquei levemente. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

"Eu acho que você tem razão. Desculpe."

"Tudo bem. Ei, pode me fazer um favor? Dá para pegar café ou algo assim lá no refeitório? Eu não posso sair daqui." - Pedi-lhe enquanto começava a tirar dinheiro do meu bolso. Mal tinha empurrado minha mão dentro do jeans quando minha mãe veio correndo, seguida por Renee.

"Já está na hora!" - Ela gritou.

Só então virei minha cabeça para o som dos saltos clicando em pleno corredor. Rosalie e Alice estavam vindo em nossa direção. - "Chegou a hora?" - Rosalie perguntou só para ter certeza. Eu balancei a cabeça silenciosamente, não sabendo o que fazer.

"Edward e Alice, Bella quer vocês dois lá para ajudá-la. Existem alguns capotes para que vocês vistam no banheiro do quarto. É melhor se apressarem. Esses bebês não vão esperar mais tempo" – Esme disse com uma risada sem fôlego, dando-me um grande abraço antes de me empurrar na direção certa.

Alice agarrou a minha mão, me levando até lá. Parecia que minhas pernas estavam tão duras quanto placas de ferro e moles feito gelatina, tudo ao mesmo tempo. - "Vamos lá, papai. É hora do show."

**BPOV**

As contrações pareciam vir com segundos de intervalo agora. Na verdade, acho que elas estavam sendo constantes mesmo. Sentia o sangue fluindo forte pelos meus ouvidos. Isso era tudo que eu podia escutar. Ofeguei e trinquei os dentes, fechando os olhos firmemente.

"Bella, querida." - eu ouvi a voz de Alice chamando em algum ponto atrás de mim. - "Como você está se sentindo, amiga?" - Ela pegou minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto suave.

"Isso dói pra caralho mesmo com a porra dos analgésicos e da epidural." - eu disse-lhe com sinceridade. Só então Edward saiu do banheiro vestido com aquelas roupas verdes. Ele estava tão lindo. Sorri um pouco, erguendo minha mão para ele. Avançou rapidamente e tomou-a, levando aos lábios antes de beijá-la.

"Você fica desbocada quando está sentindo dor" - ele riu, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Vou me trocar rapidinho, então podemos logo começar o trabalho!" - Alice falou para depois ir praticamente voando até o banheiro. Os enfermeiros corriam ao redor da sala, preparando todo o material para a chegada dos bebês. O médico esfregou as mãos antes de colocar as luvas por cima delas.

"Isso está realmente acontecendo?" - Sussurrei baixinho.

"Está" - ele sorriu, beijando minha testa.

"Acho que essa é a hora em que devo te dizer que você não tem mais o direito de fazer sexo comigo. Nunca mais." - eu provoquei sem fôlego, me encolhendo por conta de mais uma pontada de dor.

"Você diz isso agora ..." - ele brincou de volta, continuando com sua carícia relaxante em meu cabelo. Era tão bom. Poucos segundos depois, Alice saiu do banheiro, meio engraçada em seu capote cirúrgico grande demais.

"Definitivamente, esta foi a mais rápida troca de roupas que você já fez." Eu sorri, minha voz saindo rouca.

"Tudo bem, Sra. Cullen, só irei fazer um teste bem rápido e então nós seguiremos em frente e começaremos o parto, ok?" O médico falou, tirando uma caneta de seu bolso. Ele se aproximou, e correu a ponta dela pelo meu lado esquerdo. - "Diga-me quando você sentir o toque."

"Sinto" - eu disse quando ele atingiu o centro do meu estômago. Ele fez isso no lado direito. "Sinto também" - eu respondi novamente.

"Ótimo! Agora, vamos colocar suas pernas neste suporte e quando eu lhe pedir, eu quero que você faça força. Vocês dois," - ele voltou sua atenção para meus acompanhantes - "ela vai precisar de ajuda para se levantar e segurem as mãos dela também. Se alguma coisa der errado, eu vou mandá-los para fora, ok? "

"Sim, senhor." - respondeu Alice. Edward só balançou a cabeça, seus olhos o tempo todo em mim.

"Ok, isso não vai demorar muito tempo. Vamos tirar logo o primeiro bebê. Agora, quando eu contar até três, quero que você se levante e empurre." - Edward me pegou pelo braço esquerdo, segurando minha mão com a sua e meu cotovelo com a outra. Alice fez exatamente a mesma coisa. - "Um, dois, três ... EMPURRE"

Levantei e usei toda minha força. A pressão em meu ventre era indescritível. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes. - "Bom, agora pare. Já está coroando. Outro grande impulso no três... Um, dois, três, Empurre!"

Mais uma vez, eu fiz como me foi dito, a pressão ainda maior dessa vez. Eu gemi, minha cabeça caindo ligeiramente para trás. - "Você está se saindo muito bem, amor." - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me encorajando.

"É bom que você faça isso por mim em poucos meses," - Alice brincou enquanto eu me deitava de volta na cama reclinada.

"Claro, claro" - eu murmurei, sem fôlego. O suor estava grudando meu cabelo na testa a essa altura. Apesar de me sentir encharcada, estava com frio.

"Tudo bem, já vemos os ombros! Só mais um empurrão e estaremos prontos para pegar o bebê. Está pronta para conhecer seus filhos, Sra. Cullen?"

"Sim" - eu disse com voz pesada.

"Só mais um e então você irá descansar um pouquinho." - Edward disse enquanto beijava minha testa.

"Ah, é, vamos ver se depois eu consigo fazer tudo isso de novo." - eu murmurei, com uma risada rouca.

"No três de novo ... Um, dois, três ... EMPURRE!"

Me esforcei com toda minha força desta vez, a pressão finalmente acabou com um pequeno choro. Só que ele não foi meu. Vinha da criança nos braços do médico. Ela era perfeita, rosa e branco. Um tom de vermelho furioso nas bochechas e com cabelos escuros emaranhados, recobertos do que parecia ser cream-cheese e geléia.

"É uma menina!" - Edward disse com entusiasmo. "Eu disse que seriam meninas! Sabia!" - Ele riu entre lágrimas.

"Papai, você quer cortar o cordão?" - Ele olhou para mim e eu dei de ombros.

"Err..." - disse ele, olhando para o bebê. Nós não havíamos conversado sobre isso antes.

"Está bem, querido. Você não tem que fazer se não quiser. Eu sei que você está com medo de machucá-la." - Eu sorri fracamente. Estava muito cansada e feliz demais para me importar.

"Não, obrigado" - disse ele, aliviado.

"Posso fazer isso?" - Perguntou Alice. O médico encolheu os ombros e Alice se inclinou, ainda sobre seus saltos e rapidamente cortou o cordão antes da bebê ser levada para começar a ser limpa e examinada.

"Vocês vão poder segurá-la em apenas alguns minutos, Sr. e Sra. Cullen" - o médico assegurou-nos. - "Nós apenas vamos nos reajustar, literalmente, e começar tudo de novo."- Ele foi para tirar as luvas, mas parou quando olhou para um dos monitores acima de minha cabeça. Só então uma dor aguda retorceu meu peito. Todos os monitores apitaram loucamente. - "LEVEM-NA PARA A EMERGÊNCIA, AGORA!"


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo L**

**EPOV**

Nos empurraram para fora da sala tão rápido que senti minha cabeça girar. Fiquei parado do lado da porta, tentando chamar a atenção das enfermeiras. Alice agarrou no meu braço, com a expressão completamente assustada. Assim como eu estava.

"O que está acontecendo?" - eu perguntei, agarrando uma jovem pelo braço. Abaixei a mão rapidamente quando a vi sua expressão de raiva. - "Desculpe, eu só preciso saber o que está acontecendo com a minha esposa."

"A pressão sanguínea dela aumentou e o outro bebê está em perigo. Ela está perdendo o batimento cardíaco. Vamos levá-la para sala de cirurgia para fazermos uma cesariana de emergência."

"Será que elas vão ficar bem?" - Perguntei quase que freneticamente.

"Senhor, você poderia por favor aguardar na recepção? Alguém irá lhe explicar tudo daqui a pouco." - disse ela, empurrando-me para longe. Essa atitude dela me deu todas as respostas que eu precisava. Ela não sabia. De forma alguma isso fez com que eu me sentisse melhor. Meu interior se retorceu e senti que iria vomitar.

Um momento depois, a enfermeira voltou para dentro, e alguns segundos depois a maca que Bella estava veio rolando. - "Bella!" – eu falei alto, no entanto, ela não pode dizer nada em troca, porque havia uma máscara de oxigênio sobre seu nariz. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e um aceno fraco. - "Eu te amo!" – disse um pouco antes de ela entrar no bloco cirúrgico. Tudo o que ela pode fazer foi acenar.

"Merda!" - praguejei assim que entrei no lobby. Nem sequer me importei em me sentar em uma cadeira. Apenas me ajoelhei na frente da minha mãe.

"O que houve" - Charlie e Renee perguntaram em uníssono. Agradeci por Alice estar lá para falar por mim. Eu já estava à beira das lágrimas. Acho que se tivesse que dizer meus medos em voz alta, eu não aguentaria.

"A pressão arterial dela subiu e eles não conseguiram encontrar os batimentos cardíacos do outro bebê depois que o primeiro nasceu..." - Alice disse, indo se sentar ao lado do marido. Ele a puxou para o seu colo, abraçando-a apertado enquanto esfregava seu pescoço.

"E o primeiro está bem?" - Renee perguntou, genuinamente preocupada. Meneei a cabeça.

"É uma menina." - eu sussurrei. - "Eu nem sequer pude segurá-la nem nada."

"Ela chorou quando nasceu?" - Meu pai peguntou, sempre agindo como médico em todas as situações. Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. - "Isso é um bom sinal. Significa que seus pulmões estão funcionando muito bem. Não se preocupe, filho. Isto não vai demorar muito tempo. Aposto que o outro bebê já nasceu e a esta altura, já começaram a pontear a Bella."

"Sr. Cullen?" - Uma enfermeira alta e magra, vestindo o capote com tema infantil perguntou assim que passou pelas portas duplas que levavam até ao área da maternidade. Levantei-me apressado, indo encontrá-la imediatamente. - "Oi, eu sou Valerie, uma das enfermeiras de sua esposa."

"Como ela está? Como estão as bebês?" - perguntei, mantendo meus punhos ao lado do meu corpo para resistir à tentação de sacudi-la. Precisava desta informação agora. Ela não tinha idéia do quão desesperadamente eu necessitava disto. Estava prestes a enlouquecer.

"A primeira menina está muito bem. Ela tem a função pulmonar fantástica. Ela têm três quilos e 150 gramas e 48 centímetros de comprimento. Ela parece ser perfeita e já está no berçário, se você quiser ir vê-la. "

"E a segunda?"

Ela lambeu os lábios antes de se explicar. - "A bebê estava com o cordão umbilical enrolado em volta do pescoço, o que a deixou brevemente sufocada. Mas os médicos conseguiram reverter essa situação rapidamente e provavelmente ela já se encontra bem. No entanto, apenas por precaução, ela irá passar a noite na UTI Neonatal para termos certeza de que não houve qualquer dano. Ela também tem 48 centímetros e tem três quilos e 200 gramas. Parabéns, Sr. Cullen." – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"E como Bella está?" - Charlie perguntou enquanto eu continuava a processar o que a enfermeira tinha acabado de dizer. Por algum motivo, meu cérebro estava funcionando lentamente naquele momento.

"Ela ainda está no bloco cirúrgico. Ela está apenas sendo ponteada agora. Vou pedir para que alguém venha até aqui quando a levarem para a UTI. Ela só ficará por lá umas duas horas e então vamos transferi-la para um quarto privado."

"Obrigada" - minha mãe disse, vindo tocar em meu ombro. Eu me virei e a abracei com força. Ela disse às palavras que estavam presas em meu cérebro agora. - "Graças a Deus, elas estão bem."

**BPOV**

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido ao meu redor. Eles me aplicaram mais uma dose cavalar de remédios em meu soro, algo bem mais forte desta vez, ao ponto em que eu fiquei indo e voltando para a realidade. Não foi até que saí da sala de cirurgia que comecei a me situar novamente. Uma enfermeira entrou e começou a mexer no meu soro, em seguida verificando os números em algum aparelho.

"Onde está meu marido?" - perguntei, sentindo minha garganta arranhando levemente como se houvesse uma lixa dentro dela.

"Acredito que ele esteja lá fora" - disse ela com um sorriso doce. - "Você quer que eu vá buscá-lo?"

"Sim, por favor." – meneei também minha cabeça, apesar de que ela parecia meio que desligada ao meu corpo. Tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento ela iria se soltar do corpo e flutuar. Não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa tão ruim neste momento. Provavelmente teria sido bem melhor que isso acontecesse mesmo. Já sentia todos meus pensamentos flutuando para longe.

Num momento, eu estava meio dormindo, no seguinte, senti um par de lábios quentes pressionados contra minha testa. Eu conhecia aqueles lábios em qualquer lugar.- "Edward" – sussurrei baixinho, incapaz de abrir os olhos. Eu me sentia tão sonolenta.

"Oi, amor. Como você está se sentindo?" - Ele perguntou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado.

"Como um balão." – disse-lhe honestamente. Uma risada macia saiu de seus lábios, cumprimentando-me de uma maneira maravilhosa. Sentia-me quente por dentro, embora isto possa ter sido os efeitos da medicação viajando por minha corrente sanguínea. - "Para que é isso?" - Perguntei para enfermeira ao nosso lado.

"Mais de medicação para a dor. Estamos prestes a transferi-la para o seu quarto." - ela me informou. Já tinha se passado as duas horas?

"Por que você demorou tanto tempo para chegar até aqui?" - Perguntei com preocupação. Eu não estava com raiva, apenas surpresa.

"Nós estávamos entrando e saindo daqui o tempo todo. Você estava dormindo. Foi um dia agitado, meu amor." - Ele explicou.

"Como estão as bebês?" - Eu perguntei, o sentimento do medo se infiltrando em minha mente pela primeira vez, mas era difícil segurá-lo. Parecia que tudo estava escapando outra vez. Era aconchegante e muito convidativo. - "Elas estão bem?" - Perguntei a medida em que meus olhos se fechavam novamente. Eu o ouvir dizendo a resposta positiva antes que eu caísse na escuridão mais uma vez.

"Elas estão mais do que bem. E são lindas."

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella foi para um dos quartos, fui falar com os outros como ela estava se sentindo e onde ela estava agora. Fiquei surpreso ao ver seu futuro ex-padrasto parado lá, conversando com Renee. Ele virou-se quando ouviu meus passos, me lançando um pequeno sorriso.

"Ei, cara parabéns!" - disse ele enquanto apertava minha mão.

"Muito obrigado. Sem querer ser rude, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele esfregou as costas do seu pescoço e enquanto olhava para Renee timidamente. - "Eu vim impedir que Renee cometesse alguma loucura. Mas já percebi que cheguei um pouco tarde demais."

"Eu não sou uma criança." - ela murmurou para si mesma com raiva. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha a encarando. - "Ok, algumas vezes eu faço isso. Mas eu irei ficar bem e tentarei melhorar."

"Eu espero que isso seja verdade. Bem, eu não vou ficar por muito tempo, mas você se importaria se eu passasse por aqui amanhã para ver as bebês e dizer olá para Bella antes que eu volte para a Flórida?" - Phil perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele parece mais feliz do que quando eu o vi pela última vez.

"Claro. Aposto que ela adoraria sua visita."

"Tudo bem, até mais. Renee, você precisa de uma carona para o hotel?" - Ele ofereceu gentilmente. Ela olhou para mim, preocupada.

"Ela ficará dormindo durante toda a noite, tenho certeza. Por que você não vai descansar um pouco e volta amanhã de manhã?" - Eu ofereci, não apenas para ela, mas para todos. Jasper meneou a cabeça e pegou Alice que dormia em seus braços.

"Acho que essa é uma ótima idéia. Parabéns, cara! Nos vemos amanhã."

Rosalie cutucou Emmett, que também estava dormindo, - "Vamos lá, garotão. Vamos logo arrumar uma cama pra você."

"Mmm, cama." - ele murmurou estupidamente se inclinando contra ela. - "Vejo você amanhã. Nos dê um grito se precisar de alguma coisa. Não importa o horário, ok?"

"Muito obrigado." – agradeci com toda energia que eu pude reunir. - "Dirijam com cuidado."

"Claro." – Jasper disse de volta. Os únicos que restavam agora eram meus pais. Eu já podia dizer pelo olhar no rosto de minha mãe que ela não ia a lugar nenhum sem uma briga.

"Pai, mãe..." - eu comecei, pensando cuidadosamente no que iria dizer. Não queria ofendê-los. Então, a desculpa perfeita surgiu na minha cabeça - "Vocês se importariam de ir lá em casa e ver se o quarto está com tudo pronto para a chegada das meninas? Eu não quero ter de ir a lugar nenhum por alguns dias, uma vez que chegarmos em casa. Quero que tudo esteja perfeito lá."

"Essa é uma ótima idéia." - minha mãe falou me dando um grande abraço, pressionando os lábios suavemente na minha bochecha antes de correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. - "Meu bebê virou papai!" - ela choramingou. Meu pai agarrou-a nos braços e me deu um sorriso triste.

"Vamos, querida. Vamos olhar o quarto de nossas netas. Ligue-nos se precisar de alguma coisa. Voltaremos pela manhã."

"Obrigado pai." - eu falei enquanto eles já começaram a partir pelo corredor, minha mãe recostada ao meu pai como apoio. Ela teve um dia bastante emocional.

E não foi a única.

Passei um bom tempo no berçário, sorrindo para a minha linda menina antes de voltar para o quarto. Eu não seria capaz de ir para a UTI neonatal até o começo da madrugada, contudo eu também não queria sair do lado de Bella. Ao chegar ao quarto fui direto até a cama, pegando sua mão e beijando-a levemente. Ela nem sequer se moveu

**BPOV**

Eu não tenho certeza qual o horário em que acordei naquela madrugada. Eu não poderia encontrar um relógio, no entanto, isso não era tão ruim. Eu não me importava. Sorri quando vi Edward sentado logo perto. De alguma forma, ele estava totalmente acordado e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Como você está?" - Perguntei baixo. Eu senti que precisava tossir, mas sabia que caso fizesse isso, iria doer demais.

"Mmmmm, quando eudescobrir te digo." - ele brincou, tomando minha mão na sua. - "Você quer que eu chame a enfermeira? Ela pode lhe trazer mais remédios para dor."

"Não, eu estou bem agora. Sabe dizer se eu já posso ver as meninas?" - perguntei esperançosa.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, o que não era um bom sinal. - "A Garota Número Um, você pode. Ela está no berçário. Já a Garota Número Dois ainda está na UTI. Amanhã, quando você se sentir forte o suficiente, podemos ir até lá ou podemos esperar até que ela seja liberada."

Bem, com certeza não foi tão ruim quanto eu temia. "Posso ver a Garota Número Um?" - Eu pedi, usando suas palavras com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward meneou com a cabeça e rapidamente saiu da sala, onde presumi que ele fosse buscar a enfermeira. Nem três minutos depois, Edward voltou empurrando um bercinho de plástico móvel, seguido logo atrás de uma enfermeira. - "Ei, mamãe. Estou acordada!" - Edward disse em sua melhor voz de bebê. Eu ri, para logo depois tossir como louca. Doeu pra caramba. Eu fiz uma careta, fechando meus olhos com força.

"Da próxima vez em que você tossir, coloque um travesseiro sobre seus pontos. Vai ajudar. Irei manter a medicação para dor por mais tempo, só que em doses menores, tudo bem querida?" - A enfermeira disse gentilmente. Meneei a cabeça, tentando pensar apenas na linda bebê agora presa entre os braços de Edward.

"Bem, a menos que você queira chamá-las Número Um e Número Dois pelo resto de suas vidas, vamos precisar encontrar algum nome em breve." - Ele disse , vindo para o meu lado. A enfermeira colocou um travesseiro no meu colo para me ajudar a apoiar o bebê.

Murmurei levemente, tentando pensar em qualquer nome que parecesse _certo_. Odiava isso. Odiava isso de elas não terem nome algum. Entretanto, magicamente nada disso importou no momento em que Edward colocou aquela fofurinha em meus braços.

"Oh, olá garotinha!" - Eu arrulhei baixinho, correndo os dedos por suas ondinhas espessas de cabelo castanho escuro. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos seus verdes, os lábios muito rosas franzidos como se estivesse pensando.

"Diga à mamãe que você acabou de comer." - disse a enfermeira, tocando no pequeno punho da bebê. - " E provavelmente estará dormindo em breve."

"Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo" - sibilei alegremente para o pacotinho lilás em meus braços. - "Eu também." - Suspirando de contentamento, virei minha cabeça em direção ao meu marido. - "Ah, Edward, a outra...?"

"Elas são idênticas. Eu dei uma olhadinha na segunda ontem a noite. Ela está apenas em observação, agora. Não tem nenhum tubo ou qualquer coisa como os outros nenéns que estão lá. Ela está bem melhor."

Senti meus braços ficarem pesados e suspirei. - "Edward ..."

Sem ter que dizer mais nada, Edward sabia exatamente o que precisava. Ele pegou nossa filha dos meus braços e deu em nós duas um beijo na testa. Um segundo depois a enfermeira injetou algo em meu soro. Eu só consegui ver a bebê sendo levada para fora do quarto, antes de tudo ficar escuro mais uma vez.

**EPOV**

Adormeci em algum momento durante a noite, felizmente. Acho que não sobreviveria ao dia seguinte, caso passasse a noite inteira sem dormir. Acordei por volta das sete quando a enfermeira entrou para verificar Bella, lhe trazendo uma bandeja cheia de líquidos para que ela se alimentasse. Tenho certeza de que ela iria comer qualquer coisa. Já se faziam dois dias que ela tinha comido alguma coisa. Recostei-me contra a cadeira, absolutamente maravilhando enquanto via minha esposa dormindo.

Então, Se alguém me dissesse há dois anos atrás que hoje eu seria um homem casado, que estaria vendo, e seria pai, provavelmente eu iria dizer essa pessoa estava usando drogas ou era maluca. Só que minha vida se transformou completamente desde o dia que conheci Bella. Ela mudou a minha vida pra melhor. Eu nem sequer sei como descrever o que ela fez por mim. Ela é minha amante, minha amiga, minha esposa, minha professora, e tantas outras coisas.

Alguns momentos depois, a enfermeira entrou e sussurrou algo no meu ouvido. Concordei com gratidão, muito animado. Fui até Bella e esfreguei o ombro dela com cuidado. - "Bella, querida, você quer conhecer nossa outra filha?"

Bella acordou um tanto que surpresa com a minha voz. Levou um minuto para perceber que eu tinha lhe feito uma pergunta. Ela meneou a cabeça - "Ela já está fora da UTI?"

"Claro que está. Estão trazendo-a para o andar de baixo, agora. Na verdade, ela pode vir diretamente para aqui se você quiser." - Bella assentiu para minhas palavras, já se apoiando melhor na cama para que pudesse segurar a bebê quando eu voltasse para cá. Sai do quarto e disse e disse à enfermeira que gostaríamos de vê-la imediatamente.

Bella começou a chorar à medida em que o berço da bebê entrava rolando no quarto, soluços suaves de felicidade deixando seus lábios. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e eu senti minhas próprias lágrimas começarem a formigar em meus olhos. Engoli em seco, fitando-a de perto. - "Você está pronta?"

"Segure-a primeiro. Você merece."

"Bella" - eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu ao erguer sua mão.

"Eu quero que você faça isso." - disse ela docemente. Balancei a cabeça e tirei a bebê cuidadosamente do colchão, sentando-me na minha cadeira. Ninei-a com cuidado, porém, não conseguia parar de fitar minha esposa, sua linda face cansada e vermelha; _não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem ela _- pensei. Certa vez, Bella me disse que ela não devia ser a razão ou motivo exclusivo para que eu tomasse minhas decisões. Eu não poderia estar mais grato por isso.

"Olá, neném." - eu murmurei pra aquela coisinha minúscula em meus braços. Com os cabelos castanhos de Bella e os meus olhos verdes. De lábios cheios e vermelhos e de bochechas gordinhas. Eu vi o melhor de nós dois nessa criança...

O bebê se esticou, seu narizinho começou a fungar e logo depois bocejou. Eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa mais adorável em toda minha vida. Me sentei ao lado de minha esposa na cama do hospital colocando a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Olá, papai", disse ela sonolenta. Ela tinha se esforçado muito, deveria estar absolutamente cansada. Eu mesmo estava cansado e não fiz nada do que ela tinha feito."

"Olá, mamãe. Como você está se sentindo?" - Eu perguntei, ninando o bebê em meus braços.

"Dolorida." - ela admitiu.

Me virei para olhar para ela. Cuidadosamente desloquei uma mecha de cabelo liso pra trás de sua orelha. Ela sorriu cansada para mim, seus belos e brilhantes olhos castanhos cheio de lágrimas. Eu tentei sorrir tranquilo antes de me inclinar para beijá-la na testa.

A porta se abriu ligeiramente e vi a cabeça de meu pai entre a abertura - "Podemos entrar?"

"Claro que pode, vovô," Bella brincou meio fraca mais sempre sorrindo. Tenho quase certeza que a partir de agora nós teriamos sempre companhia por um bom tempo.

Nossos pais entraram bem devagar. Até Renee, que geralmente tinha uma expressão arredia, estava radiante. Ela afastou Charlie e Phil que estavam na frente, parecendo uma criança ansiosa. Ela veio até mim, sorrindo um pouco acanhada mas olhando em meus olhos.

"Posso?" Ela perguntou, as mãos esticadas em minha direção.

Eu não respondi mas deslizei meu bem mais precioso com cuidado em seus braços. Ela murmurou e embalou o bebê alegremente. Assim que Renee se afastou um pouquinho, minha mãe me abraçou fortemente.

"Eu disse que vocês dois teriam lindos bebês", ela relembrou.

**BPOV**

Mesmo que meus pontos estivessem repuxando e fazendo meu corpo inteiro doer, eu não podia estar mais feliz. Ver Edward com o nosso bebê em seu colo era algo tão ... sublime. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, seu sorriso tão doce e suave enquanto ele caminhava com o bebê pra todos os lados do quarto. Ele tinha nascido tão pequininho, mas mesmo assim perfeito, como o médico mencionou.

Também era ótimo pra mim, estar entre minha família. Fiquei feliz por eles já estarem por aqui. Sinceramente eu não sei como o Edward conseguiu lidar com todo stress do meu trabalho de parto e chamar nossas famílias, explicando o que aconteceu. Mas no fim das contas deu tudo certo e é isso que importa.

Eu bocejei tranquilamente enquanto assistia minha mãe com meu bebezinho. Acho que se alguma coisa poderia derreter o gelo do coração dela seria essa criança. Ela até sorriu para Edward e foi bem educada. Finalmente algum avanço, pequenos, mas avanços.

"Ok, vovôs, tá na hora de deixar a mamãe aqui dormir. Hoje foi um longo dia pra ela," Edward disse tranquilo enquanto ele colocava o bebezinho dormindo no bercinho ao lado da minha cama.

Charlie foi quem se aproximou primeiro e me deu um pequeno beijo no topo da cabeça. "Melhoras, garota."

"Obrigada.", murmurei com um pequeno sorriso. Estava sendo difícil pra mim manter os olhos abertos.

"Durma bem, vamos voltar amanhã de manhã, querida," Esme disse com um suave abraço que eu fracamente devolvi.

"Nos chame se precisar de alguma coisa, entendeu?" Carlisle disse firme antes de dar um sorriso torto tão bonito que chegava a rivalizar com o do seu filho.

"Sim senhor, Dr. Cullen," brinquei.

Quando finalmente todos foram embora, depois de milhares de abraços e beijos, Edward resolveu ficar na cama comigo. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, tentando ficar só um pouquinho mais confortável. "Dá acreditar no dia que tivemos?" Perguntei.

"Dá pra acreditar nos últimos dois anos que tivemos?" Ele beijou meu pescoço e riu com vontade.

"Não, dá não. Até parece que foi ontem," eu disse enquanto brincava com a aliança no dedo dele. "E a propósito, eu nunca mais vou transar com você na minha vida," provoquei.

"Sério?" Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas e me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Você diz isso agora..."

"Ok, talvez _nunca _seja um exagero, mas saiba que você não vai me ter num futuro muito próximo", eu ri, jogando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro.

"Hm, eu tenho a impressão de que logo, logo eu vou te fazer mudar de idéia, te mostrando o quanto eu te amo e te venero." Ele pegou a minha mão e cuidadosamente virou minha palma para cima. Ele beijou-a levemente, enviando uma onda de felicidade pelo meu já sobrecarregado corpo.

As lágrimas começaram a fluir forte nas minhas bochechas, surpreendendo a mim mesma. "Ah, meu Deus! Eu virei mãe!"

Ele riu e eu fiquei bem irritada até perceber que ele estava chorando também, e muito. Ele pegou o meu rosto com suas grandes e quentes mãos e beijou meus lábios apaixonadamente. Nossas lágrimas se misturando nas nossas bochechas. "Até que fim você percebeu isso. E a propósito, você é a mamãe mais linda que eu já vi. "

"Eu não acho que você já tenha visto tantas assim." eu suspirei.

"Já vi sim. Mas eu não posso deixar de cultuar uma beleza tão linda e natural quando a sua. "


	51. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

Tentei inutilmente ajustar o nó da minha gravata. E pelo jeito eu não estava fazendo muito bem essa porcaria. Odiava essas coisas estúpidas. Olhei-me no espelho. Senti-me completamente estúpido na primeira vez em que tinha usado essa coisa, e parece que nada havia mudado na segunda, também.

"Papai." - Charlie começou com sua vozinha doce. Ela já estava pronta, usando um lindo vestido branco, os cabelos encaracolados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Charlotte sempre foi a mais feminina das duas. Ela queria ser uma princesa, enquanto sua irmã, por outro lado, achava que era uma lagartixa e que poderia viver subindo pelas paredes, literalmente. Ela era mais enérgica do que eu durante toda minha infância.

"Sim, docinho?" - Eu perguntei entre os dentes a medida em que arrancava a gravata. Eu teria que encontrar Bella e pedir-lhe para que arrumasse logo isso. Eu estava ficando de saco cheio por conta dessa merda. Isso simplesmente não era para mim.

Eu estava muito estressado. Sei que precisava me acalmar, porém a preocupação não deixava. Lembrei-me da última vez em que estive em um momento igual a esse. Não queria que se repetisse. Já se faziam mais de quatro anos.

"Por que você está usando um vestido?" - Ela perguntou, puxando as pontas da minha beca de formatura. Eu ri, sentindo um pouco da minha tensão se derreter. Passei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto antes de olhar para ela com um sorriso e responder a sua pergunta.

"Porque o papai está se formando hoje. Não é um vestido. É uma beca. Aposto que algum dia, você irá usar uma destas também."

"Eu acho isso muito feio!" - Carrie resmungou da cama, rolando de barriga para baixo. - "Será que vou ter que usar um?"

"Sim, você vai. Umas duas vezes, pelo menos."- Me virei para ela e pisquei - "Não se preocupe, eu acho isso horrível também."

Ela riu, pulando da cama. Ela mesma havia escolhido sua própria roupa hoje, sempre tão obstinada. Ela pode ter tido um início mais lento que a irmã, porém sua personalidade estava se formando rapidamente. Ela estava usando um vestido preto com uma fita vermelho-escura brilhante, e os cabelos curtos e encaracolados presos à cabeça. Ela tinha pegado uma tesoura logo depois do Natal e tinha feito um estrago grande. Tanto que nós tivemos que aparar tudo para que não ficasse tão feio, mas, mesmo assim... era estranho. Não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo.

Renee tentou me dizer que isso era exatamente o que crianças de quatro anos de idade fazem. Mas, isso não significava que eu tinha que gostar. A parte boa é que eu tinha que admitir que ficou mais fácil distingui-las agora.

"Para mim você está muito bonito," - minha esposa muito linda e mais uma vez muito grávida entrou no quarto, sua maquiagem já feita e com os cabelos arrumados. Ela estava tão deslumbrante neste vestido preto.

Bella estava agora com oito meses e meio de gravidez de nosso terceiro filho. Um garotinho. Inclinei-me e beijei o topo da sua barriga redonda, as minhas mãos pousadas em cada lado. - "É melhor você ficar por aí, pelo menos até amanhã, garotinho."

"Por favor." - Bella revirou os olhos - "Eu estou ótima. Nada de surpresas hoje, certo? Ou tem algo em que eu deva me preocupar?"

"Não que eu saiba. Eu não sou tão estúpido ao ponto de te fazer uma surpresa quando você está grávida." – Sorri, lhe entregando minha gravata. Bella riu e se aproximou de mim, beijando levemente meus lábios antes de colocar o tecido ao redor do meu pescoço. - "Eu te amo." - eu sussurrei para que as meninas não ouvissem. Elas sempre nos provocavam quando nos beijávamos ou ficávamos "de amorzinho" como elas costumavam dizer.

"Eu também te amo."

**BPOV**

Assisti com orgulho entre minhas filhas quando Edward atravessou o palco para receber seu mestrado em música. Ele ia começar a ensinar, assim como iniciar seu doutorado, no início do próximo outono. Decidiu passar o verão de férias de modo que estaríamos todos unidos quando o nosso garotinho, que ainda não tinha nome, chegasse.

Esta gravidez também não foi planejada, mas ao contrário de antes, eu não pirei. Eu tinha que admitir que gostei muito quando descobri.

_Esme e Carlisle levaram as meninas para Chicago por algumas semanas. Tinha sido o tempo mais longo que tinha ficado separada delas desde que comecei a turnê desse livro estúpido. Meu romance bobo tinha se saído muito melhor do que imaginava. Agora eu era um autora best-seller na lista do top-10. Era apenas um livro sobre vampiros para adolescentes e eu jamais esperava uma reação como esta. Foi tudo tão de repente. Já estavam até falando em cinema, enquanto eu estava trabalhando no terceiro da trilogia atualmente. Minha felicidade era que não tinha mais que me preocupar com meu próprio dinheiro. Já tinha mais do que o suficiente, então estava guardando tudo para que ficasse a disposição das meninas algum dia._

_Edward tinha voado para Nova Iorque, uma vez que tinha deixado as meninas em Chicago, só para passar algum tempo comigo. Eu tinha algumas entrevistas no dia seguinte e estava além de nervosa por conta disso. Então ele me levou para jantar e dançar, e depois para um bar onde me ajudou a esquecer de tudo. E de novo, de novo e mais uma vez._

_Acho que transamos, trepamos, fodemos e fizemos amor em cada superfície daquele quarto de hotel. E fizemos isso nas duas semanas seguintes. Já fazia algum tempo desde que tivemos um tempo de verdade à sós e tínhamos que usá-lo, caramba! Bem, um mês e meio depois eu descobri que estava grávida e também outra coisa; não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Estava realmente empolgada._

Ouvi o filho de Emmett e Rose, soltar um gritinho agudo quando todos começaram a aplaudir, assim como um bebê de nove meses de idade, ele achou que as palmas eram para ele. A filha de Jasper e Alice de quatro anos, Dylan, estava apagada ao dormir no ombro de Jasper. Ela herdou a calma do pai e conseguia relaxar em praticamente todos os lugares. Alice estava grávida também, mas ela tinha apenas seis meses. Os meninos reclamaram dizendo que nós duas tínhamos planejado isso de propósito ou algo assim. Mas a verdade, era que Alice se aproveitou dessa coincidência para comprar mais roupa de bebês do que a Humanidade jamais viu.

"Oh, olhe lá o seu pai!" - Carlisle sorriu saltitando Carrie em seus braços. - "Ele vai ser um professor. O que você quer ser quando crescer?"

"Um tigre!" - Ela soltou uma risadinha, o provocando.

"Bem", - ele apertou os lábios como se estivesse pensando: - "Eu acho que você pode ser o que quiser. Então, você será um tigre branco ou um laranja?"

"Uma rosa!"

Eles continuaram a conversa, enquanto Charlotte permanecia em silêncio ao meu lado. Eu gemi baixinho, colocando a mão nas minhas costas. Estava começando ficar dolorida depois de tanto tempo em pé. - "Mamãe, você está bem?" - Perguntou ela, puxando a ponta do meu vestido preto.

"Sim, eu estou bem, querida. Mamãe está apenas um pouco cansada. Foi um longo dia e seu irmãozinho está apenas reclamando um pouquinho."

"É melhor ser bonzinho." - disse ela, falando com minha barriga. Edward tinha implantado esse hábito nelas. A este ritmo, meu novo bebê reconheceria mais as vozes deles do que a minha. E isso não era uma idéia tão ruim assim.

"Bella, você está bem?" - Minha mãe sussurrou logo atrás de mim. Meneei a cabeça, colocando as mãos nas minhas costas.

"Sim, eu vou ficar bem, mãe. Estou apenas cansada."

Nosso relacionamento não era um dos melhores, mas também não era o pior. Phil e ela acabaram voltando, mas apenas na condição de que ela continuasse sua medicação. E ela continuou. Nós começamos a passar mais tempo juntas, porém, eu ainda continuava cautelosa. Acho que era algo que iria morrer comigo. Embora, ela entendesse o porquê. Renee tentou me tranqüilizar durante essa gravidez e ainda tentou se dar bem com Edward.

"Estou pronta para que este dia termine." - eu disse, recostando minha cabeça no ombro do meu pai.

Após a cerimônia, fomos comer no restaurante japonês favorito do Edward. Eu birrei um pouco porque Edward se recusou a me deixar comer um sushi de verdade. Tive que ficar com todos os rolinhos Califórnia. A médica não queria que eu comesse muito peixe cru. Depois disso, fomos todos para o calçadão, onde vimos algum filme infantil bobo que deixaram todas as crianças muito felizes, incluindo Emmett. Acho que poderia ter envolvido um macaco, mas não tenho muita certeza porque eu adormeci nos primeiros quinze minutos.

Eu tinha acabado de colocar as meninas na cama quando entrei no nosso quarto, Edward sentado na extremidade da cama com a gravata frouxa em volta do pescoço, desabotoando o botão do colarinho. Aquela visão completamente sexy... eu o queria agora. Me aproximei devagar, passando os braços firmemente em torno de seu pescoço. - "Mm, olá Professor Cullen."

Ele grunhiu de prazer enquanto meus lábios viajavam pela lateral de seu pescoço, mordiscando-o levemente. - "Você está pensando em fazer algumas coisinhas muito ruins comigo, não é?"

"Ah sim, com certeza." - E então eu senti algo quente e molhado deslizar pelas minhas pernas. - "Oh!"

"O que foi?" - Edward perguntou, olhando-me. A sala estava apenas iluminada pelo abajur de modo não era de se admirar que ele não tivesse visto o que tinha acontecido.

Eu olhei para minhas pernas, e depois de volta para Edward lentamente. - "Minha bolsa acabou de estourar."

* * *

**E vinte e sete anos depois... FIM.**

**Obrigada a todas que nos acompanharam pela paciência e pelos comentários. E desculpas mais uma vez pelas demoras.**

**Nós estamos traduzindo outras histórias da Jay mas vai levar um tempinho visto que a vida agora tá agitada tanto pra mim quanto pra Lili. Mas voltaremos =D**


End file.
